La profecía de los cinco
by 95darkrai
Summary: Nuevas aventuras, viejos amigos. La historia que cambiara la vida de todos para siempre. Una profecía que los une a todos. Una promesa que, permanecera o se perdera en la oscuridad junto con el mundo. Una historia que une lazos, que pone a prueba la amistad. Una historia que le enseñara a "él" su verdadero poder interno. El poder que obtuvo para salvar al mundo o destruirlo.
1. Chapter 1: el inicio

Capitulo 1: el inicio.

Esta historia inicia en la región de shinnoh, mas precisamente cerca de ciudad canal (canavale city).

Ya, tanto la liga pokemon como el gran festival de Shinnoh había terminado y un grupo de 3 jóvenes y un pokemon se dirigían hacia la entrada de la gran ciudad, llena de puertos y ferrys listos para partir a cualquier hora.

Eran aproximadamente las 3:30pm cuando los tres jóvenes se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad caminando lentamente hacia la entrada. La que iba mas delante de los tres era una chica blanca, de cabello azul y gorro blanco que, a juzgar por su cara y su energía, estaba sumamente emocionada por llegar a la ciudad lo mas pronto posible. Esta chica llevaba un pokemon en sus brazos que expresaba los mismos sentimientos de emoción que su entrenadora.

En segundo lugar iba un hombre alto y moreno de pelo café. Vestía una camisa verde con un chaleco naranja y café y unos pantalones grises. este hombre era seguido a solo unos pasos de distancia por un pokemon. Por ultimo iba un chico de piel blanca (aunque no tanto como la chica) cabello azabache y ojos con un ligero tono marrón. Este chico a juzgar por su forma de caminar parecía como si no tuviera columna vertebral, estaba completamente encorvado en señal del cansancio que tenia, aquel chico vestía de chaleco negro con una raya amarilla en forma de "V", pantalones azules y una gorra roja y negra con una pokebola azul en su centro.

-Vamos, dense prisa o no podremos llegar a tiempo al ferry –decía muy animadamente la chica de cabellos azules mientras era seguida por los otros dos.

-Piplup- dijo el pokemon que tenia la chica en sus brazos. Mientras levantaba un brazo ordenándole a los demás que se movieran.

-No te preocupes Dawn, tenemos tiempo suficiente para llegar al ferry- decía el hombre de piel morena y chaleco naranjado.

-Además, me estoy muriendo de hambre, no hemos comido nada en horas. Brock, ¿por qué no paramos a comer un rato?- dijo el azabache frotándose la barriga mientras escuchaba la cantidad de ruidos que provenían de ahí.

-Ya vamos a llegar Ash, no te preocupes, no creo que mueras de hambre- dijo Brock mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo.

Dawn que escuchaba atenta la conversación se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dijo -Es cierto, además mientras mas rápido lleguemos, mejor. Aguanta hasta que estemos en el ferry Ash- un segundo después volvieron a escucharse unas tripas resonar pero esta vez provenían del estomago de la coordinadora de cabello azul, esto hizo que se sonrojara-

-Creo que comer algo antes no hará daño- decía Dawn mientras notaba que también tenia un poco de hambre -vamos a buscar algún lugar para comer-

-El ferry sale a las 6:00pm así que creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo para comer algo- dijo Brock revisando el horario del barco en los boletos.

No les tomo mucho tiempo entrar a la ciudad debido a que ya habían estado ahí antes y recordaban bien el camino hacia la ciudad. Al llegar pudieron observar el gran puerto de ciudad canal.

Continuaron caminando en busca de un buen restaurante junto a la bahía. Ya eran casi las 4pm cuando encontraron un buen restaurante italiano con vista al atardecer, aquella escena era muy relajante. Se sentaron todos en las afueras del restaurante y en menos de un minuto ya alguien estaba tomando sus pedidos.

Ash como siempre, comió como un Snorlax y termino incluso antes de que Brock y Dawn pudieran llegar siquiera a la mitad de su plato.

Mientras que Ash esperaba a que sus amigos terminaran de comer decidió dedicarse a ver el atardecer con su mejor amigo.

-Vaya que la puesta de sol se ve muy bien desde acá ¿verdad Pikachu?- decía muy entusiasmado el azabache

-Pika pika- asintió el pokemon amarillo con dos rayas cafés en su espalda

Ash volvió a ver hacia el atardecer -uhh, ¿qué es eso?- se puso de pie y comenzó a señalar el horizonte.

Un leve montículo de rocas estaba justo adelante del sol, en aquellas rocas solo se podía ver las grandes olas que chocaban contra ese lugar, si no fuera por eso, todo ese lugar seria invisible a la vista debido a la luz del sol.

Sobre esas rocas posaba una extraña silueta, era algo rara para ser un pokemon, tenia una forma humanoide, almenos eso era lo único que Ash podía distinguir por ahora.

Ash trato de enfocar mejor sus ojos mientras se tapaba un poco de la luz del sol para poder verlo mejor y así identificarlo pero el sol estaba justo detrás de esas rocas, haciendo imposible poder ver con claridad.

Dawn se percato de que el entrenador estaba señalando hacia el mar y trato de ver -¿Qué es que?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos para que el sol no le dañara la vista.

Ash se volteo para ver a sus amigos -Allá, en las rocas- repitió el joven entrenador

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que debemos ver?- pregunto Brock imitando a la coordinadora, tratando de ver el horizonte.

Ash volvió a girar su cabeza hacia las rocas -eso- apuntando otra vez hacia las rocas pero cuando vio por segunda vez, ya no había nada ahí, solo rocas.

- Ehh, ¿a dónde se fue?- dijo el entrenador un poco confundido.

-¿a dónde se fue que?- pregunto Dawn cada vez mas confundida.

Ash aparto la vista y se dirigió a sus amigos -Ehhh… Nada… olvídenlo- volvió a dar un ultimo vistazo a ese lugar, efectivamente no había nada ahí .

-seguramente no fue nada- respondió Brock.

-Oigan, ¿a que hora decía que salía el ferry?- pregunto Dawn notando que ya casi era de noche por la puesta del sol.

-El ferry zarpa a las 6pm. Deberíamos ir al ferry de una vez, este zarpara en 5 minutos- dijo brock parándose de su asiento mientras sus amigos lo imitaban.

Una vez que terminaron de alistarse, decidieron ir al ferry lo mas pronto posible. No estaba completamente lleno, pero tampoco se podía decir que eran pocos los pasajeros que habían ahí.

Tomaron dos cuartos, uno para Ash y Brock y otro para Dawn que no dudo en salir lo mas pronto posible para ver la gran cantidad de tiendas que habían en el barco, brock por su parte decidió ir a una tienda de comida para comprar suplementos e ingredientes para el, sus amigos y sus pokemon. Al parecer Brock y Dawn aun tenían energía para seguir caminando mientras que Ash solo tenia una cosa en mente, dormir. Se recostó en su cama y de repente debido al cansancio de los últimos días cayo dormido en segundos.

**Sueño de Ash.**

**Ash se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frio, un lugar deshabitado y destruido, en el que no parecía haber rastro de civilización desde hace años. Habían algunos edificios pero la mayoría de ellos destruidos, el suelo parecía como si hubiese sido un campo de batalla, y el cielo, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes negras y rojas mientras que estas sacaban grandes relámpagos hacia el norte de donde se encontraba el entrenador.**

**Ash veía todo con cara de Horror -¿qué paso aquí? –pregunto mientras iba caminando, viendo todos los edificios destruidos, tenia la rara sensación de que ya había estado ahí antes, peor el nunca antes había estado en unas ruinas como estas.**

**Decidió gritar en busca de vida -HOLAAA!...¿hay alguien aquí!?- grito el azabache esperando respuesta pero nadie respondió. Aquel lugar estaba completamente desértico.**

**Ash se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Todo eso era algo aterrador así que decidió ir hacia una colina para ver mejor la ciudad.**

**Comenzó a caminar pero debido a los nervios decidió correr a ver si encontraba algo importante o almenos para poder salir de ese horrible lugar, pero todo era igual, un rastro de destrucción. Mientras mas se acercaba a aquella colina, más destruido y mas macabro se veía todo.**

**-¿dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Ash a si mismo mientras comenzaba a desesperarse.**

**Continuo corriendo hacia aquella colina pero antes de comenzar a subirla, pudo ver a su derecha una extraña silueta a lo lejos -¿qué es eso?- se detuvo en seco mientras veía fijamente aquella silueta, estaba en la sombra de un edificio (o lo que quedaba de el) así que no se podía detallar muy bien, lo único que podía notar eran unos grandes ojos azules. **

**Decidió caminar lentamente hacia ella hasta llegar a un punto en el que por cada paso que el entrenador daba, un paso más retrocedía aquella silueta humanoide. mientras más se acercaba Ash, más se alejaba la silueta.**

**Ash apresuro el paso -Oye, espera- corriendo aún más rápido. La silueta paro de prestare atención a el entrenador, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a ir entre los edificios como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**Ash decidió seguirlo para averiguar quien era, continuo esquivando edificios durante un tiempo hasta llegar a un monumento en el que aquella sombra se detuvo.**

**Ash comenzó a caminar viendo directamente a la sombra, pero entre mas se acercaba a ese lugar, menos podía evitar dirigir la vista hacia aquel gigantesco monumento. Aún no podía observarlo bien debido a que varias nubes tapaban la cima del lugar.**

**Cuando estuvo más cerca que antes pudo observar detenidamente la estructura. Estaba asombrado por lo que había pasado- no puede ser, esto es… no… es imposible…- decía el entrenador impresionado y un tanto horrorizado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el edificio, con suerte se mantenía en pie gracias a que estaba hecho de dos torres que en cierto punto se conectaban, de no ser por eso, ya se hubiera caído hace mucho.**

**-pero ¿qué paso aquí?- pregunto horrorizado, volvió a ver la silueta que se puso a 20 pasos de distancia de el -¿Qué ocurrió?-**

**La sombra no respondió, solo miraba a Ash fijamente con sus grandes ojos.**

**La silueta comenzó a alejarse lentamente aun observando a el chico azabache. Ash trato de alcanzarlo para resolver algunas preguntas así que comenzó a correr pero ese sujeto era cada vez mas rápido.**

**corrió y corrió desesperadamente solo para llegar a el, pero mientras corría, el mundo comenzó a oscurecerse a tal punto que solo había oscuridad, ya no habían edificios, ni nubes, ni monumentos… no había nada.**

**Cuando todo termino de ponerse oscuro, Ash cayo en un abismo de oscuridad sin fondo, grito desesperadamente mientras buscaba algún punto de donde agarrarse pero era inútil. Estaba en un sitio en el que no había nada, absolutamente nada. Solo oscuridad.**

-Ahhhhhh- dijo Ash mientras se despertaba sudando y agitado, alertando a su amigo amarillo que se habia dormido a su lado.

-¿Pika?- pregunto el pokemon aun con cara de sueño, al parecer no quería que lo hubiesen despertado.

-Solo fue un sueño, pikachu, ya paso- decía convenciendo a su pokemon mientras este volvía a dormir, pero el sabia que posiblemente, seria mas que un sueño

-Si….. solo fue un sueño- dijo mirando por la ventana el amanecer viendo a lo lejos una pequeña masa de tierra en el horizonte, su destino- al fin…. La región Hoenn

En otra región, cerca de donde se encontraban Ash y sus amigos, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de color zafiro se encontraba también durmiendo pero a diferencia de Ash, ella dormía en su casa en una cómoda cama a la que estaba acostumbrada durante años.

Al parecer estaba durmiendo de la misma manera que el entrenador, comenzaba a moverse de lado a lado y a sudar por su rostro. Su respiración se agitaba mientras que su piel se volvía un poco fría a pesar de que sudaba, llego a un punto en el que se movía demasiado hasta que se despertó repentinamente.

Al igual que el chico, ella se despertó agitada y sudando, su corazón estaba agitado, al parecer no fue un simple sueño.

La castaña se levanto de su cama hasta quedar sentada en ella -Solo fue un sueño- dijo la castaña con la mirada perdida.

Decidió salir al balcón de su cuarto, se recostó unos momentos en el balcón mientras continuaba con la mirada perdida.

La chica levanto la mirada y miro fijamente a la luna que aquel día parecía estar siendo iluminada en todo su esplendor

Continuo mirando fijamente la luna mientras una leve brisa movía su cabello. Puso sus manos sobre su pecho en forma de ruego y dijo -por favor, que solo sea un sueño-

Cuando termino de decir estas palabras, una lagrima salió desprendida de su ojo por toda su mejilla derecha hasta caer y chocar contra el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Quien eres tu?

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién eres tu?

La liga pokemon y el gran festival de Shinnoh ya había terminado semanas atrás. Ahora Ash, Brock, Dawn y Pikachu se disponían a iniciar una nueva aventura juntos a través de nuevas ciudades para unos y viejas para otros, sin embargo no tienen idea de los desafíos que les esperan y los caminos que tendrán que tomar para cumplir sus sueños.

Ya había pasado un día desde que Ash, Brock y Dawn subieron al ferry, ahora estaban próximos a llegar a la región Hoenn en un puerto nuevo entre ciudad Ferrica y Petalburgo.

-Miren chicos, ahí esta la región Hoenn- dijo Dawn algo emocionada por llegar mientras veía el horizonte

-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos- comento Brock mientras recordaba sus viejas aventuras.

-A mi también, será interesante volver después de tanto tiempo- respondió Ash observando fijamente el puerto al que desembarcarían.

-Deberíamos alistar todo para bajar lo mas pronto posible- respondió Brock.

-Tienes razón Brock- dijo Dawn.

-Bien, andando- dijo Ash.

Cada uno fue a sus camarotes a preparar todo. Pasados mas o menos 20 minutos ya se encontraban todos listos para desembarcar, con el tiempo comenzó a llegar mas gente del barco hacia la cubierta, listos para salir lo mas pronto posible con el tiempo se comenzó a llenar de gente todo ese lugar, todos emocionados esperando a que el ferry llegara al puerto.

Una vez que el ferry fue amarrado a el puerto, la tripulación comenzó a salir lentamente, al parecer la gente no estaba tan impaciente por salir como parecía hace 5 minutos. Una vez que Ash y sus amigos bajaron satisfactoriamente a el puerto decidieron continuar su camino sin descansar debido a que en ese pequeño pueblo no habían suficientes habitaciones disponibles para ellos así que sin dudarlo continuaron su viaje hacia el lugar que habían planeado en primer lugar.

-Ya quiero llegar a ciudad petalburgo- dijo Dawn mientras tenia estrellas en los ojos –no puedo esperar a ver los edificios, las personas, los pokemon….. los atuendos- dijo esto ultimo con inmensa alegría imaginándose a ella con un millón de vestidos.

-Creo que Dawn esta mas animada que de costumbre- dijo Ash mientras caminaba junto a Brock detrás de ella.

-Ya conoces a Dawn, cuando se trata de ropa no puede pensar en otra cosa mas que eso- respondió Brock.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una encrucijada. Un de esos dos caminos se veía que se separaba un poco de su destino, mientras que el otro parecía continuar en línea recta, pero parecía que no mucha gente pasaba por ahí debido a que el camino estaba algo tapado por hojas y yerba.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos ir por este camino, es un poco largo pero así no debemos atravesar el bosque- dijo Brock señalando el camino de la derecha.

-Pero ya no falta mucho Brock. si cruzamos el bosque, probablemente llegaremo días antes- respondió Ash algo animado –yo digo que vayamos por este camino- señalando el camino de la izquierda.

-Pika- dijo el roedor amarillo algo insatisfecho por la decisión de su amigo.

-No lo se ash, se ve peligroso y parece que ya va a anochecer- dijo Dawn mientras se acercaba a ellos y dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo observando la posición del sol.

-Ya hemos acampado en el bosque antes- respondió Ash –además, entre mas pronto lleguemos, mas pronto podremos comprar cosas- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Dawn

-Tienes razón…de acuerdo crucemos el bosque- dijo Dawn.

Ash, Dawn y Pikachu comenzaron a caminar por el camino de la izquierda.

-No tiene caso- Brock exhalo profundamente y luego subió la cabeza –oigan chicos, espérenme- dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar a sus amigos.

Mientras comenzaban a caminar, se estaban adentrando mas y mas a al bosque, no era la primera vez que entraban a un bosque a esa hora así que no había problema, sin embargo la noche llego mas rápido de lo pensado justo cuando iban a medio camino.

-Creo que deberíamos acampar aquí- advirtió Brock.

-Pero ya estamos cerca, yo opino que deberíamos seguir un poco mas- dijo ash- ¿tu que dices pikachu?

-Pika, pika pi- dijo el pokemon mirando hacia arriba lo que parecían ser nubes de tormenta-

-Ash, yo también estoy algo emocionada por llegar pero es una mala idea viajar a altas horas de la noche mientras se acerca una tormenta- respondió Dawn tratando de convencer a Ash- deberíamos esperar hasta mañana para continuar-

-Esta bien, odio esperar- dijo Ash algo desanimado con una actitud de derrotado.

-Mientras tanto ¿por que no vamos preparando todo para comer?, Ash tu ve por un poco de leña mientras que tu, Dawn, ¿por qué no vas a traer un poco de agua?

-Claro- dijo Dawn tomando una cubeta que había traído Brock.

-De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo; Pikachu, quédate con Brock por si necesita tu ayuda- dijo Ash saliendo en dirección contraria a la de Dawn.

-Pika pika- respondió el ratón amarillo asintiendo con la cabeza.

En ese momento, el grupo se separo, cada uno a hacer lo que acordaron, brock cocinaría, dawn traería agua y ash traería leña para el fuego, una buena idea. solo había un problema, no hay luna.

Esa noche precisamente era luna nueva, por lo tanto no se veía nada en el bosque, con suerte se podían ver los arboles mas cercanos a uno, sin embargo ni los arboles ni la oscuridad eran el mayor problema, sino lo que se escondía en ella.

Con Ash.

-Demonios, no puedo ver casi nada- decía ash mientras se acercaba a un árbol a tomar un poco de leña- bien creo que esto es suficiente- dijo tomando unas cuantas ramas secas.

En ese momento comenzó a caer la lluvia, Ash subió la cabeza y justo cuando decidió darse la vuelta para volver al campamento choco con un árbol mientras se le caían las ramas.

-Ahhh, eso dolió- Ash comenzó a recoger las ramas que se le habían caído una por una.

Mientras las recogía lentamente debido a la dificultad ocasionada por la falta de luz, se pudo escuchar un relámpago, luego volvió a caer otro muy cerca de donde estaba Ash iluminando toda la zona.

Justo cuando había caído el relámpago, Ash había levantado la cabeza y gracias a la luz que produjo el rayo, se encontró con algo que no espero encontrarse ahí, algo que ya había visto antes pero no sabia que era. La misma silueta de ojos azules que vio en sus sueños.

-Tu otra vez- miro fijamente a la sombra que solo se lograba ver debido a los rayos que caían detrás de el.

La sombra comenzó a retroceder lentamente- espera, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo el entrenador al notar que se iba alejando- espera- salió corriendo el azabache en su búsqueda.

Ash corrió en dirección hacia donde se había ido la sombra, una sombra que se movía con gran agilidad por el bosque, incluso parecía como si este conociera el bosque. Ash corrió y corrió tratando de seguir aquel sujeto, pero cada vez era mas difícil para el seguirla debido a que habían ciertos momentos en los que prácticamente desaparecía por la falta de luz.

Con Brock

-Bien ya esta casi listo- decía Brock revolviendo una deliciosa sopa.

Pikachu se acerco y comenzó a oler la sopa -Chaaaa- decía el pokemon encantado por ese aroma.

-Ahora solo falta esperar a que lleguen Ash y Dawn- le dijo Brock a Pikachu.

En ese momento cayo una gota de agua en la cabeza de pikachu, lo que le provoco curiosidad e hizo que este mirara hacia arriba.

Brock se percato de esto y levanto la cabeza -Mmmm… parece que si va a llover después de todo- decía Brock viendo hacia las nubes.

Con Dawn

-Creo que con esto será suficiente- dijo sacando un segundo balde de agua de un rio que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Sera mejor ir con Brock, seguramente Ash ya esta con el- Dawn dio media vuelta para dirigirse al campamento cuando una pequeña gota de agua cayo en su hombro izquierdo.

Dawn noto que su brazo estaba mojado, vio hacia arriba y observo las nubes negras que estaban sobre ella –Sera mejor que me de prisa-

Con Ash.

Ash continuaba corriendo sin dirección alguna buscando aquella sombra, ya le habían caído un par de gotas de agua en la cabeza, sin embargo el no se percato de esto. Continuo corriendo desesperadamente hasta que por fin pudo verla cerca de un árbol a su derecha.

Ash corrió sin descanso, estaba exhausto pero estaba decidido a saber quien era esa persona que lo había seguido desde Shinnoh, no se rendiría hasta hallar respuestas. Continuo siguiéndola, pero de un momento a otro, la silueta desapareció, Ash continuo caminando buscándola en el ultimo lugar en donde la vio.

Aquella sombra había vuelto a desaparecer dejando a ash solo cerca de un acantilado.

-¿Donde estas?!- grito el entrenador Azabache tratando de encontrarla pero no había respuesta

No se había percatado de que mientras corría se había desatado una fuerte tormenta pero esto no le importaba, estaba demasiado cerca como para rendirse.

Los rayos continuaron cayendo cerca de donde se encontraba, la lluvia golpeaba sobre su cara como si fueran pequeños pinchazos, pero esto no le importaba, continuo observando hacia el alrededor para encontrar a esa persona, sabia que estaba cerca, lo podía sentir.

Ash comenzó a ver hacia el acantilado, observando la profundidad. Estaba realmente alto, no se podía saber exactamente su altura pero podía verse un caudaloso rio al final de la caída. Ash sintió algo a su espalda se giro y finalmente encontró a ese sujeto justo sobre un árbol –Basta de correr y dime ¿quién eres y que quieres de mi?-

La silueta solo se quedo ahí parado, analizando a su oponente.

Ash volvió a preguntar con un fuerte tono de voz -¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?, ¿qué quieres de mi?- le exigió el entrenador azabache.

Ambos se miraban fijamente mientras se producía un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los grandes relámpagos que daban a conocer la ubicación de la sombra.

Con brock

-Oye brock, ya tengo el agua- decía Dawn con dos cubetas llena de agua- fue mas difícil de lo que creí, no se puede ver nada en este bosque.

-Perfecto, ahora solo falta esperar a Ash- decía mientras instalaba una carpa grande alrededor de la comida para evitar que esta se mojara.

-Pensé que ya estaba contigo- dijo Dawn poniendo en el suelo ambas cubetas.

-No, aun no ha llegado. Se debió haber tropezado con algún árbol, de el no me sorprendería- dijo Brock

-Ya se ha tardado un poco ¿no crees?- pregunto dawn con cierta preocupación

-descuida, el volverá pronto- Brock continuo sacudiendo la sopa mientras veía hacia el lugar por el que se había ido Ash anteriormente

Con Ash

Ash y esa sombra continuaban viéndose firmemente, uno con grandes dudas y el otro con todas las respuestas.

-¿Quién eres?- grito Ash fuertemente exigiéndole a esa persona a que respondiera.

aquella sombra en lugar de responder, hizo un extraño movimiento que Ash no pudo identificar muy bien debido a la poca luz por la ausencia de la luna, en esa fría noche en la que su único método de ver la sombra era debido a sus ojos azules y a los poderosos relámpagos que caían cerca del bosque que iluminaban todo con sus destellos.

Ash no pudo ver que paso debido a que un segundo después de ese extraño movimiento cayo inconsciente, al borde del risco.

Aun estaba lloviendo cada vez mas fuerte, Ash estaba al borde de aquel acantilado Solamente junto a una sombra que no distinguía quien era ni que quería de el pero algo sabia, sabia que había venido por el.

Mientras todo esto ocurría una chica que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama en la ciudad de petalburgo al igual que noches anteriores, esta no lograba dormir placenteramente.

Se levanto desesperadamente al igual que la noche pasada por una pesadilla, esa maldita pesadilla de la noche anterior no la dejaban pensar con claridad, agradecidamente esta no era la misma pesadilla pero tampoco era algo bueno.

Ella se levanto de la cama, observo hacia el balcón y vio la gran tormenta que se desataba afuera, mantenía una mirada perdida y seria, pensando en si lo que soñó fue real o solo un producto de su imaginación.

-debo averiguar si esta bien- dijo la castaña –tengo que asegurarme de que este bien- decía muy preocupada cambiándose para salir de su casa

No lo pensó dos veces, se levanto de su cama, salió de su habitación y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el bosque, no sabia donde estaba realmente, solo seguía su instinto.

Salió a toda prisa de su casa y salió tan preocupada y tan rápido que ni siquiera pensó en llevar un abrigo, un paraguas ni mucho menos… sus pokemon.

Con brock y dawn

-Brock deberíamos ir a buscar a Ash, quizá le paso algo- dijo Dawn con un tono preocupado notando el tiempo que se estaba tardando el entrenador para ir simplemente por leña.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya se ha tardado bastante- dijo Brock igualmente preocupado por su amigo.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo- dijo la chica de cabellos azules

-pero no sabemos donde buscar- dijo Brock desanimando un poco a la chica

-Eso no importa, debemos encontrarlo, es peligroso con esta tormenta- respondió Dawn un poco mas enojada.

-Pero si vamos, lo mas seguro es que nos perdamos nosotros también, el bosque es demasiado grande y no tenemos ni una pista de donde pueda estar Ash.

Pikachu solo observaba el lugar por donde se había ido su entrenador cuando de repente, gracias a su agudo oído escucho un pequeño ruido -¿pika pi?- Pikachu movió sus orejas tratando de oír mejor lo que parecía ser la voz de su entrenador, pero estaba lejos, muy lejos

Brock se percato de el movimiento de pikachu y lo miro -¿qué sucede Pikachu?-.

Pikachu no presto atención a lo que le dijo brock y salió corriendo del campamento a toda velocidad para encontrar a su amo, no estaba muy seguro pero parecía que estaba en problemas

–espera pikachu, Dawn vamos- en ese momento ambos se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron a toda velocidad detrás del pokemon. No sabían si el los llevaría hacia Ash pero era el único indicio que tenían.

La chica de cabellos castaños corría desesperadamente por el bosque. El piso estaba resbaloso por la lluvia y los arboles se movían en señal de que estaban a punto de caer pero ella continuaba su camino

Estaba llena de preocupación por su amigo y solo se decía a si misma "tiene que estar bien, tiene que estar bien"

corrió desesperadamente por todo el bosque. No grito su nombre ya que sabia que no habría respuesta alguna pues en su sueño el chico que buscaba estaba inconsciente, continuo buscando y buscando. Busco por cada rincón de el bosque y por donde pasaba, los pokemon salían de sus madrigueras a ver que tenia tan preocupada a aquella chica.

-Ash!...Ash!- gritaron Brock y Dawn mientras seguían a Pikachu que de vez en cuando paraba para tratar de oír mejor a su entrenador pero al desaparecer los gritos solo siguió su instinto.

-Ash, ¿donde podrás estar?- se decía a si misma la castaña mientras corría ya toda mojada debido a la gran tormenta que había. La chica busco desesperadamente, por culpa de la lluvia había resbalado y se lastimo un poco en la mano pero eso no importaba ahora.

-Ojala este equivocada, Por favor que no sea cierto- se decía a si misma la chica de cabello castaño hasta llegar a un risco en el que encontró a un joven de cabello azabache en el piso.

-Ash!- dijo mientras corría hacia el- ¿Ash que te sucedió?- lo tomo de su cabeza y la levanto, al acercarse a el pudo ver que efectivamente estaba inconsciente.

–vas a estar bien- le dijo en voz baja al oído, justo después pudo sentir la presencia de una persona cerca de donde ella estaba.

levanto la cabeza pero no pudo ver nada, continuo girando la cabeza en busca de alguien pero no habia nada hasta que un poderoso relámpago cayo muy cerca de ese lugar iluminando todo a su alrededor lo que le permito a la chica ver lo que se escondia en la oscuridad

Al frente de donde estaba Ash y la chica, unos grandes ojos azules brillantes estaban sobre una rama de un árbol. vigilando constantemente al entrenador

-¿quién eres tu?- pregunto la chica con gran temor, no sabia quien era ni que quería.

En ese momento un relámpago cayo a unos 10 metros, suficientemente cerca para asustar a cualquiera, May cerro los ojos, ese relámpago la asusto.

En cuanto el flash del relámpago se fue, aquella sombra no estaba, aquella sombra con ojos rojos ya no estaba, la sentía cerca pero no podía verla.

La chica dejo de ver hacia donde se encontraba la sombra y miro el rostro del entrenador

La chica comenzó a humedecer sus ojos, al fin y al cabo si era cierto, su sueño si era cierto.

–Ash…- dijo mientras derramaba una lagrima que cayo justo en la mejilla del entrenador.

Ash solo estaba ahí, inconsciente mientras la chica le sostenía la cabeza en esa fuerte tormenta, la buena noticia era que ahora el chico estaba bien.

La mala era que si ese sueño se había hecho realidad, Quiere decir que probablemente los otros también.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Donde estoy?

Capitulo 3: ¿dónde estoy?

**-Ahh mi cabeza- un entrenador de cabello azabache abrió los ojos, se agarro la cabeza del color que sentía y comenzó a levantarse -¿qué paso?, ¿dónde estoy?- giro la cabeza hacia los alrededores para reconocer aquel lugar en el que se encontraba.**

**El entrenador azabache comenzó a identificar aquel lugar en el que se despertó. Se encontraba sobre una montaña rocosa, algo plana en la cima. Decidió ponerse de pie para inspeccionar mejor. Se acerco hacia un punto algo no muy cerca de ahí. Al Observar el lugar, pudo notar que se encontraba en una isla, al parecer una isla desierta, no veía rastros de algún ser humano, ni siquiera de pokemons cerca de donde se encontraba ¿por qué estaba ahí?.**

**-¿Hay alguien aquí?- grito Ash buscando algún ruido que pudiera responder a la duda de si había algún ser viviente cerca de aquel lugar, lamentablemente no hubo respuesta. Comenzó a caminar hacia los alrededores gritando cada vez con mas fuerza con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien. Continuo caminando…. Hasta que por fin encontró a alguien o algo, algo que en verdad no esperaba y no deseaba encontrar –tu otra vez- decía mirando a lo alto de unas rocas una sombra; la misma sombra que encontró en shinnoh, la misma sombra que apareció en su sueño. Ella solo se alejo lentamente.**

**–****Aguarda- grito Ash siguiéndola con la esperanza de finalmente saber quien era pero desgraciadamente seguía sin poder ver claramente su rostro debido a la distancia, lo único que podía diferenciar eran aquellos ojos azules que mostraban temor, decisión y esperanza… todo a la vez.**

**Aquella sombra comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, pero esto no detuvo a el entrenador para poder saber quien era. Ash comenzó a correr mientras seguía aquella sombra, siguió sin descansar a aquella sombra, el solo quería respuestas, quería saber ¿quien era?, ¿por que le pasaba esto a el?, ¿por qué estaba aquí?.**

**¿A donde vas? –le pregunto el entrenador. La sombra solo giro su cabeza enseñando aquellos ojos otra vez pero aun sin responder. –respóndeme- la sombra solo continuo, ahora a un ritmo mas lento, todo parecía que sea lo que sea eso, quería ser seguido. Ash continuo despacio, cerca de esa extraña sombra hasta que esta se detuvo. Ash subió la cabeza y en cuanto vio con lo que se encontraba, no pudo evitarlo y abrió su boca de asombro. Era simplemente asombroso aquel lugar.**

**-¿Eso es un… templo?- el entrenador comenzó a ver aquella estructura desde la base hasta la cima.**

**Se trataba de una gran pieza arquitectónica, llegando a medir unos 300 metros de alto, era una especie de templo antiguo en forma de pirámide pero algo diferente a cualquier otra vista antes. Tenia grandes columnas a sus alrededores y dos aun mas grandes en el inicio de unas escaleras (mas o menos 500 escaleras, muy alto) que al parecer daban hacia la entrada de aquel lugar. Era el edificio mas alto que aquel joven había visto jamás, se froto los ojos para saber si era real lo que veía o si solo estaba soñando, aquello era real para el en ese entonces.**

**-¿qué es este lugar? –decía aun viendo toda la estructura. Justo en ese momento, la sombra que lo había traído hacia aquí comenzó a moverse en dirección al templo. Ash no hizo preguntas, solo lo siguió.**

**-¿Dónde estamos?- comenzó a subir los centenares de escalones poco a poco mientras veía cada detalle de aquel lugar**

**luego de un tiempo, finalmente logro llegar a la cima de aquellas escaleras, aunque en realidad solo era un pequeño pedazo de altura de lo que en realidad era el templo, tomo un minuto para descansar y luego continuo. Adentro del templo, todo se veía antiguo y misterioso, lleno de extraños jeroglíficos que Ash no pudo entender, eran lenguas muy extrañas, aun así a el no le importaban. Solo quería saber quien era aquella sombra. **

**Comenzaron a atravesar distintas cámaras, todos se veían demasiado extrañas, debido a la poca luz que había en ese lugar, a Ash le parecía extremadamente difícil reconocer le lugar donde se encontraba la sombra, aun así pudo notar que se encontraba al borde de mas escaleras, aquel lugar parecía no tener fin. Paso justo lo que Ash temió que pasaría, la sombra comenzó a subir las escaleras y para colmo, sabia que debía subirlas también. **

**La sombra finalmente llego al final de las escaleras. Arriba solo se encontraba una cámara algo pequeña, casi vacía excepto por un pequeño altar de mármol que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Justo cuando Ash por fin subió todas las escaleras, la sombra fue al centro del gran templo en el que había el pequeño altar, estaba en la oscuridad y solo podían verse sus grandes ojos azules. Ash al llegar, noto que la sombra se quedo ahí; a unos metros de distancia del altar aun sin ser visible. Ash se acerco al altar, que al parecer tenia un mensaje grabado en el centro.**

**-¿Qué es esto?- dijo observando la roca que se encontraba en el altar, en aquella roca había algo escrito en un idioma antiguo, algo que Ash no pudo descifrar. -¿por qué me muestras esto? ¿qué significa?- refiriéndose a la sombra… pero ella solo se quedo ahí …quieta …sin decir nada**

**de repente, todo volvió a ser oscuridad y Ash volvió a caer en el mismo abismo sin fondo, en aquel maldito lugar al que parecía todo una pesadilla, el miedo y la frustración se hicieron dueños de el y comenzó a gritar.**

**-ahhhhhhhhh- grito ash**

-Ahhhhhhh- grito Ash despertando de esa pesadilla sorprendentemente se dio cuenta que yacía en una cama –Ahh mi cabeza- decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Todo parecía haber sido tan real, aun seguía temblando por esa sensación de miedo al caer por aquel abismo. Intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo, estaba débil.

¿Me pregunto que sucedió?- decía ya sentado en la cama haciendo un segundo intento por pararse. Pero fracaso.

Paso un tiempo, entre una hora y, hora y media. Ahora si volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, esta vez lo logro pero con un pcoo de dificultad, aun seguía débil. Luego de ponerse de pie y dar un vistazo de donde estaba decidió salir. Al abrir la puerta noto que se encontraba en una acogedora casa, bien decorada y muy bien organizada. Se encontraba en el segundo piso, en un corredor que tenia unas escaleras hacia abajo que terminaban en una gran sala.

-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?- Decía mientras atravesaba el corredor y bajando las escaleras –pero si esto es…- notando y reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes. En ese momento un chico de 8, tal vez nueve años; con camiseta verde y cabello azul oscuro apareció desde una habitación en el primer piso.

-Oye mama ¿has visto mi… -decía buscando unas cosas de su mochila cuando alzo la cabeza y comenzó a mirar a al entrenador –ash!, que bueno que despertaste, mama, papa, Ash despertó. Cómo te sientes? –decía muy contento de volver a ver a su amigo mientras los padres del chico que se encontraban en la sala subían para saludarlo.

-Ash, como estas- dijo caroline

-Me alegra volverte a ver Ash, ¿cuéntanos como sigues?- pregunto Norman.

-Hola señor y señora Balance estoy muy bien gracias, hola Max, la verdad.. siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, pero no te preocupes, ya pasara jajaja- dijo con una actitud optimista y una sonrisa mientras se tocaba atrás de la cabeza –sabes de casualidad ¿como es que llegue aquí?- ya un poco mas serio.

-Pues, no se exactamente que fue lo que te paso, fue May la que te trajo hasta aquí, hace unas horas salió y nos dijo que te encontró en el bosque así que te trajo aquí para que descansaras- dijo Max.

-¿por que no descansas un rato mas ash?-aviso norman –lo mejor seria que repusieras energía-

-No se preocupe señor balance, en estos momentos me encuentro mejor pero gracias por su preocupación- de dijo el entrenador -(así que fue May quien me trajo aquí, entonces debo hablar con ella)- pensó ash –muy bien gracias Max- decía muy agradecido –Ahh casi lo olvido, donde están brock, dawn y pikachu- decía ahora mas sorprendido

-Están en el centro pokemon, les dijimos que podrían quedarse a dormir aquí pero decidieron quedarse en el centro pokemon- respondió Max

-Muy bien, gracias Max; ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Debo hablar con tu hermana- dijo retirándose y saliendo de la casa.

Ash decidió salir de la casa. se encontraba ahora mismo en las afueras de ciudad petalburgo, era un hermoso día soleado, perfecto para salir. Ash decidió buscar a aquella chica que lo ayudo, y poder arreglar toda esta confusión. Estaba alegre de volver a ver a una vieja amiga, aunque no sabia que pasaría después de lo que paso a ultima vez que se vieron.

Comenzó a caminar hacia los alrededores. Lamentablemente no tenia idea de por donde buscar así que decidió ir hacia una pequeña colina que se encontraba al lado derecho de la casa de los balance para tener una mejor vista de todo

-Mira pikachu, desde aquí se puede ver una parte del bosque- dijo Ash aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna –ohh, olvide que no estas aquí conmigo-dijo con un tono triste bajando la cabeza.

-Veo que por fin despertaste- dijo una voz atrás del entrenador.

-May!, me alegro de verte- dijo aquel entrenador azabache muy entusiasmado de por fin volver a ver a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada- decía la joven castaña notando la actitud del entrenador y sonriendo por todo.

-Tu tampoco- decía el entrenador –escuche que llegaste a la final del gran festival de Jotho-.

-así es, esta vez derrote a solidad en las semifinales- dijo May con orgullo – aunque no pude derrotar a Drew en la final- dijo un poco mas desanimada recordando aquella dura batalla que tuvo contra ese coordinador.

-Lo siento mucho May, pienso que tu debiste haber ganado ese festival- dijo Ash tratando de animar un poco mas a la coordinadora.

-gracias Ash, que lindo.- sonrió May –y que me dices de ti, señor semifinalista de la liga shinnoh-

-si jajá, no fue nada fácil, en especial contra Tobías- dijo ash riendo y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

-el entrenador con el Darkrai ¿no es así?, escuche que fuiste el único que pudo derrotar a ese darkrai, es un gran logro- dijo animando al entrenador.

-si, tienes razón- dijo ash – oye May, quería preguntarte una cosa.

-¿qué es, Ash?- dijo May con intriga la chica. Ash definitivamente estaba feliz de poder tener la personalidad tan cálida de aquella chica cerca de el.

-¿que fue lo que paso anoche?

La verdad…..- comenzó a decir May

-flashback-

-Ash….- dijo May mientras sostenía su cabeza en sus piernas y derramaba una lagrima que cae en la mejilla del entrenador.

-ash!, ash!- se escucharon gritos que parecían venir de adentro del bosque, sin embargo May no presto atención.

-ash…- volvió a decir tristemente.

ash!- decían mientras aparecían brock, dawn y pikachu desde la oscuridad del bosque -¿May?, ¿qué sucedió? –dijeron Brock y Dawn.

-hola chicos- dijo May – no lo se, estaba por aquí y cuando vi a Ash ya estaba inconsciente- dijo con un tono preocupada –debemos llevar a ash a un lugar seguro-.

-así es, llevémoslo al campamento- dijo brock mientras cargaba a su amigo que estaba inconsciente.

-no brock, creo que es mejor si lo llevas a mi casa, ahí estará mas seguro- le dijo a Brock.

Brock y Dawn se limitaron a asentir. Decidieron recoger el campamento e ir a la casa de los balance para darle un poco de descanso a ash, al parecer todo el problema de la tormenta ya había terminado al llegar, brock lo puso en la habitación de huéspedes, una habitación no muy grande pero limpia y con una cama, una mesa de noche, un pequeño escritorio, una ducha, un armario y una ventana. todo lo que alguien necesitara.

al ponerlo en la cama, decidieron ir a la sala para hablar de lo que había sucedido, y luego dawn, brock y pikachu decidieron ir al centro pokemon donde conseguirían donde dormir debido a que no querían causar mas molestias en la casa así que decidieron ir al centro pokemon y mañana en la mañana vendrían por ash

-fin del flashback-

-así que fue como llega a tu casa- dijo entendiendo todo el azabache- espera ¿cómo sabias que yo estaba en el bosque petalburgo?

-yo….- comenzó a bajar la mirada y dio media vuelta para que no la viera a la cara

-May respóndeme- decía el entrenador preocupado

La coordinadora solo se quedo ahí, cabizbajo.

-May, por favor- pero aun así no recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Acaso tu me respondiste aquella noche?- dijo aquella chica de ojos zafiros que se encontraban algo hinchados debido a las lagrimas que estaba por expulsar y con un tono frio, como si aquel momento que recordaba de hace ya un tiempo hubiera sido el peor de su vida. Ella quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban debido a los recuerdos de aquel suceso.


	4. Chapter 4: Recordando aquel momento

Capitulo 4: recordando aquel momento

-May respóndeme- le pregunto una vez mas el entrenador, preocupado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Acaso tu me respondiste aquella noche?- comenzó a derramar una lagrima por su mejilla.

-flashback-

En la remota región de shinnoh acaba de terminar el gran concurso pokemon de copa Wallace cuya ganadora fue Dawn la cual tuvo que enfrentarse a una nueva amiga que, gracias a ella, obtuvo la confianza necesaria en sus pokemon para avanzar puestos hasta salir campeona. Para algunos fue un concurso cualquiera, para otros fue una de las batallas mas grandiosas que pudieron haber visto en un concurso, sin embargo para Ash y sus amigos fue mas que eso ya que fue el reencuentro con una vieja amiga y el momento en el que dawn recupero su confianza para ganar concursos debido a las anteriores derrotas que había sufrido. De no haber sido por May, Quizá Dawn ni siquiera hubiera ganado aquel concurso, pero ahora Dawn se ha vuelto mas fuerte y lista para llegar a el gran festival de Shinnoh

-Felicidades a las dos por esa gran batalla- dijo Zoey al llegar a los vestidores junto con el resto del grupo para felicitar a ambas coordinadoras amigas suyas.

-Gracias pero es Dawn quien merece tus felicitaciones, lo hizo increíble- respondió May.

-Te lo agradezco Zoey- dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras veía el nuevo listón que acababa de obtener tras esa dura batalla, ahora dirigiéndose a la chica de cabellos castaños –y May gracias; ya se me había olvidado lo maravillosos que era estar en una final de concurso y concentrarse hasta estar en perfecta sincronía con mis pokemon; hace un tiempo que no lograba avanzar en los concursos pokemon y comencé a perder la confianza en mis pokemon y en mi misma. Gracias a ti recupere esa confianza que se necesita para ganar los concursos

-No hay de que Dawn, para eso es que están los amigos-

-Ambas lo hicieron genial, deberíamos almorzar algo para celebrar antes de que te vayas May- dijo Ash un poco animado tratando de buscar la forma de pasar el tiempo con sus amigos antes de separarse de ellos.

-Pika pika- decía el roedor amarillo que estaba en el hombro de su entrenador afirmando las proposiciones de su entrenador.

Al pasar el tiempo. Ash, Brock, Dawn, Zoey y May fueron a un parque cerca del muelle y decidieron comer un delicioso guisado hecho por Brock, una vieja receta hecha especialmente para May. Era su comida favorita hecha por el criador.

Durante esa día todos contaron anécdotas sobre sus viajes, se divirteron con sus pokemon, rieron, recordaron viejas aventuras….durante ese día todo fue alegría. Hasta que por fin llego el atardecer y faltaba cada vez menos para la partida de May.

Ash se encontraba viendo el atardecer junto al mar. En aquel lugar, atardecer era espectacular; un tono naranja rodeo el cielo, los pokemon de agua nadaban tranquilamente por la orilla incluso se vio una manada de wailords en el horizonte. Todo era tan tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo y fresco, era el lugar ideal para pensar. Ash solo estaba ahí, de pie viendo hacia el horizonte, viendo aquel gran sol esconderse entre el océano para dar lugar a la noche, dándole a conocer que la partida de su vieja amiga esta cerca.

-Que hermoso es todo esto- dijo una voz acercándose al entrenador.

-May, ¿que haces aquí?. Tu ferry sale en 20 min- dijo Ash.

-Lo se, pero quería ver el atardecer de shinnoh una vez mas antes de volver a jotho. Había oído historias acerca de los atardeceres en este lugar, son hermosos- dijo la coordinadora poniéndose al lado de su amigo, viendo la puesta de sol con su gran amigo y primer compañero de viaje –tu ¿por qué estas aquí?-

-Estaba recordando todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos tu, Brock, Max y yo en las regiones de Hoenn y Kanto- decía ash aun viendo el horizonte –estaba recordando como fue nuestra historia. Cuando nos conocimos y decidimos viajar juntos, cuando nos encontramos con Brock en aquel bosque rodeados de Tailows, cuando gane mi primera medalla en Hoenn, cuando tu decidiste convertirte en coordinadora y ganaste tu primer listón…. Quería venir aquí para recordar todas nuestras aventuras juntos.-

-Yo nunca los olvidare- dijo la castaña –sabes ash, desde que inicie mi viaje por jotho Las cosas no han vuelto a ser las mismas. Luego de cada concurso, las cosas no han sido igual a cuando viajaba contigo y con brock. Cada vez que salía de un concurso quería salir a celebrarlo ya sea porque gane o celebrarlo por consolación de no poder lograrlo pero después me daba cuenta de que no estaban ustedes, ahí estaban Drew y Solana y muchos nuevos coordinadores que conocí en aquella región, pero no era lo mismo….. no es lo mismo sin ustedes-.

-Sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos apoyándote May- decía Ash mirándola ahora a los ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro –aunque no estemos físicamente cerca de ti, sabes que en cualquier lugar donde te encuentres, te estaremos observando y te apoyaremos sin importar que tan difícil sea todo- en ese momento Ash comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, ya la había sentido anteriormente cuando viajaba por Hoenn y Kanto y algunas veces por Shinnoh pero no tenia idea de ¿qué era o por que ocurría?, todo era muy confuso cuando aquella sensación le recorría el cuerpo.

-Gracias ash, eres un gran amigo. Pero no era lo mismo sin ustedes- decía May mientras se volteaba de ver el horizonte a ver directamente los ojos de su amigo. Para ver cara a cara al entrenador- los extraño ash…. Te extraño-.

Aquella fue la chispa que hizo que todo ese sentimiento lo invadiera por dentro, lo sentía mas fuerte que nunca, no se podía mover, no podía decir una sola palabra. Ash estaba sonrojado, el también se dio cuenta de la gran ausencia que la coordinadora dejo en su vida. Desde que llego a shinnoh las victorias no eran lo mismo, al menos tenia a brock y dawn. Ash sabia que no era lo mismo pero no sabia por que, aun así tenia a sus amigos, en cambio May viajaba sola, debió haber sido mucho mas duro todo para ella.

-May, yo… -fue lo único que dijo el entrenador. Ash bajo la cabeza a tal punto que la gorra le tapaba el rostro -yo…- no podía decir otra palabra que no fuera eso. Esa sensación que lo invadía no le permitía darse aquel lujo.

-Ash….. ¿qué sientes por mi?- se acerco un poco mas la coordinadora hacia el entrenador, quedando realmente cerca. pregunto la coordinadora con algo de sonrojo pero con la decisión de querer saber la verdad. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esto hizo que se sonrojara mas, pero no iba a ceder. Cuando estaba en jotho se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, se dio cuenta que sentía algo por aquel entrenador que le ayudo a comenzar su viaje y que le mostro lo maravilloso que puede ser el mundo pokemon. Algo que quizá pudiera haber sido el verdadero motivo de ir a Shinnoh por unos días.

-May….– el entrenador estaba petrificado ante esa pregunta. Para el las cosas no fueron igual desde que se despidieron pero el no sabia por que, el nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento antes que solo noto cuando se marcho May. Ya se había despedido de viejos amigos antes como: Misty, Tracey o Bianca. Pero esto era distinto, no sabia como pero era distinto.

May solo esperaba una respuesta del entrenador, ella lo admiraba y lo quería, llego a decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y cuanto extrañaba volver a viajar con el y justo ahora cuando quiso averiguar lo que aquel chico de cabello azabache que cambio su vida sentía por ella, el no decía nada. El no parecía corresponder, todo parecía tan confuso, todo parecía haber sido un gran error. La coordinadora castaña de ojos zafiros comenzó a deprimirse, un sentimiento de tristeza y decepción la rodeo, ahora entendía todo y ya por fin todo había quedado claro para ella.

May se limito a bajar mirada –mi barco esta por salir hacia jotho- agrego la coordinadora pidiendo indirectamente una respuesta del entrenador pero no hubo respuesta alguna, el entrenador solo seguía ahí de pie, con la gorra cubriendo su rostro, sin decir una sola palabra. –adiós Ash…- la coordinadora solo se fue, se alejo de aquel lugar, aquel triste lugar en el que solo quería una respuesta.

El entrenador seguía ahí de pie, todavía sorprendido por lo que había pasado y todavía sin poder hablar, el quería hablar pero no podía, una fuerza en su interior no le permitia hablar, nunca habia estado en esa situación pero se sentía impotente, se sentía como un completo imbécil, acababa de perder a la chica que alguna vez fue su amiga, quizá para siempre, aun no podía hablar, no podía.

Se quedo ahí viendo como la coordinadora se iba paso a paso hacia el muelle. Bajo la mirada y vio una pequeña parte del suelo estaba húmedo, aquello era extraño no había llovido en semanas y la marea no llegaba hasta allí, volvió a subir la mirada y la coordinadora ya no se encontraba ahí, la chica que el tanto extrañaba ya no estaba.

Fue después cuando todos estuvieron en el muelle y se despidieron de May, fue una despedida normal. Tanto ash como May trataban de no mostrar nada hacia los demás pero era obvio que había un cierto grado de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Adiós a todos, cuídense mucho-

-Adiós May, espero que podamos vernos algún día y tener otra batalla- dijo Dawn despidiendo a una nueva rival

-Que tengas éxitos en los concursos pokemon de Jotho- le respondió Zoey

-te prepare unos panecillos especiales para tu viaje, ya los puse en tu mochila para que no me vallas a olvidar May-

-imposible Brock- dijo un poco mas alegre la coordinadora.

Al subir al ferry, miro atrás solo una vez para despedirse de todos por ultima vez, vio a ash un ultimo segundo y luego se fue. justo cuando se iba, ash pudo notar que un pequeño destello que caía desde el barco, un destello que solo se puede formar con una lagrima reflejando la luz del sol

-fin del flashback-

-May… yo- fue lo único que salió de la boca del entrenador, igual que aquella vez

May solo salió corriendo. Quería salir de ahí de cualquier modo, mientras corría comenzó a derramar lagrimas por sus mejillas. Estaba cansada de tanto llorar por aquel chico. Mientras que ash solo se quedo ahí, estático viendo como la chica que extrañaba volvía a alejarse de el


	5. Chapter 5: Sueños

Capitulo 5: Sueños

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en la remota región de Hoenn. Reencontrarse con viejos amigos y con la esperanza de encontrar nuevas aventuras.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejos, muy lejos de donde se encontraban ash y sus amigos, tres helicópteros plateados se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la remota región de Kanto.

Dentro de uno de esos tres helicópteros se encontraba un hombre con la mirada fija en aquella región, viendo precisamente hacia el lugar al que se dirigían mientras que se acercaba un miembro de aquella organización de cabello azul y uniforme plateado se acercaba. Estaba temblando, nunca antes había hablado con alguien de tan poderoso rango.

-Señor Helio, a…a….acabamos de llegar a la región de Kanto- titubeo un poco el soldado, comenzó a sudar poco a poco debido a los nervios que le causaba estar cerca de el.

-Excelente, aumenten la velocidad- dijo el líder de aquel escuadron. Volteo la cabeza para poder dar instrucciones claramente al soldado. –contacten a Saturno y a Ceres, díganles que estén atentos a los alrededores. Aun no confio mucho en la persona que nos contacto- volvió a ver hacia el horizonte con una mirada seria y de desconfianza.

-si…si….si señor- aquel soldado llevo su mano hacia su frente mientras se paraba erguido para luego retirarse.

-Mas les vale que no sea una trampa- comento Helio mientras se retiraba hacia la cabina de control.

Volviendo a la región hoenn. Un chico de mediana estatura y cabello azabache se encontraba de pie en una pequeña colina, estaba totalmente quieto, cada uno de sus musculos se encontraba paralizado, acababa de volver a ver a una vieja amiga, lamentablemente las cosas no salieron tan bien como imagino. Nunca había olvidado aquella conversación que había tenido con esa chica pero esta vez, sintió el dolor que ella sintió ese día como si hubiera sido de el, sintió aquel puñal que se le clavo en el corazón a aquella chica aquel triste día.

-May…. – Ash finalmente pudo mover su cuerpo otra vez, lo primero que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y pensar en lo idiota que había sido con aquella chica los últimos momentos que había estado con ella.

-pika pi, pika!- se escucho desde lejos. Ash reacciono antes tales sonidos y despertó de su trance, giro la cabeza y ahí mismo algo salto a su rostro y lo tiro al suelo.

-Pikachuu!, jaja yo también me alegro de verte amigo- Ash acaricio la cabeza del roedor, lo había extrañado mucho aunque solo hubiera estado lejos de el por poco tiempo.

-Ash!- se escucho un grito desde lejos, eran sus amigos que finalmente habían llegado a ver como estaba.

-Brock, Dawn. Me alegro mucho de verlos- comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Pi pikachu- decía el roedor amarillo mientras se colocaba en el hombro del entrenador. Se encontraba muy feliz de por fin verse con su mejor amigo nuevamente.

-Ash, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo la chica de cabellos azules mientras lo abrazaba -¿no estas herido?-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Dawn no estoy herido, solo unos pequeños moretones- se comenzó a tocar el brazo en señal de que ese lugar era uno de los sitios donde mas le dolia -¿cómo sabia que estaba aquí?-.

-Hace un rato fuimos a la casa de May y Max a ver como estabas. Nos encontramos con Max y nos dijo que quizá estarías por aquí- dijo Brock.

-Así es, en cuanto amaneció salimos del centro pokemon para…- comenzó a decir Dawn recordando algo – Ahh, lo olvide… no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado- estaba aterrada.

-¿Qué sucede Dawn?- pregunto Ash -¿qué olvidaste?-

-Olvide inscribirme para el concurso pokemon, y hoy es el ultimo plazo para las inscripciones- dijo Dawn sumamente preocupada. Tenia muchos deseos de participar en el concurso de petalburgo, había decidido que ese seria su primer reto.

-¿QUEEEE…?- dijeron al unisono

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo Dawn?- dijo brock –rápido, debemos ir al centro pokemon ahora mismo antes de que sea tarde-.

-Pues, andando- dijo ash para salir de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, aquel lugar que lo hizo recordar uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

los cuatro (incluyendo a pikachu) fueron al centro pokemon de petalburgo lo mas rápido posible, quedaba aproximadamente una media hora para que se cerraran las inscripciones. Al llegar al centro pokemon, entraron a toda prisa para inscribir a dawn en el concurso, afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo y Dawn pudo inscribirse satisfactoriamente al concurso que seria en dos días.

-Menos mal, creí que me perdería mi primer concurso- dijo Dawn con una cara de alivio y una gota de sudor en la cabeza de tanto correr.

-Disculpe, enfermera Joy ¿podría hacerme un favor?-.

-Claro Ash, en que puedo ayudarte-.

-Quisiera saber si May Balance también participara en el concurso pokemon- pregunto el entrenador –cree que podría investigar por favor-.

-Claro, dame un momento- comenzó a abrir unos archivos y a buscar unos datos mientras aparecía una lista –déjame ver…. Aquí esta, May Balance-.

-Supongo que debemos apoyar a May también en este concurso- agrego Brock.

Mientras tanto, una chica se encontraba corriendo cerca del bosque petalburgo. Se podían notar pequeños destellos que salían de su rostro y caían en sus huellas. La chica se detuvo en un pequeño rio que encontró cerca de ahí, se arrodillo y vio su reflejo en el rio. Tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Por que Ash….- subió la cabeza hacia las nubes –Por que….- dijo en vos baja.

Con el tiempo llego el anochecer. Ash decidió dormir esta vez en el centro pokemon con sus amigos ya que no quería causar mas molestias a la familia que tanto lo había ayudado y principalmente porque sabia que no seria el mejor momento para estar cerca de May.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba durmiendo en su propia cama, ella se estaba moviendo demasiado, parecía que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

**Sueño de May**

**May se encontraba en un lugar muy familiar para ella, un lugar despejado sin embargo unos metros hacia atrás de ella comenzaba un bosque y hacia delante podía ver grandes cantidades de rocas por doquier, por alguna razón ella ya había estado ahí, quizá alguna vez paso por ahí y no se dio cuenta o quizá fue un lugar donde tuvo una batalla; en todo caso ella le parecía familiar todo eso pero no sabia por que.**

**La chica estaba de pie, inmóvil tratando de recordar que paso pero, mientras May trataba de recordar aquel lugar, se formo una gran explosión muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, al parecer la onda expansiva la lanzo hacia un lado. La chica volteo y debido a la gran cantidad de humo que había cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo. En cuanto todo se despejo, encontró el cuerpo de un chico en el suelo. No fue muy difícil reconocerlo para May, lo que no era capaz de entender era que había sucedido, porque aquel chico estaba ahí.**

**Aquel chico se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente, varias partes de su ropa habían sido quemadas tras la explosión, tanto sus jeans como su camisa tenían varios rasguños. Se nota que al chico le acababa de ocurrir algo serio. El joven no hacia ningún movimiento, se encontraba boca abajo con la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, May no pudo verle la cara ya que no fue capaz de moverse debido a la sorpresa de los acontecimientos recientes.**

**-no puede ser- una lagrima se desprendió de sus ojos mientras seguía mirando aquella silueta que se encontraba en el piso, no entendía que había pasado, pero no podía ser bueno.**

En ese instante May despertó de aquella horrible pesadilla, se encontraba acostada en su cama así que levanto su torso hasta quedar sentada en ella, bajo la cabeza, puso sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Mientras tanto, en el centro pokemon. Ash decidió pasar ambas noches en el centro pokemon debido a que quería estar un tiempo lejos de May para poder pensar acerca de todo lo que ha pasado, la primera noche no tuvo problema para dormir, pareció el mismo ash de siempre, sin embargo la segunda…

**sueño de ash**

**ash se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que termino la pesadilla anterior, en la cima de aquel tempo, junto al altar de piedra con una inscripción en un lenguaje antiguo**

**-¿qué significa esto?- pregunto ash –ya te dije que no se que significa**

**en ese momento aquella sombra que se encontraba en la oscuridad con la que la única forma de saber que sigue ahí es por sus ojos azules, seguía inmóvil, esperando. De repente, esta alzo sus manos y el suelo comenzó a cambiar, ahora no estaban en el templo, ahora estaban en el cielo viendo una ciudad común y corriente hasta que de repente un terremoto comenzó a crecer y a causar grandes sacudidas en la ciudad tumbando edificios completos y formando grietas en el suelo causando el pánico en la ciudad.**

**-hay que ayudarlos- decía ash mientras intentaba correr hacia allá pero aunque movía sus piernas, seguía en el mismo lugar que antes. **

**El terremoto continuo hasta acabar con casi toda la ciudad, el pánico y el terror habían aumentado en la ciudad, ash solo pudo ver como humanos y pokemon caían por el abismo o eran atrapados bajo los edificios, solo vio tristeza.**

**-¿por qué me muestras esto?- pregunto el entrenador**

**de repente el suelo volvió a cambiar, ahora se encontraban en una isla desierta, un volcán para ser exacto. Aquella isla era algo atemorizante ya que salía bastante humo del volcán preocupando un poco al entrenador cuando de repente aquel volcán hizo erupción, no un estallido normal. Este fue 15 metros hacia arriba lanzando lava y rocas incendiando bosques y aldeas cerca del lugar llegando incluso a la playa. El entrenador veía todo con horror, aquellos desastres naturales no eran normal, nada de eso era normal.**

Ahh- dijo ash respirando profundamente –solo fue un sueño, ese tonto sueño otra vez- al decir esto, un amigo que dormía cerca de el se despertó lentamente aun con los ojos a medio abrir por el sueño.

-Pika pi- dijo el pokemon algo preocupado.

-no te preocupes pikachu, no es nada- el entrenador –No es….Nada…..-


	6. Chapter 6: La primera pesadilla

Capitulo 6: La primera pesadilla.

-No te preocupes pikachu, no es nada- el entrenador –No es….Nada…..- finalizo viendo la luna que estaba perfectamente sobre su ventana.

Unas horas después comenzaron a levantarse todos poco a poco. Primero fue Dawn, luego Brock y por ultimo Pikachu, al parecer el joven entrenador de cabello azabache no había logrado conciliar otra vez el sueño y se quedo despierto toda la noche, toda la noche pensando.

-Que bien dormí- Dawn bostezo y comenzó a levantarse poco a poco.

-Yo también, no dormía así en semanas- Brock comenzó a ponerse de pie para levantar al entrenador. Era lo usual, generalmente era el que mas dormía.

-Buenos días chicos-.

-Ash, ya despertaste- dijo Brock mientras veía al entrenador asombrado –Esto si que es raro, usualmente eres el ultimo en despertar.

-Bueno es que estoy algo emocionado por el concurso así que me levante temprano- mintió.

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, quiero llegar a tiempo al concurso- respondió Dawn.

-Si- respondieron Ash y Brock.

Una vez que todos se alistaron para salir, fueron a donde se celebraría el concurso pokemon. Un gran estadio en forma ovoide, recientemente remodelado debido a la cantidad de gente que llegaba últimamente. Al parecer los concursos pokemon se hacían cada vez mas famosos en aquella región. Todo comenzó con un gran espectáculo, aparecieron increíbles presentaciones, y como era de esperarse, grandes entrenadores pero ahora era el turno de dawn.

-Y nuestro siguiente concursante es….. Dawn, de pueblo hoja verde, démosle una calurosa bienvenida por parte de la región Hoenn- dijo la presentadora del concurso con gran animo.

-Bien, salgan al campo Piplup, Buneary- decía lanzando una pokebola mientras piplup caminaba al campo.

–Piplup usa rayo burbuja hacia arriba, Buneary usa rayo de hielo- el pokemon obedeció lanzando grandes cantidades de burbujas al escenario mientras Buneary las congelaba con su rayo de hielo –ahora Buneary usa rebote- el pokemon comenzó a rebotar entre las burbujas hasta llegar a la cima y hacer una esplendida acrobacia.

-Miren como Buneary rebota sobre las burbujas congeladas mientras acaba con una maravillosa actuación- decía la presentadora mientras el publico con gran entusiasmo. La gente aplaudía y gritaba cada vez con mas fuerza.

-Piplup, acaba usando picotazo en las burbujas- le dijo dawn señalando las burbujas –Buneary comienza a girar mientras caes- ambos pokemon obedecieron, Piplup comenzó a estallar las burbujas a tal modo que lo único que quedo fueron pequeñas luces centellantes color azul que rodearon a Buneary mientras este giraba finalmente cayendo sobre la cabeza de piplup.

-Démosle un gran aplauso a dawn- decía la presentadora muy alegre por la demostración de la chica de cabellos azules y vestido rosa.

-Esa fue una excelente combinación de destreza y belleza- dijo uno de los jueces del concurso.

-Bueno, muy bueno- dijo el segundo.

-Esa es una buena forma de unir ataques de hielo y agua en una forma para hacer brillar a tus pokemon- dijo la enfermera Joy, la tercera jueza.

-Vaya, Dawn a mejorado mucho sus combinaciones- decía ash mientras veía toda la presentación.

-Así es, además de que ambos pokemon hacen una perfecta combinación de encanto y habilidad- respondió Brock.

-Tienes razón- ahora cambiando el tema –me pregunto ¿cuando saldrá May?, se supone que participaría-.

-Ten paciencia, de seguro ya aparecerá-.

Mientras se celebraba aquel concurso, una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba cerca de un lago en el bosque petalburgo. Un lugar pacifico, no muy habitado y los pocos pokemon que se encontraban cerca de ahí eran pequeños y tiernos, era un lugar a simple vista, perfecto. Cerca de aquel lago, se encontraba sentada en la orilla aquella coordinadora de pañoleta verde y ojos zafiros, se encontraba viendo hacia el centro del lago mientras el viento chocaba con su rostro. En ese momento llega alguien.

-Oye May!, ¿por qué no estas al concurso pokemon de hoy?-pregunto un chico algo pequeño pero a simple vista se notaba que sabia mucho de pokemon –creí que ibas a participar e intentar volver a llegar al gran festival de Hoenn-.

-No lo se Max, creo que quiero tomarme un tiempo para pensar- dijo la castaña viendo el lago con la mirada algo perdida-.

-¿Te sucede algo hermana?- dijo Max algo preocupado notando que algo no estaba del todo bien.

-No es nada Max- dijo mientras le sonreía a su hermano, una falsa sonrisa –avísame como le termina de ir a Dawn ¿si?-.

-¿Quién es Dawn?- pregunto el chico con gran duda.

-es cierto, olvide que no la conoces aun- May dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –no te preocupes, ya la conocerás-

-esta bien- ahora Max se puso un poco mas serio -¿Estas segura que estas bien?, te noto algo seria-.

-No te preocupes Max…. Estoy bien-.

-Esta bien- dijo Max retirándose a la casa.

Una vez que May quedo sola, volvió a mirar el centro del lago pensando en lo que ha vivido los últimos días.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- se dijo a si misma -¿por qué estoy teniendo estos sueños?. En ese momento comenzó a recordar la noche en que comenzó todo eso, su primer y hasta ahora, más aterrador sueño.

-flashback-

**Sueño de May.**

**May se encontraba en la cima de una montaña en el centro de una isla, nunca había estado en aquella isla, era extraño que soñara con un lugar en el que nunca había estado. A su alrededor veía caos y destrucción por doquier, pokemons luchando contra pokemons, humanos peleando contra humanos. Todos y cada uno de ellos luchaba hasta la muerte, algunos incluso ya habían caído. **

**El cielo estaba completamente oculto por nubes de tormenta formando tornados por doquier mientras el mar estaba en descontrol, remolinos y olas gigantes ocasionaban descontrol en todo el mar y la tierra estaba llena de grietas y lava debido a los volcanes y terremotos ocasionados. Este parecía nada mas que el apocalipsis, la destrucción inminente de la tierra.**

**Todo eso podría decirse que era aterrador, pero eso seria poco para describir aquella escena. Era como ver todo lo que has ayudado a crear y protegido durante años, destruirse en un día, sin embargo eso no era lo mas preocupante para la chica, ella contemplaba como, en la cima de una extraña edificación se encontraba un chico.**

**Un chico que tenia una apariencia aterradora, solo lograba verlo de espaldas ya que aquel joven se encontraba viendo hacia el otro lado, aquel chico se encontraba rodeado por una especia de manto negro. Todo eso era aterrador, no sabia quien era aquel joven, desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba no podía ver nada gracias a aquel manto negro. Decidió acercarse un poco mas para ver de quien se trataba pero con cada paso que daba, aparecía otro desastre natural, un terremoto, huracanes, tornados cerca, erupciones…**

**Comenzó a acercarse más y más hacia aquel chico hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca. Pudo ver como ese joven comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia delante hasta quedar justo en frente de un extraño y oscuro objeto, puso sus manos hacia al frente, casi tocando el objeto y comenzó a liberar energía. En ese momento se produjo una onda expansiva, afortunadamente May pudo sostenerse de una columna que había cerca de ahí y pudo evitar haber sido lanzada a varios Kilómetros en el aire. El Chico continuo liberando energía por unas horas, mientras todo eso pasaba, el viento a su alrededor continuaba lanzando todo lo que se encontraba cerca, hacia fuera. Parecía como un huracán en el que aquel chico estaba justo en el ojo. Mientras todo esto ocurría, el chico comenzó a gritar desesperadamente mientras una onda expansiva aun mas fuerte era lanzada a su alrededor.**

**Unas horas mas tarde. El objeto que se encontraba flotando justo en frente de el muchacho, comenzó a volverse más y más oscuro hasta incluso llegar a quedar rodeada por el mismo manto blanco que rodeo anteriormente al muchacho, luego….. el objeto comenzó a subir y a subir hacia los cielos hasta quedar a una gran altura. Aquel objeto cada vez subía más, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a la chica. Ella estaba viendo a el chico que hace un rato había gritado desesperadamente, aquel chico cayo al suelo de rodillas para después desplomarse por completo. No movía ni un solo musculo, estaba ahí completamente quieto, May no era capaz de moverse debido a todo lo que había pasado, pero no necesitaba moverse para saber que era lo que había pasado... aquel chico…..HABIA MUERTO.**

De repente la chica, con una cara de horror y tristeza comenzó a levantarse de la cama muy agitadamente, nunca antes había tenido un sueño igual, además parecía demasiado real.

-Solo fue un sueño- dijo la castaña temblando, no podía evitarlo, aun seguía traumatizada por aquel sueño. Decidió salir al balcón para tomar aire

-por favor, que solo sea un sueño- dijo mirando la luna y poniendo sus manos en su pecho en forma de ruego mientras una lagrima salió de sus ojos resbalándose por su mejilla.

-fin del flashback-

May seguía sentada en la orilla recordando aquel horrible sueño, hasta ahora ya había tenido dos sueños en los que los involucrados estaba en muy malas situaciones. Ella solo oraba porque el primero, el peor de todos, no se hiciera realidad. Por alguna razón creía que ese sueño tenia algo que ver con ella, ella solo pensaba en que ella será la causante de que todo eso ocurra pero aun no sabe como ni porque, pero sabia que lo que ocurrió en ese sueño, ocurrió por ella.


	7. Chapter 7: una final de pelea

Capitulo 7: una final de pelea

-Muy bien, démosle un gran aplauso a Alex- gritaba por el micrófono la presentadora mientras se escuchaba grandes aplausos para ese chico y sus pokemon. –Ahora, recibamos a nuestra ultima participante… Ma…..-

No termino la oración, debido a que en ese momento salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella una mujer que trabajaba en la presentación del concurso. Al acercarse a la presentadora le dijo algo en secreto. La presentadora se sorprendió, no era muy seguido que esto pasara.

-Entiendo….- dijo la presentadora olvidando que tenia un micrófono –al parecer hay un cambio de ultimo minuto, nuestra ultima concursante no se encuentra, así que lamentablemente será descalificada automáticamente….. Bien, creo que esos son todos los participantes, ahora los jueces tomaran unos minutos para decidir quienes participaran en la otra ronda.

Los tres jueces del concurso se retiraron hacia un cuarto que había detrás de ellos. Mientras tanto, el publico aprovecho el receso para ir al baño o comer algo mientras que los concursantes se encontraban en los vestuarios esperando a los jueces. Cuando volvieron los jueces de aquel cuarto oscuro, se dio a conocer aquellos participantes que clasificaron a la siguiente ronda. Como se esperaba, Dawn no tuvo problemas para pasar, esto alegro mucho a Ash, Brock y a Pikachu además de cientos de personas que vieron su actuación, parecía que ella era una de las favoritas.

Comenzó la segunda ronda, el primer oponente de Dawn fue un chico que venia de Kanto llamado Jake, no tuvo problemas para vencerlo, aquel chico no controlaba muy bien a sus pokemon. Al igual que en la anterior batalla, Dawn no tuvo problemas en ganar las victorias, algunos oponentes eran novatos, otros apenas estaban participando por primera vez con cierto pokemon, habían algunos fuertes pero tampoco es que Dawn fuera una débil coordinadora, después de todo… a trabajado muy duro para llegar a ser lo que es ahora.

Todo era excelente, Dawn había llegado a la final sin problemas, eso no se veía muy a menudo. Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba a un joven entrenador proveniente de Kanto que veía desde las gradas el concurso, no estaba aquella persona que ansiaba tanto volver a ver competir, no es que no hubiera pasado a la siguiente ronda, es que ni siquiera se presento. Era todo muy extraño. Para que aquella chica faltara a un concurso, debía de haber una razón, algo importante de seguro.

-(Las combinaciones de dawn durante este concurso han cambiado un poco, quizá May le dio algunos consejos sobre los concursos)- pensó el entrenador mientras comenzó a bajar la cabeza y a tener una mirada perdida –(May…..).

-Dawn ha estado impresionante durante todo el concurso, ¿no lo crees Ash?- Comento Brock pero sin respuesta – Ash… Ash!-.

-Pika pika- dijo el roedor poniéndose en frente al entrenador mientras agitaba sus manos para hacer que su entrenador volviera de sus pensamientos.

-Ehh.. si tienes razón Brock- decía saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿te sucede algo Ash?- decía Brock - ¿qué te preocupa?.

-No es nada Brock, no te preocupes- decía el entrenador manteniendo una falsa sonrisa, algo le preocupaba, no había visto a May en dos días justo después de hablar con ella en aquella colina. El solo podía pensar en lo que había hecho, en los errores que había cometido últimamente –discúlpame Brock, no me tardo.-

-¿A donde vas?, la pelea casi comienza-.

-Voy al baño, no me tardare- dijo saliendo por unas escalas cerca de sus asientos.

-Y ahora, el momento que todos hemos estado esperando- comenzó a decir la presentadora –la gran final del concurso pokemon de petalburgo, y nuestros finalistas son: Alex de ciudad Verde (Viridian city vs dawn de pueblo Hojaverde (twinleaf town)-.

-Salgan. Pachirisu, Quilava- dijo Dawn lanzando dos pokebolas al aire.

-Vamos por ellos. Pidgeot, Quagsire- dijo Alex lanzando igualmente dos pokebolas.

-Comiencen- dijo la presentadora iniciando el reloj mientras todos gritaban de la alegría.

Mientras se llevaba acabo la batalla del concurso pokemon en ciudad petalburgo, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de zafiro se encontraba caminando por el bosque, había estado muy confundida últimamente y la verdad, no sabia que hacer. Encontró a aquel chico inconsciente en el bosque y decidió ayudarlo por ser su amigo pero no podía evitar sentir un cierto grado de tristeza en su corazón cuando pensaba en el.

-Este lugar siempre ha sido muy tranquilo, perfecto para pensar- decía May mientras veía por los alrededores y notaba que no había ruido alguno – a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…- comenzó a decir May mientras miraba hacia arriba y ponía sus manos e su pecho diciendo –aun te extraño- sus ojos veían hacia las nubes mientras su cabello se movía suavemente por pequeñas brisas.

Continuando con el concurso pokemon.

-Pachirisu, impactrueno sobre Pidgeot- comenzó a ordenar Dawn. Pachirisu cumplió la orden y lanzo un poderoso rayo azul hacia el pokemon ave pero justo antes de que chocara el impactrueno, el pokemon de agua se puso enfrente, recibiendo el ataque –excelente, aun así pudimos herir a Quagsire…. espera ¿qué paso?- decía dawn mientras veía que el pokemon de agua no tenia ni un solo rasguño.

-veras Dawn, Quagsire es de tipo agua pero al mismo tiempo es de tipo tierra por lo tanto los ataques eléctricos no le afectan- dijo Alex con un tono de orgullo. Cambio su expresión a una mas seria y lanzo una orden a sus pokemon -ahora Quagsire usa chorro de agua sobre Quilava, Pidgeot usa ataque rápido sobre Pachirisu- Ambos ataques se realizaron eficazmente y ambos pokemon de Dawn cayeron.

Se estaba realizando una intensa batalla dentro de ese gran coliseo, de seguro nadie quería perderse aquel encuentro por eso en los alrededores no se encontraba nadie, nadie excepto….

-May…..- decía un entrenador de chaleco negro y gorra roja con una pokebola azul. Se encontraba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos, podría haber pasado una estampida de Tauros y el no se habría dado cuenta -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿por qué no participaste en el concurso?- comenzó a recordar todas las ocasiones en las que May participo en los concursos mientras que el se encontraba en las gradas animándola. Desde el principio estuvo apoyándola y lanzándole frases de animo desde las gradas. El la vio ganar y perder batallas, al igual que ganar listones o incluso perder contra sus mas grandes rivales.

Mientras tanto, adentro del coliseo…

-Vamos muchachos, ustedes pueden- suplico Dawn, y con suerte ambos pokemon se pusieron de pie otra vez, habían recibido varios daños últimamente, sus ataques fallaban, solo unos cuantos aces bajo la manga de Dawn resultaron efectivos, sin embargo todo parecía en contra de Dawn ese día. –(debo pensar en una estrategia para vencer a esos pokemons, tal vez esto funcione…)- dijo pensando- ahora Pachirisu usa ataque rápido sobre Quagsire, Quilava usa rueda de fuego sobre Pidgeot

-Esquívenlo- grito Alex justo a tiempo para que sus pokemons acataran sus ordenes, esquivando los ataques haciendo que Pachirisu y Quilava chocaran contra una pared.

-Ohh no- dijo dawn viendo como apenas sus pokemon se ponían de pie mientras que sus puntos bajaban cada vez más y más, ahora estaba a solo un golpe de perder la final del concurso. El tiempo también parecía su enemigo, cada vez se agotaba mas y mas, ahora solo faltaban 45 segundos.

-Dawn, no te rindas…-grito Brock desde las gradas.

-Pika pi… Pikaaaaa-

-(Debo pensar en algo rápido, no puedo perder ahora… Que puedo hacer…..Que puedo hacer….. lo tengo)- pensó dawn mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba una nueva técnica que había estado ensayando pero que aun no daba resultado

-Flashback-

-¿Enserio crees que funcionará eso?- pregunto Dawn -¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado?-

-Tal vez, todo depende de que tanto confíen tus pokemon en ti y de que tan sincronizados estés con ellos-

-pero si fallo, probablemente perderé- respondía Dawn.

-Por eso debes tenerlo todo en perfecta sincronía, te ayudare a practicar. Créeme esto podría hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota algún día-.

-Esta bien, voy a intentarlo….. prepárate May-.

-Estoy lista- aviso la otra coordinadora mientras se ponía al otro lado del campo para iniciar.

-Fin del Flashback-

En teoría aun no debía usarse pero este era un caso de ganar o perder, había que arriesgarse

-Pronto, Pachirisu usa impactrueno sobre Pidgeot, Quilava usa golpe de cuerpo sobre Pidgeot- inmediatamente Pachirisu uso su impactrueno y tal y como dawn lo imagino, Quagsire se interpuso lo que no pudo evitar fue el gran golpe de Quilava que, al interponerse, recibió el golpe directo, siendo disparado contra la pared.

-Vamos Pidgeot, usa tornado- decía Alex –Quagsire chorro de agua.

-Ahora Quilava usa lanzallamas contra el chorro de agua- dijo Dawn –Pachirisu…..- saco una sonrisa –ya sabes que hacer-

Inmediatamente los ataques de fuego y agua chocaron entre si formando mucho vapor que impidió ver algo, en cuanto se despejo solo se veía a tres pokemon en el campo de batalla, uno había desaparecido. Unos segundos mas tarde todos alzaron la mirado dándose cuenta que algo estaba sobre ellos. Sobre ellos estaba un Pachirisu dando vueltas en el aire en la mitad del campo, lo que hizo que Alex perdiera varios puntos.

-¿qué paso?- decía Alex sin entenderlo bien.

-Que inteligente fue dawn- decía sorprendido Brock – usar el lanzallamas para formar una cortina de vapor evitando que Pidgeot pudiera ver bien hacia donde lanzaba el tornado y en cuanto lo lanzo, Pachirisu se preparo para que este lo levantara y usando su corriente, comenzó a girar. Muy astuto de su parte-.

-Pika pii!- decía pikachu animando a la coordinadora mientras que su entrenador aun no llegaba, era raro que el se perdiera la pelea de sus amigos, muy raro.

-Ahora Quilava usa rueda de fuego, Pachirisu sigue girando y usa chispa- en ese momento ambos pokemon comenzaron a girar, uno de ellos estaba envuelto en llamas y otro en electricidad-.

-Pronto Pidgeot, esquívalo- decía Alex desesperado, mientras comenzaba a sudar de los nervios. Su pokemon lo esquivo a tiempo, lamentablemente Quilava continuo hasta darle un golpe directo a Quagsire que acababa de ver que aquel pokemon iba directo hacia el. En ese mismo momento, cuando Pidgeot lo esquivo, pudo darse cuenta que al final termino justo en el centro del campo, justo debajo de donde estaba Pachirisu.

-Ahora Pachirisu, dale con todo tu poder- grito Dawn, el pokemon obedeció a la perfección y le dio un golpe critico al pokemon, dejándolo inconsciente.

-bien, se acabo el tiempo- dijo la presentadora viendo el reloj –y el ganador es…. Dawn de pueblo Hojachica-

-Que bien- decía la chica de cabello azul abrazando a sus pokemon –estuvieron increíbles, los felicito- decía mientras observaba a ambos pokemon, estaban un poco lastimados pero tuvieron la voluntad de seguir adelante hasta ganar el concurso.

-Aquí tienes Dawn, la prueba de que ganaste el concurso pokemon en ciudad Petalburgo- dijo la enfermera Joy mientras se acercaba con una caja en sus manos. Al abrirla se pudo ver que había un listón que al final termino entregándoselo a Dawn. –si quieres puedes ir al centro pokemon mas tarde para poder curar a tus pokemon-.

-Que bien, mi primer listón de la región Hoenn.- dijo Dawn al recibir el listón mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

Luego de que Dawn recibiera el listón de ciudad petalburgo todos comenzaron a salir poco a poco, ya casi todos se encontraban afuera.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué están saliendo todos?- decía sorprendido un chico.

-Ash!... Ash!- se oyó una voz acercándose poco a poco. -¿por qué tardaste tanto, pensé que irías al baño?-

-Bueno…. Así fue….. solo que después….. me encontré un pokemon muy extraño afuera y decidí seguirlo pero luego se fue-.

-Te perdiste una pelea asombrosa, en verdad Dawn ha mejorado mucho, tuvo problemas al principio pero lo soluciono, y ahora es la ganadora del concurso-.

-¿Quee?, ¿Dawn ganó?, eso es excelente. Deberíamos ir a felicitarla- decía muy animado –Por cierto Brock, no le digas a Dawn que me perdí su pelea o me matara.-

-entendido- comenzó a irse hacia donde se encontraban los vestidores de los coordinadores

Al pasar un rato, todos los coordinadores fueron a los vestidores a descansar, luego de que Dawn guardara su nuevo listón y terminara de vestirse a su habitual atuendo fue a reunirse con sus amigos para poder celebrar su victoria.

-Estuviste muy bien Dawn, ese final estuvo muy increíble- dijo ash felicitando a su amiga mientras hacia parecer que si había presenciado la pelea cuando en realidad no había visto ni el comienzo.

-Pika pika- dijo el pokemon con un tono de alegría.

-Gracias muchachos, creo que me confié durante el inicio de la pelea- dijo Dawn confesando su preocupación –por un momento pensé que no lo lograría, luego recordé algo que May me dijo hace unos días-.

-flashback-

-Ya no se que nuevas combinaciones hacer- comento Dawn algo decepcionada –supongo que ya no tengo ningún az bajo la manga

-Te enseñare un truco que aprendí en jotho para los concursos Dawn- decía May que se encontraba con ella viendo como entrenaba. Aquel día era la mañana después de cuando trajeron a Ash del bosque.

-¿De verdad?, gracias May- dijo la chica de cabellos azules mas alegre que antes -¿de que se trata?

-Se trata de un ataque combinado en el que usas el primer ataque como distracción para que el pokemon del oponente se concentre en este ataque y no en el del segundo pokemon- comenzó a explicar May –de este modo podrías causar un gran daño al pokemon de tu oponente y podrás restarle puntos, es algo complicado al inicio y requiere ciertas condiciones pero es muy bueno. Me resulto ser muy útil en Jotho. Inténtalo algún día-

comenzó a explicar mas detalladamente como podría usarse este truco.

-¿Enserio crees que funcionará eso?- pregunto Dawn -¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado?-

-Tal vez, todo depende de que tanto confíen tus pokemon en ti y de que tan sincronizados estés con ellos-

-pero si fallo, probablemente perderé- respondía Dawn.

-Por eso debes tenerlo todo en perfecta sincronía, te ayudare a practicar. Créeme esto podría hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota algún día-.

-Esta bien, voy a intentarlo….. prepárate May-.

-Estoy lista- aviso la otra coordinadora mientras se ponía al otro lado del campo para iniciar.

-fin del flashback-

en cuanto Dawn menciono a May, la mente de Ash se separo completamente de ahí y comenzó a recordar aquel atardecer en el que no pudo decirle lo que sentía a May por el simple hecho de que no sabia lo que sentía ya que era algo nuevo para el. Obviamente esa chica era importante para el, pero aun no se daba cuenta de que tan importante era.

-deberíamos ir a celebrar algún lugar- dijo Brock –te lo ganaste Dawn.

-Conozco un bonito restaurante cerca de aquí- dijo Dawn notando la cara del entrenador que al parecer se encontraba muy distraído -¿qué te sucede Ash?- pregunto sin respuesta -¿Ash?.

El entrenador se encontraba perdido en su mente hasta que por fin reacciono –Ahh, si- saliendo de sus pensamientos –discúlpenme, mas tarde los alcanzo- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-pero Ash- replico la chica de Sinnoh.

-No se preocupen, los alcanzare en un rato- dijo Ash mientras seguía con pikachu en su hombro

Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a caminar hasta cruzar un parque. Ash estaba muy distraído, cosa que le preocupo un poco al pokemon

-pikachu, pi- dijo el pokemon en su hombro.

-No se que me sucede pikachu, últimamente no he podido sacarme de la cabeza a May, la lastime pikachu y creo que cada vez la estoy perdiendo mas, no quiero perder a May, ella es una gran amiga- dijo ash mientras le contaba todo lo que paso a su amigo.

-pika pi- dijo Pikachu ofreciendo una solución.

-Quizá tengas razón pikachu, debo hablar con ella- dijo el entrenador mas animado –tengo que averiguar donde esta, vamos Pikachu.

Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a correr mientras buscaban a una vieja amiga con la que Ash tenia que hablar, con la que tenia que arreglar este asunto de una buena vez.


	8. Chapter 8: la primera derrota

Capitulo 8: la primera derrota

Eran cerca de las 3pm en las afueras de ciudad petalburgo se acercaba un helicóptero color rojo con una insignia de una "M" negra en el centro.

-Soldado, aterrice en cuanto lleguemos a la base- dijo un hombre al piloto mientras observaba toda la región por la ventana.

-Entendido, H5 a la base, el comandante Tabitha pide permiso para aterrizar- en ese momento se escucho una voz en la radio confirmando el aterrizaje.

En cuanto aterrizo el helicóptero, todos los soldados adentro salieron a trote en un pequeño campamente del equipo a las afueras de Petalburgo, el segundo al mando del equipo, Tabitha pidió un teléfono para contactar lo mas pronto posible a la base.

Señor, aquí el comandante Tabitha- comenzó a decir –acabamos de llegar a Petalburgo, esperamos permiso para comenzar la misión-.

-Permiso concebido- sonó una voz por la radio.

Mientras tanto un hombre de uniforme negro y rojo, con cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás se encontraba en su oficina. se paro y comenzó a caminar cerca de una ventana justo después de colgar el teléfono. –al parecer ya todo esta preparado. Supongo que debo contactar con los demás luego de la misión.-

-Bien, ahora que estamos cerca del objetivo podemos comenzar a irnos hacia la región de Kanto donde nos esperan- dijo el líder de aquel equipo mirando por la ventana el mar desde otro. Luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia un soldado que había en la puerta de su oficina –dile a Tabitha que en cuanto termine, lo estaremos esperando en Kanto- señalo hacia el soldado que se encontrara en la puerta.

-Si señor- dijo el soldado haciendo un saludo militar y retirándose rápidamente.

Mientras el pequeño escuadrón comenzaba con sus planes en las afueras de ciudad Petalburgo, una joven chica castaña se encontraba cerca de ahí, en un bosque recostada sobre un árbol.

-Ojala el mundo fuera así de tranquilo como este bosque- dijo May con una sonrisa en su cara observando el bosque. Cuando de repente un pokemon apareció justo detrás de ella y se recostó a su lado, ella sabia perfectamente de quien era ese pokemon, era reconocible a cualquier vista

-Pika pi- se escucho desde el lado derecho y al voltearse la castaña vio a ese pokemon, sentado a su lado mientras esta lo acariciaba.

-Hola pikachu- dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba al pokemon -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vaya, con que aquí te encontrabas May- se oyó una voz cerca de donde se encontraba ella.

-Ash…- fue lo único que dijo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras veía a aquel chico sentarse junto a ella.

-Que lugar tan tranquilo es todo esto, ojala el mundo fuera así- parecía como si el hubiera leído sus pensamientos hace unos momentos.

-Así es- dijo la coordinadora mirando hacia el frente, tratando de no ver a los ojos al entrenador –supe que Dawn gano el concurso de hoy, envíale mis felicitaciones por mi-.

-o podrías venir con nosotros y decírselo tu- le dijo Ash con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que siempre mantenía con sus amigos –ella dice que gano gracias al consejo que le diste, eres muy buena amiga May-.

-Gracias- dijo May sonriéndole.

-Oye May, respecto a lo que paso aquella tarde en Sinnoh…-dijo Ash siendo interrumpido.

-Déjalo Ash, no hay nada de que hablar sobre eso- dijo la coordinadora mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a irse pero apenas alcanzo a dar un paso ya que algo la detenía, el chico le estaba agarrando el brazo solo para que ella no se fuera de ahí.

-May no te vayas por favor, déjame explicarte- dijo Ash.

-No hay nada que explicar- bajo la cabeza, estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar al recordar de nuevo aquel suceso.

-Si, si tengo que explicártelo- dijo el entrenador parándose frente a ella y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica para verla a la cara –May el tiempo que pasamos juntos mientras viajábamos nunca lo olvidare y no me refiero solo a esos grandes momentos, me refiero a todos; todas nuestras peleas, nuestros días cuando queríamos matarnos el uno al otro, nuestro apoyo que nos otorgábamos….. nuestra amistad May-.

-Ash yo..- dijo la castaña, estaba sonrojada por tener tan cerca al entrenador y por la forma tan decidida en la que el le hablaba ahora.

-Jamás olvidare cada momento que pasamos juntos, eres una gran amiga May- dijo el entrenador mirándola a los ojos –cuando dijiste que querías ir a jotho, me deprimí un poco, pero sabia que ese día algún día debía llegar, algún día había que tomar caminos separados y no quería interponerme en tus sueños de ser coordinadora por eso no me rechace la idea de que fueras a jotho.

May solo estaba ahí, quieta, escuchando lo que el entrenador le decía, escuchando cada palabra que aquel chico le decía. Un millón de emociones la atacaban en estos momentos: felicidad porque aquel chico se preocupaba por el y su sueño, tristeza porque todavía recordaba lo que paso aquella tarde en Sinnoh, enojo porque quería alejarse de aquel entrenador pero este no la dejaba. Todo esto y un millón de emociones mas.

-Desde que nos separamos, siempre he llevado conmigo el medio listón que ganamos en aquel concurso pokemon. Lo llevo conmigo siempre para recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos- decía ash mirándola fijamente a los ojos –May yo…-.

-Ash no sigas…- dijo la coordinadora mientras quitaba sus manos de sus hombros –no sigas por favor- fue lo que dijo justo antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar con su cara envuelta en lagrimas por todo lo que había pasado.

-May…. Espera- dijo ash mientras corría tras ella.

May no podía creer lo que había pasado, aquel chico que ella quería tanto y que había decidido olvidar estaba junto a ella hace unos minutos haciendo cada vez mas difícil mantener en pie su decisión de olvidarlo. Cada vez era mas difícil para ella olvidarlo pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo por su bien. Ella sabia que era lo mejor.

Ash corrió lo que mas pudo detrás de ella mientras su pokemon lo seguía desde atrás, pero aquella chica conocía mejor el bosque que el y pudo perderlo fácilmente. –May… espera- grito por todo el bosque pero sin resultado. Continuo corriendo hasta que escucho una explosión muy cerca de ahí -¿qué fue eso?- .

Ash decidió correr hacia donde se escucho la explosión, no fue muy lejos pero al llegar a una zona rocosa, encontró algo que no esperaba ver por un largo tiempo. Mucho menos cerca de Petalburgo.

-¿Equipo magma?- dijo mientras veía a unos 10 soldados derribar unas rocas mientras unos entraban a un túnel -¿qué están haciendo aquí?.

Mientras Ash gritaba, uno de los soldados que estaban supervisando el trabajo lo escucho y volteo a verlo.

-¿Tu otra vez?- pregunto el soldado al identificar al chico que se encontraba cerca de ahí -¿qué no te cansas de entrometerte en nuestros planes?

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?- dijo el chico pidiendo por una respuesta mientras se acercaba para ver mejor que era lo que hacían.

-Eso no te incube muchacho- respondió el soldado con quien hablaba que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que le comandante del equipo magma, Tabitha –lárgate de aquí antes de que acabemos contigo- dijo mientras sacaba dos pokebolas de su uniforme –salgan Mightyena, Magmotar

-No me iré a ningún lado hasta saber por que están aquí- dijo Ash sacando también una pokebola de su bolsillo –(así que un pokemon de fuego, ya me lo esperaba de ustedes)- pensó el entrenador- . Sal Buizel. Pikachu ve.

-Pikaaaaa- grito el pokemon mientras corría y se ponía en el centro del campo.

-Mightyena, bola de sombra a Pikachu- ordeno Tabitha.

-esquívalo y usa ataque rápido-respondió el entrenador.

Pikachu lo esquivo a tiempo y se dirigió hacia mightyena golpeándolo. Sin embargo mightyena se puso en pie sin problemas

-vas a necesitas mucho mas que eso, chico- sonrió Tabitha – te enseñare lo que es velocidad, mightyena usa ataque rápido, Magmotar usa puño de fuego.

-Esquívenlo ahora- dijo Ash desesperado, lamentablemente no pudieron esquivarlo, esos ataques fueron demasiado rápidos y demasiado poderosos –(demonios)- pensó el entrenador –Pikachu impactrueno, Buizel aquajet sobre Magmotar.

El impactrueno fallo, Mightyena era demasiado veloz para ser herido, aun así el ataque del aquajet dio en el blanco justo en el pecho de Magmotar. Mightyena podía ser rápido pero Ash sabia que Magmotar era un pokemon lento y que aquajet era casi imposible de esquivar solo con velocidad.

Ash creyó haber derrotado alfin a ese Magmotar, pero este se puso de pie sin ningún problema. Ese Magmotar parecía tener fuerzas ilimitadas. Los pokemon de Tabitha a pesar de haber recibido golpes, seguían de pie sin problemas mientras que los de Ash ya estaban exhaustos y heridos.

Mientras afuera se lideraba una gran batalla, justo detrás de Tabitha un grupo de soldados de equipo magma se encontraba dentro de una cueva que iba 100 metros hacia abajo, además la cueva daba indicios de posibles derrumbes, parecía haberse construido hace 1000 años o mas y en todo ese tiempo parece no haber recibido mantenimiento.

-Alfin lo encontramos- dijo un soldado tomando una esfera azul que en su interior se podía notar como pequeñas olas chocaban y se formaban algunos remolinos –avisen al comandante que…- en ese momento justo donde estaba la esfera, comenzó a salir una luz que, luego de salir de la cueva fue varios kilómetros hacia el cielo

Aquel resplandor fue lo suficientemente alto para verse a varios kilómetros de distancia, nadie sabia que era lo que pasaba, ni siquiera el equipo magma sabia porque se formo aquel resplandor. Aquel rayo de luz duro solo unos minutos pero lo suficiente para que un pokemon pudiera notarlo a una larga distancia, se trataba de un Swellow. Luego de haber notado aquel resplandor, dio media vuelta y salió volando a toda velocidad. ¿para que?, nadie lo sabia. ¿a dónde?, ni idea. ¿era importante?, si.


	9. Chapter 9: Fuerza, voluntad y sacrificio

Capitulo 9: Fuerza, voluntad y sacrificio

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo una chica de cabellos azules que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad. Acababa de terminar de ver tiendas y almacenes cuando vio una luz.

-Piplup- dijo el pokemon que llevaba cargando la chica en sus brazos. Parecía inquieta, trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su entrenadora para ir hacia allá.

-Vamos a ver- dijo Brock mientras corría con la coordinadora de cabellos azules atrás de ella hacia aquella luz. Normalmente habrían pensado en que eso no era asunto de ellos, pero ambos sentían que algo estaba mal y debían averiguar que.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar mas cerca de allá, un chico aun algo joven, de lentes, shorts y camisa verde se encontraba en el invernadero de su familia junto con sus padres. Salieron unos momentos para descansar cuando vieron un resplandor cerca de donde se encontraban. Eso no ocurría todos los días.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el chico de shorts, camisa verde y cabello azul.

-Max, quédate aquí- dijo el padre del chico –iré a investigar- dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ese resplandor.

-Ni hablar- yo iré contigo papá- dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras seguía a su padre.

-Tal vez sea muy peligroso Max, Quédate aquí con tu madre-

-Siento que debo ir hacia allá papá, quieras o no, iré- Max estaba decidido a ir, tanto que enfrento a su padre para lograrlo. Este lo pensó unos segundos, asintió y luego ambos se fueron a toda velocidad hacia allá.

Ahora aun mas cerca de aquel lugar una chica seguía corriendo tratando de olvidarse de aquel chico con quien hablo hace un rato. Mientras corría, giro unos segundos y vio un gran resplandor en la otra dirección. –no puede ser- dijo la castaña mientras miraba el camino hacia aquel destello –Ash…- pensó en seguir corriendo pero sus pies no reaccionaban, algo le decía que debía ir allá, que lo que estaba ocurriendo podría ser de vida o muerte para alguien. Actuó por instinto y fue hacia aquella luz.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Ash viendo de donde provenía aquella luz mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Tabitha imitando el gesto del entrenador y volteándose para ver que era exactamente lo que ocurría.

-No lo sabemos señor, se detono justo al levantar el objetivo- el soldado tenia la cara completamente tapada por su mano pero aun así el resplandor era muy fuerte así que se tiro al piso. Ash y Tabitha hicieron lo mismo, estaban demasiado cerca del aquella luz, corrían el riesgo de obtener una ceguera.

-Bien, terminen con el trabajo- dijo Tabitha poniéndose en pie lentamente centrándose en la batalla mientras que el destello bajaba un poco su poder. –Mightyena usa pulso oscuro, Magmotar lanzallamas- Ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia Pikachu y Buizel que lo lograron esquivar con gran dificulta, llego a herirlos un poco.

-Muy bien chicos- vio a sus pokemon que habían esquivado el ataque. al parecer aun tenían un rayo de esperanza.

-Observa- fue lo único que tuvo que decir Tabitha para que Ash notara que aquel ataque no iba hacia sus pokemon, fue solo suerte que los golpeara a ellos también. Esos ataques iban directamente hacia Ash.

Ya no había tiempo de reaccionar, esos ataques estaban muy cerca todo parecía perdido para Ash. –Ahhhhhhh- fue lo único que se escucho luego de una poderosa explosión ocasionada en aquel lugar. El chico salió rodando semiinconsciente tras esa explosión. Unos minutos después comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultad. Había sido herido fuertemente. Sus musculos le exigían que se quedara en el piso, pero el tenia algo mas fuerte que le decía que siguiera peleando. Su VOLUNTAD.

Logro ponerse de pie, al igual que sus pokemon -Vamos Pikachu usa cola de hierro, Buizel cola de agua- dijo Ash a sus pokemon mientras trataba de levantarse lentamente.

-Niño débil, ¿aun no lo entiendes?- dijo riendo el soldado del equipo magma -no puedes derrotarme con esos pokemon tan débiles. Mightyena, Magmotar esquiven y usen bola de sombra e hiperrayo

Tal y como lo dijo el miembro del equipo magma, ambos pokemons esquivaron los ataques con facilidad y en el momento apropiado, atacaron de manera critica a Pikachu y Buizel. Lamentablemente Ash estaba demasiado cerca de sus pokemon en ese momento y el impacto llego a caer en parte sobre el, lo golpeo fuertemente, especialmente en el pecho, la espalda y la pierna derecho. La onda expansiva lo lanzo fuertemente hacia atrás mientras que sus pokemons eran lanzados hacia un árbol que, al impactarse… lo destrozaron. A Ash le costaba mucho ponerse en pie, fue un ataque muy poderoso y lo recibió muy cerca. De haber estado mas cerca, posiblemente ya no estaría con vida.

-No puede ser, Pikachu, Buizel- dijo Ash viendo a ambos inconscientes después de haber chocado con un árbol. Estaban en mal estado. Trato de ponerse en pie pero no pudo el dolor era demasiado, hizo un segundo intento pero el dolor lo venció y termino arrodillado.

-Pensé que eras alguien fuerte, muchacho-comenzó a decirle mientras se acercaba a el –no eres nada mas que un insecto, eres débil. Nunca mas volverás a entrometerte en nuestros planes-.

-Ash!- se oyeron dos voces acercándose que venían de la ciudad. Eran Brock y Dawn –Ash!-

A unos pasos a la derecha de ellos aparecieron Max y Norman. Cuando lograron llegar a campo abierto. Observando a Ash arrodillado frente a sus pokemon mientras el comandante del equipo magma estaba justo frente a el

-Equipo magma, ¿qué se supone que hacen aquí?- dijo Norman viendo toda la operación. Primero observo a Ash y a Tabitha, luego a tres miembros mas del equipo magma que habían parado de hacer sus deberes por ver la pelea.

-Es Ash- dijo Max señalando al chico arrodillado sorprendido por la situación en la que se encontraba. Se veía sumamente débil, casi inconsciente, estaba luchando por ponerse en pie pero no lo lograba. Continuo intentando, nunca se rendiría. Hasta que lentamente logro ponerse en pie pero un una postura muy mala. Apenas lograba mantener el equilibrio y soportar su propio peso.

-No eres nadie muchacho- comenzó a decir Tabitha mientras se acercaba cada vez más –admito que nos has causado muchos problemas en el pasado….. pero al final, no eres nada mas que un niño tonto y débil- se encontraba ahora a 15 pasos de Ash, justo a la misma distancia que sus pokemons, tenia a Magmotar a su izquierda y a Mightyena a su derecha.

-Cállate- dijo ash observando al soldado mientras se acercaba –Nunca me rendiré. No dejare que se salgan con la suya. Haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, estaba sudando demasiado. Hacia un esfuerzo impresionante, una persona normal hubiera muerto o almenos habría quedado inconsciente tras recibir aquel ataque.

-Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie. eres débil, nunca podrás derrotarme chico- dijo Tabitha ya a 12 pasos…11…10….

Ash solo bajo la cabeza, no quería reconocerlo pero lo habían derrotado fácilmente, se sentía… débil.

Aun estaba luchando con su cuerpo para que le diera energía para seguir adelante, pero no reaccionaba. Cuando vio el suelo pudo notar algunas gotas de sangre. Estaba sangrando en el hombro izquierdo y en la pierna. Su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa por algunos momentos, le costaba seguir consciente en aquel lugar.

En ese momento apareció alguien más pero, a diferencia de los otros, esta persona salió por el lado derecho de Ash. Todos se encontraban en el lado izquierdo de el menos ella.

-Ash…- dijo la chica castaña y de pañoleta verde que acababa de salir del bosque. Hace unos segundos había visto a lo lejos a su amigo luego de una explosión, y después de eso solo escucho sus gritos. Al salir del bosque, vio todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella solo se quedo ahí parada, estaba paralizada por lo que estaba pasando, el entrenador yacía arrodillado, parecía vencido y sumamente débil. Estaba a punto de desmayarse –Ash!- sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos, nunca había visto a su amigo en aquel estado, quería ayudarlo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-May!- Ash se sorprendió de oír esa voz. Uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba para ver a su derecha y ver a la chica con la que hablo hace unos momentos.

-Ni siquiera mereces estar en este mundo- en ese momento el Magmotar de Tabitha extendió sus manos y comenzó a formar una gran esfera blanca entre sus manos –acabalo con un hiperrayo Magmotar- el pokemon lanzo el ataque. Todo era el fin para ash. Estaba muy débil para moverse, solo veía como ese ataque se acercaba lentamente hacia el.

Antes de que el ataque llegara a donde se encontraba Ash, pudo verse un gran rayo de fuego que choco de lado con el hiperrayo causando una explosión. La explosión no estuvo muy cerca de Ash como para darle directamente pero si pudo lanzarlo hacia atrás haciendo que esta impactara contra el suelo.

-Eres tu…..- dijo ash levantando el rostro de donde se encontraba. comenzó a sangrar un poco por un lado de la boca, aquel impacto que sufrió le afecto un poco mas de lo que pensó, ahora no sentía su brazo izquierdo y había comenzado a perder mas sangre.

-Siempre estas donde hay problemas ¿no Ash?- dijo un chico de camisa negra y pelo castaño claro que estaba sobre un Pidgeot volando a bajos niveles para verlo todo –pronto Arcanine usa velocidad extrema- el pokemon obedeció y golpeo a mightyena con su cabeza haciéndolo retroceder.

-Me alegra verte amigo- dijo Ash tratando de ponerse de pie pero ahora era mas difícil, su mano izquierda no reaccionaba y el resto de sus musculos estaban agotados. El solo pensaba en que debía ponerse de pie a como de lugar. Lentamente logro ponerse de pie aunque con una pésima postura, casi estando a punto de caer. Aquel chico tenia una fuerza de voluntad admirable.

-Pronto Arcanine usa lanzallamas contra mightyena y luego usa velocidad extrema contra Magmotar-.

-Magmotar usa puño de fuego, mightyena usa bola de sombra- ambos pokemons lanzaron sus ataques sin embargo Arcanine los esquivo golpeando a ambos pokemon, ese era un pokemon cuya especialidad era la velocidad y su ataque.

-No puedo creer que este aquí!...- dijo Max asombrado al ver a la persona que había salvado Ash.

-Pero si es…- dijo Brock sorprendido al igual que Max.

-Gary- dijo May mientras una lagrima era derramada por su mejilla, pensó que por un momento había perdido a su amigo para siempre.

-Voy a terminar con esto- dijo Tabitha algo furioso –Magmotar hiperrayo a toda potencia, mightyena bola de sombra, la mas poderosa que puedas-

-Arcanine usa velocidad extrema para esquivarlo- dijo Gary –(si esos ataques llegan a tocar a Arcanine, se acabo)- pensó el investigador pokemon por suerte su pokemon lo esquivo a tiempo de tal modo que el ataque llego a tocar su pelaje. Causándole un poco de daño pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo. aunque el ataque fallo, el hiperrayo y la bola de sombra continuaron su rumbo a toda velocidad y siguiendo su trayectoria, ambos chocarían justo donde estaba... May.

-Hija, apártate de ahí- grito Norman tratando de correr hacia ella pero era inútil, estaba demasiado lejos y esos ataques iban a toda velocidad.

-Hermana!- grito Max desesperadamente.

-May!, cuidado- grito Brock con toda su fuerza viendo como aquellos poderosos ataques se dirigían hacia ella.

-May!- grito dawn

Ash solo se quedo observando esa escena, trato de ponerse en pie pero no podía, estaba muy débil –(tengo que ponerme en pie, tengo que ponerme en pie, tengo que…..)- pensaba el entrenador mientras hacia varios intentos pero en cada uno de ellos fracasaba –(Maldición, MAYYY!)- pensó el entrenador mientras se daba cuenta de que no lo lograría. Derramo una lagrima de la tristeza y la frustración que tenia en aquel momento.

Ambos ataques estaban ya muy cerca de la coordinadora y sin embargo ella no hacia nada al respecto, seguía en shock por ver lo que le había ocurrido al entrenador y fue hasta hace poco que vio a ambos ataques ir hacia ella. Ya era muy tarde para esquivar esos ataques, no había forma de poder salir de aquella situación con vida.

-Arcanine usa velocidad extrema para salvar a May- grito Gary desesperado sin embargo sabia que no llegaría a tiempo, Arcanine era rápido pero se encontraba un muy lejos y el ataque ya estaba demasiado cerca.

May seguía sin reaccionar, estaba paralizada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sabia que después de esos ataques, ella terminaría gravemente herida o podría incluso morir. Todo parecía el fin para May, todo era el fin.

May cerro los ojos esperando el impacto de aquellos ojos, sin embargo lo único que sintió fue un leve golpe en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Justo después de eso, May estaba tirada en el suelo un poco hacia la derecha de donde ocurrió el impacto. Cubrió su rostro de la onda expansiva causada por esa combinación, pero incluso esa onda logro arrastrarla un poco. Aun así, era un milagro que siguiera con vida, Parecía como si los ataques se hubieran desviado. Todo era muy raro; un segundo estaba a punto de recibir esos poderosos ataques y al otro, se encontraba en el suelo a unos metros de distancia de el punto de impacto. Sabia que esos ataques eran muy poderosos. No podía creer que lo único que hicieron fue unos cuantos raspones, es decir, estaba un poco herida pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que esperaba.

En cuanto se comenzó a dispersar el humo, May logro aclarar su mente sobre que había pasado, ya sabia que había pasado porque estaba viendo el cuerpo de un chico en el suelo. Justo donde se encontraba ella antes. En el punto de impacto de ambos ataques. Era un milagro todo pero aun no entendía como. Max y su padre estaban muy lejos de ella y Ash se encontraba gravemente herido, lo suficiente como para moverse. Tal vez fue Gary, había esa posibilidad. Cuando se disperso completamente el humo, pudo notar que aquel chico que se encontraba justo donde ella estaba hace un segundo... Era Ash.

Ahora entendía todo. Aquel chico, la había empujado de aquel lugar para salvarla. Todos estaban tan enfocados en los ataques que nadie pudo ver a Ash sacar fuerzas suficientes para correr y empujar a May de ahí. Aun así era increíble que el la haya salvado. El había sacrificado su propia vida para salvarla a ella.

Esa escena que May estaba viendo justo ahora, ya la había visto antes. May estaba aterrada de ver lo que estaba pasando, todo había ocurrido tal y como lo había visto en su sueño, aquella maldita pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Ash ahora se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente luego de haber recibido uno de los ataques mas poderosos que May jamás había visto y todo para salvarla a ella. Aquel chico que ella tanto quería acaba de sacrificar su propia vida para salvarla a ella.

-Ash…- trato de gritar la coordinadora, pero no salían muy duro las palabras debido a el estado de shock que le había ocasionado aquella escena –ASHHH!- grito May saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba. Comenzó a soltar lagrimas desesperadamente. No, eso no era verdad, nada de esto estaba pasando. Eso quería creer May –ASHHHHHHH!-


	10. Chapter 10: recuperación

Capitulo 10: Recuperación.

-ASHHH!- grito May con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas, su corazón comenzó a presionar mas fuerte su pecho mientras latía cada vez mas rápido. Aquella escena fue demasiado para ella.

Gary seguía volando sobre su Pidgeot. Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos debido a lo que acababa de pasar. No esperaba que Ash pudiera ponerse en pie, mucho menos salvar la vida de May sacrificando su propia vida -Maldición, Ash- dijo Gary en voz baja –Arcanine explosión de fuego!- esto ultimo lo grito fuertemente con rabia y enojo hacia el comandante del equipo magma por haber herido gravemente a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Como te atreves a atacar a mi hija y herir a un amigo- grito Norman, estaba furioso por los sucesos recientes, saco una pokebola y la lanzo fuertemente –sal Slaking, usa mega puño-.

Ambos pokemon cumplieron las ordenes y golpearon a los pokemon del equipo magma dejándolos fuera de combate, ambos ataques fueron demasiado fuertes ya que venia en ellos un sentimiento de venganza y odio.

-Señor, el objetivo ya esta en el helicóptero- dijo un miembro del equipo magma mientras se acercaba un helicóptero para recogerlos.

-Mightyena, Magmotar, regresen- dijo Tabitha sacando dos pokebolas. –bien, hora de irnos- decía mientras lanzo una pequeña esfera que al estallar libera un flash que dejo aturdidos a todos a su alrededor excepto a los del equipo magma que ya venían preparados para el uso de ese artefacto. En cuanto acabo el flash, Tabitha se encontraba en el helicóptero saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad, no hubo tiempo de que ni Gary ni Norman pudieran evitar el escape, aquella bomba los cogió por sorpresa a todos.

-Muéstrenmelo- Dijo Tabitha algo enojado con su escuadrón. Se habían tardado mas de lo esperado además de que habían enseñado su posición gracias a aquel destello que lanzaron sin intención. Si las cosas hubieran tardado mas, posiblemente no habría durado mucho contra esos dos entrenadores.

Llego un soldado encapuchado con el típico uniforme rojo del equipo magma. Este saco una bolsa que estaba amarrada a su cinturón -Aquí esta señor- metió la mano en la bolsa y de ahí saco una esfera azul (un tanto oscura) en el que si observabas bien, podrías ver el mar y sus olas chocando fuertemente entre si.

-Muy bien- Tabitha continuaba viendo la esfera detalladamente –Hora de reunirnos con Maxie, avísenle que tenemos el objetivo-.

-Si señor- afirmo el piloto mientras aumentaba la velocidad para llegar lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla.

Todos se encontraban algo aturdidos por aquel flash, sin embargo ya todos comenzaban a ponerse de pie lentamente. Todos menos uno. Todos menos un chico al que no solo fue derrotado brutalmente en batalla sino que fue herido varias veces hasta el punto en el que no podía mantenerse en pie y además, había logrado hacer un ultimo esfuerzo para salvar la vida de una de sus mas queridas amigas. Era un milagro que se pudiera mover ¿Cómo es que obtuvo esa energía para salvar a la chica?.

-Ohhh no…- Dijo Brock mientras volvía a observar el cuerpo de Ash -Rápido, hay que ayudar a Ash- dijo mientras salía corriendo a ayudar a su amigo.

-No puede ser… Ash!- dijo Dawn corriendo a toda velocidad por ver a su amigo y ayudarlo. Todo parecía acabado para el pero ella aun tenia la esperanza de que siguiera con vida, aun tenia una débil esperanza en su corazón.

Max y Norman fueron primero por Pikachu y Buizel ya que, al igual que Ash, se encontraban gravemente heridos. También requerían atención. -Pobres- dijo Max mientras los cargaba lentamente para después ir junto a Ash.

Gary descendió unos cuantos metros y luego salto de su Pidgeot para ir a ver a Ash -Debemos llevarlo al Hospital lo mas pronto posible- dijo Gary mientras veía al chico. Comenzó a tomar su pulso en el cuello. Le sorprendió mucho lo que estaba notando, Ash aun tenia un diminuto pulso, un pulso que no era eficiente para la vida, sin embargo esto le dio esperanzas a el investigador pokemon.–Rápido, súbanlo al lomo de Arcanine, yo iré con el lo mas pronto posible y los esperare allá, no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos Arcanine!-

-Ash…..- May seguía en el piso tal y como estaba antes, aun estaba paralizada al ver a Ash en ese estado. Nunca imagino en verlo de ese modo. Ya lo había visto mal antes, pero no como ahora, ahora era completamente diferente. Fue horrible. Ya no salían lagrimas de sus ojos, no habían lagrimas que llorar. Había estado llorando tanto los últimos días que ya no había mas que llorar.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?- Norman se acerco a May para ver como estaba, tenia unos cuantos rasguños pero la herida mas profunda estaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Ash…..- May volvió a decir aquel nombre, era lo único que decía ya. Seguía con la mirada perdida justo en el lugar en el que el disparo había golpeado a Ash, parecía como si estuviera viviendo otra vez ese momento. Aquel suceso pasaba por su mente una y otra vez sin parar.

-Ash…..- continuo May aun paralizada, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le pregunto su padre. Unos segundos después, comenzó a caer lentamente hasta ser detenido por los brazos de su padre.

May se había desmayado. Todo lo que paso hoy, Había sido demasiado para ella.

Cuando todos pudieron ponerse en pie completamente, fueron lo mas pronto posible al hospital para ver que decían los médicos de su amigo. Norman llevaba cargada a May en su espalda debido a que también requería atención y estaba inconsciente así que eso retraso un poco el paso de todos. Sin embargo eso no disminuyo sus deseos de llegar lo mas pronto al hospital. Todos estaban sumamente preocupados por Ash.

Lejos de Petalburgo, un pokemon volador se encontraba volando a toda velocidad hacia una especie de bosque. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los pokemon que se cruzaban en su camino, ni los pueblos que pasaba por encima.

Finalmente el pokemon volador comenzó a cruzar un gran bosque, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de este. En donde se encontraba un gigantesco y viejo árbol.

Finalmente. Swellow llego al árbol y comenzó a adentrarse cada vez mas en el. En ese lugar se encontraban toda clase de pokemon, incluso pokemons muy antiguos. Todos observan la llegada de aquel pokemon que volaba a toda velocidad. Eso era muy raro. Swellow continuo volando en línea recta hacia el centro del árbol, esquivo ramas y raíces gigantes para poder llegar a su destino lo mas pronto posible. Era realmente un árbol gigantesco pero aquel pokemon no tuvo problemas para llegar, parecía como si el conociera perfectamente aquel lugar y por fin llegando sin problemas al corazón de el árbol.

Inspecciono un poco el lugar como si estuviera buscando algo y se centro en un pedazo de cristal color azul verdoso, masomenos transparente, permitiendo ver los colores de lo que había en su interior mas no su forma concreta, el cristal era de mediana altura y se encontraba, no en el centro de la cámara, mas bien a un lado de el lugar.

Al reconocer que aquel lugar era el que estaba buscando, se acerco lentamente al cristal y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a brillar liberando una gran cantidad de energía a su alrededor que al mismo tiempo era absorbida por el cristal. Continuo así durante unas horas.

Aquel pokemon siguió liberando energía, no importaba que tan débil se encontraba ahora, tenia que seguir con su trabajo. Unas horas mas tarde el cristal comenzó a brillar, Swellow lo había logrado y había parado de expulsar energía, pasados unos minutos, el cristal brillo comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente dejando libre a su prisionero que yacía en su interior.

El sujeto que estaba aprisionado en ese cristal estaba con una rodilla flexionada mientras tenia los ojos cerrados. Aquel ser era un tanto peculiar, en su mayoría era de color azul a simple apariencia y con el pecho color amarillo.

El prisionero comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente mientras sus musculos se acostumbraban de nuevo a su peso. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para que su visión fuera acomodándose a la luz. Era evidente que llevaba ya un buen tiempo dormido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados, algo confuso al principio pero luego reconoció ese lugar.

Al abrir los ojos completamente, giro su cabeza hacia aquel pokemon que lo libero y le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Ya entiendo. Fuiste tu quien me libero- dijo mientras observaba a el pokemon volador. Swellow comenzó a hablarle sobre lo sucedido últimamente y la razón por la que lo había liberado.

-Ya veo….. así que, finalmente inicio- el prisionero miraba detenidamente a el pokemon con sus ojos cafés llenos de determinación. Unos segundos después Asintió con la cabeza, demostrando que ya sabia cual era su misión y en un segundo salió corriendo a toda velocidad de el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

Cuando Gary y Arcanine llegaron al hospital, llegaron a la sala de urgencias mientras gritaban por ayuda, varias enfermeras y un medico llegaron rápidamente mientras tomaban al muchacho y lo llevaban a una camilla, mientras tanto una enfermera le pedía a el investigador pokemon lo sucedido.

Al inicio, Ash se encontraba sumamente mal, sus signos vitales apenas podían sentirse, era un milagro que continuara vivo. Con el tiempo, Ash comenzó a estar mejor, sus signos vitales volvían a la normalidad y ya estaba un poco mas estable, aun continuaba recibiendo suero para recuperar la sangre que había perdido pero la buena noticia es que había mejorado.

Lo llevaron a un cuarto para hacerle mas tarde una revisión mientras le conectaban otra bolsa de suero y u electrocardiograma para medir sus signos vitales constantemente. Unas horas mas tarde, un grupo de personas llego muy agitados por la entrada.

-Necesito ayuda, tengo a una persona inconsciente- grito el mayor de el grupo mientras ponía a una chica que tenia en su espalda en una camilla para que un medico se la llevara a revisión.

Dawn se acerco a la caja de información -Disculpe, ¿puede decirme donde esta Ash Ketchum?. Debió llegar hace unas horas. Es de mediana estatura, pelo negro, gorra roja, chaleco negro con una raya amarilla, jeans, zapatos rojos….- Dawn estaba muy agitada por todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

-Esta bien, ya lo están revisando- dijo una persona a la derecha de Dawn.

-Gary, por favor dime que Ash esta bien- comento Max que había llegado a estar al lado de Dawn en ese momento.

-Aun lo están revisando- respondió Gary con una actitud seria mientras los demás comenzaban a acercarse –los médicos dicen que han mejorado un poco sus signos vitales, pero aun corre riesgo-

-Solo podemos esperar- Concluyo Norman mientras veía como se llevaban a su hija hacia un cuarto para que descansara.

Todos decidieron esperar en la sala de espera, atentos a que alguna enfermera saliera. El tiempo que estuvieron ahí parecían horas, todo era eterno. Finalmente una enfermera Joy salió a hablar con el grupo, supuso que ellos tenían alguna relación con el paciente ya que Gary, que había traído a Ash, se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Ustedes son amigos o parientes de ash Ketchum? –dijo la enfermera Joy dirigiéndose al gran grupo que llego con el.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto dawn sentada en una silla aun preocupada.

-No puedo decirles que esta bien, pero puedo decirles que ya no corre el mismo riesgo a morir que corría cuando lo trajeron acá. Además, los pokemons que ustedes trajeron ya se encuentran mejor. Esta aun en vigilancia y en este momento están dormidos, pero estarán bien- dijo la enfermera aliviando la presión que se generaba en ese lugar –pronto les avisare cuando pueden ir a verlo-. Iba a darse la vuelta e irse pero sintió que algo la detenía.

-¿Y quien me avisara cuando puedo ir a verte mi corazoncito?- apareció Brock de rodillas justo en frente de la enfermera Joy con corazones en los ojos mientras sostenía su mano. Fue así durante unos segundos hasta que ocurrió lo que ya todos esperaban que iba a ocurrir.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Max mientras jalaba de la oreja a brock y lo arrastraba de nuevo a su asiento.

-¿por qué, Por que no me dejan ser feliz?- dijo Brock mientras era arrastrado por aquel niño con una actitud de derrota.

-Gracias enfermera, estaremos pendientes- dijo Norman cambiando el tema de conversación.

Todos se encontraban sentados en aquella sala a excepción de Gary que se encontraba recostado en una pared pensando en lo que había sucedido. Todo era muy confuso. ¿Qué hacia el equipo magma ahí?. ¿desde cuando se habían vuelto tan poderosos?, ¿qué era esa extraña luz?.

Mientras todos esperaban en la sala, Brock apareció desde el pasillo -ya le avise a la madre de ash lo que ocurrido. Creo que casi le da un ataque-.

-Espero que Ash este bien- dijo dawn algo preocupada mirando hacia el suelo.

-No se preocupes por Ash, el estará bien. Quiero decir… es Ash, el siempre sale de estas cosas- dijo Max. Parecía que con aquellas palabras trataba de convencerse mas a si mismo que a los demás.

-Se que Ash estará bien, la enfermera Joy dijo que necesita descanso y ya esta fuera de peligro- aclaro Norman para tratar de subir el animo de los demás.–lo que no entiendo es ¿qué hacia el equipo magma en ese lugar?- cambio el tema para hacer que todos dejaran de pensar en el estado de Ash.

-Estaban buscando algo- dijo Gary con la mirada perdida en el suelo -lo que quisiera saber es… ¿qué buscaban?-.

-Buena pregunta- dijo Brock –oye por cierto Gary, como es que llegaste a petalburgo, creí que estabas en una investigación en Shinnoh- refiriéndose al chico de cabello castaño.

-Así es, pero el profesor Birch me llamo para investigar sobre unos hallazgos relacionados con mi investigación en Shinnoh, así que me dirigí hacia allá y al llegar encontré a ash peleando con el equipo magma- dijo Gary explicándolo todo.

-¿Y crees que las reliquias que ibas a investigar con el profesor Birch son las mismas que estaban buscando el equipo magma? –pregunto Max.

-Tal vez- dijo Gary.

Mientras que todos se encontraban hablando en la sala de espera, Ash seguía inconsciente en la cama de hospital. Tenia un electrocardiograma conectado a su pecho tomando sus signos vitales, una bolsa que le administraba suero a través de una aguja que tenia en el brazo y varias vendas en el hombro, el pecho y la pierna.

**Sueño de ash**

**Ash se encontraba ahora en un pueblo común y corriente, no era un lugar conocido hasta ahora por Ash, parecía alejado de la ciudad. Un lugar muy tranquilo. la gente era feliz en aquel pueblo. Cada persona hacia lo suyo, las personas salían a trabajar, los niños jugaban en los parques, los mas jóvenes entrenaban o tenían batallas cerca de ahí y los mas viejos se quedaban en una silla al frente de su casa viendo la vida pasar. La aldea era muy simple, tenia varios adornos y esculturas de pokemon a lo largo de sus caminos y pequeños puestos de comida en uno que otro parque. Todo era simplemente tranquilo y alegre.**

**-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Ash viendo a los alrededores tratando de recordar como es que había llegado a ese lugar. Mientras caminaba encontró el mismo ser que en estos momentos comenzaba a detestar debido a las fuertes pesadillas en las que aparecía. aquella silueta negra con ojos azules en la sombra de un árbol que le impedía al entrenador ver su verdadera identidad.**

**-Tu otra vez, ¿quién eres tu?- pregunto Ash. Pero aquella silueta no contesto, solo se quedo ahí.**

**-respóndeme- dijo Ash ahora un poco mas molesto, estaba cansado de el mismo juego una y otra vez. Luego aquella silueta comenzó a alejarse hacia una colina en la que se podría ver todo el pueblo, sin dudarlo, Ash lo siguió.**

**Ash comenzó a subir para poder ver mas claramente aquella sombra. Cuando llego a la cima apenas pudo ver una parte de la silueta, parecía como si tuviera los hombros envueltos en llamas o eso creyó, apenas pudo verlo unos segundos debido a que se formo un flash que lo cegó temporalmente. **

**Cuando pudo volver a ver claramente vio el cielo lleno de nubes negras y rojizas, hacia un lado habían tornados que arrasaban con bosques completos y hacia el otro se veían remolinos en la playa que destruían todo lo que se les acercara.**

**Ash no entendía que pasaba y cuando vio hacia donde se encontraba el pueblo no vio mas que caos y destrucción. Las casas estaban destruidas, dos se habían incendiado, las personas habían desaparecido, las esculturas y adornos que tenia la ciudad estaban destruidos, solo había caos.**

**Ash comenzó a ver hacia los alrededores -¿Dónde están todos?- Ahora se dirigió de una forma muy molesta hacia esa sombra que estaba a su derecha -¿qué le hiciste a este pueblo?- pregunto ash al aire, seguro de que la sombra lo estaba escuchando -¿por qué estas destruyendo todas estas ciudades?-.**

**En ese momento una oscuridad comenzó a salir de los lados de esa sombra hasta cubrirlo todo. Otra vez, todo volvió a ser oscuridad. Completamente oscuro.**

En ese momento Ash despertó algo agitado, al observar su situación actual se dio cuenta de que estaba conectado a un electrocardiograma mientras que le administraban suero y tenia varias vendas en su cuerpo. No recordaba que había pasado, solo recordaba aquellos ataques que iban hacia May. Había sentido impotencia al no poder salvarla, salió un grito de desesperación de el y después por puro instinto el corrió hacia ella. No recordaba como había llegado a aquel hospital. En ese momento se podía ver que alguien se acercaba por la puerta.

-Ash!- Dawn al verlo derramo una pequeña lagrima de felicidad y de alivio, pensó que no lo volvería a ver jamás. -que bueno que despertaste-

-Si, nos diste un gran susto amigo- dijo Brock.

-Fue increíble lo que hiciste Ash, gracias por salvar a mi hermana- dijo Max.

-Gracias chicos… oigan, ¿dónde esta May?- pregunto Ash viendo a todo el grupo notando que faltaba solo ella.

-Esta descansando, se desmayo luego de que te llevamos al hospital- hablo Norman entrando de ultimo por la puerta de la habitación -Ash, estoy en deuda contigo, gracias por salvar a mi hija considérate miembro de nuestra familia ahora-

-Gracias chicos, y Gracias señor Norman- dijo tratando de levantarse pero aun le dolía la espalda y su brazo izquierdo. Al momento recordó que faltaba algo. – esperen ¿dónde esta pikachu?... ¿Qué paso con Buizel? - pregunto buscando sus pokemon.

-Pikachu y Buizel están siendo tratados en el centro pokemon. al igual que tu, solo necesitan descanso- dijo Gary mientras se hacia presente en la puerta -será mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo Ash, aun no te recuperas del todo- dijo el investigador pokemon mientras entraba a el cuarto.

-Gary, creo que nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte- dijo Ash -¿cómo es que llegaste?.

Gary le explico todo lo que paso y como llego allá.

-Ya veo, bueno gracias Gary, por todo. Supongo que me salvaste la vida jajajajaja.. ouch- dijo ash tratando de reír pero le dolía mucho el pecho como para hacer ese esfuerzo.

-Así es, salve tu vida solo para que volvieras a ponerla en peligro idiota.- le respondió Gary reprochando sus acciones.

-bueno, será mejor que descanses Ash- dijo brock –ahora que Dawn gano el listón de ciudad petalburgo, debemos ir hacia el siguiente concurso. Además Max quiere aprender mas acerca de los pokemon así que vendrá con nosotros.

-Excelente chicos, volvemos a viajar todos juntos- comento Ash, las buenas noticias no paraban de llegar.

-Bueno, deberíamos dejar que Ash descanse, lo mejor será irnos- Concluyo Gary mientras todos salían.

-Así es, es lo mejor- reafirmo Norman –Además, tengo que ir a ver como sigue May-.

Unas horas mas tarde, llego la noche y Ash estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, tenia miedo de volver a aquel sueño. Normalmente la mente era el único lugar en el que una persona se podía sentir completamente segura, en su caso, era su peor enemigo. Al final, el sueño lo venció y tal y como lo esperaba volvió al mismo sueño, se levanto rápidamente y pudo notar que había llegado el amanecer de el otro día. Se quedo mirando hacia el techo pensando en aquel sueño y en lo que le dijo Tabitha.

-No eres nadie muchacho-.

-Eres débil-

-Nunca podrás derrotarme con ese nivel-

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta lo que le permitió a Ash salir de sus pensamientos. Aun era muy temprano para que llegaran sus amigos. Pensó que seguramente era la enfermera así que solo cerro los ojos.

-Hola Ash- dijo la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación, esa voz sorprendió a Ash, no esperaba encontrar a esa persona aquí y menos hoy.

Ash abrió los ojos y pudo confirmar la persona de quien se trataba –Hola May-.


	11. Chapter 11: siempre arriesgaría mi vida

Capitulo 11: siempre arriesgaría mi vida por ti.

Ash abrió los ojos y pudo confirmar la persona de quien se trataba –Hola May-.

Hubo un pequeño silencio de unos 15 segundos pero para ambos se veía como una eternidad, ambos sabían por que ella estaba aquí.

May mantenía la vista apartada de los ojos de Ash, después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía incapaz de ver a Ash a los ojos ahora.

Por otro lado, Ash veía fijamente a May, no con una mirada seria ni de tristeza, mas bien con una cara de alivio de verla sana y salva.

May trato de ver a los ojos al entrenador pero la culpa se apoderaba de ella cada vez que lo intentaba así que decidió ver hacia una ventana que estaba al lado de la cama de Ash. Se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto May rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaba hacia la ventana que estaba al lado derecho de la cama de Ash, no quería que el entrenador viera su cara, después de todo, si ella lo miraba a los ojos sabia que ese sentimiento de tristeza y culpa se volverían a apoderar de ella y no podría hacer otra cosa más que llorar.

-He tenido mejores días- decía Ash irónicamente. Siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas.

Se volvió a producir otra vez aquel silencio, May cada vez sentía que quería junto a Ash, que debía ayudarlo en estos momentos pero mientras mas trataba de acercarse a el, mas culpable se sentía por todo.

Decidió no darle mas rodeos al asunto e ir al grano. –Ash... Yo...- May trato de ser valiente y se dio media vuelta, sin embargo seguía sin ver de frente al entrenador. Se froto un brazo derecho con su mano izquierda mientras trataba de sacar fuerzas para hablarle a Ash.

-¿Qué sucede May?- pregunto Ash.

-Yo...- no podía hablar, su miedo la consumió por completo. Trataba de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-Si vas a pedirme perdón y a decir que todo esto fue tu culpa, mejor no digas nada May- Ash estaba mirando hacia el techo con una actitud seria, ya conocía el sentimiento que invadía a la chica en ese instante, no era fácil enfrentarse a aquella sensación, debía aclarar las cosas por ella.

-¿De que estas hablando Ash?, sabes que todo esto fue mi culpa- en ese momento pudo ver al entrenador a los ojos, se armo de suficiente valor para lograrlo, pero nuevamente ese sentimiento de culpa la inundo por dentro.

May cayo hasta quedar de rodillas y oculto su rostro en la cama del entrenador mientras comenzaba a llorar, ella intentaba ser fuerte, pero aun así las lagrimas salían –Si hubiera reaccionado… Si tan solo me hubiera hecho a un lado cuando pude... Tu... tu no estarías…-

Ash escucho atento a lo que decía May y dejo que se desahogara. Cuando vio que por mas esfuerzo que la coordinadora hacia, no podía hablar, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la coordinadora, esto la tomo por sorpresa e hizo que May se levantara para ver que tenia que decir el entrenador

–Escúchame May, no importa que tan grande sea el peligro, yo correré el riesgo para salvar a mis amigos. Nunca dejare que nada les pase, incluso si tengo que arriesgar mi vida para cumplirlo. En la vida, avecés ganas o avecés pierdes pero de que sirve eso si no están tus amigos ahí para apoyarte cuando mas lo necesitas o para celebrar contigo tus triunfos. La vida sin amigos, no es vida. Es por eso que yo daría todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, por cada uno de mis amigos May. No fue tu culpa que yo este en este estado, arriesgaría mil veces mi vida por mis amigos, yo siempre arriesgaría mi vida por ti May-.

May estaba atónita por lo que acababa de oír, jamás pensó que alguien como Ash pudiera decir palabras tan profundas como aquellas. Es cierto que Ash es sumamente leal a sus amigos, pero no tenia idea de que tanto significaban ellos para el.

Repitió cada una de las palabras de Ash en su mente en especial esa ultima frase "_yo siempre arriesgaría mi vida por ti May" _esa frase había tocado su corazón -¿Por mi?, ¿Por qué por mi?- el corazón de May comenzó a latir con fuerza, estaba muy sonrojada y comenzó a temblar. Todo por esa ultima frase.

-Porque hace mucho tiempo…hice una promesa-

-flashback-

Estaban a pocos minutos de irse de ciudad Petalburgo y al parecer habían conseguido un viajero más en su camino. Max, el hermano menor de May había decidido viajar junto a ellos para aprender mas sobre los pokemon y sobre como es la vida de un entrenador.

Todos estaban listos para despedirse. Max y May estaban en la entrada de la casa despidiéndose de su madre. Mientras que su padre estaba observándolos desde una ventana a un lado de su casa.

-Ash, quiero que hagas un favor- dijo Norman mientras miraba junto al entrenador a May y Max despedirse de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede señor?- pregunto Ash confundido.

-Tu eres alguien que ya tiene experiencia viajando- comenzó a decir Norman –alguien que sabe como sobrevivir al mundo exterior y enfrentar cada problema-.

-Bueno si, pero todo eso lo he logrado gracias a mis amigos, ellos me han apoyado durante toda mi vida, sin ellos no estaría aquí- Ash sabia que eso no era lo que Norman quería saber así que lo miro de frente y le dijo –¿Cual es el favor que quiere de mi?- dijo Ash aun confundido por lo que le estaba diciendo el líder de gimnasio de Petalburgo.

-Quisiera que te hicieras cargo de May y de Max durante este viaje, ellos nunca han salido de viaje solos, me preocupan que les ocurra algo- dijo Norman con un tono mas serio mientras los veía peleando afuera.

-No se preocupe señor, yo me encargare de que no les ocurra nada- dijo Ash animando la conversación, inspirando confianza.

-Prométeme algo Ash- dijo aun mirando a sus hijos desde lejos tenia una actitud y un tono de voz serio.

-¿De que se trata?- Ash volvió a ver hacia la ventana con una actitud seria, sabia que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar seria sumamente importante.

-Prométeme que protegerás a May y a Max durante sus aventuras. Max es solo un niño pero sabe bastante de pokemons para su edad, es algo calmado y puede desesperarte avecés pero es un buen niño, el no te dará problemas- dijo viendo a su hijo menor –sin embargo May. Ella es intrépida y le encanta viajar, avecés puede ser un poco temperamental y emotiva, aun es una niña y no sabe lo que es estar entrenando y esforzándose día y noche para ser vencer a otros y ser mejor cada día- dijo ahora viendo a su hija -Quiero que los protejas ante cualquier cosa, en especial a May-.

Ash se tomo unos segundos para contestar, la respuesta que diera hoy, influiría en toda su vida, no importa cuando tiempo haya pasado, siempre estará atado a esa promesa

-Es una promesa señor Norman. dejare que les ocurra algo a mis amigos y tengo la certeza de que Max y May y yo seremos grandes amigo. yo los protegeré- dijo Ash –Le prometo que cuidare de May y Max, aunque me cueste la vida.-

-Sabia que podía contar contigo Ash- afirmo Norman poniendo una mano en el hombro del entrenador en señal de aprobación –Gracias Ash-

-fin del flashback-

-(May nunca había oído sobre esa promesa)- pensó May, -así que…- lo hiciste porque mi padre te lo pidió-.

-En parte- dijo Ash.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto curiosa la coordinadora

Ash trato de sentarse, aun le dolían varias partes del cuerpo pero pudo sentarse en la cama, cuando lo logro bajo la mirada mientras pensaba en todas las ocasiones en las que el ha ayudado a sus amigos.

-May no importa lo que le hubiera prometido a tu padre ni a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, yo te protegeré siempre, no importa si debo poner mi vida en riesgo para eso. No importa que me suceda en el intento, Jamás dejare que le ocurra algo malo a un amigo-.

Ash hizo una pausa, levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a May –jamás dejare que te ocurra nada May-.

La coordinadora no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada por todo lo que le había dicho el entrenador azabache.

May decidió salir ya, estaba demasiado sonrojada y en cierta forma feliz por lo que le dijo aquel entrenador, justo en la puerta ella se quedo quieta, estaba de espaldas a el entrenador y dijo…

-Eres un gran amigo Ash…- luego volteo la cara para ver por ultima vez al entrenador y dejarlo descansar –eres único- después de decir esto se retiro.

Ash estaba feliz de haber podido hablar con May, feliz de haber notado que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, May fue feliz aunque sea por un breve instante.

No sabia ¿por que?…no sabia ¿por que aquella chica lo tenia tan preocupado siempre?, no sabia ¿por que pensaba tanto en ella?, no sabia nada excepto una cosa… Esa chica es especial para el.

Mientras tanto, justo donde hace un día se llevo a cabo una dura batalla.

Todo el lugar estaba despejado, las personas tenían el acceso restringido a ese lugar, solo la policía podía acercarse, sin embargo adentro de la zona en donde estaba prohibida la entrada se comenzó a formar un agujero. De aquel agujero salieron dos personas con un uniforme blanco y un pokemon.

-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo la mujer del grupo. Tenia cabello rojo y blanco, guates y botas negras y un casco de minero en su cabeza.

-Fue aquí donde chamuscaron al bobo- dijo el pokemon

-Ese equipo magma se ha vuelto mas fuerte de lo que recordaba- comento un hombre de pantalón y camisa blanca con una "R" roja en el pecho, tenia el cabello morado y llegaba hasta sus hombros.

-Es cierto, pero lo que yo quiero saber es ¿qué hacia el equipo magma en este lugar - comento la mujer de cabello rojo.

-A lo mejor estaban buscando algo valioso Jessie- dijo el hombre de cabello morado.

-Pues vamos a investigar- dijo el pokemon mientras caminaba hacia la extraña cueva por la que entro el otro día el equipo magma.

-Después de ti Meowth- dijo Jessie mientras pasaba a través de las cintas de seguridad.

mientras que Ash estaba en el hospital recuperándose y May lo estaba visitando, Brock, Gary, Max, Dawn y Norman habían decidido ir a comer afuera para tratar de despejar la mente sobre todo lo sucedido. Norman fue muy amable en invitarlos a todos a comer y a enseñarles nuevos lugares de la ciudad. El final del recorrido termino en el centro pokemon, todos habían estado afuera hablando, no tenían idea de que algo se les estaba escapando de la cabeza.

-No puede ser Brock, olvidamos reservar otra vez habitaciones en el centro pokemon- dijo Dawn recordándole al criador el problema –la enfermera Joy dijo que hoy debíamos volver a reservar-

-Es cierto, espérame aquí, voy a reservar las habitaciones- dijo mientras entraba al centro pokemon

–No vas a ir solo para hablarle a la enfermera Joy ¿o si?- dijo Max mientras veía con cara de pícaro al criador pokemon. En cuanto dijo esto, Brock se quedo estático con un pie en el aire como si se hubiera congelado mientras una gota aparecía detrás de su cabeza.

-Ehh... nooo- decía aun paralizado por todo. Buscando alguna forma de salirse con la suya

-Chicos ¿por que no se quedan en nuestra casa a pasar la noche?- pregunto Norman

-¿Lo dice enserio señor Norman?- pregunto Dawn

-Claro, cualquier amigo de May y Max puede pasar la noche en nuestra casa- respondió el líder de gimnasio.

-Cielos, muchas gracias- dijo Dawn.

Todos continuaban hablando en una banca excepto Gary que estaba recostado en una pared del centro pokemon, podía escuchar la conversación desde ahí pero parecía distraído. Estaba algo pensativo últimamente. Max pudo notar esto así que fue hacia donde el para hablarle y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Y tu Gary, también puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres- dijo Max viendo a el investigador un poco alejado de todos.

-Gracias Max pero ya el profesor Birch me preparo un lugar donde dormir en su laboratorio, no te preocupes- respondió Gary.

-Esta bien- Max continuo viéndolo con gran curiosidad –oye haz estado muy pensativo últimamente, ¿en que piensas?-

–Creo que aun hay muchas preguntas para los acontecimientos recientes, aun hay muchas preguntas sobre el equipo magma, sobre aquella extraña cueva ¿cómo es que nadie nunca antes la había visto?, también sobre el objeto que buscaba el equipo magma y sobre todo ¿Qué fue ese resplandor?... Los veré mas tarde chicos- Gary se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

-Aguarda, vas a investigar ¿cierto? –dijo Max hablándole al chico de cabello castaño –¿puedo ir contigo?-

-Creo que lo mejor será que le preguntes a tu padre-

-Yo creo que esta bien, después de todo la policía ya ha entrado y no ha notado nada peligroso. Sin embargo Max, debes estar siempre junto a Gary, nunca se sabe que puede pasar- dijo Norman

-Muy bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Vamos- Gary comenzó a caminar con Max tras el, al parecer el chico de shorts y camisa verde estaba muy emocionado por todo esto.

-Genial, esto será increíble- decía Max muy animado

Gary lo vio con esa actitud, almenos uno de los dos tenia una actitud positiva.

-(Si todo esto es lo que creo que es… Tenemos graves problemas)- pensó Gary mientras caminaba rumbo a la cueva.


	12. Chapter 12: descubriendo las reliquias

capitulo 12: descubriendo las reliquias

Ya había pasado un día desde el incidente de Ash con el equipo magma, en estos momentos, el se encontraba recuperándose en el hospital. Debido a todo lo que había sucedido Ash, Brock y Dawn se quedaron un rato mas en petalburgo, almenos el tiempo suficiente para que Ash curara sus heridas satisfactoriamente.

Todos habían recibido muy buenas noticias sobre Ash aquel día, se estaba recuperando mas rápido de lo esperado. Era algo extraño que alguien tardase tan poco tiempo en recuperarse de esa manera pero entre más rápido se mejorara, mejor.

Durante el día, todo había sido muy tranquilo para todos. El día estaba soleado, los pokemon de la ciudad salían a jugar, podían verse pequeñas peleas pokemon de varios niños en el parque, todo era muy tranquilo para todos, todos excepto para un joven de camisa negra y cabello castaño con cientos de preguntas en su cabeza sobre lo sucedido el día anterior.

Mientras todos estaban platicando y comiendo algo en el centro pokemon; dos personas, se dirigían hacia una misteriosa cueva llena de reliquias por descubrir. Uno de ellos era un poco alto, tenia cabello castaño, camisa negra y pantalón morado durante todo el camino parecía estar pensativo y callado; por el contrario, el otro era alguien mucho mas pequeño, de cabello azul, usaba lentes, shorts y una camisa verde que a diferencia de el otro sujeto, este estaba muy animado, por lo que se imaginaba que podrían encontrar.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo que el equipo magma buscaba en ese lugar?- preguntaba Max emocionado.

-No lo se- decía Gary mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

-¿Crees que volverán?- continuó preguntando Max

-Es posible – dijo Gary respondiendo a esta y a un sin fin de preguntas que le lanzaba su pequeño amigo.

Durante un momento hubo silencio, cosa que Gary agradeció inmensamente, pero ese tipo de cosas no duran tanto como uno quisiera.

Max camino detrás de Gary – ¿por qué quisiste convertirte en investigador pokemon-.

-Para ser solo un niño, haces muchas preguntas Max- dijo Gary mientras miraba al chico.

-Oye, no soy un niño- decía Max en forma de reproche –ya casi cumplo 10 años, lo que quiere decir que pronto podre comenzar mi camino como entrenador pokemon- decía orgulloso de si mismo. Se sentía tan orgulloso de todo lo que decía que no noto que Gary se había detenido chocándose contra el por detrás. –Ouch, oye ¿por qué te detienes?-

-Llegamos- dijo Gary seriamente mientras se detenía a ver la entrada causada por el equipo Magma usando algún tipo de explosivo o quien sabe que artefacto.

Gary estaba casi seguro de que esa no era la verdadera entrada a ese lugar, debía de haber algún tipo de puerta secreta no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Al parecer el equipo magma no la encontró y recurrió a métodos mas drásticos para entrar.

Gary y Max dieron unos pasos hacia la entrada, dos pasos para ser exactos hasta que fueron detenidos por alguien.

-Alto!. Esta es un área restringida, díganme sus nombres y lo que buscan de este lugar- apareció la oficial Jenny de Petalburgo con dos Growlithes a ambos lados, al parecer todo el lugar estaba cerrado mientras era investigado por la policía.

Max dio unos pasos mas y se acerco a la oficial -Oficial Jenny, nosotros solo queremos…-

La oficial se puso firme en frente de Max -Dije que alto- con esta respuesta, los dos Growlithes comenzaron a gruñir.

Max se quedo paralizado -Ehh… lindo Growlithe- Max solo podía ver como se preparaban estos pokemon para atacarlo de ser necesario.

Gary se acerco a la oficial –No se preocupe oficial Jenny- Gary saco su billetera y le enseño una especie de identificación a la enfermera Jenny para guardarla de inmediato justo cuando ella la iba a tomar –yo soy un investigador pokemon y me dijeron que viniera a investigar sobre este lugar lo mas pronto posible- ahora señalo a Max – el es mi estudiante, esta aprendiendo a ser un investigador pokemon-

-pero la escuela para ser investigador pokemon queda en ciudad Férrica- dijo la oficial Jenny dudando sobre su identidad.

-Siempre he creído que la mejor forma de aprender es con la experiencia- añadió Gary.

-Mmmm… muy bien, pueden pasar- la oficial Jenny y sus Growlithes se hicieron a un lado mientras Max y Gary caminaban lenta mente hacia la entrada.

Ya cuando estaban un poco mas lejos de la oficial Jenny Max dijo –Wow, no sabia que enserio te habían llamado a investigar todo este lugar, ¿cómo es que paso todo esto?, ¿cuándo te llamaron?-

Gary continuo mirando y saco si billetera –No lo hicieron- Gary le enseño la identificación que le había mostrado antes a la oficial, esta decía:

Nombre: Gary Oak.

Región de origen: Kanto

Ciudad: Pueblo Paleta

Profesión: Estudiante del profesor Oak.

-Vaya!- Max cada vez mas estaba mas impresionado con Gary.

Continuaron caminando hasta estar justo enfrente de la entrada, ahí se detuvieron a observarla un tiempo.

–Bien, hora de ir a investigar- dijo Max mientras daba un paso para luego ser detenido por Gary.

-Aguarda-. Gary veía hacia los alrededores en busca de personas cerca. Aquel momento era crucial, a partir de ahora debían estar en alerta máxima y profundizar todos sus sentidos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Max

-Recuerda que el equipo magma pudo haber vuelto y entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, debemos tener cuidado. Es posible que en estos momentos ellos se encuentren adentro.-

-¿Y que hacemos?, ¿esperamos a que alguien salga?...-

Gary tomo una pokebola y la lanzo suavemente y dijo -Arcanine sal ahora- mientras aparecía un gran pokemon anaranjado con una melena blanca alrededor de su cuello –ayúdanos, por favor investiga la entrada y avísanos cuando sea seguro- el pokemon asintió y de un salto entro en la extraña cueva.

-Vaya que inteligente, supongo que si eres muy diferente a Ash. Estoy seguro de que el hubiera entrado sin pensarlo dos veces- Max veía de pies a cabeza a el investigador pokemon mientras lo comparaba con su viejo amigo e ídolo.

Gary solo sonrió. También estaba seguro que Ash haría algo así, la diferencia entre el y Ash es que el usaba la lógica y Ash el instinto.

Mientras tanto, varios metros hacia la profundidad de la cueva. Dos personas y un pokemon llevaban horas rondando por todo el lugar en busca de una salida. Habían pasado varias horas desde que entraron ya estaban cansados y hambrientos.

-No puedo creer que no encontráramos ni un solo pokemon raro aquí abajo- dijo la mujer de cabello rojo y uniforme blanco. Mientras caminaba encorvada por el cansancio de tener que caminar.

-Yo no puedo creer que camináramos tanto solo para ver un montón de dibujitos- dijo el hombre de cabello morado mientras caminaba detrás la mujer.

-Ya dejen de quejarse ustedes dos, quizá no encontramos nada en este agujero pero aun estamos cerca de pikachu- dijo el pokemon felino que estaba con ellos.

-El chimuelo tiene razón, aun podemos capturar a esa ratita- dijo el hombre de cabello morado recobrando los ánimos.

-Tienen razón, hay que salir de aquí ya para poder ir tras el bobo y capturar a pikachu- al igual que todos, la chica de cabello rojo recobro el animo.

Todos se quedaron unos segundos completamente quietos luego cayeron los tres al suelo dándose cuenta del verdadero problema.

-Si supiéramos como salir ya lo habríamos hecho- dijo el Meowth que estaba con ellos.

-Solo nos queda seguir caminando- el hombre de cabello morado hablaba con una actitud de derrota.

Continuaron caminando algunos metros hasta que finalmente pudieron ver una pequeña luz que provenía de un largo corredor.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la mujer mientras trataba de ver esa luz.

-Creo que esa es la salida, Jessie- respondió el hombre de cabello morado mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Creo que este es el día mas feliz de mi vida- dijo Meowth al por fin ver la salida.

-Pues andando, ya estoy harta de este lugar- contesto Jessie mientras corría hacia la salida con los otros dos atrás.

Los tres individuos comenzaron a correr hacia la luz pero mas o menos a medio camino sintieron que algo se dirigía hacia ellos y en menos de un segundo paso sobre ellos a toda velocidad sin que pudieran ver de quien se trataba.

Cuando aquella silueta los paso, Jessie, James y Meowth se dieron la vuelta para ver que había sido todo eso.

-Miren, es un Arcanine- dijo James –¿que hace un Arcanine aquí?

-Alfin un pokemon poderoso en estos lugares- dijo Jessie –vamos a atraparlo-.

Arcanine continuo su camino como si no los hubiera visto. Al correr unos metros mas, se dio la vuelta mirando hacia los miembros del equipo rocket. Tenia una mirada desafiante y determinada.

Al ver que Arcanine se dio la vuelta y comenzó a verlos de ese modo; Jessie, James y Meowth se pusieron muy nerviosos, ninguno se atrevía a mover un musculo.

en ese momento Arcanine saco un poderoso lanzallamas de su boca que se dirigía hacia ellos. Ninguno de los tres dudo en salir corriendo antes de que los alcanzara el lanzallamas. Pero fue inútil, este iba a una tremenda velocidad y todo el corredor era recto así que no había escapatoria. Una vez que el fuego los alcanzo, los expulso ferozmente hacia fuera, y como la cueva iba de la superficie a la profundidad de la tierra, estos salieron volando una vez que salieron a toda velocidad.

-Como es que esto siempre nos pasa- dijo Meowth en señal de volver a caer derrotado.

-Ni siquiera peleamos y ya estamos en los cielos- dijo el hombre de cabello morado y ojos verdes.

-Nos mandaron a volar otra vezzzzzzzzz- dijeron los tres mientras salían disparados hacia el cielo dejando un pequeño destello en el lugar del cielo en el que desaparecieron.

Gary y Max pudieron notar como el equipo rocket salía volando de la cueva, ellos no eran problema sin embargo si ellos estaba ahí quiere decir que probablemente allá mas gente adentro.

Unos minutos mas tarde regreso Arcanine mientras le asintió con la cabeza investigador demostrando que todo estaba despejado.

-Buen trabajo Arcanine, gracias- Gary regreso a Arcanine a su pokebola y comenzó a caminar con Max a su espalda.

Ambos sacaron dos lámparas que tomaron de una tienda de policía cerca de la entrada y se adentraron en la cueva, Gary estaba preocupado por que la pelea de ayer hubiera podido derribar la cueva, por suerte la cueva no estaba completamente derribada, sin embargo habían ciertas partes que no se podían investigar debido a que algunas rocas cayeron obstruyendo el paso.

Continuaron en línea recta mientras se adentraban cada vez mas en el interior de aquel lugar. Mientras bajaban comenzaron a observar que en las paredes habían ciertos jeroglíficos antiguos indescifrables.

Gary y Max continuaron caminando unos metros mas profundo y comenzaron a ver pequeños dardos en el piso, un poco de ceniza en una esquina de una pared, incluso vieron una especie de saco de papas completamente quemado en la entrada de una cámara. No se veía bien que podía ser debido a la falta de luz.

Seguían caminando sin prestarle importancia a todo esto, pero había algo que les inquietaba cada vez mas, todo esto era muy fácil, demasiado fácil.

-Esto no parece muy difícil, si había algo oculto aquí ¿no debería estar mas protegido?- pregunto Max.

-Eso creo y, a juzgar por las paredes, lo que se encontraba aquí es muy, muy antiguo- decía Gary viendo hacia las paredes –mi hipótesis es que alguien ya había estado aquí antes que el equipo magma o quizá el equipo magma ya había entrado anteriormente, en todo caso, quiere decir que esos idiotas activaron todas las trampas –decía viendo en las esquinas de las paredes o en el piso ciertos objetos como: dardos, lanzas, etc…

-Al parecer no fue fácil llegar. Deberíamos agradecerle al equipo magma o a cualquiera que haya estado aquí antes por facilitarnos el camino.- dijo Max algo aliviado de que ya no habían trampas, almenos eso creía el.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un ultimo salón, en el se encontraba un altar en el que se debía de mantener el objeto que el equipo magma robo. Gary y Max se acercaron para analizarlo todo y vieron una especie de escritura antigua en el altar. Algo muy extraño, nunca habían visto algo así antes.

-¿Qué se supone que dice aquí?- Max trataba de ver mejor la escritura que estaba algo alta para su estatura.

-No lo se, será mejor que tome unas fotos y se las envié al profesor Birch- decía Gary mientras sacaba una cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos a las paredes, a la habitación y a las escrituras.

-Nunca había visto nada como esto- dijo Max viendo las paredes.

-Para serte sincero, yo tampoco había visto algo así antes- Gary se acerco a una pared, y vio de cerca los jeroglíficos –estas marcas… no parecen ser de tiempos cercanos-

-¿Hablas de que es de una civilización que estuvo aquí hace cientos de años? - pregunto Max.

-No…Hablo de que aquí estuvo una civilización que estuvo aquí hace miles de años atrás- respondió Gary mientras Max se quedaba boquiabierto por ese dato. No había duda de que todo eso era mas antiguo de lo que podrían imaginar.

Gary continuo viendo las paredes mientras Max prestaba atención a la extraña escritura en el centro de la cámara. Al instante se sintió un gran temblor por toda la sala, pequeñas piedras comenzaron a caer del techo, parecía que venia un derrumbe.

-Max, ¿qué hiciste?- decía Gary tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Te juro que no toque nada- respondió Max también tratando de mantener el equilibrio

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Gary no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a Max de la camiseta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad por donde vinieron.

Comenzaron a huir rápidamente de aquel lugar que estaba al borde del derrumbe. Comenzaron a caer las rocas cada vez mas y mas cerca de ellos, tenían que salir ya.

-No lo lograremos Gary- decía Max mientras corría detrás de el perdiendo cada vez mas las esperanzas

Gary arrojo tres pokebolas -salgan. Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Golem. Golem despeja el camino, Nidoking, Nidoqueen ustedes traten de sostener las rocas que caen para no causar mas temblores y evitar que colapse la cueva.

los tres pokemon obedecieron fielmente a su entrenador, Golem proporcionaba la apertura de lugares que se habían cerrado debido a las rocas que caían pero también era gracias a Nidoking y Nidoqueen que Gary y Max no habían sido aplastados por ninguna roca hasta ahora.

Continuaron corriendo por su vida, aquellos pokemon sabían hacer su trabajo a la perfección, parecía que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. 20 minutos de correr por sus vidas lograron salir de aquel lugar. justo cuando salieron, todo el lugar se derrumbo. Ya no había entrada, todo estaba tapado por rocas. Solo quedaban las fotografías de Gary como recuerdo de ese lugar.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Max mientras se inclinaba y jadeaba tratando de tomar aire –Creo que nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida-

-Regresen chicos- Gary saco tres pokebolas y metió en ellas a los tres pokemons –hicieron un gran trabajo, sin ustedes no estaríamos aquí-

-¿Qué significa esa escritura que había en el centro del salón?-pregunto Max.

-No lo se, será mejor que enviemos estas fotografías al profesor Birch- Gary saco su pokegear y comenzó a enviar las fotos al numero del profesor Birch.

Mientras tanto Brock, Dawn y Norman finalmente habían llegado a casa justo cuando iba a comenzar a anochecer.

-Cariño, ya volvimos- grito Norman para que pudiera oírse su presencia por toda la casa.

Caroline salió de la cocina y fue a recibirlos a la puerta.-Que bueno, díganme ¿cómo sigue Ash?, ¿Ya May despertó?. No he sabido nada de ellos desde que me llamaste de el hospital- comenzaba a sonar algo preocupada.

-May esta bien, ya despertó pero creo que va a quedarse en el hospital para que tengan todo controlado- dijo Norman.

-Así es, y Ash se esta recuperando rápidamente, es increíble lo mucho que se esta recuperando en tan solo un día.- agrego Dawn a la conversación.

-Deben estar hambrientos, les preparare algo de comer- Caroline no lo pensó mas y camino hacia la cocina.

Unos minutos después todos estaban comiendo en la sala mientras que hablaban sobre todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente, no habían tenido una semana muy normal que digamos.

-Al final, ¿qué era lo que quería el equipo magma de ese lugar que me contaron?- pregunto Caroline mientras comía.

-No lo sabemos, pero no ha de ser nada bueno… Creo que lo mejor es que me ponga en contacto con los demás lideres de gimnasio y con la elite four para que estén al tanto de la situación- dijo Norman cruzando sus manos pensando en como deberían actuar frente a lo sucedido.

-Creo que es lo mejor. Mañana nosotros iremos a donde el profesor Birch para contarlo acerca de todo lo sucedido- dijo Brock antes de tomar un vaso de agua.

-Creo que es lo mejor… Oigan, ¿dónde esta Max?- pregunto Caroline notando que ya era de noche y su hijo aun no regresaba.

-Esta con un amigo nuestro llamado Gary, no se preocupe el debe estar bien- respondió Dawn tratando de calmarla un poco ya que estaba poniéndose algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Cariño, acaba de escribirme. Dice que esta con el profesor Birch y con Gary llego hace 5 minutos. El profesor Birch lo traerá en su auto mas tarde.- esto ultimo que dijo Norman tranquilizo a Caroline por el momento.

Hubo un breve silencio por un tiempo hasta que Brock decidió continuar con la conversación anterior. –No puedo creer que el equipo magma se halla vuelto tan fuerte-

-Es cierto, se han vuelto muy fuertes en muy poco tiempo. Eso no es normal, tiene que haber algo- decía Norman mientras pensaba –ellos no son la clase de personas que entrenan y se esfuerzan a diario para ser mejores entrenadores, tiene que haber algo que los haya hecho mas poderosos… pero… ¿qué podrá ser?- se pregunto Norman, lamentablemente nadie tenia la respuesta.

Al terminar de comer todos fueron a dormir, Dawn durmió en el cuarto de May y Brock en el cuarto de huéspedes. Mañana irían hacia donde el profesor Birch a responder varias duda. Mañana iba a ser otro día, y cada vez habían mas preguntas sobre todo esto. Tenían que buscar respuestas y el mejor modo de comenzar con eso es con el profesor Birch.


	13. Chapter 13: las últimas lagrimas

Capitulo 13: Las últimas lagrimas.

- 2 meses atrás-

Finalmente la gran aventura había terminado, Ash había terminado entre 4 mejores de Shinnoh, mientras que Dawn termino de subcampeona en el gran festival, sin duda grandes logros para ambos pero ahora se aproximaba la hora de tomar caminos diferentes, cosa que nunca es fácil luego de formar una amistad.

-No puedo creer que todo esto haya terminado- decía Dawn con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz –todo esto paso tan rápido-

-Es cierto, pero no te preocupes Dawn, se que algún día nos volveremos a ver- dijo Ash tratando de recordarle su amistad a la chica, dándole ánimos para seguir adelante.

-Pika pika- agrego Pikachu que estaba en el suelo, justo al lado del entrenador azabache.

Dawn trato de cambiar el tema, no quería hablar mas de despedidas –mucha suerte tu próximo torneo Ash, se que serás de los mejores- Dawn puso su mano en alto en señal de su amistad con Ash.

-Gracias Dawn, daré lo mejor de mi. Tenlo por seguro- Ash igualmente levanto su mano y la choco contra la de Dawn.

Mientras Ash y Dawn chocaban sus brazos, Pikachu y Piplup hicieron lo mismo en señal de su amistad y rivalidad.

-¿Tu que vas a hacer Brock?- pregunto la chica de cabellos azules mientras veía al criador de piel moreno.

-Estaba pensando volver a ciudad Plateada y volverme a hacer cargo del gimnasio mientras cuido a mi familia- comento Brock

-Ya veo- respondió Dawn.

-Espero que ganes los tres listones que necesitas y ganes ese festival del que nos hablaste ayer- le dijo Ash a la chica animándola a cumplir sus sueños.

-Ya veras que todo será pan comido- respondió Dawn.

Los tres continuaron hablando y recordando sobre todas sus aventuras juntos durante la región, era obvio que ninguno quería despedirse, pero sabían que tarde o temprano todos tendrían que tomar caminos diferentes.

Luego de una triste despedida entre Ash, Brock y Dawn. Dawn tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió hacia ciudad hoja chica (u hoja gemela) mientras que Ash y Brock estaban en el centro pokemon preparando todo, pues su barco hacia la región de Kanto iba a zarpar en 10 minutos.

A Dawn se le estaba haciendo muy duro aquella despedida, este era su primer viaje, ellos fueron sus primeros compañeros. No quería despedirse pero debía hacerlo así que tomo su bicicleta, puso a Piplup sobre el cesto que había al frente y, sin mirar atrás, comenzó a pedalear rumbo a su pueblo natal, donde su madre probablemente la estaría esperando.

Mientras Dawn montaba su bicicleta a través de los caminos del pueblo, comenzó a reflexionar sobre sus decisiones.

-(Aun no puedo creer que me haya tenido que separar de Ash y Brock tan pronto)- pensó Dawn mientras recorría los caminos. Trataba de parecer decidida por sus acciones pero cada vez estaba mas confusa –(es hora de que comience a viajar por mi cuenta…rayos, no se que voy a hacer)

-Piplup- hablo el pokemon pingüino que estaba sobre la cesta de su bicicleta nueva.

-¿Qué dices Piplup?, ¿por qué piensas eso?- respondió Dawn.

-Pi piplup- agrego Piplup mientras movía rápidamente sus manos.

Dawn paro la bicicleta y miro con inquietud a su pokemon -¿Enserio crees que debería hacer eso?-.

Piplup cruzo los brazos, cerro los ojos y asintió –Piplup-.

Dawn se quedo paralizada pensando sobre lo que le decía el pokemon pingüino. -Sabes que Piplup, tienes razón- Dawn dio la vuelta a su bicicleta y pedaleo a toda velocidad hacia ciudad Jubilo que era donde Ash y Brock estaban –Rayos, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes?-

-Ash, ya es hora- dijo el criador pokemon cargando su mochila. -¿Estas listo?-

-Si, solo dame un minuto- Ash estaba terminando de empacar las cosas. –Bien, vamos-

Ash y Brock salieron del centro pokemon y se dirigieron hacia un nuevo puerto que hacia una pista de aviones en la que un amigo que tenia una avioneta se había ofrecido a llevarlos a Kanto.

Ya estaban muy cerca de la pista, podían ver los aviones estacionados al frente de ellos cuando de un momento a otro escucharon un pequeño ruido que provenía del sur.

-Esperen!-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ash.

-¿Qué es que?- pregunto Brock.

-Esperen!-

-Ese ruido- Ash no parecía saber bien de donde provenía.

-No lo se pero parece que se hace cada vez mas fuerte- respondió Brock. Mientras giraba la cabeza para ver de donde provenía.

-Oigan!... Ash!...Brock!... Pikachu!-

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Brock mientras volteaba la cabeza identificando el origen de ese ruido. –Pero si es…-

-Es Dawn…- Ash termino la frase sorprendido de ver a su amiga de regreso.

Decidieron parar de caminar para saber que era lo que quería Dawn, ¿por que había vuelto?. Cuando Dawn estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, freno la bicicleta y salió corriendo hacia sus amigos.

-Dawn… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué volviste?- el entrenador azabache agarro a Dawn por los hombros tratando de levantarla, estaba muy cansada de tanto pedalear y luego correr.

Dawn estaba muy agitada de tanto ejercicio físico, tomo un poco de aire, cuando se sintió mejor dijo -Chicos, me di cuenta- al decir esto, piplup la golpeo en la pierna –Ouch… Más bien, Piplup me hizo dar cuenta- Al escuchar esto el pokemon Pingüino cruzo sus brazos en señal de orgullo -que no estaba lista para viajar sola-

-¿A que te refieres Dawn?- pregunto Brock.

Dawn finalmente había recobrado el aire -Me refiero a que aún no quiero separarme de ustedes, quiero seguir viajando con ustedes y aprender de los pokemon juntos- Dawn hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo

–El primer concurso será en la región Hoenn y aun falta mucho para que inicien oficialmente las ligas pokemon, así que les propongo viajar juntos hacia la región Hoenn mientras participo en los concurso y mientras tanto, Ash, tu podrás ir entrenando y tu Brock podrás continuar ayudándome a ser mejor cocinera y aprender mas de los pokemon, Por favor no quiero separarme de ustedes. ¿qué les parece?- Dawn decía esto con cierto tono de suplica.

Ash alzo la cabeza y comenzó a recordar todas sus experiencias en la región Hoenn -Regresar a Hoenn…- mientras recordaba todas sus peleas, recordó también a sus viejos amigos de aquella región cosa que lo hizo sonreír un poco, de algún modo los extrañaba a ambos -seria bueno volver a verlos-.

-Para mi suena bien- respondió Brock.

-¿Tu que dices Ash?...- volvió a insistir Dawn.

Ash aun no volvía de sus pensamientos, continuaba recordando cada momento que vivió en ese lugar, sin lugar a dudas cada día fue inolvidable para el.

-…Esta bien, creo que volveremos a viajar juntos después de todo- concluyo Ash, esto hizo que Dawn se alegrara enormemente.

-Gracias Chicos… Son grandiosos- Dawn abrazo a ambos fuertemente, estaba muy contenta de que no tuviera que separarse de ellos ahora.

-Muy bien, siguiente parada… La región Hoenn- dijo Ash viendo hacia el horizonte que dejaba ver un gran atardecer naranja.

-Pi pika pika- respondió pikachu contento al igual que todos de volver a esa región.

- 2 meses después (Presente).-

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que Ash se enfrento a el comandante del equipo magma, Tabitha. Ash se aun se encontraba en el hospital del centro pokemon, todavía no había sanado completamente, los médicos dijeron que podría tardar meses en recuperarse, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo bastante rápido.

Al ver el estado en el que llego, los doctores habían pensado que quizá le tomaría 2 meses como mínimo para poder volver a caminar, es cierto que algunas personas sanan mas rápido que otras, pero no de la forma en la que este chico lo hacia.

Ash estaba en su cama, viendo la televisión cuando de repente escucho un leve ruido que vino de la ventana, algo así como unas ramas moviéndose. Miro rápidamente hacia la ventana pero no vio nada, sin embargo el sabia que algo estaba ahí, observándolo.

Ash continuaba viendo fijamente la ventana cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de su habitación -veo que estas despierto- comento la enfermera Joy mientras veía el suero y el electrocardiograma –es impresionante lo rápido que te has recuperado, por lo general este tipo de heridas tardan meses en recuperarse-

-Supongo que tengo mucha suerte jaja- Ash sonrió –¿como siguen Pikachu y Buizel?-

-Ellos ya están bien, hace unas horas se los llevaron tus amigos- dijo la enfermera Joy mientras quitaba el suero del cuerpo de Ash –ya no necesitaras esto. Por cierto Ash, hay alguien que esta ahí afuera esperándote, lleva aquí toda la noche-

-¿Quién es?- preguntaba Ash algo confundido.

-Es un amigo- dijo la enfermera Joy mientras salía de la habitación –Le diré que pase-

Unos minutos después, apareció alguien por la puerta que en un instante salto a la cama del entrenador para abrazarlo.

-pika pi- grito el pokemon acabando de entrar mientras abrazaba al entrenador –chaaaaaa- dijo mientras lo acariciaba el entrenador

-Pikachu, me alegra verte amigo- ash acaricio a su pokemon -¿cómo te encuentras?-

-Pikachu- respondió el pokemon en señal de mejoría.

-Me alegra que ya estés bien, Ash- dijo una voz entrando por la puerta.

-May, hola- dijo Ash mientras la veía por la puerta -¿estuviste aquí toda la noche?-

-Si, necesitaba asegurarme de que estarías bien- comento May sentándose en un banco al lado de la cama.

-Cielos, gracias May- respondió el entrenador –aguarda, ¿tu como sigues?

-¿Yo?, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi –respondió la entrenadora demostrando lo que decía –solo fueron unos rasguños pero nada importante-.

-Me alegro que estés bien. Donde están los demás- aviso Ash

-Están en mi casa, decidieron esperar a que te mejoraras antes de ir a la siguiente ciudad para el concurso pokemon- dijo May mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel para ash –ayer llego un hombre que te buscaba, dijo que era parte de la asociación de ligas pokemon.

-¿tienes idea de que se trata?- pregunto Ash abriendo el sobre que contenía una especie de invitación

-Así es, el señor que me lo entrego me lo explico bien, Al parecer, decidieron comenzar el torneo de campeones 1 año antes.- explicaba la coordinadora de cabello castaño y ojos zafiros.

-se supone que ese torneo es una vez cada cuatro años, solo los mejores llegan a calificar, ¿Y eso por que?- preguntaba Ash mientras sacaba la invitación.

-Decidieron adelantarla en honor al eclipse de luna nueva que ocurrirá este mismo año. Es un eclipse solar que solo ocurre cada mil años así que han decidido adelantar el torneo para rendirle tributo al eclipse.

-Ya veo- Ash leyó detenidamente la invitación.

_Ash Ketchum, __debido a su gran habilidad durante la liga Shinnoh, usted ha ganado derecho de participar en la gran y prestigiosa copa de campeones._

_Dicha copa solo le otorga el derecho de participación a quienes hayan logrado clasificar entre los 8 mejores participantes de la liga de cada región: Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Shinnoh, Teselia y Kalos. También tendrán el permiso de participar 2 integrante del alto mando y el campeón en representación de sus respectivas regiones._

_Proceso de clasificación._

_Inicialmente los 8 mejores de cada región (48 participantes) competirán en rondas eliminatorias para asegurar uno de los 20 puestos que los llevara a la siguiente ronda._

_Luego, junto con los participantes del alto mando (32 participantes en total), competirán en diversos duelos hasta que al final solo queden 10 participantes (8 campeones y 2 elegidos por votación)_

_Al final, esos 10 participantes lucharan junto con los campeones de cada región para tratar de llegar a la final del torneo y poder proclamarse como __**Gran campeón pokemon.**_

Reglas.

-Cada entrenador podrá usar un máximo de 6 pokemon en caso de ser batallas individuales. Si las batallas son dobles, se usaran 3 pokemon por cada entrenador.

- Si un entrenador pierde el combate, será eliminado amenos que en ciertas circunstancias, pueda ser elegido por votación a la siguiente ronda.

- Si un entrenador no se presenta a tiempo para su batalla, será descalificado y no tendrá la posibilidad de ser elegido por votación.

- A lo largo del torneo se decidirá que batallas son dobles y que batallas son individuales.

-Se les avisara con anterioridad a los entrenadores que batallas serán dobles para así preparar su equipo con su debido compañero.

- En caso de las batallas dobles, si uno de los dos de el equipo no aparece, esto significara la eliminación de ambos entrenadores, (se les recomienda a los entrenadores elegir muy bien a su compañero con anterioridad).

Ash continuaba leyendo un sin fin de reglas que aparecían en la invitación, Al parecer era un torneo muy bien organizado y prestigioso.

-Vaya esto es genial, va a ser un torneo bastante difícil si es que es entre los 8 mejores de cada liga y los campeones de cada región ¿no pikachu?- decía un chico que se veía mas emocionado que asustado de aquel torneo.

-Pika pi- dijo el pokemon con pose de decidido a ganar mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

En ese momento entre la enfermera Joy

-Ash, te tengo buenas noticias, me acaban de avisar que tu estado de salud ha mejorado considerablemente así que se ha decidido darte de alta, aunque aun debes tener cuidado para caminar o hacer alguna actividad intensa. Felicitaciones, nunca vi a nadie recuperarse tan rápido- la enfermera Joy sonrió y luego salió a ver a otros pacientes.

-Esas si que son buenas noticias- May se alegro enormemente de oír esto, cada día estaba mas preocupada por el estado de Ash, aunque el le dijera que no era su culpa, ella seguía sintiendo en su interior que si lo era.

-Cielos, que buenas noticias, parece que hoy será un gran día- dijo Ash con una sonrisa –bueno, no hay nada que hacer aquí, deberíamos ir a encontrarnos con los demás May-

-si- May asintió con la cabeza –(tu siempre tan optimista, sin importar en que estado te encuentres, siempre vez el lado positivo de las cosas)- pensó May mientras veía a su gran amigo tratar de levantarse de la cama.

-Estoy listo- Ash se levanto pero en cuanto dejo de apoyarse en la cama, cayo al suelo. Era obvio que aun no se había podido recuperar del todo.

May no pudo evitar reír un poco para luego ayudar a levantar al azabache -Deberías tener un poco de cuidado- dijo May mientras pasaba el brazo de Ash entre sus hombros y le proporcionaba apoyo.

-Pero antes debo hacer una llamada- dijo ash yendo al videoteléfono mas cercano del centro pokemon –May ¿de casualidad tu tienes a Buizel?-

-Claro, toma- May saco una pokebola de su bolso y se lo entrego a Ash.

Ash marco el numero de el lugar al que deseaba llamar, lamentablemente no le contesto la persona que el esperaba.

-¿Hola?, Ahh eres tu Ash- dijo un chico de camisa verde y una banda en la cabeza color naranja.

-Hola Tracey cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo- respondió Ash.

-Si, así es, mucho tiempo- Tracy sonaba feliz de poder volver a hablar con su viejo amigo –¿En que te puedo ayudar?-

-¿Esta el profesor Oak contigo?- pregunto Ash.

-No, lo siento Ash, pero salió hacia el laboratorio de alguien, dijo que era algo urgente. Pero le diré que llamaste- contesto Tracey con cierto tono de decepción.

-Esta bien, no hay problema… Oye, podrías cambiarme algunos de mis pokemon, estoy pensando en formar un nuevo equipo para un nuevo torneo el cual fui invitado.

-Seguro, Dime ¿a quienes quieres contigo?- decía Tracey mientras buscaba las pokebolas de los viejos pokemon de Ash.

Una vez que Ash le dijo a Tracey que pokemon quisiera intercambiar con el, comenzaron a hacer el intercambio a través de la maquina. Una vez termino el cambio, Ash se despidió de Tracey asegurándole que algún día se volverían a ver.

Una vez que Ash termino la video llamada, regreso con May hacia la entrada principal del centro pokemon.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto May ya que llevaba un tiempo esperando.

-Necesitaba cambiar algunos pokemon para el torneo- respondió Ash

-¿Qué pokemon cambiaste?- preguntaba May con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras- contesto Ash.

-Vamos, dime aunque sea uno- respondió May en forma de suplica.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos como una sorpresa- dijo Ash.

-Mmm… Esta bien- contesto May en forma de derrota.

Luego de hacer el cambio, Ash y May salieron del centro pokemon tumbo se dirigían hacia la casa de la chica, Finalmente Ash podía volver a caminar por la ciudad. Había pasado solo una semana pero para Ash había sido un año.

Mientras se alejaban de la ciudad y caminaban hacia el hogar de May, la conversación se torno algo incomoda. Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, May no tenia idea sobre que poder hablar con Ash, últimamente habían tantas cosas entre ellos que no sabia de que podrían hablar cómodamente.

Por otro lado, Ash estaba sumamente callado (nada normal en el) y con la mirada hacia abajo, al parecer tenia la mente en otra dimensión.

-¿Que te ocurre Ash?- pregunto May tratando de romper ese silencio incomodo entre ellos.

-No es nada May, no te preocupes- Ash levanto la cabeza y le sonrió en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Aunque Ash decía que no pasaba nada, May conocía demasiado bien a Ash como para saber que eso era una mentira. -anda, cuéntame. Confía en mi ¿si?- insistió May.

Ash guardo silencio un momento y luego decidió hablar -lo que pasa es que, luego de haber perdido aquella batalla con el equipo magma, me sentí…vulnerable y… débil- la voz de Ash volvió algo grave, aquel tono ocasionado por la sensación de la derrota. Ash volvió a bajar la mirada

-Tu no eres débil Ash- dijo May tratando de animar al chico.

-Entonces ¿por qué perdí tan fácilmente?, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad- dijo Ash levantando la voz.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?, no es la primera vez que pierdas una pelea- decía May algo confundida.

-Si, es verdad pero… en esta pelea, pude sentir que desde un principio no tenia posibilidad. Sus pokemon eran mas fuertes, mas rápidos, más poderosos.-

-Con cada golpe que esquivaban y luego devolvían fácilmente me sentía débil, incapaz de cambiar la situación. No importa que intentara, Tabitha respondía ferozmente ocasionando más daño, sentí que no tenia oportunidad.- decía Ash con una voz cada vez mas deprimida, es obvio que aquella batalla le afecto.

May se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente a el entrenador y con una mirada de determinación dijo.

-Ash, escúchame. No importa lo que haya pasado, no siempre se puede ganar, pero tu no eres débil, siempre has aprendido de tus derrotas y sigues adelante- May puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda del entrenador y levanto su cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos, tanto Ash como May no pudieron evitar aparecer un leve sonrojo en sus caras.

Ahora que tenia la atención del azabache, May cambio su tono de voz de decidida a algo mas tierno –tu me enseñaste una vez que lo importante no es ganar siempre, lo importante ha sido siempre seguir adelante. No importa cuantas veces caigas, siempre hay que levantarse y seguir adelante.-

-Pero May…- trato de responder el entrenador.

-Nada de peros. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que las derrotas solo son un paso más hacia el éxito, es este paso el que diferencia a los triunfadores de los perdedores, son los triunfadores los que siguen adelante a pesar de perder y aprenden de sus errores. ¿Dime tu quien eres Ash, un triunfador o un perdedor?-

-Yo…- Ash estaba sin palabras ante aquellas frases que expresaba la castaña.

-Jamás te he visto renunciar a algo en tu vida Ash, no porque lo logres todo durante el primer intento, sino porque a pesar de que fallas, sigues adelante hasta conseguirlo, es eso lo que te ha convertido en lo que eres ahora. Es porque sin importar el problema, sin importar el oponente y sin importar que tan difícil este la situación, has sabido como seguir adelante. Esa es tu mayos cualidad Ash, sin importar lo que pase sigues adelante, nunca te rindes-

Hubo un silencio por un momento, Ash veía como aquella chica se esforzaba por animarlo, por enseñarle que es lo que debía hacer, tenia mucha suerte de tener a una amiga como ella.

Ash sonrió ante aquellas palabras que le dijo la coordinadora, si que era afortunado de tener a May como amiga. le agradeció enormemente ya que le había devuelto parte de su confianza y luego continuaron caminando.

-Gracias May, esas palabras solo una gran amiga podría llegar a decirlas alguna vez. Gracias- dijo Ash, May por su parte respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos continuaron caminando. Aun después de aquellas palabras, la conversación entre ambos aun era algo corta; no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde antes del incidente con el equipo Magma. May pensó que quizá esas palabras habrían podido alegrar al entrenador, sin embargo parece que no dio resultado. May decidió no hablar más y continuar caminando

May continuo caminando con el entrenador detrás, Podían notar que estaban cerca de llegar a casa porque podían ver el invernadero desde ahí. Finalmente estaban por llegar pero de repente, May no podía moverse, algo estaba evitando que diera un paso mas, giro su cabeza para ver que era el causante de esto y vio a el entrenador azabache agarrándola del brazo. Aquella había sido la única acción que había hecho Ash desde aquella conversación. Aparte de caminar.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?- dijo May volteándose con gran curiosidad.

-May, hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Ash con la cabeza baja, aquello que estaba por decir era difícil pero necesario –algo que no me dijiste decir la ultima vez que nos vimos, algo que quería decir aquel día en Sinnoh pero no pude-

May con solo pensar en esto se deprimió -Ash, déjalo. Ya no importa eso-.

-No May, si importa- Ash levanto la mirada y con una cara seria y decisiva le dijo a la chica –yo también te extraño May-

Al escuchar estas palabras del azabache, May levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, estaba sin palabras. Ahora todo era mas confuso que nunca, todo lo que pensó de Ash anteriormente comenzaba a cambiar.

-Entonces… ¿por qué?...- fue lo único que podía decir la coordinadora, estaba tan asombrada que le costaba bastante hablar.

-¿Por qué no lo dije durante aquella tarde en Shinnoh- contesto Ash cada vez mas decidido a expresarse, las palabras que la coordinadora de ojos zafiros le dijo hace un rato comenzaban a darle cada vez mas valor para hablar y expresarse.

-No pude decirte lo en Sinnoh porque no sabia lo que era, ya había viajado antes con gente y claro que las extrañaba mientras no estaban, pero contigo May… No lo se, todo esto es muy confuso…- contesto Ash agarrándose la cabeza.

-Pero si estoy seguro de una cosa. te extrañe May. Tu te has convertido en una gran amiga para mi, y sin importar lo que suceda, jamás voy a olvidarte-

Ash sonaba mas decidido que nunca. Lo que hacia que la coordinadora se sonrojara cada vez más y más, ella comenzó a templar mientras le costaba mantenerse en pie. De verdad que aquellas palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa.

-Te extrañe May… Te extraño- esto último lo dijo respecto a todos los problemas que habían tenido últimamente, el no quería que su amistad con aquella chica terminara y haría todo para evitarlo.

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos entre esos dos jóvenes, ninguno de los dos hizo un solo ruido, el chico tenia sus manos en los hombros de la chica mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente.

La chica por su parte, estaba paralizada a la vez que sonrojada por lo que había escuchado pero aun así estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos del entrenador. Nadie hablo, solo se miraban, parecía que a través de sus ojos veían cada palabra que el otro quería expresar reflejada en sus corazones.

Pasados unos minutos la chica se abalanzo primero lentamente y luego se dejo caer por la inclinación hacia los brazos del chico y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Ash al principio estaba un poco sonrojado pero luego imito la acción y abrazo a aquella chica de ojos color zafiro y pelo castaño. La chica bajo la cabeza y la recargo en el hombro de aquel entrenador azabache.

El hombro del entrenador comenzó a humedecerse, May estaba llorando. Pero a diferencia de muchas otras veces, no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de felicidad. Felicidad de finalmente haber podido escuchar esas palabras del entrenador, las había estado esperando por tanto tiempo que ya se había apagado su esperanza.

Finalmente caían las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría la coordinadora por aquella situación. Las ultimas lagrimas. Lagrimas de felicidad.

-Ash…- dijo May con un tono bajo cosa que solo escucho el entrenador mientras continuaba con aquel largo abrazo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras continuaban unidos por el entrecruzamiento de sus brazos, ninguno quería acabar aquel momento. Ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados, pero eso no importaba ahora solo había que disfrutar el momento, finalmente el momento que ambos tanto habían esperado. Finalmente, Las cosas parecían mejorar para Ash y May.


	14. Chapter 14: Ya había visto esto antes

Capitulo 14: ya había visto esto antes

En el centro de la ciudad de petalburgo, no muy lejos del centro pokemon había una cabina telefónica. En ella habían tres individuos cada uno con una oreja pegada al teléfono mientras hablaban.

-Hemos encontrado unas ruinas muy antigüitas en la ciudad de petalburgo- dijo un hombre de cabello morado.

-No se preocupe jefecito, nosotros mismos la investigamos- dijo el pokemon felino que estaba con ellos.

-Usted solo relájese y deje todo en nuestras manos- concluyo la chica peli roja.

-Yo ya sabía se ese lugar, idiotas- dijo la voz en el teléfono –Hace poco mandamos a un escuadrón a investigarla-

-¿Un escuadrón?- dijo la chica pelirroja sorprendida –aun no hemos visto nada por aquí-

-Quizá ya están en camino- confirmo aquella voz –por cierto Jessie, James, Meowth ¿qué están haciendo ustedes 3 en Hoenn?, se supone que estarían en la región Sinnoh-.

-A pues… es que seguimos buscando a ese valioso Pikachu para usted- dijo james.

-Vaya que son patéticos, no han podido capturar a un simple pokemon en mas de 4 años- decía muy enojadamente la voz del teléfono.

-Ya vera que pronto lo atraparemos, estamos muy cerca- dijo Jessie.

La voz en el teléfono hizo un ruido como de un suspiro -solo no causen más problemas- colgó aquella voz dejándolos solos.

-Bien, vamos por ese Pikachu de una vez por todas- dijo Jessie.

Mientras tanto, un poco mas alejado del centro de la ciudad, Mas específicamente en la casa de los Balance, un grupo de jóvenes estaban conversando en la sala.

-Espero que tengan hambre, prepare bocadillos- La señora balance salía de la cocina hacia la sala con una bandeja llena de aperitivos.

-Gracias señora Balance, es usted muy amable- dijo Dawn tomando una galleta que había en el centro.

-Se ve delicioso, tiene que darme la receta- dijo Brock terminando de comer una galleta.

-No hay problema Brock, solo déjame lavar los platos y te la daré cuanto antes- La señora Caroline se retiro hacia la cocina una vez más.

-Me alegra haber podido ganar mi primer listón en Hoenn- decía una chica de cabellos azules mientras pulía su listón.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Dawn, te lo merecías- contesto un chico de tez morena y cabello café.

-Eso es cierto, nosotros lo vimos por televisión, tu eras nuestra favorita- decía un hombre alto que se encontraba recostado en la pared.

-Cariño… Ash aun esta recuperándose en el hospital ¿no es así?- pregunto una mujer algo un poco mas vieja que la chica de cabellos azules, ella estaba lavando los platos mientras observaba por la ventana.

-Así es- dijo el hombre.

-Entonces… ¿Que hace Ash viniendo para acá?- pregunto la mujer mientras veía a aquel chico por la ventana.

-¿Qué…?- el hombre fue a ver a la ventana de la cocina para confirmarlo.

Mientras veía hacia la ventana, noto a Ash y a su hija llegar hacia la casa -Que sorpresa, pero si es Ash- aviso el hombre alto haciendo que los otros también vieran por la ventana.

-Vaya que se ha recuperado rápido- comento Caroline viendo lo bien que se veía. Necesitaba un poco de ayuda para caminar pero aun así se veía bien.

-¿Qué les dije?, esto no fue nada para Ash- dijo brock orgulloso de tener la razón.

Ash y May estaban a punto de llegar a la casa, todos los que se encontraban adentro, salieron a recibirlos. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de ver a Ash recuperado y caminando.

La primera en llegar fue Dawn al ser la que estaba más preocupada durante aquella semana, sin embargo no tardaron mucho los demás en recibirlos a ambos con los brazos abiertos.

-Ash, me alegra que alfin estés bien- Brock fue el primero en hablar.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados- dijo Dawn mientras veía de pies a cabeza al entrenador –¿seguro que puedes caminar Ash?-.

-jajaja tranquilo chicos, estoy bien- dijo Ash mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza –ouchh- Al parecer ese tipo de movimientos aun le dolían un poco.

-Ash, aun no estas completamente sano, no hagas movimientos bruscos- dijo May mientras regañaba al entrenador, tal parecía que no era la primera vez que Ash hacia un movimiento de estos, después de todo el es sumamente terco.

-Tranquila May, me cuidare más para a próxima vez- dijo Ash con un tono optimista, aunque esto no tranquilizo mucho a la chica, no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Norman se acercaba para hablar directamente con Ash -Ash, Creo que aun no te he agradecido formalmente por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros-

El líder de gimnasio puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico –Estamos en deuda contigo, si alguna vez necesitas algo, avísanos. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros-.

-Fuiste muy valiente Ash- dijo Caroline felicitándolo.

-Gracias señor Norman- Ash comenzó a examinar al grupo y noto que faltaba alguien -¿dónde están Max y Gary?-

-Max dijo que estarían con el profesor Birch- respondió Norman.

-Últimamente ha estado muy unido a Gary ¿no lo creen?- pregunto Brock recordando que en los últimos días había estado con el.

-Eso es cierto- respondió Caroline.

-El dijo que últimamente han estado encontrado más datos sobre la ruina.-

-Max dijo que estaban esperando a alguien importante, dijo que fuéramos para poder verlo con nuestros propios ojos- respondió Brock.

-¿Quien será?- pregunto May con cara de duda.

-Te estábamos esperando para que fueras con nosotros May- dijo Dawn.

-Yo estoy lista, vamos a ver que es- respondió May.

-Yo también iré, muero por saber quien será aquel impresionante sujeto- respondió Ash con su gran optimismo.

-También me pregunto ¿qué será lo que descubrieron?- pregunto May.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo, vamos a ver- dijo Ash mientras daba un paso hacia delante antes de ser detenido.

-Ash, creo que tu deberías descansar- dijo Dawn tomándolo del brazo para que no continuara.

Ash se saco de encima el brazo de Dawn -Estoy bien Dawn, no te preocupes-.

Ash Movió un pie y aunque le dolía, continuaba como si nada, Luego movió el otro pie y ese si le hizo un poco más de efecto –ven…. No…pasa…nada….- dijo difícilmente soportando el dolor.

-Tu siempre aprendes por las malas. Esta bien, vamos- dijo Dawn con tono como si hubiera perdido una pelea.

Ash, Dawn, Brock y May decidieron ir hacia el laboratorio del profesor Birch, todos caminaban normalmente a excepción de Ash que con cada paso aparecía otra vez el dolor pero aun así trataba de evitar demostrárselo a sus amigos, sin embargo no era muy buena la actuación, todos ya se habían dado cuenta pero no de todos modos no lo ayudaban querían ver cuanto podría resistir.

Mientras tanto, un poco más al norte de la región, por las afueras de ciudad alborada se podía escuchar la tranquilidad del bosque durante aquel día. Todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando de repente comenzaron a caer unas cuantas hojas, aquello era raro puesto que estaban en primavera en aquel lugar y las hojas eran verdes por lo tanto no deberían de haberse caído, amenos que algo las hiciera caer.

Los pokemon de la región se alarmaron al notar esto y gracias a su "instinto pokemon" pudieron identificar fácilmente a el causando de la caída de las hojas y el movimiento de algunas ramas.

Arriba de ellos podía notarse a un sujeto de apariencia azul con un poco de amarillo y negro, no podía saberse muy bien quien era puesto que saltaba de rama en rama con gran habilidad. Ese era alguien que al parecer ya tenia experiencia con ese tipo de cosas.

-Demonios, me estoy tardando- dijo el sujeto mientras saltaba hacia otra rama –Debo aumentar el paso-.

El individuo que vestía de azul, amarillo y negro comenzó a saltar cada vez mas lejos y mas veloz, podía notarse que tenia prisa, podía notarse que era importante que llegara pronto.

-Solo espero que no sea tarde, nada debe ser revelado- pensó el personaje mientras continuaba saltando.

Se demoraron apenas unos minutos en llegar al laboratorio. Cuando llegaron a la entrada notaron que la puerta estaba abierta.

Todos se percataron de esto y comenzaron a suponer lo peor, Dawn y May comenzaron a asustarse un poco mientras pensaban en situaciones que pudieron haber ocurrido.

Ash fue el primero en dar un paso al frente. Empujo suavemente la puerta mientras caminaba hacia el interior del laboratorio.

Todos los demás decidieron seguirlo, Brock no podía quedarse ahí mientras parecía el gallina del grupo y Dawn y May estaban tan asustadas de quedarse solas que continuaron detrás de Brock.

Entraron lentamente mientras enfocaban todos sus sentidos para estar lo mas alerta posible en caso de que algo llegara a pasar.

Cuando ya estaban adentro, notaron que no había nadie en la habitación, sin embargo todo el lugar estaba muy raro. Todos estaban sorprendidos por como estaba la ese gran salón.

-Por Dios, ¿que paso aquí?- May miraba todo el lugar detenidamente.

Todo estaba completamente desorganizado, Varios libros estaban abiertos en un escritorio, varias hojas estaban en el piso, un sin fin de lápices y artículos de oficina estaban esparcidos por todo lugar, parecía como si hace un rato hubiera pasado un tornado por ahí… O como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo importante.

Todos estaban cada vez mas alerta, es obvio que todo ese desorden no pudo haberlo causado el viento así que solo había una conclusión.

-¿Y el profesor?- pregunto Brock observando el lugar.

Ash dio un paso adelante -Profesor Birch!, esta aquí!- grito Ash mientras se formaba un poco de eco.

Ash estaba esperando respuesta por unos segundos pero no hubo respuesta.

-Profesor…!- grito una vez mas Ash, ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

Al parecer aun no había respuesta, eso no daba buenas noticias.

Mientras caminaban, vieron un corredor a la derecha. Se una puerta a la izquierda del corredor, por debajo de la puerta podía notarse que la luz dentro de la habitación estaba encendida.

Todos se quedaron completamente callados mientras observaban cuidadosamente la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta.

Con el paso de unos segundos, pudo notarse que una sombra paso por ese lugar, esto asusto un poco a los chicos ya que les dio a confirmar a Ash y a los demás de que alguien estaba ahí.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la habitación, Procuraban no hacer el más mínimo ruido puesto que no querían alertar a los intrusos, afortunadamente para ellos, no habían escuchado los gritos de Ash anteriormente, si fuera así ya se habrían escapado.

Llegaron todos a la puerta, Ash se cambio rápidamente de lado mientras era seguido por Pikachu evitando que los que estaban adentro de la habitación pudieran verlo.

Ash se recostó en la pared que estaba a la derecha de la puerta y Brock imito el movimiento del chico pero en el otro lado, Pikachu continuaba al lado de Ash mientras producía pequeñas descargas alrededor de sus mejillas listo para atacar.

Ash y Brock Se miraron seriamente y luego ambos asintieron. May y Dawn veían cuidadosamente la escena procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Ash tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro lentamente, no pudo evitar el pequeño ruido que hizo la perilla al terminar de girar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo una voz adentro.

Ash, Brock y las chicas se paralizaron al escuchar esto, trataron de quedarse lo mas quietos posibles, incluso se taparon la nariz para que no escucharan su respiración, pero ya era tarde. Ya era todo o nada.

Ash volvió a ver a Brock seriamente mientras el asentía con la cabeza.

Ash entendió aquella señal y abrió la puerta rápida y bruscamente mientras entraba y grito.

-Pikachu, impactrueno ahora- el pokemon amarillo salto a el centro de la habitación y se preparo a atacar.

-PIKAAAA…. CHUUUUUUUUUU!- grito pikachu mientras lanzaba poderosos relámpagos a su alrededor, alcanzando a cualquiera que se encontrara en la habitación.

-Ahhhhhhh- gritaron cuatro personas mientras eran electrocutados de un segundo a otro. Al final del ataque, cayeron al piso algo tostados.

-Bien hecho Pikachu- Ash felicito a su pokemon y observo quienes eran los intrusos –No puede ser- dijo Ash sorprendido.

-Veo Pikachus, Pikachus corriendo por todos lados- dijo un chico pequeño y de camisa verde mientras deliraba.

-Profesor Birch, Gary, Max… ¿Están Bien?- dijo Dawn mientras veía toda la escena.

-¿Podrías definir Bien?- decía el Prof. Birch mientras seguía en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Yo… pensé que eran alguien más- decía Ash disculpándose.

-Ay ay ay- decía un hombre algo viejo, con bata de laboratorio, de alta estatura y cabello entre café y blanco.

-PROFESOR OAK!- dijeron todos al unisono sorprendidos y avergonzados por lo que había ocurrido, no podían creer lo que habían hecho.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras Ash y los demás ayudaban a todos a recuperarse de aquel golpe. Estaba sumamente apenados, en especial Ash, sin embargo le explicaron la situación a el profesor Birch y a el resto.

Les dijeron sobre la puerta abierta y el desorden del lugar, lo que les daba cierta probabilidad de haber parecido un robo.

-Ahh jaja lo siento por eso chicos- dijo el prof. Birch mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía.

-Lo que pasa es que no me doy cuenta de lo desorganizado que soy cuando comienzo una investigación. Desde que Gary trajo las fotografías no me he concentrado en otra cosa, es fascinante- dijo el profesor Birch.

-Prof. Oak, lamento el impactrueno. ¿cómo esta?- pregunto Ash olvidándose de que no lo había saludado correctamente.

-Hola Ash, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, aunque tus métodos de saludar son algo… impactantes- saludo el prof. Oak mientras todos se reían de aquel chiste.

–Veras, Gary me conto acerca de un nuevo descubrimiento que hizo y me pidió que viniera a ver de que se trataba. En verdad me tiene muy intrigado todo esto- dijo ahora viendo hacia la pantalla las imágenes que trajo Gary.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- dijo Dawn apuntando a la pantalla.

-Son jeroglíficos muy antiguos, aun no sabemos que dicen ni que significan- respondió Gary aun viendo la pantalla.

-¿Y encontraron todo eso en las ruinas?- dijo brock mientras veía cada imagen –impresionante-.

-Eso no es todo, también pudimos tener una idea de que fue lo que se llevo el equipo magma de aquel lugar- decía Max orgulloso, como si el hubiera ayudado a tal descubrimiento.

-Sabemos que es algo pequeño, de el tamaño de una pokebola o algo así, pero aun no sabemos que es exactamente- comento el profesor Birch mientras escribía en su computadora un informe sobre las imágenes.

En una de las fotografías apareció la figura de un pokemon -¿eso es un Relicanth?- Pregunto Ash observando el símbolo.

-Eso parece, eso solo comprueba lo antiguo que son estas escrituras- respondió Gary mientras veía detalladamente cada imagen.

Continuaron observando aquellas fotografías una a una lentamente. El grupo de jóvenes parecía no entender absolutamente nada de todo eso pero para Gary, y los profesores Oak y Birch era todo un tesoro, un tesoro que debía ser descubierto. Era un desafío para ellos.

-Nunca había visto nada parecido- dijo el profesor Oak viendo las imágenes.

-A mi me parecen algo familiar, pero no puedo recordar donde lo había visto- dijo el Prof. Birch mirando hacia arriba en señal de que intentaba recordar.

En ese momento, pasan la imagen que Gary tomo sobre aquella escritura que se encontraba en el centro de aquel salón.

Ash no entendía nada de aquellas fotos así que no estaba muy concentrado que digamos, sin embargo cuando llego esa fotografía, se sorprendió aunque fue un poco tarde puesto que ya había pasado la fotografía.

-Aguarda, Gary ¿puedes devolverlo?- dijo Ash.

Gary pulso una tecla y volvió a la imagen anterior, la de las escrituras.

-Mmm…- Ash veía fijamente la imagen, estudiando cada detalle de la fotografía.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?- pregunto Dawn observando la concentración del chico.

–Ya había visto esto antes- respondió Ash.

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos al entrenador, era casi imposible que lo hubiera visto antes, todo esto eran civilizaciones muy antiguas.

-¿Enserio?, donde muchacho- pregunto el profesor Oak algo sorprendido y curioso al mismo tiempo.

-No lo se…pero se me hace muy familiar- respondió Ash aun sin dejar de ver la imagen.

El prof. Birch volteo a ver la imagen otra vez detalladamente -Esto tiene que significar algo. Algo importante- dijo el Prof.

Mientras todos comenzaban a ver otra vez aquella imagen, sonó el teléfono.

El Prof. Birch contestó. -¿hola?... de acuerdo, ahora salgo. Chicos acompáñenme, creo que ha llegado un poco de información fresca.

-¿Al fin llego?- pregunto Max con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Quién llego?- pregunto May mientras veía lo sorprendido que estaba su hermano.

-La persona que les dije que vendría aquí, es increíble- Max salió corriendo hacia la entrada. Estaba sumamente emocionado por conocer a ese sujeto en persona.

-¿Finalmente llego?, Genial, muero por conocerlo- dijo Ash muy animado.

-¿Almenos sabes quien es?- pregunto Dawn con una gota (estilo anime) atrás de la cabeza.

-No, pero a juzgar por lo que dice Max, debe ser un entrenador muy fuerte- respondió Ash salió de la habitación.

-Típico de Ash- dijo May

Todos salieron para ver de quien se trataba aquel extraño visitante, a juzgar por la reacción del prof. Birch debe de ser alguien muy importante y a juzgar por la reacción de Max, debe ser alguien muy fuerte.

Salieron de la habitación y cruzaron todo el corredor para llegar a la entrada principal.

Justo al salir del laboratorio encontraron a el profesor Birch caminando hacia un hombre que ya Ash, May, Brock y Dawn ya conocían.

-vaya, alfin llegas…- el profesor Birch dijo alegre de ver a aquel individuo.

-Creo que no nos conocemos oficialmente, soy el profesor Samuel Oak- el prof. Oak extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

-Yo se quien es usted, admiro mucho su trabajo profesor. Es todo un honor conocerlo en persona- el hombre extendió su mano también y saludo con un apretón de manos.

-Ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que no llegarías- dijo el Prof. Birch.

-Lamento la tardanza pero los inconvenientes los justifican- se excuso el hombre que acababa de llegar mientras le daba la mano a el profesor.

-Wow, no pensé que estaría el aquí- dijo Dawn sorprendido de volver a ver a ese hombre.

-Les dije que seria alguien increíble- decía Max mientras lo observaba de lejos. Le temblaban las manos y los pies, no podía creer que estuviera frente a alguien como el.


	15. Chapter 15: Enfrentándose al campeon

capitulo 15: enfrentándose al campeón

En las afueras de la región Hoenn, en un lugar desconocido en la profundidad del océano, se encontraba rondando un inmenso submarino color azul que lentamente comenzaba a elevarse hasta alcanzar la superficie.

Al inicio solo el borde superior del submarino salió a flote luego, a medida que pasaba el tiempo ascendía cada vez más y más. podía notarse la inmensa y majestuosa maquina que se encontraba todos este tiempo escondida en las profundidades del océano.

En el interior de aquella maquina, una mujer de alta estatura, cabello rojo (algo rizado) que era cubierto al inicio por una pañoleta, con brazos y piernas bien ejercitados para ser útiles en una ocasión de lucha o huida y vestimenta azul tanto su pantalón y chaleco como su gorra comenzaba a caminar firme a través del corredor principal del submarino

El corredor era lo suficientemente ancho para que pasara personas a la vez; tenia varias puertas a los lados, unas cuantas permanecían abiertas y podía verse un cuarto de maquinas; en otro, un centro de control; y en otro, algunos camarotes para la tripulación. Al final de dicho corredor podía notarse una gran entrada que era resguardada por dos guardias, uno a cada lado. Dicha entrada la conformaban dos puertas metálicas que poseían sensores de movimiento, abriéndose únicamente cuando detectan que alguien se acerca a ellas.

La mujer camino hacia las puertas, cosa que hizo que se abrieran y le permitieran entrar a un gran salón, probablemente el más grande de todos en el submarino.

-Señor, tengo noticias del escuadrón atlántico- la mujer se paro firme mientras le hablaba a un escritorio con una silla atrás de el.

La silla comenzó a girar hasta dar media vuelta, revelando la identidad de un hombre con una pañoleta azul con una insignia blanca en el centro, estaba un poco bronceado pero no demasiado, tenia musculos bien formados (lo suficiente para hacer de el un sujeto relativamente grande) y un pequeño bigote que continuaba por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón.

-¿Lo encontraron?- decía el sujeto tras el escritorio con una mirada seria y decidida.

-Así es, aunque surgieron algunos inconvenientes- respondió la mujer de cabello rojo

-¿Qué inconvenientes?-

-El alto mando- Al decir esto, el líder de toda esa organización se mordió el labio inferior señalando que podrían ser un problema.

-Ya veo… Tráiganmelo cuanto antes- agrego El hombre en el escritorio.

La chica de cabello rojo comenzó a caminar por donde vino, se acerco a las puertas y estas se abrieron, justo cuando estaba a medio camino escucho algo.

-Espera, Shelly- dijo el hombre tras el escritorio. La chica dio media vuelta y observo al hombre que la detuvo.

-¿Y el equipo Magma?-

-Lo consiguieron… debemos apresurarnos Archie- respondió Shelly mientras veía a su líder pensativo.

Archie, el líder de aquel submarino, dio media vuelta y veía por una ventana que estaba en su oficina a el amplio océano y… Más allá, el horizonte.

-Tienes razón, Prepárense para el próximo objetivo… Hora de ir a Shinnoh-

Mientras tanto, en La región Hoenn.

-Ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que no llegarías- dijo el Prof. Birch.

-Lamento la tardanza pero los inconvenientes los justifican- se excuso el hombre que acababa de llegar mientras le daba la mano a el profesor.

-Wow, no pensé que estaría el aquí- dijo Dawn sorprendido de volver a ver a ese hombre.

-Les dije que seria alguien increíble- decía Max mientras lo observaba de lejos. Le temblaban las manos y los pies, no podía creer que estuviera frente a alguien como el.

-El es…- Max continuaba asombrado de conocerlo, aun tenia estrellas en los ojos.

-El campeón de Hoenn, Wallace- Ash termino la oración del chico, admirando al gran entrenador que tenia en frente.

-no puede ser, eres tu, Wallace el maestro coordinador- señalo Dawn impresionada –aun te recuerdo de el concurso de la copa Wallace en Shinnoh- Dawn comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar aquel listón que gano en aquel concurso.

-Veo que mi reputación me precede- Wallace hizo una reverencia, observo detenidamente a la chica tratando de recordarla.

–Ahora te recuerdo, tu fuiste la campeona de la ultima copa Wallace ¿no es así- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello azul –y si mal no recuerdo, te enfrentaste a ella ¿cierto?- señalo a May.

-así es- dijeron ambas coordinadoras al unisono, reconociendo con orgullo su puesto en el concurso.

-Las felicito a las dos, fue una magnifica pelea. Espero que participen en la siguiente copa Wallace- miraba hacia el cielo y cerro los ojos recordando aquella gran batalla, luego bajo la mirada

–Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a recordar buenos momentos pero tengo que ir con el alto mando de Hoenn hacia una misión-.

-¿Qué, una misión?- esto lo pregunto Dawn.

-¿Con el alto mando?- pregunto Max –te refieres a: Sixto, Fátima, Nívea y Dracon- Max se impresiono al escuchar esto.

-así es- afirmo Wallace con la cabeza –Creo que ya he revelado mucho-.

-No te preocupes Wallace, ellos son buena gente- dijo el Prof. Birch haciéndose responsable de todo.

-¿Estas seguro?- Wallace pregunto con curiosidad que tanta confianza tenia el profesor en estos chicos.

-Completamente-.

–Vine con el profesor Birch para contarle lo sucedido en una isla cerca de ciudad Portual (Slateport city)- decía Wallace aun dudando de relatar la siguiente información.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea puedes contármelo frente a estos chicos- respondió el profesor Birch.

Wallace asintió con la cabeza ahora mas tranquilo.

–Supongo que están conscientes de los desastres naturales que han ocurrido últimamente por todo el mundo- Wallace comenzó la historia.

Los chicos se limitaron a quedarse cayados y escuchar atentos los últimos acontecimientos.

-Nosotros pensamos que Tal vez todo esto no era coincidencia, que todo esto era una respuesta del planeta ante algún suceso, esto era una superstición lo único que en verdad nos inclino a pensar que algo en el mundo ocurría, eran los pokemon… Como saben, ellos están más conectados a la naturaleza y al mundo mucho mejor de lo que nosotros jamás lo estaremos.-

-Nos reunimos con el consejo pokemon hace unos meses para discutir nuestra respuesta ante aquel suceso- continuaba relatando Wallace.

-¿El consejo Pokemon?- Pregunto May algo curiosa, nunca había escuchado esto.

-Es una asociación de entrenadores pokemon. La conforman los entrenadores de mas alto nivel- explicaba el prof. Birch –esencialmente el alto mando de cada región, incluyendo a su campeón y algunos otros entrenadores de muy alto nivel-.

-El consejo pokemon organiza las ligas y los torneos pokemon en todo el mundo- agrego el prof. Oak –Oficialmente son ellos los que dan el titulo de "maestro pokemon" a los más grandes entrenadores-.

-El consejo también se encarga de mantener la paz entre las diferentes regiones. El consejo trabaja junto a los guardianes pokemon para combatir contra organizaciones como el equipo rocket o el equipo magma. Es gracias al consejo que algunos planes de esas organizaciones han fracasado, aunque últimamente nos ha estado costando mucho mantener sus planes a raya- dijo Wallace terminando de explicar las funciones del consejo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Cuando nos encontramos con el equipo Magma en un submarino en el que tenían atrapado a Kyogre. Lance estaba haciéndose pasar por un miembro del equipo- dijo Max recordando aquel incidente con Groudon y Kyogre.

-A el se le fue asignada esa misión unos meses antes de eso- respondió Wallace revelando aquel secreto.

-Ya veo, eso explica que hacia Lance por ahí- agrego Brock.

-El consejo decidió que el alto mando de Hoenn y yo debíamos investigar una serie de maremotos cerca de ciudad Sootopolis. Nos dividimos en grupos, Sixto y yo fuimos a investigar hacia el sur. Mientras investigábamos los desastres naturales que habían ocurrido, vimos un gran destello que vino de una isla cerca de donde estábamos, Sixto y yo decidimos ir a investigar.-

-Al llegar encontramos a varios miembros del equipo aqua saliendo de una especie de cueva extraña, no entendía que hacían ahí pero al parecer tenían prisa, si tenían prisa no debía de ser por nada bueno así que los enfrentamos para obtener información-

-Igual a lo que paso aquí con el equipo magma- dijo Max.

-Es verdad- Dijo Dawn.

-Decidimos combatir con ellos para saber cuales eran sus planes, sin embargo no pudimos derrotar a todos, al inicio no fue mucho el problema pero conforme avanzaba la situación, las batallas se volvían mas difíciles hasta que estábamos lo suficientemente agotados para que ellos escaparan -dijo Wallace reconociendo su derrota- ese equipo se ha vuelto sumamente poderoso, no me imagino como llegaron a volverse así…- Wallace bajo la cabeza y cruzo los brazos reconociendo su derrota.

-¿Revisaron la cueva después?- pregunto el prof. Oak.

-Así es… encontramos varias imágenes en las paredes, esa es la información que vine a traerle profesor- respondió Wallace mientras sacaba un chip para entregárselo al prof. Birch.

Wallace le entrego el chip al profesor y decidió retirarse, dio tan solo 4 pasos mientras se alejaba y luego se detuvo. se dio media vuelta y decidió decir una última cosa.

-No estoy seguro pero creo que tengo una idea de que fue lo que se llevo el equipo aqua de esa cueva-.

-¿Y que fue?- pregunto el prof. Birch.

-Cuando combatí con ellos, vi a un soldado corriendo a toda velocidad, fue el único que no fue a combatir contra mi, pensé que era un cobarde pero después vi más detalladamente. En su mano izquierda llevaba un objeto muy extraño. Era una especie de esfera roja color lava, la verdad no entiendo muy bien que era eso… tampoco entendemos que era ese resplandor que nos advirtió que el equipo aqua estaba ahí, solo se que esto debe ser serio. No parecía una misión cualquiera de el equipo aqua, estaban empeñados en cumplirla, sin importar las consecuencias- dijo Wallace tratando de pensar en supuestas hipótesis sobre los planes del equipo aqua.

Gary cruzo los brazos y trato de relacionar todo lo sucedido con el equipo aqua a lo que ocurrió recientemente con el equipo magma en Petalburgo.

-Esto es raro. Primero el equipo aqua roba una esfera en una cueva antigua cerca de Sootopolis y luego el equipo magma hace lo mismo pero en Petalburgo- decía Gary tratando de sacar conclusiones.

Wallace se sorprendió al escuchar esto -¿El equipo magma estuvo en Petalburgo?-.

-Así es, ocurrió lo mismo que con el equipo aqua, ellos entraron a una cueva y robaron una esfera, solo que esta era de color azul- relato Max.

-Mmm… Hay que informar al consejo sobre todo esto y tomar medidas ahora, si el equipo Magma también esta involucrado, debemos actual ya- Concluyo Wallace pensando en sus siguientes movimientos en todo este asunto.

-No creo que trabajen juntos, ambos equipos se odian el uno al otro, me parece imposible que ambos trabajen juntos en un plan. Creo que ambos equipos están compitiendo por algo, al parecer esas esferas son sumamente importantes- dijo el Prof. Birch tratando de pensar en un posible significado para esas esferas.

-Es posible, debo informar al consejo cuanto antes sobre esto- Wallace volvió a dar media vuelta y se retiro hacia un muelle cerca del laboratorio del prof. Al parecer había llegado por agua, Quizá sobre alguno de sus pokemon.

-Aguarda- grito Ash mientras Wallace caminaba hacia la orilla –déjanos ir con ustedes, podemos ser de ayuda-.

-No lo creo muchacho, los sujetos con los que nos enfrentamos son sumamente poderosos, especialmente ahora- termino de hablar y volvió a comenzar a caminar.

-Ya nos hemos enfrentado al equipo magma y al equipo aqua antes, podemos derrotarlos- grito Ash desafiando cada vez más al campeón Wallace.

Wallace paro de caminar y giro la cabeza -¿Y alguna vez los has vencido tu solo?, ¿Has tenido un combate directo con alguno sus soldados?- todo esto lo decía muy seriamente, dándole a saber al chico que en realidad no esta a la altura.

Ash se sorprendió de aquella pregunta -Yo…- comenzó a pensar en su ultimo combate con el comandante del equipo Magma, recordando como había acabado con el tan fácilmente.

-Te lo digo por tu bien, niño. Estos sujetos no son cosa de juegos, en especial ahora que son mucho mas fuerte, incluso el alto mando ha estado teniendo problemas con ellos. Esto no es como una batalla de entrenadores o un concurso pokemon. Estas personas no se detendrán solo porque tus pokemon ya no puedan continuar, ellos acabaran con cualquiera que se cruce en sus caminos, no importa quien sea, ellos no se detienen hasta obtener lo que quieren. No estas a la altura- Wallace espero unos segundos por una respuesta del chico.

Wallace al ver que Ash no respondía sino que en lugar de eso bajo la cabeza decidió finalmente retirarse, ese era un chico muy terco. Ash por otra parte solo se quedaba ahí, quieto. Recordando su pasada batalla, recordando el inmenso daño que le hizo a sus pokemon y a si mismo, mientras recordaba esto, le comenzaban a doler sus antiguas heridas del combate pasado.

-Ash creo que lo mejor será dejarlo así- dijo Dawn tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-Es verdad, el equipo magma se ha vuelto muy fuerte, lo mejor será dejarlo en manos de Wallace y el consejo pokemon- dijo Dawn.

-Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez, de no ser por Gary probablemente ya no estarías aquí- continuo Brock tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo.

-No vayas Ash, ellos son demasiado poderosos, no vayas- dijo May con una voz suave y dulce sabiendo que con eso calmaría al entrenador.

Ash solo estaba ahí, escuchando todo lo que sus amigos decían. Volvió a recordar la batalla con Tabitha y como fue que no pudo hacer nada para frenarlo, recordó el estado en el que estaba antes, sangrando en un brazo y una pierna, apenas de pie por su fuerza de voluntad.

Un sentimiento de impotencia recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ash, cosa que solo hizo producir más y más enojo, se estaba dando cuenta de que en verdad no podía hacer nada contra ellos. A Ash lo ataco una sensación de desesperación en su cabeza, no sabia que hacer, lo correcto era dejar que Wallace y el alto mando se encargaran de todo, pero…

-WALLACE!- Grito el entrenador.

El campeón estaba por llegar a la orilla cuando escucho su nombre y se dio media vuelta.

-Déjame mostrarte que estoy a la altura- dijo Ash mientras levantaba la cabeza y con una mirada decisiva observaba a Wallace.

Wallace solo se quedo en silencio tratando de analizar a aquel chico, ¿por qué seguía insistiendo?.

Ash dio un paso al frente. Se veía tan decisivo como cuando se enfrentaba a un gran rival –Déjame mostrarte que estoy a la altura…con una batalla pokemon-.

Lo correcto era dejar que Wallace y el alto mando se encargaran de todo, pero… no podía dejar que su orgullo fuera aplastado de esa forma, debía demostrar que el era capaz de enfrentarse incluso al campeón, debía demostrar que el podría cambiar las cosas.

-Si que eres muy obstinado chico, ¿Estas consciente de quien soy?- Wallace abrió sus brazos en reconocimiento de su titulo.

-Ash, ¿qué estas diciendo?, el es el campeón de Hoenn, el es aun más fuerte que el alto mando- Max intento hacer entrar a Ash en razón.

-¿Si? Pues veamos que tan merecedor de su titulo es- dijo Ash con una voz retadora, preparándose para pelear.

-Tienes valor muchacho, eso hay que admitirlo- Wallace dio varios pasos al frente hasta quedar a unos metros del entrenador –te diré algo. Demuéstrame que en realidad si estas a la altura… con una batalla de dos pokemon, y para hacértelo mas sencillo. Si logras derrotar a uno de mis pokemon, aceptare que eres fuerte y podrás acompañarnos-.

-Quiere decir que Ash solo debe derrotar a un pokemon de Wallace mientras que el debe derrotar a dos de Ash- Concluyo May dando a entender la situación.

-Así es… Creo que Ash puede ganar bajo esas condiciones- dijo Brock analizando la situación.

-Es cierto, después de todo fue uno de los 4 mejores de la liga Shinnoh- agrego Dawn dando más esperanza a su amigo.

-Bien- comento Ash sacando una pokebola.

Wallace imito la acción del chico, lucia confiado pero a la vez ilusionado, esperaba un combate interesante por alguien que insistía tanto en que era fuerte.

–Empecemos, ve- Ash lanzo la pokebola a la mitad del campo, dando escena a el pokemon que yacía dentro de ella. Con unos segundo comenzó a tomar forma hasta dar revelar a un elefante con largas orejas y de color gris claro en la mayoría de su cuerpo junto con un gris mas oscuro en su lomo, su trompa y en sus patas.

-No esperaba que Ash sacara a Donphan, debe de tenerle mucha confianza a ese pokemon- dijo el prof. Oak pensando que iba a sacar a Pikachu.

Gary analizaba la situación calladamente. Fue sensato no sacar a Pikachu en aquella ocasión, pues aun estaba un poco débil por lo que paso la última vez y un pokemon que no este a su 100% hoy, habría sido mala idea.

-¿Cuándo es que Ash capturo a ese pokemon?- pregunto Dawn, nunca antes lo había visto entre los pokemon de Ash.

-Es un viejo amigo de Ash- May respondió ante la pregunta de Dawn.

-Cuando Ash y yo estábamos en la región Jotho obteniendo las medallas de dicha región, Ash recibió un huevo pokemon. Yo lo cuide mientras viajábamos. Con el tiempo, ese huevo se rompió y Nació Phanpy- dijo Brock mientras se hacia un flashback de cómo consiguieron el huevo, cuando nació Phanpy.

-Y mientras que todos viajábamos por la región Kanto retando a los cerebros de la frontera. En una pelea contra el equipo rocket, Phanpy pasaría a evolucionar a Donphan- Max termino la historia mientras se hacia un flashback de cuando evoluciono a Donphan.

-Milotic, es hora de salir- dijo Wallace mientras lanzaba la pokebola al aire apareciendo una gran serpiente marina color amarillo claro con una cola escamosa azul celeste que terminaba en una gran y elegante aleta. Milotic hizo un giro en el aire y cayo en clavado en un estanque que desembocaba en el rio, Sin duda Aquel era un pokemon entrenado para la elegancia. Milotic salió a la superficie tan elegante como se esperaría de el mientras movía sus largas y rojas orejas de lado a lado magnificando cada vez mas su espectacular entrada.

-Milotic vs Donphan…- Dijo May analizando las posibilidades de ganar de Ash.

-¿Creen que Ash pueda ganar?- pregunto Max. Ash era fuerte, pero debían tener en cuenta que se enfrentaba al campeón de Hoenn.

-Tal vez- comento Gary viendo la expresión de Ash –cuando Ash muestra esa expresión de confianza y decisión demuestra que no se rendirá y que luchara con todo lo que pueda para vencer a su oponente-

Gary recordó aquella vez que se enfrento con Ash en la liga Jotho, en esa misma ocasión, Ash tenia la misma expresión que tiene hoy contra Wallace.

Ash y Wallace estaban a unos metros de distancia mirándose detenidamente mientras sus pokemon se preparaban para la batalla. Se podría decir que ambos pueden ganar. Wallace es uno de los entrenadores mas fuertes, pero Ash no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Definitivamente van por todo.

Brock camino al centro del campo –Yo seré el Juez de esta pelea, ya conocen las reglas que ustedes mismos impusieron- Brock dio unos pasos atrás y levanto las manos firmemente.

-COMIENZEN- grito Brock bajando ambos brazos mientras tanto Donphan como Milotic se lanzaban hacia el otro a toda velocidad listos para la pelea.


	16. Chapter 16: Enfrentándose al campeón 2

Capitulo 16: Enfrentándose al campeón parte 2

En la lejana región de Kanto, en un lugar lejos de cualquier ciudad. Alrededor de varias montañas rocosas se encontraba un gran edificio, que observándolo detenidamente, era más extenso de lo que parecía pues habían ciertas partes que se introducían en la montañas. Dichas montañas al parecer producían una especia de campo electromagnético que hacia imposible detectar su ubicación con un rastreador común y corriente.

Dentro de aquel edificio, en uno de los últimos pisos se encontraba un hombre sentado en un gran escritorio. Ese hombre se encontraba muy cayado mientras veía un extraño objeto que tenia en la mano y al mismo tiempo acariciaba a un pokemon con su otra mano, cosa que disfrutaba mucho el pokemon.

Mientras veía ese objeto cuidadosamente, una pantalla apareció frente a el, En ella había una mujer de piel clara, anteojos púrpura y un cabello purpura que combinaba con su atuendo.

-Señor, hemos recibido información de que el equipo Aqua también a comenzado a actuar, de igual forma a lo que averiguamos del equipo Magma, ¿Qué quiere hacer?- dijo la señora en la pantalla.

-Hmm… Con que las organizaciones de Hoenn comenzaron a moverse ¿no es así?. Bien, es tiempo de que nosotros hagamos lo mismo. Inicia la misión 5K-

-Muy bien señor Giovanni- la señora tras la pantalla se despidió y termino la conversación.

Giovanni, el antiguo y gran líder del equipo rocket comenzó a tener escalofríos que pasaban a través de su columna vertebral mientras una sonrisa ocupaba su rostro.

-Supongo que ya es tiempo después de todo, El día se acerca- Giovanni paro de acariciar su Persian. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana con el objeto que estaba leyendo.

-Finalmente sucederá- Giovanni continuaba observando la imagen tras un pedazo de piedra que tenia en sus manos traído directamente por uno de sus soldados y traducido por varios de sus expertos en lenguas perdida hace algunos días.

-Finalmente… sucederá, jajajajaja- grito malvadamente mientras aun sostenía el pedazo de roca con el escrito. Aquel pedazo tenia la misma escritura que Gary encontró en la cueva de petalburgo unos días atrás. Era la misma escritura que yacía en el centro de la antigua cámara que revisaron Gary y Max unos días atrás.

Mientras tanto, en Hoenn.

-COMIENZEN- grito Brock bajando ambos brazos mientras tanto Donphan como Milotic se lanzaban hacia el otro a toda velocidad listos para la pelea.

-Donphan usa rodada, ahora- ordeno Ash al pokemon mientras este se envolvía en su propio cuerpo y rodaba a toda velocidad en dirección a Milotic.

Wallace analizaba cuidadosamente el ataque y la velocidad de Donphan -Milotic, esquívalo y usa buceo-

Milotic, un pokemon que se debía mantener en el agua, solo se escondió dentro del estanque y esquivo fácilmente el ataque.

Donphan, al percatarse de que había fallado, paro de rodar justo en la orilla del estanque.

-Milotic es un pokemon de agua Donphan. Si te alejas del agua, estarás bien- Grito Ash mientras su pokemon asentía y se mantenía en la orilla alerta observando el agua.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Donphan giraba la cabeza mirando hacia todo el estanque tratando de predecir por donde aparecerá el pokemon.

-Donphan, prepárate- el pokemon asintió mientras esperaba a que aquel pokemon saliera.

De repente, el suelo comenzó a crujir, y comenzaron a formarse grietas justo debajo del pokemon elefante. –cuidado Donphan, debajo de ti-

Parecía ser muy tarde para esquivarlo, sin embargo los reflejos de Donphan estaban muy bien desarrollados y dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe –muy bien-

-atrápalo- dijo Wallace confiado mientras que Milotic tomaba a Donphan con la cola y lo sumergía en el estanque por el mismo agujero por el que entró.

-¿Cómo pudo aparecer Milotic debajo de Donphan si el estaba en tierra firme?- pregunto Dawn muy confundida por la situación.

-Este estanque es especial, aunque parezca pequeño, en la profundidad de el es aun más amplio- decía el prof. Birch.

-Eso quiere decir que hay ciertos lugares aquí que no son tierra firme, en realidad son una capa de tierra en una parte del estanque- concluyo Gary.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabia Wallace esta información?, ¿usted le dijo prof.?- pregunto Máx al prof. Birch.

-No, yo nunca le dije nada de eso- dijo el prof. Birch.

-Wallace lo supo al momento de esquivar el primer ataque de Donphan- comenzó a explicar Gary.

_-Flashback-_

_- Wallace analizaba cuidadosamente el ataque y la velocidad de Donphan -Milotic, esquívalo y usa buceo- _

_Milotic, un pokemon que se debía mantener en el agua, solo se escondió dentro del estanque y esquivo fácilmente el ataque._

_Mientras Milotic se sumergía en el estanque comenzó a examinar detalladamente el estanque, observando sus limites, profundidades, corrientes e incluso pequeños túneles. _

_Esa era una de las habilidades especiales de un pokemon tipo agua pero sin duda, Milotic sobresalía mas que ningún otro pokemon en cuanto a analizar el terreno subacuático gracias a sus ojos que permiten ver mejor debajo del agua, a su cola que le permite detectar las diferencias de corriente y, lo mas importante, sus antenas que por medio de ondas ultrasónicas le permiten detectar a cualquier ser vivo a su alrededor._

_En tierra estas ondas enviadas por Milotic no son muy eficientes; pero en agua, estas ondas se transmiten de manera mucho mas eficaz. Incluso son capaces de atravesar pequeñas capas de tierra lo que lo convierte en un gran depredador acuático y una difícil presa._

_-Fin del flashback-_

-Wallace fue muy astuto y antes de atacar decidió analizar el campo de batalla para buscar alguna ventaja a su favor- concluyo Gary.

Mientras Gary y los demás hablaban, Donphan estaba tratando de nadar hacia la orilla mientras era atacado por Milotic desde abajo.

-Donphan, resiste- grito Ash a su pokemon –(Donphan no puede usar rodada mientras este en el agua. No tiene ninguna oportunidad en el agua contra un pokemon como Milotic, debe salir de ahí como sea…. Esto es malo)- pensó Ash buscando una estrategia.

Donphan continuaba siendo atacado una y otra vez mientras luchaba por mantenerse en la superficie.

Mientras se esforzaba por nadar, Milotic lo embistió fuertemente desde abajo lanzándolo por los aires.

-Hora del golpe final, Milotic, usa ventisca- dijo Wallace.

Milotic abrió la boca y comenzó a producir una poderosa corriente de aire acompañada de granizo que golpeaba a un Donphan que se encontraba en los aires.

Dicho ataque tuvo un gran efecto sobre el pokemon. La ventisca fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para impulsar a Donphan aun mas alto de lo que se encontraba forzándolo a caer contra un árbol.

-(Maldición... Esto no puede seguir así)- dijo Ash en su mente mientras veía a su pokemon caído luego de aquel impacto contra el árbol.

-Ash, esta perdiendo- dijo May observando la situación de salud en la que estaba Donphan.

-Solo espero que pueda salir de esto, si algo he aprendido de ese muchacho es que tiene la habilidad de salir de situaciones difíciles como esta- dijo el profesor Oak.

-¿Por qué Ash reto al campeón de hoenn, sabe que es mucho mas fuerte que el?- pregunto Max –Es decir, ¿por qué esta tan decidido a ir con Wallace y los demás?-

-Creo que el no quiere demostrar que puede vencerlo- Dijo Brock.

-¿Qué…? Entonces porque reto a Wallace a una batalla cuando pensaba que no podría vencerlo.

-Creo que Ash quiere demostrarle a Wallace y, aun más importante, a el mismo de que es alguien fuerte. de que es alguien que esta a la altura de un campeón.- explico brock mientras veía la batalla.

-Vamos Donphan, tu puedes hacerlo… LEVANTATE- Ash trataba de darle ánimos a su pokemon.

Donphan escuchaba los gritos de su entrenador y comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente hasta que por fin obtuvo su orgullosa postura de combate, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Vaya, tu pokemon es muy persistente. Lo admiro por eso- Wallace observo el acto de aquel pokemon y lo felicito por su resistencia.

-No perderemos esta batalla, Wallace-. Aunque las cosas se veían difíciles, Ash se reusaba a perder. –Ya lo tengo…-dijo mientras pensaba su próximo movimiento.

Donphan, salta y usa rodada otra vez- grito Ash mientras su pokemon se enrollaba y comenzaba a girar rumbo hacia Milotic.

Donphan comenzó a girar y gracias a una roca que uso como rampa, se elevo por los aires para caer justo donde estaba Milotic. Mientras estaba descendiendo por el aire comenzó a bajar aun mas rápido de lo que había subido gracias a la gravedad. Si ese ataque diera en el blanco, posiblemente debilitaría a Milotic.

-Milotic, Sumérgete… Rápido- Grito Wallace dándose cuenta de el poder de aquel ataque.

Antes de que Donphan pudiera hacer contacto con Milotic, este se sumergió bajo el agua, usando la barrera del agua como escudo ya que, al sumergirse este perdería velocidad.

Donphan finalmente cayo al agua y gracias a la velocidad que llevaba, logro llegar al fondo del estanque.

-No puede ser… Fallo- Max estaba asombrado con la velocidad de Milotic, aquel hubiera sido un gran ataque.

-Esto aun no termina… Donphan, continua con la rodada-. Grito Ash.

Donphan seguía sumergido en el agua mientras que Milotic se disponía a embestirlo para acabar con el.

Lo esperado hubiese sido que el pokemon elefante hubiera parado de girar, pero al parecer Donphan luchaba contra la fricción del agua para continuar girando.

Wallace y Ash estaban observando fijamente el punto dele estanque por el que se había sumergido Donphan. Ya era hora de que Milotic lo embistiera y lo elevara por los aires pero nada ocurría.

En cuestión de minutos, el agua comenzó a moverse cada vez mas y mas rápido hasta que se notaba que estaba dando vueltas. El agua comenzó a moverse cada vez mas y mas mientras se formaba un poderoso remolino que se hacia cada vez más grande.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Donphan hizo eso?- preguntaba Max asombrado ante la jugada de Ash.

-¿Como es posible que Donphan gire en el agua?- pregunto Dawn mientras se daba cuenta de que fue Donphan el que causo el remolino.

-Fue gracias al impulso que obtuvo al principio- dijo Gary.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiono Dawn a Gary aun mas confundida.

-Donphan no podía usar rodada antes cuando se encontraba en el aire porque no estaba sobre una superficie que lo ayudara a rodar como lo es la tierra o incluso el aire, Además el agua aumenta tu fricción con el exterior disminuyendo la velocidad. Pero al iniciar rodando desde tierra y aumentando su velocidad con ese salto, logro llegar a la profundidad del estanque aun rodando, Donphan solo tuvo que resistir un tiempo mientras el agua comenzaba a girar y se formaba el remolino.- Le explico Gary a Dawn.

El remolino se hacia cada vez más y más grande hasta que capturo en su interior a Milotic. La elegante serpiente marina hacia grandes esfuerzos por salir de ahí, pero la velocidad de la corriente era demasiado poderosa. Ahora que Milotic estaba indefenso en el remolino, Donphan salió del centro del remolino hacia uno de los lados para que la corriente impulsara su rodada y lograra envestir fuertemente a Milotic, enviándolo lejos del remolino hasta que este chocara con la orilla hiriéndolo considerablemente.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos del movimiento de Ash y Donphan, Lograron sorprender a Wallace y herir a Milotic, eso quiere decir que aún había posibilidad de ganar para Ash.

-Bien hecho muchacho, te felicito- felicito Wallace al entrenador- Ha sido un buen movimiento, pero no será suficiente para derrotarnos.

ash sonrió –Esto aún no acaba, Donphan, salta y usa hiperrayo-

-Donphan- grito el pokemon mientras volvía a enrollarse en su propio cuerpo.

Donphan comenzó a girar, aumentando su velocidad cada vez más y más. Mientras tanto, Milotic aun seguía recostada en la orilla del estanque recuperándose del anterior golpe.

Donphan volvió a usar una roca que había cerca de el como rampa y se elevo aún más que la vez anterior. Cuando llego al punto más alto del salto, dejo de girar y comenzó a acumular energía lentamente en su boca mientras descendía.

Milotic finalmente recupero su postura, pero para un pokemon normal, aquel momento hubiese sido muy tarde para ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, Milotic no era un pokemon normal. Después de todo era un pokemon del campeón de Hoenn.

-Donnn… Phannn!- grito Donphan lanzando un poderoso rayo a unos 4 metros de altura de Milotic, aquel seria un golpe critico debido a la cercanía entre ambos pokemon.

Wallace alerto a Milotic sobre la situación y ordeno un contra ataque-Milotic, rápido usa hidrobomba a toda potencia-

Milotic subió la cabeza y vio a Donphan a unos cuantos metros sobre el mientras de el salía un gran rayo en dirección hacia el.

-Mii…Loo- grito Milotic mientras lanzaba un poderoso hidrobomba para contrarrestar el hiperrayo de Donphan.

Aunque ambos pokemon estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Milotic fue lo suficientemente ágil para contrarrestar el hiperrayo a tiempo.

Al chocar ambos ataque, se produjo una gran explosión que provoco grandes corrientes de viento hacia el exterior, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido en aquella pelea.

El choque duro unos segundos, pero la diferencia de poder fue quien decidió el resultado. El hiperrayo de Donphan era poderoso pero no se comparaba con el ataque más fuerte de Milotic.

Aunque Donphan hacia su mejor esfuerzo, el hidrobomba de Milotic termino golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que, aunque estaba cayendo, fue suficiente para mandarlo otra vez por los aires.

-No puede ser- Ash estaba sorprendido, pensaba que esta vez podría ganar.

May y los demás estaban atónitos de el desenlace de la pelea, durante solo un momento, Ash tenia probabilidades de ganar, pero luego de perder ese enfrentamiento entre poderes, el daño que recibió Donphan seria tan grande que ya no habrían posibilidades de ganar.

Donphan comenzó a caer en picada hacia el centro del estanque, si reaccionaba a tiempo, quizá habría una posibilidad.

-Milotic, Coletazo- sentencio Wallace.

Justo antes de que Donphan llegara a tocar el agua, Milotic apareció a su lado y lo lanzo con su poderosa cola contra un árbol dejando a Donphan inconsciente y sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Donphan dio lo mejor que tenia, pero no fue suficiente para vencer a Milotic.

-Donphan regresa- Ash saco la pokebola de Donphan y lo regreso, debido a que no podía continuar en el combate.

-Te felicito por la pelea chico, ciertamente no eres un novato en esto. Pero creo que aun me subestimas- le dijo Wallace a Ash dándole a conocer la verdadera diferencia de fuerzas.

Ash pensó en su próximo movimiento, debía elegir bien su próximo pokemon para vencer a Wallace.

-Te queda un solo pokemon, si me derrotas podrás venir conmigo- comenzó a hablar Wallace –pero sino, tendrás que aceptar que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para estas cosas…¿qué vas a hacer?-

Mientras tanto en una extraña ciudad de la región Jotho.

Dos personas se encontraban en las afueras de una casa mientras que una de ellas tocaba la puerta con delicadeza

-¿Hola?. Ohhh- un viejo hombre apareció en la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al ver a las personas que tocaron la puerta.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Acaso usted sabe como llegar a pueblo paleta?- dijo una chica que al parecer era delicada pero capaz de defenderse por si sola.

El hombre salió de su estado de Shock dejando de ver a las dos chicas que solo preguntaban indicaciones -¿pueblo paleta?, Me parece que esta en la región Kanto. Deben tomar un ferry e ir a esa región, Quizá tarde semanas en llegar- respondió el viejo hombre que aunque ya estaba mejor seguía un poco asombrado de ver ambas chicas.

-Una de ellas no dijo nada y solo salió corriendo, al aparecer estaba muy inquieta últimamente.

-Muy bien, Gracias, que tenga un lindo día- dijo la segunda chica mientras se despedía rápidamente y trataba de alcanzar a su compañera. –Oye, espérame- le gritaba a la otra.

-No hay problema- dijo el viejo hombre ya hablando solo. Ambas chicas se habían ido corriendo, al parecer tenían prisa en llegar a ese lugar –Vaya, son las dos gemelas mas parecidas que he visto en mi vida, incluso parecía un clon- dijo el viejo hombre viéndolas por detrás haciendo similitudes entre ambas.

Volviendo a la región de Hoenn

-¿Qué vas a hacer muchacho?- comento el campeón de la liga hoenn.

Ash saco una pokebola y se quedo viéndola por un tiempo –(todo depende de ti)- pensó el entrenador poniendo toda su fe en su próximo pokemon.

-Ya veras que voy a hacer- Ash lanzo la pokebola al aire –sal Gliscor-

-Gliscor- hizo presencia el pokemon murciélago mientras se paraba en su cola.

-Veo que planeas vencer a Milotic usando el viento como ventaja- dijo Wallace descubriendo la estrategia del entrenador.

-Ahora Gliscor, usa colmillo de fuego- grito Ash.

Gliscor tomo una corriente de aire y se elevo para después caer en picada hacia Milotic -Gliisssss…. Corrr- Gliscor encendió sus colmillos para después golpear directamente a Milotic.

Gliscor golpeo efectivamente a Milotic, lamentablemente no hubo mucho efecto. Milotic no hizo un solo movimiento al recibir el ataque, ni siquiera retrocedió.

Gliscor al ver que no estaba haciendo efecto el ataque, paro de morder a Milotic y retrocedió para cuidarse de un contraataque.

-(Maldición, no le hizo nada…)- pensó Ash comenzando a desesperarse –Gliscor, usa tijera X-

-Glisss….- el pokemon murciélago cruzo sus brazos mientras comenzaban a brillar con un tono morado. –Corrr…- Gliscor lanzo de sus brazos dos poderosas ráfagas venenosas que se intercalaban en el centro formando una X.

Gliscor lanzo una poderosa tijera X directamente contra Milotic. Milotic no pudo esquivarlo y el ataque golpeo directamente a el pokemon serpiente de mar liberando una leve explosión que cubrió al pokemon.

-Genial, en el blanco.- dijo Max entusiasmado por la pelea.

-No te alegres mucho Max- comento Gary atrás de el quitándole la sonrisa de la boca.

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto el chico de gafas y shorts algo confundido.

-Observa detalladamente la situación. Wallace no hizo nada para evitar aquel ataque- decía Gary mientras continuaba viendo la pelea

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Max sin entender lo que pasaba.

–En otras palabras, Wallace dejo que aquel ataque lo golpeara-

-¿por qué dejaría Wallace que su pokemon recibiera daño?- pregunto May.

-Porque Wallace quiere ver que tan fuertes son los ataques de Ash para ver si esta al nivel- Al parecer el prof. Oak también entendía la situación.

-Gliscor, continua usando Tijera X- grito Ash comenzando a desesperarse.

-¿pensabas que con movimientos como esos derrotarías al equipo magma o al equipo aqua?- Wallace cruzo sus brazos –acabemos con esto, Milotic usa cola de hierro-

No tuvo que repetirlo pues la cola de Milotic comenzó a brillar y la uso para contrarrestar la tijera X de Gliscor.

-Gliscor ahora usa giga impacto- dijo Ash mientras su pokemon tomo altura y luego descendió a toda velocidad hacia Milotic.

-Milotic, Gliscor no podrá defenderse luego del giga impacto prepárate para esquivarlo y luego usa hidrobomba- ordeno Wallace.

Gliscor se lanzo en picada hacia Milotic, comenzó a incrementar cada vez mas y mas su velocidad, Milotic por su parte solo se preparaba para recibir el impacto mientras comenzaba a cargar su ataque en la punta de su boca.

Debido a la altura y a la habilidad de Gliscor, este había obtenido una increíble velocidad volviéndolo una gran amenaza.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- Wallace estaba sorprendido ante la velocidad del pokemon volador, esto llegaría a ser un ataque difícil de esquivar, incluso para Milotic.

Milotic intento esquivar aquel ataque pero ya era demasiado tarde, en menos de un segundo, Gliscor ya estaba sobre sus narices golpeándolo directamente causando una gran explosión.

-No puede ser… Milotic, rápido usa hidrobomba- grito Wallace mientras trataba de continuar con su plan.

Aunque Milotic se debilito por el giga impacto de Gliscor, fue muy veloz y lanzo un poderoso chorro de agua directo hacia donde estaba Gliscor.

-¿Qué?- dijo Max cada vez más asombrado por la pelea.

-Que astuto- comento el prof. Oak.

Milotic lanzo el chorro de agua justo hacia el frente, pero cuando lo lanzo Gliscor ya no se encontraba ahí. Eso era imposible, se suponía que Gliscor no seria capaz de defenderse así que estaría desprotegido.

Wallace trato de buscar a Gliscor por todos lados pero no lo encontró, por puro instinto levanto la cabeza y vio a el pokemon murciélago rodando sobre su propio eje mientras se alejaba de Milotic para defenderse.

-Muy bien Ash- dijo Dawn recordando la última vez que hizo ese truco, aquella pelea en la liga Shinnoh contra el Drapion de Paul.

-Que ingenioso, usar el poder del giga impacto para causar una explosión y que tu pokemon aproveche las corrientes de aire para alejarse. Así quedaría protegido ante el próximo ataque del pokemon contrario- Wallace se impresionaba cada vez más de Ash, aunque aún no podía compararse con el, ha demostrado que tampoco es un novato.

-Esa es una de las técnicas que me ayudo a llegar a los cuartos de final de la liga Shinnoh- dijo Ash algo orgulloso –ahora Gliscor, usa ala de acero-

-Gliscor- Las alas de Gliscor comenzaron a brillar mientras volvía a lanzarse en picada contra Milotic.

-Terminemos ya con esto- Wallace cerro los ojos confiadamente –Milotic, esquívalo y usa hidrobomba-

Gliscor iba directamente contra Milotic, parecía un golpe seguro pero en el último segundo, Milotic hizo un giro hacia la derecha y luego hacia atrás a gran velocidad, Milotic fácilmente esquivo a Gliscor y justo cuando se encontraba atrás de el, lanzo su poderoso hidrobomba contra su espalda, lanzándolo hacia una roca.

-(Maldición)- pensó Ash –Gliscor, tienes que ponerte en pie- Grito Ash a su pokemon tratando de darle ánimos para continuar con al pelea.

-Milotic, hiperrayo- ordeno Wallace dando el golpe final.

Gliscor comenzó a moverse lentamente, estaba sumamente herido y se le dificultaba mantener una postura de ataque, unos segundo después pudo levantarse y continuar para la batalla, pero ya era tarde, justo cuando puso la mirada al frente, vio un poderoso hiperrayo en dirección hacia el, imposible de esquivar.

-Corr…- grito Gliscor recibiendo el golpe mientras era lanzado hacia atrás por tan devastador ataque.

El hiperrayo de Milotic hizo que Gliscor volviera a chocar contra la misma roca pero esta vez destruyéndola en mil pedazos. Aunque rompió la piedra, Gliscor continuo siendo lanzado hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, chocando finalmente contra un árbol al que casi atraviesa.

Gliscor ya no podía continuar con la pelea, estaba inconsciente junto a aquel árbol con el que choco hace unos momentos. Todo había acabado, finalmente acabo.

-No puede ser, Gliscor- grito Ash mientras corría a ver a su pokemon y se arrodillaba para levantarle la cabeza –tuviste una gran pelea, mereces descansar- lo encerró de nuevo en su pokebola.

-Oh no- dijo Max mientras veía a Ash recogiendo a su pokemon.

-Ash…Perdió- concluyo Dawn que al igual que muchos, pensó que podría ganar esta pelea.

Ash continuaba arrodillado justo donde había recogido a Gliscor, estaba mirando hacia el suelo mientras saboreaba el amargo sabor de la derrota. Por un momento pensó que si tendría oportunidad de Ganar.

-Por un momento… Yo…- dijo un Ash derrotado mientras contenía la ira y la frustración dentro de su ser.

-Te dije que aun no estabas listo- Wallace comenzó a acercarse a Ash –eres fuerte, eso lo admito. Pero no estas al nivel de un campeón y mucho menos al nivel que se requiere para esta misión- Wallace se quedo unos segundos viendo al entrenador, quizá había sido muy rudo en la batalla, pero era la única forma de demostrarle al chico que no podía hacerlo, era por su propia seguridad.

Wallace decidió ahorrarse sus palabras, dio media vuelta y se retiro lentamente del campo de batalla para reunirse con el consejo pokemon.

Ash no dijo nada, no trato de parar a Wallace. Solo estaba ahí, viendo en al suelo, aceptando la realidad. No estaba al nivel.

-Una dura derrota para Ash- observo el profesor Birch.

Luego de que Wallace se fuera, Brock, Dawn, May y los demás se acercaron a el azabache para apoyarlo en estos momentos de dolor.

-No te preocupes por esa misión muchacho, ya veras que Wallace y el alto mando lo resolverán- dijo el prof. Oak mientras se acercaba –mientras tanto, concéntrate en la competencia que te espera-.

-No te preocupes Ash, tu eres muy fuerte, solo que el es el campeón- trato de consolarlo Dawn mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-ya veras como todo saldrá bien, dejase a Wallace y al alto mando- dijo Brock tratando de animar a su amigo pero parecía ser inútil.

-pika pika- Pikachu se acerco hacia su amigo, se puso al frente y camino lentamente hacia el.

Ash no lo soporto más, quito la mano de Dawn de su hombro bruscamente para luego salir corriendo de ese lugar a toda velocidad. No quería que nadie lo viera de esa forma, no quería que nadie lo viera con su orgullo completamente aplastado. Ni siquiera paro para ver a sus amigos, solo corrió. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, ¿a donde?, a cualquier lado excepto ese lugar.

-Ash!- May trato de ir por el pero un brazo la sostuvo.

-Déjalo May-

-Sueltamente Brock- dijo la coordinadora tratando de quitarse de encima al criador –Ash nos necesita ahora, debemos apoyarlo- trataba cada vez con mas intensidad de salir del agarre de Brock pero este la agarraba con fuerza.

-Déjalo que se desahogue- le advirtió brock a la castaña mientras esta solo veía hacia aquel lugar en el que había escapado su amigo

-En estos momentos el necesita estar solo- concluyo el prof. Oak.

-Pobre Ash- dijo Max.

-Pika pi- Pikachu solo veía fijamente el lugar por el que desapareció Ash.

May dejo de intentar librarse de las manos de Brock, aunque no quería dejarlo solo, era verdad.

-Ash…- May veía fijamente hacia el sitio por el que se había ido el entrenador mientras que un sentimiento de tristeza la invadía por todo su ser.


	17. Chapter 17: seré alguien fuerte

Capitulo 17: seré alguien fuerte

Ash continuo corriendo sin siquiera descansar. En ningún momento miro atrás; no le importaba saber si todos lo observaban o si lo seguían. Solo se dedico a correr; quería estar solo, quería pensar, quería desahogarse tras perder aquella batalla por la que se había esforzado tanto por ganar, por un momento realmente pensó que podría ganar y demostrarle a Wallace que era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a alguien como el.

Después de varios minutos de seguir corriendo, el cansancio finalmente comenzó a hacer efecto. Sus piernas comenzaron a arder, el aliento le faltaba y sus anteriores heridas comenzaban a dolerle cada vez que daba un paso. A causa de lo ocurrido el día de hoy, se había olvidado que aun estaba en recuperación y que no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo, supongo que con todo lo que paso no recordaba nada de eso o simplemente ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con su cuerpo.

Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad debido al dolor que comenzaba a sentir. No sabia bien hacia donde había estado corriendo, solo quería estar solo. Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en algún lugar dentro del bosque de Petalburgo. Eso estaba bien, aquel lugar parecía tranquilo y callado, justo lo que el buscaba.

Camino unos cuantos metros hasta encontrar un gran roble que se posaba en una pequeña llanura a su alrededor, el roble era lo suficientemente grande como para dar sombra a la mayor parte del lugar. Ash no lo pensó, simplemente por intuición decidió ir hacia ese gran árbol y sentarse a descansar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Una vez que se sentó, comenzó a reflexionar sobre su ultima batalla contra el campeón de Hoenn, poco después entraron a su mente imágenes de su pelea contra Tabitha y el equipo Magma.

"Eres débil", "No estas a la altura muchacho". Ash recordó aquellas palabras provenientes del Tabitha y de Wallace respectivamente, aunque no quería pensar en ello, aquellas palabras quedaban cada vez mas grabadas sobre su cabeza, no importa que hiciera, siempre recordaría aquellas palabras.

Con el prof.. Birch y los demás.

Todos habían entrado al laboratorio para una vez más tratar de relacionar todo lo sucedido anteriormente con lo que había dicho Wallace. Aun así, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos de zafiro y una gorra verde, tenia una mirada distraída mientras miraba a lo lejos a través de una ventana, era claro que su mente no estaba concentrada en el problema, aunque para esa chica, el verdadero problema era otro.

-Quizá sea igual a aquella vez, Quizá el equipo Magma y el equipo Aqua quieren esas esferas para controlar a Groudon y a Kyogre- dijo Max tratando de hallar una solución al problema.

-No estamos seguros de si esas esferas controlan a los pokemon, además, los únicos objetos capaces de controlar a Groudon y a Kyogre son las esferas roja y azul, y esas fueron destruidas- comento el prof. Birch refutando la teoría de Max.

-Entonces no se que más podría ser- dijo Max mientras se reclinaba sobre una silla. Al rato vio a su hermana observando fijamente hacia la ventana, cosa que le llamo la atención -¿Tu que opinas May?- pregunto el chico tratando de traerla a la conversación pero no hubo respuesta –MAYYY- dijo un poco en voz alta pero May aun no respondía.

-Ash aún no ha vuelto- comento la chica aún con la mirada fija en la ventana.

Pikachu salto hacia la ventana y, al igual que May, comenzó a mirar hacia las afueras de la ventana –Pika pi- dijo Pikachu mostrando su preocupación por su mejor amigo.

-Ash debe estar bien, solo necesita un tiempo para recuperarse. Es todo- dijo Brock tratando de animar a la chica.

-A decir verdad, ya se ha tardado ¿no lo creen?- dijo Dawn observando un reloj en la pared.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a buscarlo- dijo el Prof. Oak que seguía con ellos.

-No, Yo iré-.

Con Ash.

Una hora y media es lo que había pasado desde la batalla con Wallace y Ash seguía sentado bajo ese viejo roble pensando en cada segundo de la batalla contra Wallace, pensando en que era lo que pudo haber hecho para mantener el combate a su favor. Pero mientras pensaba, otra vez llegaban las frases de Tabitha y Wallace a su cabeza.

"Eres débil", "no estas a la altura".

-Ya déjenme en paz- grito Ash mientras agarraba su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Pasaron varios minutos y todo volvió a estar en silencio. Ash seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido hace un momento. Aunque perdiera contra Wallace, eso no quiere decir que sea débil, no todos pueden ganarle a un campeón. Pero entonces, ¿porque se sentía así?.

Mientras continuaba reflexionando, El ruido de unas ramas a su derecha llamo su atención y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-pensé que estarías cerca de aquí- se oyó una voz que provenía de la derecha del entrenador.

-Preferiría hablar en otro momento- le dijo Ash a aquella persona que se aproximaba. Aunque este pareció hacer caso omiso y continuo acercándose.

-Si pero apuesto a que también hubieras preferido haber ganado esa batalla, y tampoco sucedió como querías ¿cierto? –dijo aquella persona poniéndose al frente de el entrenador.

-No estoy de humor Gary- dijo Ash mirando hacia otro lado.

-Que extraño, porque yo si- dijo Gary sacando una pequeña sonrisa de su interior.

-Entonces creo que preferiría no Hablar contigo ahora- dijo Ash diciéndole indirectamente que se fuera de ese lugar.

-Entonces solo escucha lo que tengo que decir- con eso ultimo, el entrenador se puso un poco más serio. Se puso de pie y quedo frente a frente con el investigador –se exactamente como te sientes, es el mismo sentimiento que me invadió cuando perdí en la liga añil durante mi primer año, Ese sentimiento de debilidad y que todos tus pensamientos sobre creer que eres alguien fuerte se derrumben en un segundo-.

Ash comenzó a recordar su primer viaje pokemon tratando de vencer a Gary. Recordó la vez que obtuvo a Pikachu y lo engreído que era en ese entonces por haber seleccionado a Squirtle. Luego recordó cada vez que se encontraba a Gary en su camino y le demostraba que siempre estab pasos delante de el. Cuando el tenia apenas 4 medallas, Gary ya tenia las 8. Luego recordó las peleas de su antiguo rival en la liga añil, haciendo énfasis en la última pelea y como quedo eliminado ante un entrenador y su Golem.

-En ese entonces eras muy engreído- dijo el entrenador mientras recordaba aquellos momentos.

-Era engreído porque nunca perdía, siempre me sentía superior a cada entrenador que veía, siempre capturaba Pokemon fuertes y luego luchaba contra cada entrenador venciéndolo fácilmente- Gary levanto la cabeza y miro a los cielos recordando aquellos momentos de gloria -Me sentí como si fuera el próximo campeón de Kanto. Hasta que perdí en aquella batalla- Gary bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos como si estuviera probando una vez más el amargo sabor de aquella derrota.

Ash solo se limito a oír las historia de el investigador, Aunque sabia todo lo que había ocurrido, nunca lo había escuchado desde la versión de Gary, ni sabia que había ocurrido después con el.

-Durante unos días no entendía que había salido mal, Analizaba detalladamente cada recuerdo de cada movimiento mientras veía la grabación de la pelea pero seguía sin saber bien la razón del por qué perdí. Luego me di cuenta que no perdí por mis defectos. No había cometido ningún error que resultara ser decisivo para la pelea, Yo había luchado bien. No perdí porque era débil, perdí porque mi adversario era mas fuerte, perdí porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a entrenadores de ese nivel-

-Y ¿cómo se relaciona eso conmigo?- le pregunto el entrenador aun sin ver la relación a su caso.

-Es exactamente lo mismo que te ocurre a ti ahora- respondió Gary –acabas de terminar la liga Sinnoh y llegaste hasta los cuartos de final. Además de que fuiste el único que pudo derrotar al Darkrai de ese extraño entrenador. Durante todo este tiempo te has visto a ti mismo como alguien más fuerte de lo que en realidad eres, alguien a quien podría ganarle a cualquier oponente. Tu error fue creer que eras superior, no importa cuantas veces ganes ni cuantos títulos obtengas, siempre habrá alguien capaz de derrotarte-

-Entonces, ¿estas diciendo que soy débil?- trato de concluir Ash bajando la cabeza reconociendo la verdad.

-Estoy diciendo que te has vuelto un buen entrenador pero aun no estas al nivel para luchar contra el oponente que te plazca. Por algo el es el campeón de Hoenn- respondió Gary con una voz seria, no trataba de menospreciar a su amigo sino más bien, trataba de mostrarle la realidad de las cosas,

–Comparado con el, no eres nada. La pelea ya estaba decidida desde que retaste a Wallace a una batalla, Incluso se podría decir que el no dio su 100 % en aquella batalla, el solo te estaba probando para ver que tan poderoso eras- continuo Gary explicando que retar a Wallace fue un error.

-Aun no eres tan fuerte como un Campeón ni como el alto mando. Sin embargo, no significa que siempre debe ser así, para eso es que la gente entrena, para vencer a aquellos a los que no pudieron vencer antes. En estos momentos, No eres tan fuerte –Gary dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse dejando aquellas palabras en la mente de Ash para que pensara en ello-.

Gary dio unos cuantos pasos para después parar de caminar, giro su cabeza para darle sus ultimas palabras, estaba seguro de que lo que diría en este preciso momento, influiría algún día en su vida.

-No eres tan fuerte, pero aun así, no significa que no puedes ser mejor. Eso depende de ti, depende de que tanto quieras llegar a ser fuerte y estar entre los mejores. Depende de que tanto quieres llegar a ser un campeón- Gary no dijo más y se retiro por el mismo lugar por el que llego dejando a el azabache perplejo al escuchar aquellas palabras de un chico que era considerado como su primer rival y uno de sus grandes amigos.

En el laboratorio del profesor Birch.

-Oigan, Gary ya se tarde ¿no lo creen?- pregunto May mientras continuaba observando hacia la ventana, hoy estaba muy distraída, no paraba de imaginarse como se debía de estar sintiendo Ash en este momento.

-Probablemente ya este regresando- dijo el Prof. Oak –Descuida, Gary sabe como cuidarse solo-.

-Profesor Birch, ¿que hacia Wallace por estos lugares?- pregunto Brock.

-Yo le dije que viniera- el profesor Birch saco una USB que le entrego Wallace justo antes de la batalla contra Ash. Conecto la USB al computador y abrió una carpeta llena de fotografías tomadas recientemente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Dawn mientras veía los documentos que estaban siendo abiertos en la computadora.

-Es la información obtenida por Wallace y el alto mando de Hoenn mientras estaban en esa isla- respondió el prof. Oak mientras se sentaba en una silla encendiendo otra computadora y viendo una serie de imágenes de desastres naturales tomadas desde el aire cerca de esos lugares.

-¿Es por eso que usted también esta aquí profesor?- pregunto Brock.

-Así es Brock, el profesor Birch y yo hemos estado ayudando a el alto mando y al consejo pokemon a descubrir que es lo que esta desatando el caos en el mundo- el prof. Oak comenzó a abrir una serie de documentos con noticias acerca de desastres naturales recientes en el mundo –Creemos que todos estos desastres tienen relación con el equipo aqua con el que se encontró Wallace-.

-Al parecer, el equipo magma también esta involucrado- dijo Max tratando de aportar algo de información.

-Tal vez tengas razón Max, pero aun no sabemos como.- agrego el profesor Birch.

-No creo que el equipo aqua y el equipo magma trabajen juntos, es decir, esos dos se odian- agrego Dawn.

-Quizás Dawn tenga razón- aviso Max.

-Yo pensaría que esos dos están buscando algo, algo antiguo e importante y harán lo que sea por encontrarlo antes que el otro lo haga- concluyo el prof. Oak, hasta ahora esa era la hipótesis más acertada.

-Oigan, ¿donde esta Pikachu?- Dawn comenzó a buscar a el roedor amarillo pero sin suerte.

-Creo que salió a buscar a Ash- dijo brock ya que últimamente se le veía algo inquieto y preocupado.

-Creo que es lo mejor, si alguien puede comprenderlo es el- concluyo el profesor Oak.

Con Ash.

Aún luego de haber recibido aquellas palabras por parte del investigador pokemon, Ash continuaba sentado bajo ese roble reflexionando acerca de la batalla.

Por supuesto que esas palabras habían ayudado bastante, nunca se había esperado eso por parte de Gary pero, en el fondo, le agradecía por haberle dicho tales cosas. Aunque esas cosas no hacían más que solo ponerlo a reflexionar aun más sobre su comportamiento.

-Supongo que Gary tiene razón, no estoy al nivel…- ash seguía de pie con la cabeza baja cuando se escucha unos ruidos de unos arbustos cerca de el. Ash voltea la cabeza y ve quien es, Una vez identifico el personaje, sonrió y extendió sus brazos. –Hola, Me alegra que hayas venido, gracias-

-Pika pika- el ratón amarillo se acerco a su entrenador y corrió hacia los brazos del chico mientras era recibido con un cálido abrazo y una sonrisa.

Al terminar ese feliz momento, Pikachu se poso al frente de Ash mientras veía una mirada perdida y llena de decepción.

Ash noto que su amigo lo estaba observando, demostrando que estaba ahí para el solo para que pudiera desahogarse. Ash no dudo en confesarle las cosas a el, después de todo… Era su mejor amigo.

-Por un momento pensé que podríamos ganar Pikachu- ash volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Pika pi- el pokemon puso una cara de tristeza y la giro un poco hacia la derecha comprendiendo a su entrenador, en verdad el sabia como se sentía. El mas que nadie lo comprendía.

Ash se puso de pie -No merezco ir al torneo de los campeones- Ash dio media vuelta quedando de frente a el roble. –en verdad creí que podría vencer a Wallace y mostrarle lo fuerte que era- Ash apretó los puños y golpeo fuertemente aquel árbol.

-Pikachu- Pikachu se quedo de pie justo donde estaba. Estaba sintiendo la misma impotencia que estaba sintiendo el entrenador, la misma impotencia que sintió cuando el mismo lucho contra el equipo magma y fue derrotado ferozmente.

-Pensé que ya era alguien fuerte- el entrenador lanzo otro puño contra el árbol, a juzgar por su voz, parecía que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas –en verdad pensé… que era fuerte… pero no lo soy….- trato de no llorar aunque por más que lo intento, una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y recorrió todo el camino de su mejilla hasta caer en las raíces del roble.

-Pues yo creo que ya eres alguien fuerte- se escucho una voz detrás del entrenador.

Ash levanto la cabeza sorprendidamente, no esperaba una respuesta, mucho menos las palabras de un humano, Aún menos… a esa persona -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Ash se dio media vuelta y se limpio la cara para borrar aquella lagrima que antes había caído.

-Vine a hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste conmigo hace mucho tiempo - aquella persona se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de el entrenador.

_-flashback-_

_-Y el ganador es… Drew, por lo tanto Drew pasa a la ronda semifinal del Gran festival pokemon, aquí en la región Hoenn- dijo la presentadora viendo la diferencia de puntos entre ambos coordinadores._

_El publico aplaudía fuertemente, algunos incluso llegaron a ponerse de pie y gritar, aquella había sido una gran batalla._

_Drew no parecía muy sorprendido por ganar esa pelea. Fue una gran pelea, sin embargo fue al final de todo cuando se noto más que nunca la diferencia de habilidades entre ambos coordinadores._

_Drew no estaba muy sorprendido por haber ganado, sin embargo en el otro extremo de el campo de batalla. Una chica de roja vestimenta, cabello castaño y una pañoleta roja que la representaba enormemente, Mantenía la cabeza baja, no quería que la vieran llorar. Recogió a sus pokemon y salió lentamente del campo. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar en aquel momento. _

_Había llegado muy lejos, consiguió los cinco listones que se requerían para llegar al gran festival y había logrado llegar a la semifinal para poder enfrentarse contra su primer y más grande rival. Lamentablemente todos esos esfuerzos parecían esfumarse en una sola pelea. Al final, todo había sido en vano. Se había esforzado tanto solo para perder contra Drew ante miles de personas._

_-No puedo creer que May perdiera ante Drew, otra vez- Max suspiro, sentía lastima por su hermana que se había esforzado tanto._

_-Pobre May- agrego Brock._

_Ash no pudo evitar notar como la coordinadora de pañoleta roja salía con la cabeza baja del escenario. Aunque el no era quien había perdido, sentía lo que la coordinadora debía de estar sintiendo en ese preciso momento._

_-Vamos a buscar a May- finalmente dijo Ash parándose de su asiento._

_-Buena idea- dijo Máx siguiéndolo._

_Ash, Brock y Max fueron a los camerinos de los coordinadores, era en ese lugar en donde los coordinadores se preparaban para sus próximas batallas y descansaban de las pasadas. Buscaron por todos lados pero no había rastros de ella. Algunos coordinadores iban y venían, preparándose para su batalla pero ninguna de esas personas eran quien estaban buscando._

_-Quizá ya fue al centro pokemon- comento Brock tratando de dar una idea de donde podrá estar._

_-Eso creo, salió muy triste del escenario, tal vez regreso antes para poder estar sola- dijo Máx haciendo posibles conclusiones._

_-Chicos, los veo luego… Tengo que irme, no tardo- dijo Ash tomando a Pikachu y poniéndolo en el suelo (anteriormente estaba en su hombro)._

_-¿Pika pika?- pregunto el roedor amarillo, era raro que Ash fuera a algún lado sin el._

_-¿a donde vas Ash?- pregunto Max_

_-Tengo que hablar con alguien, en un rato los alcanzo- Ash dio media vuelta y salió del estadio a toda prisa._

_Ash sabia que May estaría devastada después de esa derrota, después de todo era la primera vez que May participaba en los concursos pokemon y más impresionante aún, La primera vez que llegaba a competir en el gran festival._

_Ash sabia lo que se sentía el sabor de esa derrota, sabia que seria el único del grupo que podía entenderla así que decidió ir a buscarla por su cuenta. Estaba seguro de que no estaría en el centro pokemon, conociéndola… Iría a algún lugar donde nadie podría molestarla. Lamentablemente, Ash no tenia idea de donde podría estar su joven y triste amiga._

_-(Recorreré toda la ciudad si es necesario… Pero te encontrare May)- dijo el azabache en sus pensamientos._

_Eso sonaba un poco drástico pero el entrenador lo decía enserio, comenzó a correr por toda la ciudad en busca de May. Busco y busco pero no tenia suerte y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer efecto, sin embargo, Ash no se daría por vencido hasta encontrar a la chica._

_Continuo buscando con todo su esfuerzo. Busco por las tiendas, algunos edificios, parques, etc… pero sin suerte. _

_Finalmente el cansancio supero su determinación y el azabache comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta parar para retomar el aire. Desde entonces continuo caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña playa._

_Camino por una pequeña acera que había entre la playa y la calle de la ciudad, hasta que al fondo, cerca de donde comenzaba la arena, veía una banca para que las personas se sentaran a disfrutar del sol y la tranquilidad. En esa banca se encontraba una chica, ella estaba llorando._

_La chica estaba sentada con la cabeza baja y los puños contra sus muslos mientras caían lagrimas una y otra vez._

_-Todo mi esfuerzo…. Para nada- Dijo la chica mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar pero era en vano, al parecer nada podía evitar la cascada de lagrimas que comenzó luego de haber sido eliminada en el gran festival de Hoenn. –aun soy débil… Aun no estoy al nivel de Drew ni de ninguno de esos coordinadores, ni siquiera merezco estar aqui- May cerró sus puños fuertemente y se golpeo en las piernas en señal de ira, la ira que tenia dentro de si misma debido a la impotencia de perder nuevamente. _

_-Eso no es verdad-._

_May, sorprendida, levanto la cabeza y observo a su derecha –Ash… que estas haciendo aquí- trato de quitarse las lagrimas de encima pero era inútil, una vez quitaba su brazo, unas nuevas caían rápidamente por sus mejillas._

_-Vine para apoyarte en estos momentos tan duros- lo dijo con un tono decidido y serio–vine porque se lo duro que es perder en estas competencias- Ash se sentó en el banco junto a su amiga y vio hacia el mar y el sol poniéndose, recordando esa vez que fue eliminado de la liga añil al perder contra Richie._

_May solo bajo la cabeza –todo mi esfuerzo… no sirvió de nada- May estaba apunto de comenzar a llorar otra vez, estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por contenerse pero siempre se escapaban una o dos lagrimas de sus ojos –no importa que haya conseguido los cinco listones, no importa que haya llegado al gran festival, al final perdí sin siquiera llegar a la final. Aun no estoy al nivel. Tal vez… Tal vez esto de los concursos no es lo mío, nunca estaré al mismo nivel que Drew y los otros coordinadores, debería renunciar ahora que Drew me ha enseñado lo que se necesita para ser un buen coordinador.- dijo la chica triste y decepcionada de si misma_

_Ash se pero de su asiento, se arrodillo frente a la chica, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y miro fijamente a la chica. May levanto la cabeza y observo la firme mirada que tenia el entrenador puesto sobre ella. May se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo una sola palabra, solo se dedico a escuchar._

_-Escúchame May, tu eres alguien muy fuerte y sin importar cuantas veces pierdas, sin importar quien te diga lo contrario, debes tener presente eso. Es duro perder en una competencia en la que pusiste todo tu entusiasmo, pero no por perder aquí, significa que eres débil o que no eres una buena coordinadora pokemon. ¿sabes cuantos coordinadores fuertes trataron de llegar aquí y no pudieron?, Esta competencia no es para entrenadores débiles, Si estas aquí es porque eres alguien más que eso- Ash continuaba con su mirada fija sobre May mientras la chica solo oía. Automáticamente, sus lagrimas pararon de caer._

_-yo….- no pudo decir nada la chica, tenia muy cerca de aquel entrenador y se encontraba muy sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo aquel chico y por lo cerca que estaban sus rostros._

_-A veces se deben perder batallas para reconocer que puedes ser mejor, la vida seria muy aburrida si se ganara siempre. Perder es parte de las victorias del futuro- Se podía notar en las palabras de Ash que estaba hablando por experiencia propia y estaba determinado a mostrarle a la coordinadora que aún hay esperanza –aceptar una derrota es lo que te convierte en alguien fuerte, aceptar la derrota te dará fuerza para enfrentar los retos futuros, te enseñara que en la vida hay que esforzarse al máximo. Perder es solo un paso para la victoria- dijo Ash. Ahora si sonaba como un verdadero maestro._

_-Ash…- _

_-La vida no se trata de ganar…. Se trata de perder y seguir adelante. Se trata de caer y sin importar cuantas veces ocurra siempre ponerse de pie, dar un paso adelante y seguir adelante- Ash estaba muy decidido en mejorar el animo de aquella chica. –eres alguien fuerte May, porque tu no te darás por vencida. Lo se, porque te conozco. Los verdaderos perdedores se dan por vencidos, y tu no lo eres. Tu eres mejor que eso May-_

_-A…Ash…- May no podía vocalizar cualquier otra palabra, estaba impresionada con lo que había dicho el entrenador. De repente, May se abalanzo sobre aquel entrenador que le dijo esas increíbles palabras y lo abrazo con fuerza._

_El entrenador azabache se sonrojo increíblemente y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente pero su cuerpo no hacia nada para alejar a la chica, al contrario, Tomo a la chica y correspondió su abrazo._

_-gracias- dijo la chica al entrenador pero en realidad sonaba como si hubiese sido un ligero pensamiento que se escapo de la cabeza de la coordinadora._

_-fin del flashback-_

-La vida no se trata de ganar….. se trata de perder y seguir adelante- May se acerco mas al entrenador hasta quedar muy, muy cerca, lo suficiente para perderse en aquellos ojos marrones del entrenador.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Ash se sonrojaba cada vez más cuando la chica se acercaba y su corazón volvía a latir a toda maquina. Pero esta vez era ella quien hablaría y era el quien se dedicaría a escuchar.

–se trata de caer y luego… Ponerse de pie, dar un paso al frente y seguir adelante, no importa lo que pase- dijo la chica con la misma cara de decisión que tenia Ash en el pasado.

-May….- Ash se sonrojo bastante al tener tan de cerca de la coordinadora y de la nada, un extraño sentimiento comenzó a recorrerlo. No tenia idea de que era, pero no era normal. Su corazón latió aun más rápido, su cabeza comenzó a acalorarse, sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Los únicos que no estaban inquietos eran sus ojos, puesto que estos estaban fijamente perdidos en la mirada de los grandes ojos de zafiro de la coordinadora.

-Son los perdedores los que se rinden luego de una derrota, yo se que tu no eres un perdedor, eres más que eso. Así que ¿Dime Ash, que harás?- ahora May sonaba decidida, al parecer se invirtieron los papeles de aquella vez.–¿vas a lamentarte por todas las veces que has perdido, o vas a esforzarte para ser mas fuerte y poder derrotar a aquellos a quienes no pudiste derrotar en el pasado?-

-May…yo….- Ash salió de su trance y Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca por volverse alguien mucho mas fuerte. Puso su puño a nivel de su corazón y dijo –te prometo que voy a volverme mas fuerte, seré mas fuerte que antes y venceré a Wallace y a cualquier entrenador que quiera una batalla. Me volveré fuerte May. En estos momentos, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, pero ya veras que me convertiré en alguien fuerte. Seré alguien fuerte- dijo el entrenador aún observando a los grandes y profundos mares que habían dentro de los ojos de la coordinadora.

-Al fin… Volvió el Ash que yo conocía- dijo la coordinadora dándose cuenta que Ash había recuperado su fuerza de voluntad y su decisión por ser mas fuerte.


	18. Chapter 18: Que comience el entrenamient

Capitulo 18: Que comience el entrenamiento.

- 1 mes y 1 semana atrás (una semana antes de que Ash, Brock y Dawn decidieran viajar a Hoenn)-

Tanto la Liga Sinnoh como el gran festival finalmente había terminado. Dawn, a pesar de su falta de experiencia logro avanzar a la gran final, en la que se enfrento con su antigua rival Zoey. Aunque aquella había sido una espectacular combinación entre fuerza y elegancia, al final la mínima diferencia de puntos le dio a Zoey el gran trofeo de el gran festival.

Por otro lado Ash había logrado terminar entre los mejores 4 entrenadores de la liga Shinnoh derrotando finalmente a su rival Paul y siendo el único entrenador en poder derrotar a el Darkrai de Tobías. Aunque no ganó, tampoco había sido una mala competencia para el.

Luego de la liga Shinnoh, Ash y los demás decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en Pueblo Sosiego para descansar un rato antes de que Ash y Brock regresaran a la ciudad de Kanto. Y que mejor forma de descansar que haciendo un gran almuerzo en la mitad de un parque pokemon.

-Muy bien, salgan todos- Ash lanzo 5 pokebolas al aire que al llegar al tope de su altura, se abrieron liberando a la criatura dentro de ellas. El primero en salir fue Buizel, seguido por Gliscor, luego Infernape, después Torterra y finalmente Staraptor (Ash había decidido pasar el resto de su tiempo en la región Shinnoh con los pokemon que capturo en ese lugar).

Pronto, Dawn y Brock lo imitaron y lanzaron sus respectivas pokebolas al aire liberando a: Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil (Aún no había evolucionado), Togekiss, Croagunk, Happiny (tampoco había evolucionado) y Sudowoodo.

Mientras todos los pokemon se divertían cerca de la mesa en donde comían sus entrenadores, ellos comenzaron a discutir sobre que hacer durante sus últimos días en hoenn.

-Chicos, aún tienen una semana en Shinnoh antes de que zarpe el ferry. Deberíamos hacer algo- Propuso Dawn.

-Buena idea- contesto Ash.

-¿Qué propones?- pregunto Brock continuando la conversación.

-Que les parece si se quedan en mi casa un par de días y hacemos algo en la ciudad hoja chica. La verdad no hay mucho para hacer pero algo se nos ocurrirá- contesto Dawn pensando en cosas que podrían hacer juntos.

-Suena bien…. Yo me apunto- contestaron Ash y Brock respectivamente ante la propuesta de Dawn.

-Oye Dawn, aún no nos haz dicho, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que termino el gran festival?- pregunto Ash percatándose de que nunca le había preguntado antes.

-Pues… La verdad no lo se. Quizá intente entrar otra vez al concurso pokemon de Shinnoh, la verdad no tengo idea- comento Dawn, aún no se le había ocurrido que hacer con su vida.

-¿Por qué no vas a competir a la región Jotho, los concursos de haya son un poco más difíciles que los de algunas regiones- sugirió Ash.

-No lo se… supongo que tengo que pensar en esa decisión- dijo Dawn con cara de pensativa analizando las dos ideas.

-OYE DAWN!... DAWWNNN!-

se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de una mujer que corría hacia ellos tan agitada como emocionada.

-Zoey, ¿Cómo estas?- Dawn se levanto de la mesa y abrazo a su vieja amiga, que no veía desde el gran festival.

-Muy bien y tu- pregunto Zoey haciendo presencia de cortesía.

-Excelente, estamos almorzando. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- insistió Dawn.

-Lo siento pero debo irme en poco tiempo, solo vine a saludarlos chicos y a preguntarte si participaras en el gran festival interregional- Zoey dijo esto último dirigiéndose hacia Dawn.

-¿A donde vas?, ¿Y que es eso de el festival interregional?- pregunto Dawn confusa de escuchar todo eso.

-El festival interregional es un gran festival que se realizara por tercera vez en la historia. Es el tercer gran festival interregional- dijo Zoey –Es algo así como el gran festival de Shinnoh pero asociado a las regiones Kanto, Jotho y Hoenn.

-Es una prestigiosa competencia donde participan los mejores coordinadores- continuo Brock dando a demostrar sus conocimientos sobre el tema.

Ash por otro lado no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando. Supuso que era cosa de coordinadores así que era mejor no hablar

-Es un gran festival que se celebra en las regiones de Shinnoh, Hoenn, Jotho y Kanto. Para clasificar debes ganar por lo menos 1 listón de cada región.

-¿Quiere decir que se debe recorrer las cuatro regiones para poder entrar?- pregunto Dawn, eso parecía un reto casi imposible.

-¿Cuándo es el gran festival Zoey?- pregunto Brock.

-En 6 meses- contesto Zoey.

-Supongo que es tiempo suficiente para recorrer las regiones- dijo Brock calculando cuanto tardaría viajar de una región a otra.

-La primera región en abrir los concursos oficiales será la región Hoenn, será mejor ir rápido si es que quieres entrar- dijo Zoey.

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto Dawn que no entendía las palabras de su rival.

-Vamos Dawn, ¿no creerás que será tan fácil entrar o si?, piensa en la cantidad de coordinadores que intentaran ganar los 4 listones, habrá que apresurarse y entrar a los que más se pueda.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Dawn pensando en lo difícil que será todo –Muy bien, iré a Hoenn después de que ustedes hayan regresado a Kanto, Brock- esto ultimo se lo dijo a su moreno amigo junto a ella.

-Me parece bien- contesto Brock.

-Muy bien, Región Hoenn, Aquí voy- dijo Dawn revelando un sentimiento enorme de motivación y decisión.

-1 mes y 1 semana después (presente)-

4 días habían ocurrido después de haber ido a visitar al profesor Birch. 4 días habían ocurrido luego de que Ash se enfrentara a Wallace.

Durante ese tiempo, Brock y Dawn decidieron quedarse a dormir con la familia Balance. Dawn ya había ganado el listón de la región Hoenn así que podrían irse de una vez a otra región, sin embargo, no había prisa para nada y decidieron quedarse un rato más junto a May y a Max que les permitieron quedarse en su casa gracias a la generosa oferta que les hizo May hace unos días.

Ash por su parte decidió acampar solo con Pikachu para dedicar el máximo tiempo posible al entrenamiento, de esa forma podría entrenar una vez que se levantara y podía continuar así todo el día. De vez en cuanto sus amigos lo acompañaban en el entrenamiento y una y otra vez le pedían al azabache que se quedara con ellos en la casa pero era inútil, ese chico… siempre tan terco.

Al finalizar el 4 día, Ash finalmente acepto dormir en el la casa de los Balance y fue más que bienvenido por dicha familia.

Aunque se encontraban un poco cansados, todos (incluyendo a Norman y Caroline) fueron a sentarse a la sala a charlar un rato.

-Dime Max, ¿ya sabes que quieres ser cuando inicies tu viaje pokemon?- pregunto Dawn a el chico que conoció el día hace unos días, había escuchado varias cosas de el y se alegraba de por fin tener el placer de conocerlo. Era justo como lo describieron sus amigos. Muy activo, algo egocéntrico, un poco molesto… pero aun así sabia mucho de pokemon para su edad, y podía ser un gran amigo.

-Si, quiero ser un entrenador pokemon al igual que Ash y mi papa- se entusiasmo, le encantaba hablar sobre sus sueños –espero poder empezar rápido, aun me falta un poco pero me muero de ganas por iniciar ya- comenzó a agitarse mucho, estaba realmente desesperado por tener su primer pokemon.

-No te preocupes Max, ya veras que ese tiempo se ira volando- lo consoló May.

-Tu hermana tiene razón Max- contesto Brock. –Ya falta poco para que comiences, se paciente-.

-Oigan no es que no quiera hablar con ustedes, es solo que creo que ya no voy a aguantar el sueño.- Ash bostezo –además Pikachu también ya esta bastante cansado, creo que iré a dormir ya, Adiós.-

-Déjame mostrarte tu habitación Ash-.

-Gracias señor Norman- dijo mientras lo seguía.

-Escuche que tuviste una pelea hace poco con Wallace, ¿es cierto?- preguntaba intrigado el líder de gimnasio.

-Es cierto, pero no me fue tan bien como esperaba, supongo que Wallace es muy fuerte o….- comenzó a deprimirse, cosa que noto el líder de gimnasio de petalburgo.

Norman hablo antes de que terminara la frase, creía saber que era lo que iba a decir el entrenador y sabia que decir eso no era nada bueno -Tienes razón, Wallace es muy fuerte. No son muchos los que han podido derrotarlo en una batalla, no por suerte es el campeón de Hoenn-.

-Creo que tiene razón señor-.

Ambos llegaron a un corredor y caminaron por las profundidades de aquella gran casa. Llegaron a un cuarto que estaba a la derecha, Norman abrió la puerta y le enseño el cuarto al entrenador.

-Bien Ash esta es tu habitación, espero que te sientas cómodo aquí- dijo mientras invitaba a entrar a Ash a aquel cuarto, era el mismo cuarto en el que había despertado la noche en la que May lo encontró en el bosque y lo trajo para que descansara, todo eso traía recuerdos.

-Gracias señor Norman, Adiós- se despidió el chico.

-Una cosa más, ¿vas a participar en la copa de campeones no es así?- pregunto Norman.

-Así es-.

-Entonces, ven al invernadero mañana. Quiero mostrarte algo-.

-Esta bien- dijo el entrenador –(Me pregunto que querrá, Creo que estoy en problemas)- pensó el entrenador mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Con el tiempo, uno a uno, cada uno comenzó a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir. Max fue el primero en irse después de Ash, fue a su respectivo cuarto, Brock entro en la misma habitación de huéspedes en la que e encontraba Ash y durmió en una cama que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y Dawn durmió en la habitación de May, cosa que a May no le molesto, de hecho fue idea de ella, ella decía que era igual a tener una hermana.

A la media noche todos yacían dormidos en sus respectivas camas. Al parecer todos permanecían en un profundo sueño debido a que nadie escucho cuando la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió lentamente permitiéndole el paso adentro de la casa a un extraño sujeto que a causa de una gran capa oscura y a la poca luz de la noche, no podía ser identificado.

El oscuro y tenebroso sujeto que acababa de entrar a la casa comenzó a caminar lentamente por la casa hacia las escaleras. Observando con una mirada fría y firme las antiguas fotos de dos chicos y luego otra más de dos adultos que parecían ser sus padres. Aquellas fotos no lo detuvieron, el continuo su camino hasta llegar a las escaleras, hasta ahora no ha hecho un solo ruido. Solamente se escucho el golpe de algunas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra las ventanas de la casa. Estaba iniciando una tormenta.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras lenta y cuidadosamente, aunque no se veía a nadie alrededor, debía estar alerta por si alguien despertaba. No podía ser visto. Mientras subía las escaleras, Un rayo ilumino la casa mostrando la temerosa sombra de ese individuo mientras subía por las escaleras hasta llegar a un profundo corredor en el que daba entrada a varios cuartos.

Continuo por el corredor, mientras pasaba por algunos cuartos. Primero vio a un pequeño chico dormir en una cama mientras se le caían sus sabanas. Continuo pasando por un gran cuarto en donde se veía ampliamente a una pareja durmiendo juntos. Continuo desplazándose por el corredor hasta llegar a un cuarto a la derecha del pasillo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. La tormenta afuera de la casa parecía empeorar puesto que cada vez las gotas de lluvia golpeaban mas fuerte las ventanas; los rayos, tan poderosos como la furia Zapdos, resonaban cada vez más y más fuerte.

En el cuarto estaban durmiendo: un pequeño pokemon en una esquina del cuarto, un joven moreno a la derecha del cuarto, y un joven azabache a la izquierda que dormía profundamente.

El misterioso personaje se acerco hacia el azabache hasta quedar al lado de su cama. Se quedo de pie mirándolo con esos ojos penetrantes mientras que resonaban los truenos de la tormenta. El azabache comenzó a inquietarse y a moverse de un lado al otro, comenzó a sudar mientras su respiración se tornaba más y más rápida. El individuo solo se quedo observándolo, observando como se movía mientras sudaba, solo lo veía con esa oscura mirada en sus ojos mientras un gran relámpago golpea cerca de la casa causando que el trueno se oyera a varios kilómetros de distancia.

El joven azabache se encontraba acostado sobre el suelo boca abajo, al parecer inconsciente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, trato de levantarse pero le costaba un poco. Finalmente cuando se puso en pie y trato de ver en donde se encontraba. Nunca había estado en aquel lugar. Era una pequeña llanura con un pequeño acantilado hacia el oeste.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto el azabache.

Mientras Ash trataba de saber donde estaba. Un poderoso terremoto movió todo el lugar bruscamente, causando que el entrenador perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

-Ahh- grito el azabache por reflejo mientras caía al suelo -¿Qué fue eso?- dijo tratando de ponerse en pie.

Finalmente cuando recupero la postura otro terremoto golpeo la zona pero esta vez estaba un poco preparado para algo así, por lo tanto no cayo.

-¿De donde vienen?- se cuestiono el entrenador.

De repente comenzaron a caer pocas gotas de lluvia sobre la cara del azabache dando inicio a la gran lluvia que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué este ocurriendo aquí?- el azabache observo la lluvia, no era una lluvia normal. No era tan normal que una lluvia así llegara de la nada.

Ash se concentro en los terremotos que ocurrían con más frecuencia que antes, Al parecer venían de ese acantilado del oeste. Ash corrió hacia el acantilado para ver que era.

Cuando llego, vio una inmensa y majestuosa bestia en el océano que chocaba una y otra vez contra el acantilado, con cada choque, desprendía varios pedazos de tierra y rocas de el lugar causando los poderosos terremotos.

-Kyogre!- grito El azabache reconociendo al pokemon legendario.

Kyogre continuo chocando una y otra vez contra el acantilado.

-Kyogre, Detente!- Ash trato de hacer reaccionar a Kyogre pero era inútil.

Kyogre finalmente paro de golpear la tierra, pero ocurrió algo peor, algo mucho peor. La bestia legendaria de los mares se hizo unas cuantas leguas atrás y comenzó a recargar una basta cantidad de energía al frente de su osico. De la energía que estaba acumulando, lanzo un poderoso rayo hacia el acantilado. Golpeo el acantilado mucho más brusco que las anteriores veces derrumbando varios metros de tierra hacia el océano.

El suelo en el que se posaba Ash comenzó a agrietarse hasta que la estructura ya no se sostuvo sola y se derrumbo junto con el chico azabache.

Ash cayo junto con grandes cantidades de rocas hacia el océano. En cuanto observo bien, pudo ver que ahora Kyogre se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el.

-Kyogre!, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- grito el azabache mientras caía a toda velocidad hacia el mar.

Kyogre continuaba nadando a toda velocidad hacia Ash. Antes de que este cayera y chocara con la superficie del agua, Kyogre abrió su imponente mandíbula obligando a el entrenador a caer sobre su boca.

-Ahhhh- grito Ash mientras caía a la boca de la bestia, para que después esta cerrara fuertemente su boca impidiéndole la salida al entrenador para siempre.

Ash se levanto de un salto de su cama, había vuelto a tener una pesadilla, esta vez algo diferente a las demás pero sentía que todo esto tenia una relación.

Se sentó en la cama y pensó en aquel sueño ¿Por qué Kyogre lo había atacado así?, ¿Qué le ocurría?.

Por ahora debía centrarse en el entrenamiento, debía enfocarse al 100% en eso.

Pensó en no hacer mucho ruido mientras salía de la casa puesto que pensó que todos seguirían dormidos. Lamentablemente era lo contrario, ya todos se habían levantado y habían comenzado con su día. Ash decidió bajar a el comedor para saber si de casualidad estarían sus amigos ahí.

-Buenos días- aviso el entrenador mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Buenos días Ash- respondió Caroline desde la cocina.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas, ahora si pareces mas el de antes- se oyó una voz desde la sala.

-Tienes razón Brock, hace rato no dormía tan cómodamente.

-Eso es porque llevabas 4 días durmiendo afuera en lugar de querer dormir aquí- contesto Brock.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto algo intrigado Ash.

-Norman se encuentra en el invernadero, Dawn y May están entrenando para los concursos y Max debe estar estudiando afuera en algún lado- aviso Caroline mientras continuaba lavando unos cuantos platos –Si te arreglas rápido quizá podrías estar con ellos-.

-Excelente- comento Ash.

Desayuno y se arreglo a toda prisa para salir cuanto antes. Dejo su mochila en el cuarto, tomo sus pokebolas, se puso su gorra y junto con Pikachu salió por la puerta a buscar a los demás.

-¿Dónde estarán May y Dawn?- se pregunto Ash. Al poco tiempo recordó lo que le dijo Norman ayer en la noche.

_-flashback-_

_-Bien Ash esta es tu habitación, espero que te sientas cómodo aquí- dijo mientras invitaba a entrar a Ash a aquel cuarto, era el mismo cuarto en el que había despertado la noche en la que May lo encontró en el bosque y lo trajo para que descansara, todo eso traía recuerdos._

_-Gracias señor Norman, Adiós- se despidió el chico._

_-Una cosa más, ¿vas a participar en la copa de campeones no es así?- pregunto Norman._

_-Así es-._

_-Entonces, ven al invernadero mañana. Quiero mostrarte algo-._

_-Fin del flashback-_

-¿Me pregunto que querrá Norman?- dijo Ash pensando en posibles situaciones –Supongo que solo hay una forma de saberlo- Se resigno a dejar de pensar y comenzó a caminar rumbo al invernadero de los Balance.

No le fue muy difícil llegar hasta ahí ya que estaba relativamente cerca de la casa, además ya había estado ahí antes. Una vez que entro vio todo un paraíso pokemon dentro de un gran Domo. El lugar era perfecto para casi todo tipo de pokemon. Era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de arboles y pastizales por doquier además de pequeños canales por donde viajaba un rio que le permitía a este esparcirse por todo el estanque. Ese lugar era el lugar perfecto para cualquier pokemon.

-Hola!... Señor Norman!- grito el azabache tratando de localizar al líder del gimnasio.

Ash continuo caminando por un sendero hasta que un arbusto comenzó a moverse a su derecha. Esto alerto al entrenador así que giro hacia el arbusto y se preparo para lo que iba a salir. Al poco tiempo sale un pequeño pokemon de color azul verdoso con cierta cara de duda al ver al entrenador.

-Vaya, me asustaste. No esperaba verte aquí- comento Ash al pokemon, riéndose un poco del susto que este le provoco.

-Munchlax- dijo el pokemon mientras enseñaba una sonrisa y levantaba la mano en señal de saludo.

-Pikachu- dijo el roedor amarillo en el hombro del azabache contestando a el saludo.

-Con que aquí estabas, Ash-

Ash se volteo a ver a su interlocutor que se encontraba sus espaldas –Norman, Hola. Jajaja por un momento pensé que se había ido-.

Norman y Ash comenzaron a caminar adentro de el invernadero.

-Bien señor, ¿Para que quería que viniera?- pregunto Ash.

-Veras, Max me ha contado todo acerca de tu pelea- dijo Norman –Además me conto que habías decidido quedarte a acampar para entrenar mejor-.

-Así es-.

-Aún estoy en deuda contigo por todo lo que has hecho por esta familia Ash- Norman, que estaba de espaldas al chico, mirando hacia un arrollo, se volteo y miro fija y seriamente al entrenador -Por eso quiero decirte que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a entrenar para la copa de campeones-

-¿Lo, lo dice enserio señor?- pregunto Ash asombrado, admiraba a Norman como entrenador, seria un gran honor para ser entrenado por el.

-Así es, se que podrás ganar esa copa. Tengo mucha Fe en ti Ash-

-Cielos, gracias señor. Se lo agradezco mucho-. Contesto Ash emocionado.

-Antes de comenzar creo que lo mejor será ver lo mucho que debes de haber mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y la mejor forma de verlo… es con una batalla.

-¿Una batalla?, ¿Aquí?, ¿Ahora?- pregunto Ash, estaba confundido por todo eso.

-Así es, ¿tres contra tres esta bien para ti?- pregunto Norman.

-Muy bien, que sea tres contra tres- contesto Ash con una pose retadora.

-Muy bien, comencemos- contesto Norman mientras que se ponía en posición para comenzar el combate.

Ash imito al líder de gimnasio y se preparo para comenzar. Ambos lanzaron su primera pokebola y comenzaron con aquel combate.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la casa, unos metros hacia las afueras de la ciudad, había una pequeña pradera con pocos arboles a su alrededor. Aquel era un lugar completamente plano, donde pequeñas ráfagas de viento pasaban por ahí descuidadamente, moviendo el pequeño y recortado pasto que cubría todo el lugar con un manto verde claro, enseñando lo bello que puede ser la naturaleza. En ese lugar se encontraban dos individuos batallando, no parecía tanto una pelea ya que los pokemon no lanzaban sus ataques a herir al otro, mas bien parecía un entrenamiento.

-Piplup, usa remolino- grito una chica desde un lado del campo mientras que su pokemon comenzó a formar un gigantesco remolino desde su pico –Pachirisu, usa chispas sobre el remolino- otro pokemon al frente suyo lanzo una chispa azul hacia el remolino creado por el pokemon pingüino justo cuando lo lanzo, convirtiendo este en un poderoso remolino con corriente eléctrica girando a su alrededor.

-Beautifly elévate, Skitty usa ventisca- grito la otra entrenadora que se encontraba al otro lado del campo. Sus pokemon acataron bien las ordenes, uno se elevo por los aires y el otro congelo aquel remolino que, debido al peso, cayo contra el suelo y se destruyo. –ahora Skitty usa doble golpe - con una increíble velocidad para ese tipo de criatura, el pokemon rosado iba a lanzar un golpe justo donde se encontraban los pokemon de la otra entrenadora, pero fallo… termino dándole al suelo mientras tanto las rocas como los pokemon se elevaban.

-A Skitty aun le falta puntería, May- dijo la chica desde el otro lado del campo. Sonriendo porque había fallado el golpe.

-Mira de nuevo Dawn- comento con una sonrisa.

-Pero que….- se sorprendió al ver que sus dos pokemon se habían elevado junto con aquellas rocas, Skitty golpeo tan fuerte y tantas veces aquel lugar que logro lanzar al aire el suelo en donde Piplup y Pachirisu se encontraban. Ahora se encontraban desestabilizados ya que no tenían ninguna parte de donde sujetarse, prácticamente estaban volando y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Luego Dawn observo un poco mas arriba y pudo ver el Beautifly de la chica justo sobre ellos.

-Ahora Beautifly usa viento plateado- el pokemon obedeció y lanzo una poderosa ventisca que, al estar sobre los dos pokemons, los lanzo directamente contra el suelo dejándolos prácticamente con espirales en los ojos.

-Ohh no- observo la chica de cabellos azules –Pachirisu, Piplup….- corrió a ver a sus pokemons, cuando fue a verlos ellos recuperaron la conciencia pero aun estaban un poco débiles, llevaban horas peleando. Todos estaban cansados y pese a que se mantenía un balance sobre la fuerza de ambas coordinadores, era claro que May casi siempre estaba un paso al frente de Dawn.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Dawn, recuerda que la practica hace al maestro- se acerco un poco orgullosa la otra entrenadora con la que había tenido la batalla.

-Gracias May, creo que aun tengo que perfeccionar eso de los ataques combinados jajajaja- dijo la chica de cabellos azules y gorro blanco que se encontraba cargando a sus pokemons.

Con el tiempo, decidieron parar el entrenamiento y comieron algo, Antes de salir, habían organizado todo para que ellas y sus pokemon comieran en el campo. Comenzaron a comer mientras veían a sus pokemons jugar y correr por todo el campo.

-¿Cómo aprendiste esa idea de las combinaciones May?-

-Bueno…. Ya había visto a Ash hacerlo un par de veces contra los cerebros de la frontera… pero la que realmente me mostro que tan poderosos y útiles podrían ser esas combinaciones fue Solidad. Una coordinadora muy fuerte que conocí en Kanto, fue ella quien me derroto en la semifinal del gran festival-.

-Debes ser muy buena coordinadora- comento Dawn.

-Así es, espero poder verla en el gran festival interregional y poder vencerla- contesto May decidida a ganarle a todos sus rivales.

-Ya veo- contesto Dawn.

Hubo un breve silencio por un momento mientras comían, solo se escuchaban pequeñas corrientes de viento que agitaban las cortas hojas del pasto en el que se encontraban. Finalmente Dawn termino con aquel silencio, había algo de lo que quería hablar con May desde hace rato, había algo que quería preguntarle.

-Oye May, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Dawn mientras veía a sus pokemon correr junto con los pokemons de May.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?-

Dawn no contesto a la primera, Guardo silencio pensando muy bien en lo que iba a decir ya que creía que este podría ser un tema delicado.

-Dawn, ¿Qué sucede?-

Dawn seguía sin contestas, seguía pensando bien las cosas. Finalmente se armo de valor para hablar y dijo.

-¿por qué decidiste separarte de Ash y Brock y decidiste viajar sola por Jotho?- dijo esto queriendo ver a la coordinadora de cabellos castaños y ojos de zafiro a los ojos, pero en cuanto esta escucho aquella pregunto, giro su cabeza y comenzó a ver hacia el frente, de repente comenzó a tener una mirada perdida.

Dawn supo en ese entonces que aquel era un tema delicado, observo bien la cara de May, no sabia si era algo bueno o algo malo hablar de ello con May, en todo caso, tenia curiosidad ya que paso por la misma situación y, al final, no pudo soportar la idea de separarse de sus amigos. Continuo observando la cara de May, aunque tenia la mirada perdida, podía verse que estaba recordando inolvidables momentos para ella. Se pudo notar una leve sonrisa y a la vez una pequeña tristeza en la cara de May.


	19. Chapter 19: un nuevo amigo

Capitulo 19. Un nuevo amigo.

-Recuerda Ash, esta batalla será para ponerte a prueba así que trata de recordar todo lo que has aprendido en tus viajes- comento Norman.

-Claro que si señor, le mostrare lo que podemos lograr yo y mis pokemon.

-Voy a enseñarte uno de los pokemon más recientes que he capturado, te advierto que es muy fuerte, me costo trabajo llegar a capturarlo- Norman tomo la pokebola y la miro pensativamente –(Supongo que esto también servirá como un entrenamiento para ti)- pensó el líder de gimnasio observando la pequeña esfera –Bien, Sal ahora- Arrojo al frente la pokebola.

de ella salió un ser humanoide de mediana estatura, con aparente fuerza en brazos y piernas, lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar su nada ligero peso. Y unos puños envueltos en unos guantes blancos capaces de noquear a casi cualquier oponente si es que este se lo permitía.

-¿Pero Que?- Ash estaba sorprendido –¿Desde cuando Norman tiene un Poliwrath?, y ¿Dónde consiguió uno de ese tamaño?- observaba detalladamente al pokemon, no era la primera vez que veía uno pero si la primera vez que veía uno tan grande.

-Lo encontré en un estanque que hay cerca de aquí, luchando contra 6 Mightyenas al mismo tiempo, aunque estaba bastante débil, no se daba por vencido- Norman recordó ese gran momento en el que lo atrapo –Debo admitir, que me sorprendió lo mucho que resistió, es impresionante lo que hace la fuerza de voluntad-.

-Bien, tengo la solución- Ash levanto el brazo y observo a su compañero amarillo a su derecha –Muy bien, encárgate Pi…- un momento antes de que Ash le ordenara combatir a Pikachu, pudo notar en la expresión de Norman cierta cara de conformidad, como si estuviera esperando ese movimiento desde el inicio. Luego recordó lo que le acabo de decir el líder de gimnasio.

_-Flashback-_

_-Recuerda Ash, esta batalla será para ponerte a prueba así que trata de recordar todo lo que has aprendido en tus viajes- comento Norman._

_-Fin del flashback-_

-(Norman saco a Poliwrath porque espera que saque a Pikachu que tiene ventaja sobre los tipo agua. A eso se refería con usar todo lo (aprendido durante mis viajes. Si algo me han enseñado los combates difíciles es que las ventajas entre los tipos de pokemon no siempre obtienen la victorias.)- Pensó el chico. Bajo la mano lentamente y le hizo una señal de negación a su compañero, cosa que lo sorprendió. Estaba listo para la batalla.

Ash tomo una pokebola de su bolsillo –(Se que hace mucho no peleamos juntos, pero tengo completa fe en ti, enséñame esa fuerza que me mostrarse durante la liga añil)- pensó el azabache observando su pokebola –Kingler, Sal-.

-Vaya, no esperaba que buscarías una batalla entre tipos agua- aviso Norman –Estaba esperando que sacaras a Pikachu-.

-Pikachu no es mi único Pokemon-.

-Bien, es hora de comenzar- dijo Norman.

-Kingler/Poliwrath usa rayo burbuja- dijeron ambos al unisono mientras ambos pokemon se ponían en posición para atacar.

Kingler abrió sus inmensas tenazas y comenzó a lanzar una poderosa oleada de burbujas al mismo tiempo que Poliwrath lo hacia desde su estomago. Ambos ataques chocaron fuertemente uno contra el otro, era una buena forma de iniciar una batalla para saber quien de los dos era más fuerte.

Mientras líder de gimnasio y Entrenador comenzaban con su duro entrenamiento, Un pokemon que se mantenía en dos patas y una pareja uniformada de blanco con la insignia de una gran R en su pecho se encontraban en un oscuro y solo callejón en algún lugar de la ciudad de petalburgo.

La mujer del grupo llevaba consigo un pequeño maletín que, al asegurarse de que se encontraban completamente solos, lo puso en el suelo y lo abrió. Adentro yacía nada más que una pantalla con una serie de teclas bajo ella.

De momento, la pantalla de encendió revelando la cara de un hombre de tez blanca y cabello castaño que lucia un elegante traje naranja.

-Muy bien señor, tal y como usted lo pidió. Estamos en la hora acordada y nos encontramos solos- comento Jessie observando al hombre tras la pantalla.

_-Flashback-_

_En un pequeño campamento en las afueras de la ciudad de Petalburgo. Dos individuos estaban sentados en un tronco charlando mientras que un tercer personaje se encontraba caminando de lado a lado pensando en lo sucedido hace un poco más de una semana._

_Los dos individuos que yacían sobre el tronco venían uniformados con trajes blancos con una "R" en el centro del pecho y Guantes y botas negras. El tercer individuo era la mitad de alto que estos dos, tenia un cierto color amarillento y una cola que terminaba enroscada en si misma._

_-¿Creen que el equipo que envió el jefe ya ha revisado esa extraña cueva?- pregunto increíblemente un pokemon felino que caminaba junto a sus dos compañeros humanos._

_-Tal vez… No debemos pensar en eso ahora, que alguien más se encargue de eso, nosotros debemos capturar a ese Pikachu y a millones de pokemon poderosos así que concéntrense en el trabajo- dijo una alta mujer con un gran cabello rojo._

_-Tienes razón Jessie, pero tienes que admitir que da un poquito de curiosidad todo esto- respondido un hombre alto, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello morado._

_-Supongo que si, deberíamos hablar con el jefe para que nos deje ayudar en esa misión- sugirió Jessie._

_-Claro, después de todo quien tiene mejor experiencia con hoyos y agujeros que nosotros. Seguro que si comandamos la misión obtendríamos resultados el doble de rápido- Dijo Meowth._

_-El Chimuelo tiene razón en todo eso- afirmo James._

_-Entonces, debemos decirle cuanto antes al jefe sobre nuestra petición y sobre la gran colaboración que aportaríamos al equipo rocket en esa posición- concluyó Jessie._

_Mientras los tres miembros del equipo Rocket continuaban hablando, un Delibird comenzó a descender lentamente en dirección hacia aquel trio. En seguida, Meowth noto la presencia del pokemon volador y aviso a los demás._

_-¿Qué hace Delibird aquí?- pregunto Jessie, aún faltaban dos semanas para el día de obtener provisiones así que era raro que apareciera en estos días._

_Delibird aterrizo sin problemas en el campamento. Al tocar el suelo, pudo notar que los miembros de el equipo Rocket lo miraban con curiosidad, al parecer estaban muy sorprendidos por su llegada. Delibird les dio a enseñar la razón de su viaje, Saco de su gran saco que transportaba en su espalda, un grueso y pequeño maletín para entregárselo directamente a Meowth._

_-¿Qué es esto?- Meowth comenzó a inspeccionar el objeto, en cuanto decidió abrirlo, Delibird le golpeo las manos fuertemente con su bolsa._

_-ay ay ay ay, ¿Qué no vez que eso duele?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Meowth sobándose lentamente la herido con su pata buena._

_Delibird no respondió, en lugar de eso, comenzó a buscar otra vez entre su bolsa hasta sacar una pequeña carta con la insignia oficial del equipo rocket en el medio, extendió el brazo con la carta y el hombre de cabello morado la recibió con curiosidad._

_-¿Qué es esto?- James tomo la carta y la abrió lentamente._

_Jessie y Meowth se acercaron para ver el contenido de la carta, James finalmente abrió la carta y no vieron nada más que unas cuantas letras en ella, una palabra sin ningún sentido. En cuanto ellos vieron la carta, Delibird dio media vuelta y comenzó a ascender hasta perderse por el mismo camino por el que vino. Aquella carta hubiera sido confusa para cualquiera que no fuera un miembro del equipo Rocket._

_-Muy bien, supongo que esto es importante- comento Jessie observando la carta._

_-Si, y mucho- contesto Meowth._

_-Debemos buscar un lugar más solo- James observo que a su lado pasaban unos niños y más adelante había una señora paseando a su bebe en un coche mientras un Aipom se columpiaba sobre el techo del choche, entreteniendo al bebe._

_-Andando- Meowth comenzó a moverse seguido por Jessie y James._

_James, en un acto de desconcentración, permitió que una corriente de viento se llevara aquella nota que al final cayo en una pequeña banca cerca de ellos. El la recogió pronto para que nadie viera el contenido de la carta, en cuanto la tomo, corrió hasta alcanzar a sus amigos. _

_Aquella carta, mientras yacía sobre la banca dio a conocer su contenido por si misma, decía:_

_AB:DJ_

_Aquella era una buena forma que utilizaba el equipo Rocket para mantener en secreto sus mensajes. Escribir en una carta una hora especifica para iniciar una videoconferencia en un lugar solo y asegurado era un buen método para mantener todo en secreto que solo podía ser mejorado si cambiabas los números de la hora por su letra correspondiente._

_-Fin del flashback-_

-Bien, tengo algo importante para ustedes tres- comento el hombre de vestimenta elegante detrás de la pantalla.

-¿De que se trata, señor?- pregunto Jessie.

-Necesito que vayan a la región Jotho cuanto antes- ordeno Giovanni acariciando a su Persian.

-La región Jotho- Dijo James con cierta ignorancia sobre el tema.

-Creí que quería que tomáramos a ese Pikachu- Dijo Meowth estando igual de confundido que su compañero.

-Hay cosas más importantes que eso en este momento, necesito que ustedes y otros miembros del equipo rocket vayan a la región Jotho- comento Giovanni.

-Muy bien jefecito- comento James entendiendo su próxima misión.

-Una vez que lleguen, comuníquense con el escuadrón R2, ¿entendido?- comento Giovanni seriamente, revelando que todo esto era cosa seria.

-Si, señor- dijeron los tres miembros del equipo Rocket al unisono.

Giovanni asintió con la cabeza manteniendo una seria expresión mientras se apagaba el dispositivo.

-¿Por qué creen que el jefe quiere que vayamos a Jotho?- pregunto Meowth incrédulo ante la misión que habían acabado de recibir.

-No lo se, pero si nos llamo a nosotros, y a otros miembros del equipo rocket, ha de ser algo muy importante- respondió James.

-James tiene razón, lo mejor será ir cuanto antes a Jotho- concluyo Jessie. Mientras sus compañeros abstenían a la propuesta.

Mientras tanto, en la remota región de Kanto. En la base secreta del equipo Rocket, un gigantesco edificio escondido entre las montañas de algún lugar. En uno de últimos pisos del edificio, se encontraba el líder del equipo Rocket, Giovanni, junto a su querido Persian observando la pantalla que recién acababa de apagarse.

-Las cosas se han estado retrasando mucho en Jotho- dijo Giovanni en voz baja, parecía más un pensamiento en voz alta que una conversación.

-Debemos encontrarla antes de que ellos lo hagan- dijo Giovanni mirando al vacío, otra vez pensando en voz alta.

Giovanni Se levanto de su silla y fue hacia el muro que estaba a su derecha. Se poso frente a un cuadro de Mewtwo (personalizado con el equipo de defensa que le puso el equipo Rocket) casi de su mismo tamaño. Levanto del cuadro y lo puso a un lado revelando un misterioso agujero en el centro de la pared. Giovanni saco una extraña llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo sobre aquel agujero.

-Acceso confirmado- dijo una voz que provenía de algún lugar de la habitación.

Cuando aquella voz termino de hablar, un segmento de la pared comenzó a moverse lentamente revelando una gran puerta de titanio puro, con una serie de cerrojos que debían ser abiertos en serie. Cada uno se veía más difícil que el otro. Aquella era la Caja fuerte más impenetrable del mundo.

Giovanni se tardo unos minutos en poder abrir la caja fuerte mientras abría cerrojo por cerrojo. Cuando finalmente la abrió, tomo un pequeño objeto que había adentro, al sacarlo de la caja se quedo observándolo unos minutos.

Aquella esfera anaranjada, con ligeros colores cambiantes en su interior, que tenia en su poder se veía tan inútil y, al mismo tiempo, el arma más poderosa en la historia de la humanidad.

Continuando con la región de Hoenn.

Ash y Norman continuaban con su lucha, ya llevaban cerca de 30 minutos luchando mano a mano. Ninguno de los dos pokemon se daban por vencidos. Kingler demostraba lo fuerte que era, cosa que enorgulleció a Ash, pero Ash también podía notar que, aunque Poliwrath también comenzaba a esforzarse en la batalla, Norman no estaba luchando con toda la capacidad que podía, tal vez porque era una prueba, o tal vez porque era un entrenamiento, o tal vez era parte de su estrategia.

Ambos pokemon chocaban una y otra vez, unas veces ganaba Kingler, otras Poliwrath. No parecía que la balanza se inclinara hacia ninguno de los dos lados.

-Me impresiona lo fuerte que es ese Kingler tuyo Ash- Norman trato de animar un poco a Ash y a su pokemon.

-Lo mismo digo de Poliwrath pero es tiempo de ganar este combate, Kingler usa guillotina- grito Ash mientras su pokemon.

-Poliwrath, golpe centrado. Al máximo poder- grito Norman.

Ambos pokemon recargaron su brazo derecho (o pinza derecha en el caso de Kingler) y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, uno frente al otro. Ambos se veían fijamente mientras estaban a unos centímetros de chocar, ninguno dudaba, Finalmente chocaron.

Ambos pokemon terminaron a unos metros de distancia el uno del otro aunque no del modo que esperaban. Poliwrath termino con una buena postura y con el puño aun al frente de su cuerpo, tenia un pequeño moretón en hombro derecho pero aun así se mantenía en pie. Kingler por otro lado se encontraba boca bajo contra el suelo luego de haber sido arrastrado a causa de la velocidad que había tomado inicialmente.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Ash incrédulo, pensó que en ese último golpe podría perder, pero no pensó que habría sido tan definitivo.

-No debes dejar la última parte del combate al azar Ash, La gran mayoría de los entrenadores lo hacen. No esperan un último movimiento en el momento preciso por parte del oponente- dijo Norman, Ash no entendió aquellas palabras hasta que trato de recordar lo sucedido en aquel golpe.

_-Flashback-_

_Poliwrath y Kingler estaban a unos segundos de chocar, ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a echarse para atrás, ninguno dudaba._

_Kingler lanzo su gran pinza contra Poliwrath para tomarlo entre su cuerpo y así ganar la batalla, Esa era su ataque más poderoso y lo tenia bien perfeccionado, era veloz a la hora de acabar con todo. Poliwrath por otro lado no lanzo su gran golpe contra Kingler, Ash pensó que había sido muy lento y por lo tanto, la victoria seria suya, pero no…_

_Cuando Kingler lanzo su gran tenaza contra Poliwrath, este en el momento perfecto, en un tiempo casi perfecto, Hizo un movimiento a la derecha, inclino su cuerpo hacia la derecha alterando su línea de gravedad. Kingler, a pesar de ser rápido, fallo bruscamente su ataque logrando apenas herir al pokemon acuático en el hombro._

_En cuanto Kingler estaba justo al lado de el debido a que fallo su ataque, Poliwrath finalmente lanzo su poderoso puño contra el cuerpo del gran crustáceo que a pesar de ser supremamente duro, el ataque venia cargado con tal fuerza y a tan corta distancia que hubiera podido noquear, incluso herir gravemente a cualquier pokemon._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Ash seguía sorprendido ante aquella gran maniobra de Norman, nunca antes había visto tal autocontrol de un pokemon en un tan corto periodo de tiempo, fue impresionante.

Ash vio en la expresión de Norman una expresión de confianza, como si quisiera demostrarle de lo que era capaz -(A esto se refería Norman con "entrenamiento", ya entiendo. El no esta luchando como lo haría un líder de gimnasio con un entrenador, El esta tratando de enseñarme a luchar, como un verdadero campeón)- Pensó Ash.

Ash deseo haber tenido a sus pokemon más poderosos para este combate, No, debía aprender a ganar batallas importantes con todos sus pokemon, debía aprender a confiar más en la fuerza interior de cada uno de sus pokemon.

-Bien. Hora del segundo encuentro- Ash ya tenia una pokebola en su mano, y lo único que hizo fue hacerla aumentar de tamaño. Sabia que no debía subestimar a el líder de gimnasio, pero no espero tal hazaña en el último segundo.

Norman regreso a Poliwrath y saco una nueva pokebola de su bolsillo –Me parece bien, Shifrty yo te elijo- Lanzo su pokebola presentando un pokemon, un poco más grande que Poliwrath, con hojas en sus manos y un gran pelaje que baja desde su cabeza y recorre toda su espalda.

-Shifrty!- dijo su pokemon.

-Noctowl, sal ahora- Ash lanzo su pokebola, en cuanto se abrió apareció un gran búho volando por los alrededores.

-Vaya!, ¿No sabia que tenias un Noctowl de otro color?, no son tan fáciles de encontrar- dijo Norman. –Muy bien, Shiftry ve a los arboles-

Shiftry comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta la base de un árbol, comenzó a treparlo hasta quedar en la copa de este donde era fácilmente confundible con una rama.

-Noctowl, ten cuidado-

Noctowl se elevo para estar lejos del alcance de los arboles y así evitar un ataque sorpresa.

La batalla continua en el invernadero, cualquiera se emocionaría ante aquella demostración de destreza por parte de ambos contrincantes, Shiftry era rápido y sabia usar el terreno a su favor, pero Noctowl tenia grandes reflejos y el aire estaba con el. La batalla se intensificaba cada vez más.

Mientras Ash y Norman continuaban con su pelea, algo raro comenzaba en las afueras del invernadero, más adentro del bosque de Petalburgo. Un pequeño pokemon blanco caminaba herido a través del bosque, trataba de salvar su vida de quienes lo perseguían pero a ese paso, no continuaría moviéndose por mucho tiempo. Solo quería parar de correr, acostarse en un árbol, y descansar, finalmente descansar eternamente. Pero el instinto le decía que aún había esperanza, lo impulsaba a seguir corriendo.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de volver- un chico tomo su libreta y la guardo en su mochila, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde llego.

El joven conocía bien aquella parte del bosque, no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, sin embargo había algo que no había visto en sus expediciones anteriores.

-No puede ser- corrió hacia un árbol, cerca del el yacía una pequeña criatura, semiinconsciente.

Al acercarse observo que tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo además de varios moretones.

-Pobre…- trato de cargarlo cuidadosamente, su cuerpo estaba muy delicado y estaba un poco frio. Era muy sorprendente que siguiera con vida.

-Oye tu, deja eso- entre los arbustos apareció un chico con una gorra al revés, tras el aparecieron otros dos chicos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo el chico recogiendo al inocente pokemon.

-Eso no te interesa, déjalo. Me pertenece- dijo el chico de la gorra señalando al pokemon herido.

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntó mientras veía sus heridas

-Eso no te incumbe niño, ahora dámelo antes de que te arrepientas- saco una pokebola y la lanzo –Ryhorn, ve por el-.

El pequeño joven que estaba cargando a el indefenso pokemon, imagino lo que había sucedido con el pokemon, todo esto lo habían causado esos chicos. No podía permitir que todo eso siguiera ocurriendo. Trato de hacerles frente pero en cuanto vio al gran rinoceronte metálico enfrente de el, supo entonces que no tendría ninguna posibilidad, y menos cuando no llevaba ningún pokemon con el. Sabia que debía hacer, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr rápidamente tratando de huir de aquel lugar con el herido pokemon en sus manos.

-Que no escape-. Se escucho un grito entre unos arbustos tras el.

-Ya lo tenemos- se escucho otra voz que estaba aun más cerca.

El chico acelero el paso y trato de ponerse en algún lugar a salvo, no podía permitir que esos chicos tomaran a ese pokemon.

La pelea entre Noctowl y Shiftry continuaban. Aquel combate era completamente diferente al anterior. La batalla entre Poliwrath y Kingler fue una batalla de resistencia, Ambos pokemon se intercambiaban varios golpes entre si demostrando así la importancia de la resistencia física como un factor vital para la batalla, Pero la pelea entre Noctowl y Shiftry era más bien de velocidad. Los ataques aunque eran más rápidos, fallaban en gran medida por la velocidad y los reflejos de ambos pokemon, se podría decir que Shiftry era un experto hablando de velocidad, pero Noctowl tenia los reflejos mucho más desarrollados, balanceando el combate.

-Noctowl, elévate y usa hipnosis- grito Ash observando como su pokemon se elevaba por los aires y de sus gigantescos ojos, salió una onda sónica que se esparció lentamente por el perímetro.

-Salta Shiftry- Norman tenia bien preparada su defensa ante ese ataque, Shiftry tenia la cualidad de aprovechar el ambiente a su favor, y al estar en un terreno boscoso, esto le daba grandes ventajas permitiéndole saltar alto por las ramas.

-Muy bien, Noctowl usa ataque rápido-

-Noctowl- grito el pokemon mientras aumentaba su velocidad y se acercaba a el pokemon tipo planta. Lamentablemente para Shiftry, el ataque parecía ser casi certero, una vez que se había retirado de los arboles, este era más visible y le dificultaba la habilidad de esquivar ataques fácilmente.

Noctowl alcanzo a golpear directamente a Shiftry lanzándolo a volar lejos, sin embargo no fue suficiente para acabar con el. Una vez que volvió al campo de batalla comenzó a ser más precavido con sus acciones.

-Shiftry, sube a un árbol y escóndete. Cuando estés listo, ataca- Shiftry entendió las ordenes de Norman, corrió hacia un árbol e instintivamente salto con toda potencia llegando a la copa de un árbol, en donde era prácticamente invisible debido a su camuflaje.

Noctowl no podía ver en donde se encontraba Shiftry. Inmediatamente, Ash ordeno que lanzara una ráfaga contra el árbol en el que subió el pokemon planta pero era inútil, ya no estaba ahí.

Mientras Noctowl seguía confundido, Shiftry salto a una velocidad casi súper sónica directamente hacia Noctowl por el flanco derecho. Logro golpearlo fuertemente y continuo en dirección a otro árbol, volviendo a la misma situación de antes.

-Sigue así- grito Norman observando el pequeño reflejo que dejaba Shiftry al pasar de árbol en árbol mientras atacaba a Noctowl.

-Noctowl prepárate, trata de predecir sus ataque- grito Ash.

-Pika pika- Pikachu trataba de alentar a su compañero durante aquella dura situación.

Noctowl seguía confundido, no sabia de donde provenían los ataques, trato de concentrarse para analizar la forma en la que atacaba Shiftry, ese tipo de ataque de ataca y escóndete parecía estar resultando, pero debía tener una debilidad. Shiftry se lanzo una vez más contra Noctowl, esta vez por detrás. Antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, Noctowl logro hacer una acrobacia hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque.

-Bien hecho Noctowl, sigue así- Ash trato de darle ánimos a su pokemon pero entre más lo veía, más cansado se veía.

Shiftry se lanzo una vez más contra Noctowl pero este lo volvió a esquivar. Aunque parecía que ya habían descubierto una manera de contrarrestar su ataque, Norman le ordeno a su pokemon que continuara con el ataque. Shiftry continuo lanzándose una y otra y otra vez contra Noctowl, y Noctowl logro esquivarlas todas, aunque con gran dificultad. Shiftry se lanzo una vez más contra Noctowl, Noctowl volvió a hacer una pirueta para evitar el golpe pero había perdido velocidad por la intensidad de la situación, Shiftry lo golpeo vengándose así de todas esas veces que evito sus ataques.

Noctowl comenzó a caer en picada contra el suelo, el exhaustivo trabajo provocado por esquivar el golpe, mas los continuos golpes que este le había dado lo dejar inconsciente por solo unos segundos.

-Noctowl Nooo- grito Ash tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su pokemon.

Noctowl se estrello contra el suelo, se encontraba muy alto por lo que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte, sin embargo este parecía querer ponerse en pie, demostrándole así a su entrenador su verdadera fuerza interior.

-Es muy persistente, Es un buen pokemon el que tienes ahí, Ash, cuídalo muy bien- Ash escucho las palabras de Norman y le agradeció el cumplido, después de eso Norman volvió a enfocarse en la batalla. –Acabemos con esto, Shiftry usa ataque de cuerpo-

Shiftry salto de la copa de un árbol varios metros hacia arriba para después caer rápidamente contra Noctowl con todo su cuerpo. A medida que descendía comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad, lo que significaba que aumentaría el impacto de su golpe.

-Noctowl, tienes que salir de ahí!- grito Ash mientras veía que su pokemon se esforzaba por siquiera darse la vuelta y quedar mirando boca arriba. –Noctowl Noooo!- grito Ash al ver que las posibilidades de ganar de Noctowl se hacían nulas, no había ningún ataque que pudiera evitar el suceso, además estaba muy débil como para moverse con la misma agilidad de antes.

Los gritos del entrenador llegaron a los oídos de Noctowl. Estos gritos de desesperación retumbaron en su interior y avivaron una llama en el interior de su cuerpo que hasta ahora se creía desconocida. Ash no estaba seguro por que pero Escucho un gran grito por parte de Noctowl, como si una gran fuerza misteriosa le estuviera recobrando sus energías y aumentándoles velozmente, sin embargo ya era tarde, Shiftry estaba ya solo dos metros de distancia de el, No había tiempo para esquivar ni para atacar. Cuando Shiftry estaba apunto de lograr su cometido y se encontraba solo centímetros de Noctowl, el pokemon búho puso sus patas entre el y su adversario y justo antes de que este se estrellara con el, comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con sus patas al cuerpo de Shiftry, Shiftry no esperaba tal cosa de un pokemon en ese estado así que tal golpe lo dejo perplejo, mientras tanto, Noctowl continuaba lanzando golpe tras golpe a Shiftry sin descanso alguno.

-Increíble, Noctowl a aprendido a usar…- Ash estaba perplejo al ver a su pokemon recuperarse de tal modo.

-Combate cerrado- completo Norman igualmente sorprendido.

Noctowl parecía no querer terminar de golpear al pokemon planta, sin embargo sus energías no duraron mucho y finalmente dejo que este cayera a su lado inconsciente.

-Increíble Noctowl, eres increíble- Dijo Ash mientras corría a auxiliar a su pokemon, era norman que su compañero se ganara tal cumplido. –Lo has hecho muy bien amigo- Noctowl solo lo miro mientras observaba su cara de orgullo, esto lo puso feliz y justo antes de desmallarse, puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que su entrenador nunca olvidaría.

Norman también fue a socorrer a Shiftry, lo felicito tras el combate y lo introdujo una vez más en un pokebola. –Tu Noctowl es sorprendente Ash, tiene mucho potencial. Espero que lo cuides muy bien.-

-Gracias Norman, estoy orgulloso de ser su entrenador- dijo Ash.

-Supongo que esto nos pone 1-1. Así que el próximo combate será definitivo.- Al parecer Norman ya tenia previsto aquella situación puesto que ya tenia una pokebola en su mano mientras mantenía una sonrisa de confianza y decisión a la vez.

-Muy bien, este combate lo definirá todo- Ash comenzaba a animarse, cada vez comprendía más el tipo de lucha que le estaba dando Norman, no parecía una lucha normal. Cada combate era diferente, cada pokemon tenia una especialidad diferente.

-Este es un viejo amigo, ya lo conoces- Norman lanzo su tercera pokebola al campo de batalla liberando así a su pokemon.

La silueta del pokemon de Norman comenzó a agrandarse lentamente hasta adoptar una altura de casi 2 metros y medio. Con el tiempo se noto una extraña nariz rosada en el centro de su cabeza, un pelaje blanco alrededor de su cuerpo y unas grandes manos que parecían platos de acero.

-Slaking!- dijo Ash admirando el enorme pokemon del líder de gimnasio. Al observarlo una vez más, recordó su última batalla contra el. Lo había enfrentado con su Grovyle, sabia que no tenia un pokemon tan fuerte como el en ese combate así que decidió enfrentarlo con velocidad, lastima que esta vez no tenia a Sceptile con el.

-(Slaking, uno de los pokemon mas fuertes de Norman. Su poder es tan fuerte como su defensa, no hay que subestimarlo, debo tener mucho cuidado con el)- Ash continuaba en sus pensamientos mientras la indecisión acechaba por todo su cuerpo, no sabia que pokemon usar para poder enfrentarse a el. Sabia que Norman lo había elegido por una razón, pero no sabia cual era-

-Recuerda Ash nuestros anteriores combates- le grito Norman desde el otro extremo del campo.

-(¿Qué Recuerde los combates?, ¿A que se refiere?)- Ash seguía muy confundido. Decidió cerrar los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

Ash cerro los ojos y recordó detalladamente cada batalla mientras pensaba –(veamos, en la pelea de Kingler contra Poliwrath, la pelea se baso en la resistencia física del pokemon. Ambos golpeaban fuertemente pero se sabia que esa pelea seria determinada por la capacidad de aguantar de ambos pokemon. En la segunda pelea, todo se baso en velocidad e inteligencia tanto del pokemon como del entrenador. Norman hizo que Shiftry usara los arboles a su favor, de esa forma podría atacar sin ser atacado. Además, la velocidad de Shiftry era la clave de su gran cadena de ataques, por eso Norman eligió a Poliwrath y a Shiftry, hasta ahora había probado 3 bases importantes en una batalla. La resistencia, la velocidad y la inteligencia. Muchos entrenadores olvidaban estas bases y se basaban nada más en buscar el mejor ataque para acabar con la batalla, no analizaban la situación, no buscaban una estrategia en base a las cualidades de su pokemon, eso era un error.)

Norman sonrió, comenzaba a pensar que Ash finalmente se estaba dando cuenta de que era lo que quería lograr con todo esta batalla, sin embargo aun tenia el problema de Slaking al frente de sus ojos.

-(Slaking, es un pokemon lento y perezoso al inicio. Pero posee una gran resistencia, su defensa podría ser considerada como de las mejores, y su ataque podría ser tan terrible que un solo golpe podría noquear a cualquiera. ¿Qué debería hacer?)- Ash continuaba pensando en su interior, sentía que iba por buen camino, que debía seguir analizando la situación. –(Veamos, ya probo: resistencia, velocidad e inteligencia… ¿Qué querrá demostrar con Slaking…?)- Ash abrió los ojos y grito sorprendidamente, como si hubiera llegado al final de un gran acertijo. –Ya lo tengo…- Tomo una pokebola de su bolsillo, estaba agradecido de haber llevado a ese pokemon con el. Era perfecto para la batalla.

-Snorlax, Yo te elijo- Ash lanzo la pokebola dando a conocer al gran pokemon verde e inflado. Era casi de la misma altura que Slaking, aquella parecía ser una reñida pelea.

-Veo que lo descubriste Ash, muy bien. La mayoría de los entrenadores no recuerdan las bases fundamentales de una pelea, me alegro que lo hayas hecho- Norman indulto al chico. Finalmente, la verdadera pelea comenzaba.

-Esta pelea será… De fuerza y defensa, La combinación impenetrable- dijo Ash –muchos entrenadores especializan a sus pokemon en uno de los dos hábitos, pero ahora me doy cuenta para un pokemon puede ser el balance de ambos. Ambos son fuertes, pero juntos son casi imparables.

-Tienes razón Ash, muy bien- Dijo Norman –Ahora veamos que tal lo haces, Comencemos- Norman iba a dar el primer golpe, sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

Antes de inicial la pelea, se escuchó una suave explosión en las afueras del lugar, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, parecía como si varios arboles cayeran al mismo tiempo. Eso no era normal.

Ambos salieron del invernadero para ver que pasaba, aunque habían escuchado aquella explosión, no veían de donde provenían. Mientras mantenían la confusión en sus caras, escucharon un grito que provenía de su derecha. Inmediatamente salió de entre los arbustos un niño corriendo a toda velocidad, tenia la frente empapada en sudor, signo de que había estado corriendo por bastante tiempo. El chico llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño pokemon que, al parecer, estaba bastante herido, estaba consiente, pero en muy mal estado.

-MAX!- Ash y Norman corrieron a auxiliar a el pequeño chico que cargaba al el indefenso pokemon. Al parecer esa explosión no solo los había alertado a ellos, puesto que Caroline y Brock también salieron de la casa a ver la situación.

Nadie entendía por que más estaba corriendo, hasta que se hizo visible el gigantes Ryhorn que venia tras el mientras arrobaba todo a su paso.

Tras el Ryhorn aparecieron tres niños y dos pokemon más.

-Demonios niño, entrégamelo- grito un chico de cabello y ojos cafés con una gorra azul hacia atrás mientras que con el tiempo aparecieron los otros dos chicos atrás de el.

-No, tu solo quieres hacerle daño, lo tratas como a un juguete, el es más que eso- continuo corriendo Max pero el cansancio le hizo perder el equilibrio y tropezó.

-Medichamp encárgate el niño- grito el niño de la derecha.

-Tu también Yanmega- grito el ultimo chico.

Ambos pokemon se dirigieron hacia el chico, el único problema es que fueron detenidos por un joven que se poso entre ellos y Max.

-¿Qué creen que le hacen a Máx?- Brock les grito mientras extendía los brazos en señal de que no los dejaría pasar. –Como criador pokemon tengo el deber de proteger a cada pokemon, arriesgando mi vida si es necesario. Y como amigo tengo el deber de ayudarlos sin importar la situación-.

-Gracias Brock- comento Max observando el noble gesto de su amigo.

-El tiene algo que nos pertenece- el chico con la gorra señalo hacia el pokemon que Max estaba sosteniendo.

-Yanmega, usa tornado- grito el niño que estaba a su derecha. Su pokemon aleteo rápidamente las alas creando grandes corrientes de aire. Aquella acción tomo desprevenido a Max e hizo que el indefenso pokemon saliera de entre sus manos.

-Ohh no- grito Max mientras veía el pequeño pokemon ser arrastrado por la corriente hasta terminar a unos metros de el.

Max observo como el pequeño cuerpo de su nuevo amigo era arrastrado por el suelo, enseñándole a todos la identidad del pokemon. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un pequeño Ralts. Aunque los Ralts son pequeños normalmente, este era mucho más pequeño que el promedio y se veía mucho más débil que los otros. Cuando Max lo vio por primera vez, le sorprendió que con esas características pudiera sobrevivir, era raro que un pokemon así sobreviviera a la naturaleza debido a que al ser así de pequeño, probablemente su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado como para mantener su vida. Ese Ralts era como un Milagro.

-No dejare que te lo lleves. Tu solo lo quieres para lastimarlo, nunca se los entregare- grito Max que a pesar de no poder hacer nada al respecto, trato de ponerse en pie para ayudar a Ralts.

-Medichamp, tráelo- ordeno el chico de la derecha. Su pokemon corrió y dio un gran salto para esquivar a el criador pokemon y a Max, justo cuando iba a caer en el suelo, justo donde se encontraba Ralts, fue golpeado bruscamente y fue lanzado hacia atrás cayendo en las piernas de su entrenador, todo fue como si hubiese sido golpeado con un martillo. Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue una pequeña cola amarilla que comenzó a brillar y lo golpeo fuertemente en su estomago antes de salir por los aires.

Pikachu se poso frente a Ralts, estaba enojado con aquellos sujetos. No toleraba a la gente que maltrataba sus pokemon, mucho menos por diversión.

-No permitiré que lastimen a un pokemon indefenso y menos a un amigo mío- Dijo Ash parándose entre Pikachu y Ralts. Determinado a ayudarlo.

Ralts, por su parte solo veía como los demás corrían para ayudarlo, ¿Por qué lo ayudaban?, ¿no los conocían?, ¿Qué querían de el?. Ralts no tenia las respuestas, pero estaba en deuda con todos ellos. De no ser por ellos, el probablemente estaría…

-Croagunk tu también, ve a ayudarlo- grito Brock mientras lanzaba una pokebola al aire y salía un pokemon morado que hinchaba repentinamente sus amarillas mejillas.

El único que se quedo de brazos cruzados fue Norman, no estaba de acuerdo con que trataran a ese pokemon de esa manera, pero sabia que Ash y Brock podrían manejarlo fácilmente, Además, era tiempo de saber, hasta que punto seria capaz de llegar Max para proteger a un pokemon indefenso, eso era clave para un buen entrenador.

-Si eso quieren. Ryhorn, usa embestida-

-Yanmega, colmillo de fuego-

-Medichamp, mega puño-

Los tres pokemon se dirigían hacia donde estaban Pikachu, Croagunk y Ralts.

-Pikachu, cola de hierro-

-Croagunk usa puño nocivo… Max, aprovecha la oportunidad para salir de ahí- le dijo Brock a el chico. Max no lo pensó dos veces y fue a buscar otra vez al indefenso Ralts.

Los tres pokemon se dirigían hacia el pequeño Ralts, sin embargo un Pikachu y un Croagunk se interponían en su camino, sus ataque chocaron dándole oportunidad a Max de ir por Ralts.

Max tomo a Ralts y salió corriendo, Ryhorn y Yanmega trataron de ir por el pero fueron parados por Pikachu y Croagunk, la pelea se intensificaba. Ambas parejas comenzaban a chocar ataques entre si mientras trataban de esquivar.

Lo que Pikachu no llego a comprender, es que debido a la batalla, Medichamp había quedado justo detrás de ellos, libre para atacar a Ralts.

-Medichamp usa patada baja, rápido-

Medichamp corrió directo hacia Max y a Ralts, quien aun seguía débil por lo sucedido anteriormente. Medichamp dio un pequeño salto y quedo justo al otro extremo, mirando hacia Max y más allá se encontraban pikachu y Ryhorn, de esa forma impediría su escape. Comenzó a correr, aumentando cada vez más su velocidad y extendió su pierna tratando de golpear a Ralts, sin embargo el pequeño chico se interpuso y lo golpeo justo en la espalda. Aquella patada logro lanzarlo un poco hacia atrás mientras soltaba a Ralts que cayo justo entre Ryhorn y Pikachu.

Luego de Golpear a Max, Medichamp salto y se puso al lado derecho de Ryhorn. Un poco más hacia su derecha se encontraba Yanmega intercambiando golpes con Croagunk.

-No hay tiempo para esto. Ryhorn usa hiperrayo- grito el chico con la gorra hacia atrás.

-Medichamp, usa Psicorrayo-

Pikachu y Croagunk estaban listos para contraatacar sin embargo, paso algo completamente inesperado. Ambos poderosos rayos solo llegaron hasta la mitad del camino hasta chocar contra una especia de campo de fuerza. En el centro, se podía observar a un pokemon que se puso entre ellos y aquellos dos rayos, y un segundo antes de que lo golpearan. Ambos ataques se devolvieron hacia Ryhorn y Medichamp. Esto los tomo por sorpresa, por lo tanto fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar y los golpeo directamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- grito Ash algo impresionado por lo que había pasado.

-Miren, ahí en el centro del campo- grito Brock mientras veía a un pokemon acostado de lado justo en el mismo lugar en donde rebotaron los ataques.

-RALTSS, NOOOO- grito Max viendo como el pokemon que había tratado de proteger, lo había terminado protegiendo a el.

Justo antes de que los ataques llegaran a su destino, Ralts utilizo la habilidad de escudo espejo, permitiéndole así devolver ambos ataques contra sus oponentes, pero había un precio. Aquella técnica consumía gran parte de su energía, y con la poca que le quedaba. Fue suficiente para dejarlo a el fuera de combate y aun en peores situaciones en las que estaba antes.

-Esto no acabara así maldito mocoso, Yanmega, ese pokemon no se puede mover, usa embestida a máxima velocidad- grito el tercer niño con ira y rabia en sus ojos. El pokemon volador obedeció sus ordenes, tomo algo de altura y se lanzo en picada hacia donde se encontraba el pokemon.

-NOOOOOO- grito Max desesperado.

-CUIDADOOOO- grito Brock.

Tanto Croagunk como Pikachu se encontraban muy lejos de Ralts como para evitar el ataque, sin embargo había que intentar algo. Si Ralts era golpeado una vez más, no estaban seguros de que sobreviviera, había que hacer algo. Por más desesperado que fuera la acción, había que hacer algo.

-Detente!- grito aun mas fuerte Max, ya con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pokebola, ve!- Grito Ash lanzando una pokebola común con todas sus fuerzas, tenia la esperanza de que llegara antes que Yanmega hacia Ralts, había pocas probabilidades, pero era la única opción que tenia.

Pikachu sabia que aquella pokebola no llegaría a tiempo así que salto y la golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo con su cola aumentando así 10 veces su velocidad inicial.

La pokebola llego un segundo antes de que Yanmega siquiera tocara al pokemon, debido a la velocidad que había tomado, además de que esperaba un golpe seguro, no tuvo tiempo para frenar y finalmente se golpeo fuertemente contra el piso. Era tanta la velocidad que termino haciendo un pequeño agujero en donde yacía el, inconsciente.

-No puede ser, Yanmega regresa- grito el chico mientras sacaba su pokebola.

-Vámonos de Aquí- grito el chico de la gorra azul mientras era perseguido por sus dos compañeros, todos aterrados debido a la gran paliza que obtuvieron. Al parecer no volverían en un buen tiempo.

Mientras que todos veían como esos chicos salían corriendo, por un momento Ash volteo la cabeza hacia la pokebola que aun se estaba moviendo, estaba impresionado con la fuerza y resistencia de ese Ralts, sin duda era un pokemon especial.

Unos segundos después, la pokebola se quedo quieta alfin, y esto hizo que la tensión en el aire bajara un poco, ya que todos estaban concentrados en la pokebola aumentando la tensión en el ambiente. Cuando se detuvo, Ash camino hacia la pokebola y la tomo con su mano derecha, la miro por unos segundos.

-(Eres un pokemon muy fuerte, no hay duda de eso)- pensó Ash mientras veía fijamente hacia la pokebola.

-Ash!, lo atrapaste. Le salvaste la vida, creo que nunca podre agradecerte de buena forma lo que has hecho por mi al salvarlo, de verdad, gracias- Max llego corriendo a abrazar a su amigo e ídolo por haberle salvado la vida a ese pobre e indefenso pokemon. Indefenso pero no débil, a partir de ahora, nunca más seria considerado alguien débil.

-Lo mejor será llevarlo al centro pokemon lo antes posible- advirtió Brock.

-tienes razón Brock- dijo Ash –Oye Max….-

-¿Qué sucede Ash?- pregunto algo intrigado por lo que le iba a pedir el entrenador. Al verlo de frente, este le dirigió una sonrisa, cosa que no entendió el chico.

-Toma- le lanzo la pokebola a sus manos, este la tomo y de repente se sorprendió tanto que estaba con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Es… Es… Es enserio Ash?, ¿me lo vas a dar… a mi?- pregunto con los ojos como estrellas.

-Así es Max, pienso que tu y ese Ralts serán grandes amigos-

-Pero aun me faltan unos meses para poder comenzar a ser un entrenador- esto lo entristeció un poco, significaba que no podía aceptar el pokemon –aun no tengo la edad-.

Ash se arrodillo hasta quedar a la misma altura que el chico, puso sus manos en sus hombros y dijo -Yo creo que la edad no importa respecto a los pokemon, lo que importa es el amor que llegas a tenerle a los pokemon y los lazos que formas con ellos a lo largo de tu vida. Tu sabes mucho de pokemon Max pero aun te falta algo que no encontraras en ningún libro, Experiencia. Te darás cuenta que las cosas en el mundo son muy distintas a como dicen los libros, hay cosas que necesitan ser vividas para entenderlas y creo que tu estas listo para vivir esas cosas ,amigo. Por Favor, acepta a este nuevo amigo. Estoy seguro que el también será feliz contigo a su lado.

-Cielos… Gracias Ash, no se que decir….. sin duda alguna….. eres el mejor..- tomo la pokebola y lo abrazo fuertemente. Parecía una pequeña lagrima trataba de salir de entre sus ojos pero llego a taparse con el chaleco del azabache lo suficientemente rápido para que nadie lo notara. aquel chico que el admiraba le acababa de dar su primer pokemon, no. Mas que eso, un amigo.

Fin….


	20. Chapter 20: pelea de pesos pesados

Capítulo 20: Pelea de pesos pesados.

-Rápido, encuentren esas ruinas pronto!- gritaba un hombre que se encontraba sobre una roca observando como un equipo que se le había puesto bajo sus ordenes excavaba y monitoreaba la zona en busca de algún objeto. Se trataba de un hombre alto, con un cabello azul oscuro alargado, estaba cubierto casi todo su cuerpo por una gran capa negra que lo rodeaba dándole un aire de misterio a su personalidad, sus ojos eran dorados y mantenía una mirada seria durante casi todo el tiempo que alguien lo veía. Al parecer no era alguien quien se tomara de broma las cosas. -Tiene que estar por aquí, Estoy seguro-.

Hace unos días, el líder de su organización le había informado que varios miembros llegarían en unos días para ayudarle con la búsqueda. A el no le pareció una buena idea, le parecía un insulto hacia el y hacia su equipo. Como si el necesitara ayuda para cumplir con sus misiones. Sin embargo no discutió la orden, ya sabia lo que le pasa a aquellos que se atreven a retar a Giovanni.

El gran escuadrón del equipo Rocket continuaba monitoreando la zona. Obviamente lo que buscaban no era fácil de encontrar, sin embargo debían apresurarse. El tiempo se acababa.

Mientras su equipo continuaba buscando, el yacía sobre una roca, de pie, observando todo, asegurándose de que todo fuera como lo planeado. Hacia calor, pero el no planeaba retirarse a su tienda, el sabia que debía permanecer ahí con sus hombres y asegurarse de que no hayan errores.

Mientras el sol golpeaba su rostro, provocando la caída de un par de gotas de sudor a través de su rostro, Un hombre se acerco a el por el flanco derecho. Era aproximadamente de su misma estatura, tenia el cabello rubio y vestía el típico uniforme negro del equipo Rocket.

-Señor, hemos encontrado algo. Aún no estamos seguros pero parece que podría ser la entrada. Necesitamos que venga al sector 7 para confirmar y recibir instrucciones- dijo el soldado con la cabeza baja, evitando el contacto visual.

El líder del escuadrón no se tomo la molestia de siquiera mirarlo, continuaba moviendo la mirada de un lado al otro analizando cada una de las acciones de su equipo, debía asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún intruso infiltrado entre sus hombres. Aquella operación era sumamente importante y secreta -Continúen con la exploración, en un momento estaré con ustedes- El líder se retiro por un momento hacia su tienda, El soldado que acabo de llegar se quedo con una postura firme hasta que su superior se retirara. Al final el también se fue.

-Comuníquenme con Giovanni, enseguida- dijo entrando a el pequeño campamento que habían construido desde su llegada a la región, se dirigió hacia unos soldados que se encontraban ahí e inmediatamente estos pararon de hacer sus deberes y cumplieron las ordenes de su capitán.

Un soldado llego corriendo con un aparato de comunicación en su mano. Se lo dio a su capitán e inmediatamente se retiró. El líder del grupo tomo el auricular, se lo puso en el oído y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, escuchó una siniestra voz que le hablaba través de el aparato de comunicación, al parecer no estaba de animo para rodeos y fue directamente al grano.

-¿Ya lo encontraron?-

-Aún no, pero estamos cerca. Solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo. Al parecer "El" tenia razón señor, es aquí- dijo el líder del escuadrón por el teléfono.

-Eso parece….. bien, continua con la operación. En un momento llegarán los refuerzos-

-Señor, no son necesarios. Estamos cerca de…-

Estamos cerca de que nos descubran, debemos movernos y acabar con todo aquel que se acerque al área.

-Si señor- comento el líder del escuadrón de mala gana.

-Y Pierce, mantente alerta- Giovanni colgó súbitamente el teléfono dando a entender que ya había acabado la conversación.

Pierce, el líder del escuadrón R2 del equipo Rocket, uno de los miembros Elite de la organización. Por no decir el más fuerte después de Giovanni, había comprendido bien las palabras de su jefe y mentor, al parecer no están solos. Si Giovanni cree que hay algún espía debe ser que tiene información que lo respalde, debía continuar analizando a sus compañeros, tarde o temprano aparecerá.

El soldado que anteriormente le había dado la información al su capitán, Pierce. Se dirigió hacia el sector 7, el lugar donde posiblemente yacía la entrada de su misión. Antes de llegar, se desvió bruscamente hacia un oscuro y solo rincón de todo ese campamento. Se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Al terminar, tomo un pequeño auricular, se lo puso en el oído derecho y comenzó a hablar.

-Sally?, Sally me escuchas?- decía el soldado del equipo Rocket.

-Finalmente te comunicas Jackie, llevábamos 3 meses sin saber de ti- dijo la voz de una mujer a través del auricular.

-Si lo se, pero al parecer han aumentado la seguridad en el campamento, además creo que ya saben de mi presencia en este lugar, ¿Dime, la línea es segura?- pregunto el soldado.

-Así es, ¿Dónde estas?-

-En algún lugar de la región Jotho, escucha no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve. Creo que ya encontraron la entrada, aún no es seguro pero tenemos un indicio.

En cuanto confirme la entrada les enviare las coordenadas. Sin embargo, no deben venir, ya que eso confirmaría sus sospechas sobre la infiltración de un espía. Debemos cortar toda comunicación hasta entonces, no traten de contactarme. No hagan nada hasta recibir mi señal-

-muy bien, ten cuidado Jackie-.

-No te preocupes, después de todo soy el héroe ¿recuerdas?- Esto hizo que la chica tras el auricular se relajara, le alegraba que el siempre fuera tan optimista, incluso en la peor de las situaciones. –Jack Walker, fuera-

El soldado de cabello rubio, cancelo la comunicación. Miro el pequeño dispositivo que había usado para comunicarse, lo puso en el suelo y luego, lo destruyo con su pie, debía asegurarse de que no supieran que el era un guardián pokemon. Y para eso debía cortar toda comunicación y eliminar toda evidencia. A partir de ahora, estaba solo.

Luego de que Max apareciera con un Ralts herido entre sus brazos mientras era atacado por tres entrenadores, Brock y Ash aparecieron en su ayuda. Demostrando así sus lazos de amistad hacia su amigo al mismo tiempo que Ralts veía lo que era una amistad ya que lo único que había sentido ese pokemon desde su nacimiento fue sufrimiento por parte de esos tres entrenadores, cuando decidió huir pensó que podría llegar a una mejor vida, pero no falto mucho para que lo encontraran y lo castigaran severamente. Ahora estos chicos lo habían ayudado, le habían salvado la vida sin siquiera conocerlos. Luego de intentar salvarlos de los pokemon de ellos usando espejo escudo, cayó inconsciente agotando casi por completo todas sus energías, Aún estaba en situación crítica pero sabía que almenos ahora si tenía una posibilidad de una vida mejor, ya sea si logra sobrevivir o si no. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que haber seguido con sus antiguos entrenadores.

-(Eres un pokemon muy fuerte, no hay duda de eso)- pensó Ash mientras veía fijamente hacia la pokebola.

-Ash!, lo atrapaste. Le salvaste la vida, creo que nunca podre agradecerte de buena forma lo que has hecho por mi al salvarlo, de verdad, gracias- Max llego corriendo a abrazar a su amigo e ídolo por haberle salvado la vida a ese pobre e indefenso pokemon. Indefenso pero no débil, a partir de ahora, nunca más seria considerado alguien débil.

-Lo mejor será llevarlo al centro pokemon lo antes posible- advirtió Brock.

-tienes razón Brock- dijo Ash –Oye Max….-

-¿Qué sucede Ash?- pregunto algo intrigado por lo que le iba a pedir el entrenador. Al verlo de frente, este le dirigió una sonrisa, cosa que no entendió el chico.

-Toma- le lanzo la pokebola a sus manos, este la tomo y de repente se sorprendió tanto que estaba con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Es… Es… Es enserio Ash?, ¿me lo vas a dar… a mi?- pregunto con los ojos como estrellas.

-Así es Max, pienso que tu y ese Ralts serán grandes amigos-

Max continuaba imaginándose una y otra vez aquella escena en su mente, recordando como rescato a Ralts, como sus amigos lo ayudaron, como Ralts se sacrificó por su bienestar y como Ash le entregó la pokebola de Ralts siendo ese el principio de su primera gran amistad con pokemon.

Norman, Ash y Brock se encontraban en la sala de espera del centro pokemon aguardando por la enfermera Joy, todos estaban muy preocupados por Ralts, sin embargo su preocupación no se comparaba con el sentimiento por el que debía de estar atravesando Max. Lo había encontrado y lo había ayudado a escapar y por su culpa, el gasto sus últimas energías salvándolo. Si el hubiera sido fuerte quizá Ralts no estaría en ese estado. Ya nada se podía hacer más que observar la puerta por la que debería salir la enfermera Joy para dar decir que se había recuperado o…

3 hora, pasaron 3 horas para que una mujer de vestido blanco y cabello rosa apareciera, la enfermera Joy finalmente apareció por la puerta, se podía notar por su aspecto que había puesto un gran esfuerzo en ese pokemon, su cara estaba empapada en sudor y sus brazos tenían pequeñas manchas de sangre.

-¿Como se encuentra enfermera Joy?- Max fue el primero en hablar, estaba preocupado por su amigo, una vez que la vio, salió corriendo hacia ella secándose las lagrimas.

-Tranquilos, el Doctor esta viéndolo por última vez, estaba un poco mal al inicio pero ya esta bien. Es increíble que este vivo.- comentó la enfermera Joy mientras pasaba un Chancey con un carrito con medicamentos, un desfibrilador y unas jeringas.

-Al igual que este Ralts, yo también me encuentro mal. Mal de amor mi enfermerita Joy, Mal porque no estoy contigo así que te pido que te cases conmigo.- Brock estaba arrodillado, tocando la mano de la enfermera Joy con corazones en los ojos.

-Tu lo que necesitas es alejarte de aquí Romeo- Max lo saco de la escena jalándolo de la oreja, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿A que se refiere con que "Es increíble que este vivo"?- pregunto Ash, había notado algo raro en ese pokemon desde el principio pero no sabia que era.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir. Al parecer tuvo un nacimiento prematuro y quizá eso explica su pequeña estatura, Sin embargo eso no es lo peor, suponiendo que allá sido un nacimiento prematuro se corre el riesgo de que ciertos órganos no hayan completado su desarrollo completo. Por lo que sabíamos, Un Ralts no debería ser capaz de vivir con el poco desarrollo que este tendría, es un milagro que allá nacido vivo. Y es aún más impresionante que allá continuado vivo después de soportar tan altas cantidades de estrés en su cuerpo.-

-Sabía que ese Ralts era especial- dijo Ash recordando cuando el pokemon lo protegió ante aquellos ataques.

-Muchas Gracias por todo Joy, en verdad te agradezco el esfuerzo que pusiste para salvar a Ralts-

-Gracias Norman, pero no me agradezcan a mi, agradézcanle al doctor pokemon, el fue quien salvó la vida a su pokemon, yo solo lo ayude en lo que pude. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a revisar otros pokemon- la enfermera Joy dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia un corredor del centro pokemon –Salúdame a Caroline de mi parte por favor-

-Claro- Norman levanto su brazo en señal de despedida hacia la enfermera Joy

-Enfermera Joy, espere. ¿cree que podemos pasar a verlo?- Max detuvo el paso de la enfermera con su pregunta, esta asintió y les indico el lugar en donde se encontraba ahora.

Una vez recibida la dirección, todos emprendieron la marcha para ver a Ralts, todos menos uno que mantenía una mirada perdida mientras se imaginaba un posible futuro.

-(Ser doctor pokemon, suena interesante)-

-Brock, ¿vienes o no?- grito Ash.

-Ehhh… si, ya voy- salió de sus pensamientos y alcanzo a los demás.

El pequeño Ralts se encontraba descansando sobre una pequeña cama, había recuperado su salud y sus heridas habían sanado. Al verlo, Max no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima por su ojo derecho mientras le llegaban los recuerdos sobre el incidente por el que pasaron. La enfermera Joy había dicho que ahora se encontraba más estable y que pronto estaría bien cosa que alegro a todo el grupo.

Todos se encontraban observando a través de una ventana a el pequeño Ralts dormir placenteramente, como si estuviera sumergido en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

-Me alegra que este bien- Max hablo pero parecía más como un pensamiento que salió al aire, ni siquiera se dirigió a ver a sus amigos, solo seguía viendo dormir a su pequeño amigo.

Norman puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su hijo mientras veía a través de la ventana. –creo que deberíamos volver a casa-.

-Buena idea- respondió Ash.

-¿Pero… y Ralts?- pregunto Max.

-La enfermera Joy dijo que ahora solo necesita descanso así que creo que no habrá ningún problema con que lo llevemos a casa- comento Norman –Vamos Max-.

El grupo volvió al mostrador del centro pokemon esperando a la enfermera Joy para que pudiera volver a entregarle a Ralts dentro de su pokebola –Aquí tienes Max, cuida muy bien de este pokemon- esas fueron las palabras que le dirigió la enfermera Joy a Max antes de entregarle la pokebola. Max la tomo y finalmente decidieron volver a casa.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde en Petalburgo. Ash, Brock, Max y Norman finalmente habían regresado de el centro pokemon. Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta mientras conversaban entre todos. Entraron a la casa y notaron que tanto May como Dawn ya habían llegado del entrenamiento, también estaba Caroline en la cocina lavando unos platos, además 2 personas habían llegado hacia unos minutos y estaban en la sala charlando con las chicas.

-No puedo creer que me perdiera el almuerzo, me muero de hambre- dijo Ash siendo el primero en entrar. Observo a la cantidad de gente que había dentro de la casa, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco, pero no demasiado.- May, Dawn, ¿Ya terminaron su entrenamiento? Y, ¿Gary?, ¿Prof. Birch?, que sorpresa ¿qué los trae por aquí?-

-¿Acaso uno no puede venir a visitar a sus amigos de vez en cuando?- pregunto Gary mientras la daba la mano a su viejo amigo.

-La verdad, La señora Caroline nos invito a almorzar jaja y como no teníamos nada preparado, vinimos inmediatamente jajajajaja- contesto el prof. Birch llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza, típico gesto de el.

-Hasta que por fin aparecen- May estaba sentada en un sofá a espaldas de la puerta principal, por lo tanto tuvo que darse la vuelta para hablar directamente con ellos.

-Yo diría que son ustedes las desaparecidas, se perdieron los últimos acontecimientos- dijo Brock mientras entraba a la casa.

-¿De que nos perdimos?- pregunto Dawn curiosamente.

-Pues de cómo Max acaba de obtener a su primer pokemon- confeso Caroline desde la cocina.

-¿QUEE!?, Max ¿que quiere decir mama con que ya tienes un pokemon?- pregunto May asombrada mientras se ponía de pie.

-Max, muéstrale- dijo Ash.

Max asintió con la cabeza, dio unos pasos al frente, tomo un objeto de su bolsillo y les enseño a sus compañeros la pokebola que hace unas horas había recibido.

-Que esperas Max, muéstralo. Quiero saber que pokemon es- dijo May, entusiasmada por saber que pokemon era.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana. No olvides, Max, que el necesita descanso- contesto Norman.

-Tienes razón papa, supongo que lo sabrás mañana hermanita- Max guardo una vez más en su bolsillo la pokebola, cosa que hizo enfurecer a May ya que ella no era de el tipo de personas que les gustaba quedarse con la duda respecto a algún tema.

-Almenos dime ¿Qué pokemon es?- preguntaba May.

-Creo que ese será un gran misterio para ti- decía Max aprovechando la situación.

-Por favor Max, solo déjame verlo una vez ¿si?- dijo May con una cara de perro a Max. Cualquiera hubiera caído ante aquella cara.

-Bueno tal vez puedas, o tal vez no. Si quieres verlo alguna vez, creo que tendrás que organizar mi habitación por un mes- dijo Max con una mirada picara.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de su hermana fue un gran golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo –no te pases de listo conmigo- contesto May con un puño al frente.

Al poco tiempo, llego Caroline de la cocina con una bandeja llena de galletas para entretener a todos sus invitados.

-Creí que aún eras muy joven para tener un pokemon Max- dijo Dawn.

-Bueno… Si, pero… yo…- Max no sabia que responder, era cierto que era muy aún era muy joven, ¿y si le quitaban a su pokemon?, ¿y si lo obligaran a renunciar a el?.

-No había pensado en eso, Prof. Birch, ¿cree que podría hacer una excepción en cuanto a la edad en este caso?, se que mi hermano cuidara muy bien de ese pokemon- decía May hacia el prof. Birch.

-Estoy seguro de que Max será un buen entrenador con ese Ralts y también se que cuidara muy bien de el. Además, no estará solo, nosotros lo ayudaremos en todo- agrego Ash tratando de convencer al profesor Birch de dejar que Max tenga primer pokemon antes.

-¿No seria mejor que Max continuara estudiando hasta poder tener edad suficiente para tener un pokemon?, me refiero a que aún es algo joven, creo que lo mejor seria esperar un poco- comento Caroline.

-Mama…- Max la veía con cierta expresión de tristeza, aunque entendía su punto, y era bastante razonable. Pero el quería estar con ese Ralts más que nada en estos momentos.

-Yo pienso que Max ya puede tener un pokemon- Argumento Gary que se encontraba observando hacia el exterior a través de una ventana. Se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a todos los presentes y dijo. –Max es un chico que sabe mucho de los pokemon para alguien de su edad, también es un chico que tiene gran respeto por los pokemon. También ha viajado por dos regiones en los cuales ha estado observando los combates de sus amigos lo que le da cierto grado de experiencia. Ash, May, Brock y Dawn pueden enseñarle a cuidar a su pokemon. Lo único que le falta a Max es experiencia, cosa que obtendrá una vez que inicie con su camino hasta alcanzar su sueño. Yo creo que Max puede tener un pokemon a pesar de su corta edad.

Todos en la habitación estaban callados, nadie tenia argumentos para contradecir las palabras de Gary.

El prof. Birch termino de dar un gran trago de agua que le había servido la señora Balance, Se limpio la boca con una servilleta y dijo.

-Bueno, Gary tiene un buen punto. Max es un chico muy inteligente y respeta mucho a los pokemon, estoy seguro de que cuidara muy bien a ese pequeño pokemon, además no hay ninguna regla acerca de que un niño pueda tener un pokemon. Sin embargo, las reglas si dicen que un entrenador pokemon debe tener un mínimo de 10 años para poder competir de manera oficial en batallas pokemon. Así que hasta que no cumplas 10 años, me temo que no podrás participar en concursos pokemon, en batallas de gimnasio, ni en ninguna otra batalla oficial- comento el prof. Birch observando como Max producía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar que si podría tener a Ralts.

-Jaja, claro profesor. Muchas gracias- Max corrió a abrazar las piernas del profesor Birch, cosa que lo puso a el de muy buen humor.

-Una cosa más. Al no haber cumplido aún los 10 años, me temo que aún no puedo darte tu pokedex, Max. Lo siento pero el consejo pokemon si toma en cuenta este tipo de reglas y prefiero no armar un problema ¿me comprendes?-

-Claro profesor, en cuanto pueda estar con Ralts no tengo ningún problema- decía un Max cada vez más feliz.

-Así que es un Ralts- dijo May .

-Vaya, me muero por verlo- dijo Dawn.

-Supongo que todo termino bien Max, ¿no es así?- comento Ash animando un poco el ambiente.

-Claro que si!- decía Max alegremente.

-Una cosa más, Ash, necesito un favor- el prof. Birch se dirigió ahora hacia el joven entrenador que se había sentado en el sofá junto a May.

-¿Un favor?- pregunto Ash.

-Así es, necesito que me ayudes con todo esto. Hace unos días dijiste que ya habías visto esto ¿no es así?- el profesor Birch saco una fotografía de un antiguo escrito, era la fotografía que había tomado Gary cuando entro a investigar aquellas reliquias.

-Bueno, si. Pero no se que significan- contesto Ash confusamente.

-Eso lo descubriremos nosotros con algo de tiempo. Pero dime, ¿Dónde habías visto esto?, creo que este escrito es de suma importancia para la situación por la que estamos pasando. Necesito que intentes recordar el lugar en donde viste esto, si sabemos el sitio exacto, sabremos por donde comenzar nuestra investigación- dijo el prof. Birch. Al hablar sobre este tema, Gary miro hacia el entrenador, como si estuviera interesado en la respuesta que su joven amigo diría.

-Yo…- Ash comenzó a tener una mirada perdida tratando de recordar esa pequeña imagen. Todos hicieron silencio por un momento mientras volteaban a ver a Ash.- yo… lo siento profesor, no lo recuerdo bien-

Aquellas palabras fueron decepcionantes tanto para Gary como para el profesor.

-Mmm… Bueno, si lo recuerdas por favor avísame. Es importante que lo recuerdes Ash- dijo el profesor Birch.

-Intentare recordarlo. En cuanto lo sepa, se lo diré- contesto Ash.

-Bien- respondió el profesor.

-Hablando de recordar Ash…- agrego Norman desde un sillón a su lado derecho.

-¿Ehh?- Ash quedo algo confundido respecto a lo que Norman le estaba diciendo.

-Aun esta pendiente nuestra última batalla- dijo el líder de gimnasio.

-Ahh, lo había olvidado por completo-

-¿Qué pelea?- pregunto May confundida.

-Que te parece si lo resolvemos ahora mismo- propuso Norman.

-Me parece muy bien, hay que hacerlo- respondió Ash comenzando a tener aquella típica sonrisa que brotaba en su rostro al inicio de una buena pelea.

Ash y Norman se dirigieron a las afueras de la casa seguidos por Max, Brock, May, Dawn, Gary y el profesor Birch. Todos a excepción de Caroline que se encontraba en la cocina observando la pelea a través de una ventana.

-Muy bien Ash, antes de que interrumpieran nuestra batalla, habías elegido a Snorlax; sin embargo, dejare que cambies de pokemon si deseas hacerlo. Al igual que la vez anterior…- Norman arrojo una pokebola al campo de batalla enseñando a un gran oso de más de dos metros de alto –yo peleare con Slaking-.

-Creo que seguiré con la misma idea de pelear con Snorlax, señor. –Al igual que Norman, Ash arrojo una pokebola al centro del campo enseñando a un gran pokemon, casi de la misma estatura de Slaking –Sal Snorlax, hora de pelear-.

El grupo entero veía con atención a ambos contrincantes, aún conociendo bien las habilidades de ambos, ni siquiera Max y May fueron capaces de distinguir una leve inclinación de ventaja hacia uno de los dos entrenadores. Ambos eran sumamente fuertes al igual que buenos estrategas, obviamente esta pelea no se podrá decidir por simples decisiones visuales.

-No sabia que Ash tuviera un Snorlax- comento Dawn –Ahora se de donde viene la frase "un pokemon refleja a su entrenador"- dijo Dawn, enseñando las similitudes entre un Snorlax y Ash, cosa que si te pones a pensar detenidamente, eran varias.

-Esta será una pelea de pesos pesados ¿no lo creen?- comento May mirando a ambos pokemon.

-Aunque Snorlax es fuerte, no creo que pueda contra el Slaking de mi papa. Ash tuvo suerte al vencerlo con Grovyle la vez anterior, pero ahora la velocidad no es una ventaja que pueda utilizar- comento Max apostando por su padre y por Slaking.

Brock fue el primero en contraindicar la idea de Max-No estoy muy seguro de eso. Se que Slaking es un pokemon muy poderoso, su poder puede incluso compararse con el de un pokemon legendario, además Norman es un excelente entrenador y de seguro tiene un as bajo la manga. Pero hay que admitir que el Snorlax de Ash tampoco es un pokemon débil; al igual que Slaking, es un pokemon difícil de derrotar y puede llegar a ser muy problemático cuando se enfurece.- Brock hizo que la mente de todos ahí se pusieran a dudar acerca de quien saldría victorioso en ese lugar.

-Brock tiene razón- Gary fue el primero en hablar –Tanto Snorlax como Slaking son pokemon poderosos, y Ash y Norman son entrenadores que saben dar una buena batalla. Esta batalla no se podrá decidir por simples predicciones, habrá que ver como se desenvuelve la batalla-.

-Tu puedes, Ash!- grito Dawn dándole ánimos a su compañero de viaje.

-Piplup- dijo el pokemon que acompañaba a la coordinadora apoyando sus ánimos.

-Vamos papa, demuestra que eres el mejor!- al igual que Dawn, Max alentaba a uno de los entrenadores, sin embargo parecía que se decantaba a favor de el líder de gimnasio.

May era la única que decidió no dar su opinión sobre la batalla ni mostrar favoritismo hacia uno de los dos entrenadores, ella solo se quedo ahí callada, esperando a que la pelea comience.

-(Vamos Ash, puedes ganar esta batalla…Yo se que si)- dijo May entre sus pensamientos mientras posaba sus ojos en la figura del entrenador azabache de Kanto quien había optado por iniciar abriendo el combate.

-Snorlax, usa mega puño- grito Ash con decisión hasta que noto algo extraño pero frecuente –¿Ehh… Snorlax?-

En lugar de pelear, Snorlax camino hacia un manzano que había cerca de ahí y comenzó a comer todas las manzanas que emergían de aquel lugar para después caer en el suelo a tomar una siesta.

-Supongo que esto era de esperarse- dijo May con cierta risa graciosa.

-Creo que empezare yo. Slaking usa golpe centrado-.

Slaking comenzó a recargar su puño hasta acumular una gran potencia en el. Comenzó a correr hacia Snorlax mientras tomaba más y más velocidad. Finalmente lo golpeo directamente, la fuerza de aquel puño fue suficiente para mandar a Snorlax unos metros atrás destruyendo dos o tres arboles.

Todo esto no hizo más que despertar a Snorlax que ahora había cambiado su expresión por una de furia ya que habían perturbado su siesta, ahora estaba molesto.

-Bien, ahora realmente comenzara esto. Snorlax, usa embestida-

Snorlax se puso de pie, no le costo mucho, y gracias a la distancia que había entre el y su oponente debido a el ataque anterior, Snorlax pudo aumentar su velocidad lentamente hasta correr a gran velocidad directamente contra Slaking.

-Slaking, usa también embestida- La voz de Norman resonó por todo el campo, ahora podía notarse porque sus pokemon lo obedecían tan bien, en su voz podía notarse una sensación de autoridad y liderazgo.

Tanto Slaking como Snorlax comenzaron a correr directamente contra el otro hasta que los cuerpos de ambos gigantes chocaron produciendo una onda expansiva que sacudió cada árbol que estaba cerca de ellos. La onda expansiva incluso fue capaz de hacer que Max perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso, sin embargo parecía que esto no le importo al chico, incluso en el suelo, no le quitaba la vista a aquella pelea.

-La verdadera pelea, ha comenzado- Max recupero su postura, no tuvo una respuesta directa pero pudo ver de reojo como Brock y Gary asentían con la cabeza observando a ambos pokemon.

-Snorlax, golpéalo con un mega puño- el azabache parecía tratar de sacar provecho de la cercanía de ambos pokemon, era el momento perfecto para un doble ataque.

Mientras Snorlax y Slaking se empujaban uno contra el otro, con una mano Snorlax comenzó a concentrar su fuerza y lanzo un poderoso puño contra Slaking.

-Agárralo- ordeno el líder de Gimnasio manteniendo la confianza y la serenidad en sus acciones.

Mientras continuaban empujándose, Snorlax lanzo un poderoso puño contra Slaking pero este simplemente lo recibió con la palma de su mano como si ese ataque no significara nada.

-Snorlax, mega patada- grito el entrenador notando que ahora si debía ser un golpe directo.

Mientras Slaking mantenía agarrada la mano derecha de Snorlax, este salto y lanzo una patada a el cuerpo de Slaking con su pierna izquierda.

May, Brock, Max… Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver los resultados de aquella batalla. Con la mano izquierda, Slaking tomo fácilmente la pierna con la que Snorlax iba a golpearlo. Ahora Snorlax se mantenía en pie con una sola pierna en el suelo.

-Desequilíbralo y luego usa mega puño- ordenó Norman.

Slaking dio una patada al único pie libre que tenia Snorlax e hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Antes de que Snorlax cayera al piso, lo golpeo con su poderoso brazo justo en el vientre y, al igual que la vez anterior, lo mando hacia atrás; esta vez aún más lejos.

-Snorlax levántate, tu puedes lograrlo- Ash pudo ver como lentamente su pokemon comenzaba a ponerse de pie una vez más aunque ahora estaba algo herido.

-(maldición, ¿Cómo puedo parar a un pokemon con un buen ataque y una gran defensa?, esto no es como la última vez. Obviamente se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte)- la cabeza de azabache comenzaba a tener millones de ideas sobre que podría hacer para derrotar a Slaking, pero entre más lo pensaba, más absurda parecía la idea.

-Supongo que tendré que arriesgarme. Snorlax usa rayo de hielo en ti mismo-

¿Qué?, ¿Se volvió loco?... esas y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por la mente de los observadores. Al igual que ellos, Snorlax no parecía entenderlo pero tenia plena confianza en su entrenador, el debía saber lo que hacia.

Snorlax apunto hacia su propio cuerpo y comenzó a congelarse a si mismo hasta quedar cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, el único lugar donde no fue cubierto por el hielo fueron sus orejas.

Ash sonrió debido a la satisfacción de saber que su plan estaba funcionando -Ahora usa descanso-.

A Norman no le tomo mucho tiempo descifrar la estrategia de Ash. En cuanto la entendió se sorprendió bastante y grito.

-Pronto Slaking, rompe es barrera de hielo-

Slaking se acerco y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes una y otra vez contra el cuerpo congelado de Snorlax pero el único efecto que estos causaban eran romper lentamente el hielo.

-No puedo creer lo que ha hecho Ash- a Max no dejaba de sorprenderle cada vez más la habilidad de el azabache para salir de momentos difíciles –congelarse a si mismo para producir una barrera de hielo y darle el tiempo suficiente a Snorlax de recuperarse usando descanso-

-Tal cual lo hizo contra Greta en la batalla de la frontera ¿recuerdan?- comento Brock mientras recordó aquella gran batalla en Kanto.

Slaking golpeaba una y otra vez hacia la capa de hielo que cubría a Snorlax. Cada vez se desprendía más y más hielo hasta que finalmente era visible toda la cabeza del pokemon.

-Slaking, usa golpe centrado sobre la cabeza de Snorlax-

Slaking se dispuso a atacar directamente sobre Snorlax, aquel seria un golpe critico que acabaría por la batalla de no ser…

-Snorlax, usa hiperrayo- Ash grito con toda su potencia permitiéndole a su pokemon despertar de su largo sueño y acatar las ordenes de su entrenador.

Justo antes de que Slaking lograra golpear a Snorlax, esta lo lanzo lejos con un potente hiperrayo que, además había sido muy critico debido a la cercanía. Slaking cayo varios metros atrás atravesando varios arboles, de no ser por su increíble fuerza y resistencia, ya estaría fuera de combate. En cuanto Snorlax finalizo su ataco, rompió el resto de la barrera de hielo que lo cubría. No había alcanzado de regenerarse completamente pero la energía con la que contaba era suficiente.

-Muy bien jugado Ash, comenzaste a regenerar a tu pokemon utilizando la barrera de hielo como protección, debido a esto sabias que entraría en desesperación por romper esa barrera y en un momento de descuido atacaste a mi pokemon con uno de los ataques más poderosos de tu pokemon- Norman descifro la estrategia de el azabache completamente. –vaya, estoy impresionado con tu mejoría. Pero esta batalla aún no acaba- Detrás de Norman, Slaking comenzó a ponerse de pie una vez más, ahora se encontraba realmente furioso tras haber sido golpeado tan fuertemente.

-Rayos, si que es resistente ese Slaking- dijo Ash para si mismo.

-Slaking, usa hiperrayo- grito Norman a toda potencia. Su pokemon lo entendió y comenzó a acumular energía adentro de su boca.

-Snorlax, hiperrayo a toda potencia- al igual que Norman, Ash pidió a su pokemon realizar un ataque a larga distancia para contrarrestar el ataque del adversario.

Ambos pokemon lanzaron un poderoso rayo desde su boca y se dirigía directamente hacia el otro rayo. Aquella seria una prueba de fuerza entre ambos pokemon.

Ambos hiperrayo chocaron causando una onda expansiva incluso más fuerte que la anterior, tan fuerte que incluso uno o dos árboles salieron volando de aquel campo de batalla. Ningún pokemon estaba dispuesto a retroceder, ahora todo dependía de la fuerza del pokemon. De su fuerza y su voluntad.


	21. Chapter 21: un nuevo viaje inicia

capitulo 21: Un nuevo viaje inicia

Ambos hiperrayo chocaron brutalmente creando una expensa nube de polvo seguida por una explosión, ocasionada por el choque de energía, que arrastro consigo varios arboles a su alrededor.

Una vez terminados ambos ataques, se podía ver que tanto Snorlax como Slaking aún seguían de pie en el campo y en medio de ellos había un gran agujero de unos 3 metros de diámetro.

Tanto Snorlax como Slaking se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el mundo permaneció en silencio. Ni un pokemon, ni una persona, ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a dañar un momento tan épico como este. La respiración de ambos pokemon era agitada y profunda en señal de cansancio pero aún tenían mucha fuerza para continuar. Finalmente el silencio se rompió.

-Slaking usa golpe centrado- grito Norman. Su pokemon comenzó a correr hacia Snorlax obteniendo cada vez más velocidad mientras recargaba el puño hacia atrás para que finalmente este comenzara a brillar en señal de que el ataque estaba listo.

Ash reacciono a tiempo para esquivar dicho ataque así que decidió hacer su jugada.

-Snorlax, usa mega puño-

Al igual que la vez anterior, los poderes de ambos oponentes se igualaron mientras chocaban fieramente uno contra el otro. El resultado de dicho encuentro no fue más que mandar a ambos a lados opuestos.

-Snorlax, es hora de contraatacar. Golpéalo con puño de hielo, rápido- Fue una decisión rápida por parte de Ash, observo que mientras eran lanzados hacia atrás, Slaking había perdido el equilibrio y había caído abriendo una pequeña grieta en su defensa. Dicha oportunidad no debía desperdiciarse.

Una vez que Slaking recupero la postura, Snorlax ya se encontraba a solo centímetros de su espalda listo para golpear a el gran gorila por detrás.

-Esquívalo Slaking-.

Slaking sin siquiera voltear la cabeza, lanzo su cuerpo hacia la derecha evitando el golpe de Snorlax, ahora lo tenia lo suficientemente cerca para atacar sin que este pudiera esquivarlo.

-Usa hiperrayo otra vez, Slaking-

-Fortaleza!-

Otra explosión se creo en aquel momento ocasionado por el poder de Slaking. Finalmente todo había acabado, era imposible que Snorlax esquivara un ataque a tan corta distancia, además ese era uno de los ataques más poderosos de Slaking. Snorlax no resistiría.

-No puede ser!- grito Brock observando los resultados de el combate.

-No puedo creer lo que esta pasando- dijo Max boquiabierto.

-Increíble- sin ser la excepción, May también estaba con los ojos bien abiertos tras los resultados.

-Estoy impresionado Ash, realmente es un pokemon muy fuerte- comentó Norman.

-Así es, estoy muy orgulloso de el- respondió Ash demostrando su fuerte lazo de amistad con su pokemon.

Para sorpresa de todos, luego de que el humo se dispersara completamente, confirmaron lo que creyeron que habían visto. Snorlax comenzaba a ponerse de pie tras recibir ese ataque. Le costaba mucho, incluso en un intento por ponerse de pie, cayo y volvió a comenzar el intento.

Snorlax estaba herido tras recibir un ataque directo tan poderoso como ese. Estaba herido, mas no acabado cosa que involuntariamente hizo que el entrenador azabache enseñara una gran sonrisa en señal de orgullo y respeto hacia su pokemon.

-¿Pero como?- se cuestiono Max.

-Ningún pokemon sobreviviría a un ataque como ese- dijo Dawn.

-Ese chico es cada vez más impresionante- respondió el profesor Birch.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué quiere decir, profesor?, ¿Ash planeo todo esto?- fueron las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de todo aquel que observaba los acontecimientos.

-Supongo que Ash no planeo caer en la trampa de Norman para que así fuera imposible esquivar el hiperrayo. Ash sabia que no había forma de esquivarlo, y sabia que recibirlo directamente seria desastroso, así que hizo lo único posible- respondió el Profesor.

-¿Que hizo?- se atrevió a preguntar Max.

-Uso fortaleza- Gary decidió tomar la palabra y responder a la pregunta de Max.

-En el último segundo posible, Ash le pidió a Snorlax que usara fortaleza. Fortaleza es un movimiento que aumenta considerablemente la defensa de tu pokemon. Algunas personas lo consideran como un movimiento inútil y débil puesto que lo aprenden pokemon de bajo nivel. Además, esas personas creen que no es necesario mejorar la defensa de tu pokemon si tienes un buen ataque, los entrenadores comunes creen que con un buen ataque y con habilidad podrás ganar cada batalla. Norman acaba de demostrar que eso no es cierto-

Ash se veía cayado, aún manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara. Esta pelea estaba aumentando la adrenalina en su cuerpo lentamente, aquella era una verdadera batalla.

Mientras Snorlax se ponía de pie, Ash comenzó a analizar la situación.

-(Eso estuvo cerca, así que esta es la última prueba de Norman. El equilibrio del ataque y la defensa. Ahora lo entiendo, un pokemon nunca será fuerte si se inclina a mejorar uno de los dos lados; para ser fuerte, hay que tener tanto un buen ataque como una gran defensa. Por eso escogió a Slaking, el pokemon más equilibrado de Norman en cuanto a esas dos opciones. Ya veo porque este pokemon es considerado como uno de los más poderosos pokemon en el mundo)- pensó el Azabache.

-Vamos Snorlax, puedes hacerlo- trato de darle ánimos a su pokemon. Este lo escucho e inmediatamente se armo de valor para un nuevo intento, esta vez logro ponerse de pie demostrando su verdadera fuerza-

-Usa un mega puño, Slaking- ordeno Norman.

Slaking aún se encontraba muy cerca de Snorlax así que decidió aprovechar la situación en la que se encontraba el pokemon y lanzo un poderoso golpe contra el rostro de este. Increíblemente, su golpe no dio en el blanco puesto que la mano de Snorlax se interponía en su camino bloqueando así el ataque.

-Muy bien Snorlax, ahora mándalo lejos con un mega puño-

Con la mano libre de Snorlax, este comenzó a recargar su puño hacia atrás, Slaking por instinto trato de alejarse pero Snorlax aún tenia su mano agarrada, evitando así que este escapara. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a el gran Snorlax, fue suficiente para lanzar lejos a Slaking estrellándolo contra una roca que incluso llego a romperse por el impacto.

Al igual que Snorlax anteriormente, Slaking se puso de pie débilmente, como si aquella batalla lo hubiera consumido por completo. Ahora estaba en su limite, pero se rehusaba a darse por vencido en aquella batalla. Era esta, una de las cualidades que lo proclamaban como uno de los pokemon más poderosos sin ser legendario.

-Creo que el próximo golpe definirá esta pelea Ash-.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo- dijo Ash sonriéndole a su oponente por la dura batalla que este le estaba brindando.

Otra vez, se produjo un leve silencio. Lo único que podía escucharse esta vez, era la agitada respiración de ambos pokemon que ya estaban llegando a su limite de pelea. Todos miraban detenidamente esta escena, el próximo golpe seria el último, eso quiere decir que quien acierte primero, ganara. El silencio continuo por unos minutos hasta que…

-Snorlax/Slaking- dijeron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo –mega puño/ golpe centrado.

Ambos pokemon pusieron su puño derecho hacia atrás mientras acumulaban energía lentamente en el hasta tal punto en el que este comenzaba a brillar. Al mismo tiempo, ambos comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro. Se acercaba cada vez más y más, estaban a 7 metros de distancia… ahora 6…5…4…3

Antes de chocar, ambos lanzaron un poderoso y desgarrador grito de pelea en su último golpe. Ambos cruzaron sus puños hasta finalmente quedar uno a espaldas del otro. Tanto Snorlax como Slaking permanecían inmóviles en sus lugares. Todos se quedaron completamente quietos observando el final de la impresionante pelea.

Ash y Norman tenían puestos ambos ojos fijos en su pokemon, ambos pidiéndole mentalmente que resistiera un poco más, solo un poco más.

Finalmente uno de los dos cayo.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Max atónito.

-Es todo- dijo Dawn boquiabierta.

-Se… termino- dijo May completamente sorprendida.

Aunque había dado una dura batalla, aunque había dado una de las mejores batallas que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Snorlax cayo de rodillas contra el piso. Estaba sosteniéndose a duras penas por su rodilla y su brazo que lo estaba usando como soporte para no caer contra el piso. Ash veía a su pokemon sorprendido, aunque perdiera el sabia que se había ganado el respeto de cualquiera que había visto esta pelea.

-Se acabo- concluyo Max.

-Aún no…- respondió Norman desde su lugar, cosa que confundió a todo el mundo.

Snorlax aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo. luchando por no caer inconsciente. Mientras su mirada se ponía borrosa y perdía parcialmente el conocimiento, escucho un pequeño estruendo que no podía significar nada más y nada menos que su oponente había caído.

-No… puedo… creerlo- trato de decir Dawn que ahora estaba aún más atónita de lo que había estado antes.

-Esta fue toda una batalla- contesto el profesor Birch sonriendo agradecidamente por poder ver una batalla de tanto nivel.

Gary por su parte solo sonreía observando la cara de incredulidad de su viejo amigo.

Ash seguía sin poder creer el resultado de la pelea. Cuando pareció que Snorlax estaba a punto de caer, Slaking se desplomo en el suelo completamente, dándole así la victoria del combate y de la pelea.

-Pa… pa… papa… perdió- Max hablaba pero parecía que más que nada, se lo decía a si mismo. Aún seguía con la boca abierta y con los ojos bien abiertos debido a ese impresionante final.

Norman, por otra parte, sonrió en reconocimiento de aquella gran pelea. Aunque había perdido en aquella ocasión, sabia que en realidad había tenido éxito. Después de todo, Ash aprendió a ser un increíble entrenador.

Ash seguía atónito tras los resultados -esto es… increíble- comenzó a cerrar la boca y a cambiarla por una sonrisa –jajaja Snorlax eres increíble- Ash corrió a felicitar a su pokemon pero en cuanto llegó, Snorlax ya había caído inconsciente en el campo –tu más que nadie te mereces un merecido descanso, y toda la comida que puedas comer- dijo mientras lo devolvía a su pokebola.

-Esa fue una gran pelea Ash- Norman se acerco hacia el azabache para felicitarlo –La mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Te felicito por tan impresionante combate. Se que ahora serás mejor que antes. Tengo mucha fe en ti- Norman puso su mano en el hombro del chico en señal de aprobación y respeto hacia el, cosa que el agradeció enormemente.

-Gracias Señor Norman. Gracias por dejarme luchar contra usted hoy. Lo que he aprendido ahora, de las cosas que me he dado cuenta, son cosas que no puedes aprender en libros. Es una experiencia que solo puedes obtener tras una pelea de este nivel. Gracias señor, por todo lo que ha hecho por mi-

-Ash lo logro… Muy bien- dijo Brock suavemente demostrando que su amigo siempre lograba lo que muchos consideran imposible, estaba orgulloso de el.

Dawn por su parte, saltaba de un lado a otro junto con Piplup gritando "lo logro, lo logro, lo logro" una y otra vez.

May aún permanecía en su puesto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba el feliz rostro del azabache.

-(Serás un gran entrenador Ash, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Estoy muy contenta de tener a alguien tan fuerte como tu junto a mi)- Aunque nadie podía oírla puesto que todo esto se dijo en su mente, no podía evitar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que le produjo su viejo amigo tras lograr vencer a su padre por segunda vez en una batalla épica.

Cuando todo termino, tanto Ash como Norman decidieron dejar a ambos pokemon en el invernadero mientras curaban sus heridas y les proporcionaban el merecido descanso.

La noche cayo repentinamente y todos decidieron entrar a la casa para cenar. Caroline había hecho un festín aquel día, aunque no lo hizo sola. Brock, el gran cocinero ayudo a preparar la mayoría de sus platillos, algunos incluso decidió añadirles pequeños detalles para hacerlo aún más delicioso. En cuanto vieron la exquisita comida que se les preparo, la boca de todos se lleno de agua y esperaban con ansias el momento para comer, incluso Gary y el profesor Birch quedaron convencidos de quedarse a comer cuando hace unos momentos habían declinado la oferta, ahora parece como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada de eso.

La comida no solo se veía deliciosa, sino que también estaba exquisita, incluso pikachu y piplup disfrutaban de la comida que Brock había preparado para ellos. Mientras comían, cada uno se sentó en un puesto de la sala y se dedicaron a charlar.

-Cielos, aún no puedo dejar de pensar en esa batalla- Max fue el primero en decir algo que no fuera sobre la deliciosa comida de esa noche.

-Fue esplendida, digna de una batalla de gimnasio- dijo Dawn llevándose un gran bocado de arroz a su boca.

-Aunque en realidad no era una batalla oficial- argumento el profesor –aunque si fue un gran combate-.

-Fue increíble. El primer golpe de Slaking, el contraataque de Snorlax, el choque de esos hiperrayos, la defensa de Snorlax contra Slaking, el intercambio de golpes… FUE ASOMBROSO- Max claramente aún no superaba aquel combate. –cosas como estas hacen que me den ganas de pelear. Ash, tengamos una batalla mañana-

-Ehh- Ash fue tomado por sorpresa metiéndose un pedazo de carne en su boca, tomo su tiempo para tragar y respondió.

-Creo que esa batalla fue suficiente por ahora jajaja. Además, aún no has entrenado con Ralts ¿recuerdas?-.

-Es cierto, bueno en ese caso, mañana comenzare con mi primer entrenamiento-.

La charla continuaba agradablemente, aparecieron risas, chistes, anécdotas… todo lo que una buena conversación necesitaba.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, después de todo mañana hay que madrugar- el profesor Birch se paro de su asiento seguido por Gary.

-Así es, gracias por la comida señora Balance- dijo el joven investigador.

-¿Madrugar?, ¿por qué?- pregunto Ash.

-Mañana debo irme hacia ciudad arborada para continuar con todo este asunto de las ruinas, un amigo me informo sobre algo sospechoso así que debo partir enseguida- Gary llego hasta le puerta, dio media vuelta y dijo –Gracias por todo señor y señora Balance, son muy gentiles. Supongo que los volveré a ver a todos algún día, cuídense- antes de partir, volvió a parar después de dar dos pasos, solo que esta vez no se giro –Y Ash…-

Al escuchar su nombre, el azabache miro a el investigador que estaba a punto de salir.

-No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez. Nos volveremos a ver… Pronto- Gary salió de la casa sin volver a mirar atrás –(si mi teoría es cierta, será más pronto de lo que se imaginan. Por primera vez en mi vida, espero estar equivocado)- dijo el investigador en su mente.

-Adiós a todos, gracias por la comida- al igual que Gary, el profesor Birch paro en la puerta para dar un ultimo aviso –y Ash, trata de recordar. En cuanto lo logres, avísame-.

-Si- contesto el azabache con cierta frialdad y confusión. Cosa que fue notada por cierta persona.

Una vez que Gary y el profesor Birch partieron. La charla continuo entre los jóvenes ya que Caroline había decidido ir a dormir y Norman estaba observando las noticias en otro lugar de la casa.

-Vaya, como a volado el tiempo. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer que iniciamos nuestro viaje por Hoenn- Max parecía algo nostálgico al recordar los viejos momentos que pasaron juntos por la región.

-Es cierto, el tiempo vuela- contesto Brock.

-Oye Ash, ven a ver esto- dijo una voz proveniente de una pequeña biblioteca al otro lado de la casa.

Ash, seguido por los demás se dirigió hacia donde estaba Norman observando un gran televisor en el que hablaba una joven presentadora en las afueras del estadio de la liga pokemon de Kanto.

-se ha confirmado que en 6 meses iniciara el gran y prestigioso torneo pokemon llamado "el torneo de campeones"- decía la presentadora de las noticias –este gran campeonato solo se lleva a cabo una vez cada 4 años y solo los entrenadores que llegaron a estar entre los 8 mejores de las ligas Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn y Shinnoh tendrán el privilegio de participar y luchar por el titulo de Campeón, en este torneo tan importante, no solo podrán participar los entrenadores que clasificaron en las ligas anteriores, sino que también nos han confirmado de manera oficial la participación de el alto mando y el campeón de cada liga. En cuanto obtengamos más información, se las informaremos. En otras noticias…..- al finalizar todo lo referenciado con la copa, Norman apago el televisor. Y se quedo mirando a Ash.

-Y bien, Supongo que entraras ¿no es así?-

-Claro, ya me había enterado de esto. Supongo que con todas las emociones de los últimos días, no había podido decirles chicos jajaja-

-Tendrás que entrenar duro si es que quieres llegar lejos. Una liga pokemon es difícil, pero esto…-Max no encontraba la palabra para finalizar la oración, cada palabra que le llegaba a la mente era poco para describir el torneo.

-Es cierto, va a ser supremamente duro- dijo Dawn.

-Lo se, estoy entrenando duro. Les demostrare que puedo ser el mejor- decía Ash sumamente optimista.

-Deberías prepararte muy bien- dijo Max –recuerda que se trata de los mejores entrenadores del mundo, incluyendo a la elite four y los campeones de cada región. No durarías un minuto contra ellos con el nivel que tienes-.

Al oír eso, Ash cayó de cabeza contra el piso (al estilo del anime) –No me lo recuerdes Max-.

-Recuerden que Ash llego a estar en los 4 mejores de Shinnoh, quiere decir que el también es un oponente fuerte- agregó May tratando de subirle el animo a su amigo.

-Tiene razón- dijo Brock –creo que lo mejor seria entrenar lo mas pronto posible. Además de que May y Dawn tienen el próximo concurso que será en ciudad Portual (Slateport city) en 3 días. Creo que deberíamos irnos lo mas pronto posible para así poder entrenar más-.

-Hablando de entrenar, ¿ustedes deberían preparase para el siguiente concurso no es así?- dijo Ash refiriéndose a May y a Dawn.

-¿Y que crees que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- dijeron May y Dawn con llamas en los ojos, al parecer las ofendió el hecho de que no había notado su entrenamiento.

-Yo solo decía jajaja- Ash parecía nervioso, tratando de salvarse contra la furia de sus amigas.

-Yo también iré, no me perdería esta aventura por nada- dijo rápidamente Max.

-Me parece bien que viajen todos juntos, así se forman las grandes amistades- relato Norman en señal de su aprobación por el viaje de sus hijos.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos mañana?, así podremos llegar antes- comento Max, tal parece que era el más emocionado por el viaje que cualquier otro.

-Supongo que es una buena idea- Brock comenzó a hacer una lista en su mente sobre lo que necesitaría para el viaje.

-Yo opino que es mejor salir mañana, entre más rápido lleguemos, más rápido podremos inscribirnos al concurso- dijo Dawn.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo May.

-Entonces creo que esta decidido, mañana nos iremos hacia ciudad Portual- concluyó Ash, decidiendo su próximo destino.

Fue en aquel momento en el que una nueva aventura se aproximaba y un nuevo viaje se iniciaba. Todos estaban alegres de poder viajar juntos otra vez, incluso Dawn estaba emocionada a pesar de que nunca había viajado con May durante mucho tiempo y a Max lo acababa de conocer hace unos días, sin embargo eso no le importaba, sabía que la aventura seria mejor con ellos.

Decidieron ir a descansar temprano, cada uno fue a su respectiva cama. Ash y Brock dormían en la habitación de huéspedes, Max dormía en su habitación y Dawn dormía junto con May. Dawn no era una mala compañera de cuarto, generalmente en cuanto tocaba la cama entraba en un profundo sueño, eso era bueno. Ojala lo mismo le pudiera pasar a May.

Al igual que varias noches anteriores May se despertó agitada y calurosa. Tenia una lágrima seca en su mejilla, señal de que había llorado mientras dormía, cada vez odiaba más sus sueños. Cada noche era pesadilla tras pesadilla, al inicio pensaba que era algo común y corriente, pero últimamente llegaban con tanta frecuencia y se repetían tanto que May comenzó a pensar en algo más, cualquier cosa por más absurda que fuera, pero sabia que esos sueños no eran coincidencias.

May se sentó sobre su cama, tenia la mirada perdida y el pelo algo despelucado. Miró a Dawn dormir profundamente, esa imagen le alegro un poco.

-Almenos alguien duerme bien esta noche-

May salió un momento al balcón de su habitación, era un buen lugar para tomar aire y descansar un poco. Esa noche, la luna estaba casi llena, aunque no estaba en todo su esplendor, aún así tenia una gran vista desde ese lugar. Aunque no fue la luna lo que más le llamaba la atención a la chica de ojos zafiro.

Un piso más abajo, es decir, en el primer piso de la casa. En una pequeña terraza que había a un lado de la casa. Un chico con cabello azabache se encontraba recostado sobre el barandal de la terraza mientras el viento movía su cabello.

-¿Por qué estará despierto?- hablo May en voz muy baja, como si fuera una conversación con si misma.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 am, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, todos menos Ash que a pesar de intentar dormir, la cantidad de cosas que tenia en su cabeza últimamente lo privaban del sueño y eso era algo anormal, por lo general el era el primero en dormir.

Ese debía de ser el gran problema, habían muchas cosas en que pensar. El torneo de campeones, el entrenamiento que necesitaba, el problema de las reliquias, el equipo magma y aqua, esos extraños sueños, el extraño hombre tras las sombras… si, habían muchas cosas que no lo dejaban dormir.

El azabache decidió salir del cuarto un momento. Al salir encontró una puerta que permitía el acceso a una pequeña terraza en donde la señora Caroline tenia diversas y raras especies de plantas. Ese era un buen lugar para pensar.

Ash se recostó sobre un barandal que había al fondo de la pequeña terraza. La luna estaba casi llena, el viento soplaba desde su derecha. Era una tranquila noche, una tranquila noche para pensar.

Mientras veía hacia el exterior, pudo notar la presencia de alguien tras los arboles del bosque petalburgo. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del azabache cuando miro fijamente hacia esa extraña persona. Ash sabia que, durante todo el tiempo que se había quedado en Petalburgo; él también se encontraba ahí, escondido entre las sombras, esperando por el. Trataba de no darle importancia por ahora, cada vez que pensaba en eso le daban escalofríos; además, últimamente estaban comenzando problemas más importantes que eso como las reliquias.

-Es raro ver que tienes problemas para dormir-

la voz de May lo tomo por sorpresa, creía que era el único despierto en aquella noche, aún así, se alegró por un poco de compañía.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunto el entrenador mientras la castaña se recostaba en el barandal justo a su lado.

-aja- dijo la castaña coordinadora. No quería contar acerca de sus tenebrosos sueños, el entrenador ya tenia suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por ella.

Ash espero a ver si la chica de los ojos de zafiro diría algo más pero al darse cuenta de que no tendría éxito en saber la razón por la que no dormía. Una vez que regreso la vista hacia el bosque, la extraña persona tras el árbol ya no estaba. Ash sabia que ya aún estaba ahí, solo que no podía verse.

-Fue impresionante la batalla que tuviste con papa-

Ash se alegro de que el silencio entre ambos terminara y pudieran hablar sobre cualquier otro tema que no sean sus problemas.

-Fue impresionante, tu papa es muy fuerte. En tan poco tiempo me ha mostrado lo que es ser un verdadero entrenador, espero poder pelear con el otra vez- dijo Ash recordando el increíble final de esa pelea, aquel intercambio de golpes entre Slaking y Snorlax.

-Te has convertido en un entrenador muy fuerte- May observo directamente hacia el entrenador y le dijo –tengo fe en que algún día llegaras a ser un maestro pokemon y el mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo-

frases como esta hicieron que el corazón del azabache se agitara y golpeara con fuerza su pecho. Esas cosas lo ponían muy nervioso, cada vez que estaba a solas con May ocurría lo mismo, era un sentimiento extraño pero placentero. Por alguna razón, agradecía que la chica de ojos zafiro hiciera ese efecto en el.

Ash le dedico una tierra sonrisa a la coordinadora. Aquella cara simpática del entrenador sumado con el ambiente que se estaba generando, hizo que la coordinadora se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa, sudaba un poco por las manos y movía los pies una y otra vez en señal de nerviosismo. Todo aquello era muy raro pero aunque se sentía nerviosa junto a él, una parte de ella le gustaba esa sensación de tenerlo cerca.

Ash se quedo observando a los grandes ojos de la coordinadora, eso lo hizo sentir nervioso así que, para que la coordinadora no lo notara, quito la vista de sus ojos y continuo observando hacia el bosque. De repente no dejaba de quitarse de la mente lo que le había dicho el profesor Birch.

"Trata de recordar ese sueño Ash", "es muy importante que me hables de eso". Aquellas frases resonaban en la cabeza del entrenador una y otra vez.

En cuanto Ash quitó la vista de sus ojos, May salió de su pequeño trance. En cuanto volvió a ver los ojos del azabache noto que había algo que le molestaba al entrenador azabache, no quería entrometerse en su vida pero…

-¿Qué te sucede Ash?-

-Ehh- Ash salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de May –No es nada May, no te preocupes- le dedicó una falsa sonrisa, cosa que no convenció mucho a la coordinadora castaña.

-Vamos Ash, dime que sucede-

-no te preocupes May, enserio-

-Es por lo que dijo el profesor Birch ¿no es así?-

A Ash le sorprendió escuchar esto, nunca pensó que ella sabría eso.

-¿Cómo lo…?- dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

-Porque en cuanto el profesor te preguntaba eso te volvías más distraído y serio. Como si te preocupara lo que sucediera en ese sueño. Como si no quisieras recordar nunca aquel sueño-

Ash no dijo nada, no tenia idea de que la coordinadora lo observara y lo conociera tan bien.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo Ash, si tienes algún problema podemos hablar. Confía en mi, como yo confió en ti- May volvió a ver una vez más hacia los ojos de el entrenador, que a pesar de observarlo durante un momento, volvió a observar hacia el bosque con una mirada perdida.

May se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que pudiera hacer durante aquella noche así que solo se retiro a dormir, le agradó haber hablado con Ash durante esa noche. Todo eso le hizo olvidar sus problemas y todas sus pesadillas de los últimos días.

Ash por su parte continuó observando hacia el bosque de petalburgo. Desde que había llegado May, aquel misterioso personaje había desaparecido, pensó que si ella se iría, volvería a aparecer. No era la primera vez que se equivocaba.

Decidió irse a dormir, el sueño comenzaba a aparecer en su cuerpo y su mente exigía descanso. Aunque aún tenia en mente los sueños que había tenido desde aquella tarde en el ferry. Al principio pensó que no eran la gran cosa, que solo era un sueño pero entre más frecuentes son, más convencido se ponía Ash de que no era solo un sueño, avecés incluso pensaba en que era algo más que un simple sueño.

Al igual que la noche anterior, el mismo sueño apareció en su cabeza aquella noche. Sabia que no era normal, así que había decidido mentirle al profesor Birch acerca de si recordaba o no el sueño. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en el, pero no podía dejar que los otros supieran de todo eso. Ash sabia que entre menos gente se involucrara, mejor.

**Ash se encontraba otra vez frente a el gran templo. Se trataba de una gran pieza arquitectónica, llegando a medir unos 300 metros de alto, era una especie de templo antiguo en forma de pirámide pero algo diferente a cualquier otra vista antes. Tenia grandes columnas a sus alrededores y dos aun mas grandes en el inicio de unas escaleras (mas o menos 500 escaleras, muy alto) que al parecer daban hacia la entrada de aquel lugar. Era el edificio mas alto que aquel joven había visto jamás, se froto los ojos para saber si era real lo que veía o si solo estaba soñando, aquello era real para el en ese entonces**

**_La sombra finalmente llego al final de las escaleras. Arriba solo se encontraba una cámara algo pequeña, casi vacía excepto por un pequeño altar de mármol que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Justo cuando Ash por fin subió todas las escaleras, la sombra fue al centro del gran templo en el que había el pequeño altar, estaba en la oscuridad y solo podían verse sus grandes ojos azules. Ash al llegar, noto que la sombra se quedo ahí; a unos metros de distancia del altar aun sin ser visible. Ash se acerco al altar, que al parecer tenia un mensaje grabado en el centro._**

**_-¿Qué es esto?- dijo observando la roca que se encontraba en el altar, en aquella roca había algo escrito en un idioma antiguo, algo que Ash no pudo descifrar. -¿por qué me muestras esto? ¿qué significa?- refiriéndose a la sombra… pero ella solo se quedo ahí …quieta …sin decir nada._**


	22. Chapter 22: Regresando al lago May

Capítulo 22: regresando al lago May.

Aquella noche fue larga y dulce para todos los habitantes en la casa de los Balance, todos excepto una coordinadora de ojos zafiro y un entrenador de cabello azabache debido a los horribles sueños que aparecían en medio de la noche.

Finalmente un nuevo día llego y todos comenzaron a prepararse para salir de viaje una vez más. Ash, Dawn y Brock prácticamente lo tenían todo listo ya que ellos ya estaban viajando antes de quedarse en Petalburgo.

Max se encontraba tan emocionado que tardo solo 2 minutos en empacar todo lo suficiente para un viaje de 1 años. May por otra parte, tardaba más que cualquier otro en organizar sus cosas para el viaje. La indecisión comenzó a afectarla, primero sobre que pokemon debería llevar con ella al inicio, luego sobre sus atuendos para los concursos, luego sobre si llevar o no más ropa por si hacia demasiado calor o demasiado frio.

De no ser por Dawn, que subió a ayudarla, habrían tardado siglos en salir hacia su destino. Dawn era toda una experta en ropa así que las cosas resultaron terminar más rápido de lo que cualquiera habría imaginado.

Caroline preparo una pequeña comida para cada uno en caso de que les diera hambre, además le había dado a Brock algunos ingredientes que le parecerían útiles al momento de comer.

Al medio día casi todos estaban se encontraban en la entrada de la casa listos para salir, el único ausente en la entrada de la casa era Ash que terminaba de empacar las últimas cosas para su viaje. Ash comenzó a poner adentro de su mochila los últimos tres objetos que le faltaban por guardar. Primero guardo la invitación que se le fue enviada por el consejo pokemon para participar en la copa de campeones, luego puso en su mochila una pequeña foto de su madre junto con el profesor Oak, tracey y todos sus pokemon frente a su casa.

Antes de terminar, se quedo un rato viendo el último objeto antes de guardarlo en su mochila, Se trataba nada más y nada menos que el medio listón que compartía con la castaña tras haber quedado en empate el su último concurso en Kanto. Siempre lo había guardado en su chaleco pero desde que había decidido en ir a Hoenn, lo había guardado en su mochila para no tener que verlo tanto como lo hacia antes, siempre que lo veía recordaba a May, y siempre que recordaba a May recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijo en Shinnoh.

Aunque ahora todo parecía ser más normal con ella, el sabía que las cosas aún no estaban completamente bien entre ellos dos. May estaba escondiendo su dolor para que el no lo notara pero el joven azabache no siempre era tan despistado como todos creían. Tomo el medio listón y lo guardó nuevamente en su chaleco, donde debía estar, por siempre junto a el.

-Me alegra ver que haz cumplido tu promesa hasta ahora- Una voz se acercaba por la espalda de Ash, aunque él no necesitaba girarse para saber que era Norman el que hablaba.

Ash estaba viendo a los demás a través de una ventana. Norman llego y se puso justo a su lado observando a sus dos hijos llenos de emoción por volver a viajar.

-Jamás permitiré que nada malo le pase a mis amigos señor- respondió Ash con una actitud decisiva mientras.

-Eres un gran chico Ash- Norman sonrió –por eso se que puedo confiar en ti y puedo tener la seguridad de que continuaras con esa promesa-.

-Así es señor- le respondió el azabache.

-Supongo que todo esto te resulta muy familiar ¿no es así?-

-Así es, es igual a la última vez que estuve aquí. Cuando May, Max y yo comenzamos nuestro viaje por la región Hoenn para seguir nuestro sueño- En la mente del entrenador volvieron las imágenes de aquel momento en el que partieron juntos de Petalburgo para comenzar con lo que seria una gran amistad.

-Si, así es- Norman hizo una pausa por unos segundos y después continuo -Gracias por enseñarle todo a mis hijos sobre lo que es cuidar de un pokemon-.

-Ellos serán grandes entrenadores algún día, no me cabe la más mínima idea de que no será así-

-Eso espero-.

-Lo será- el azabache se quedo observando a May y Max molestarse el uno al otro justo antes de salir, aquella escena le producía nostalgia de la vez que iniciaron su viaje, aquella vez que estuvo en Hoenn por primera vez, aquella vez que conoció a dos de sus grandes amigos, aquella vez que conoció a May.

Ash y Norman salieron a la entrada justo donde estaban todo los demás para despedirse y comenzar con el que probablemente seria, el mejor viaje de sus vidas.

-Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi y por todos señor y señora Balance- dijo Ash en nombre de todo el grupo.

-Al contrario Ash- respondió Caroline mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.- dijo Norman mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de el entrenador -No olvidaremos lo que hiciste por Max el otro día, ni que salvaste a May de un ataque de el equipo magma. Somos nosotros los que estamos agradecidos contigo-.

Ash se alegro de escuchar aquellas palabras. Era bueno para el que tenia alguien en la región Hoenn con quien podría contar siempre.

-Adiós mama, Adiós papa. Los extrañare mucho a los dos- May abrazo fuertemente a sus padres mientras se despedía para iniciar un nuevo viaje.

Aquel abrazo hizo que Caroline derramara una lagrima de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo de alegría por su hija.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar- Max se unió al abrazo convirtiéndose en un gran abrazo familiar. Un bello momento a recordar en el futuro.

Después de decir adiós. Ash, Brock, May, Max y Dawn comenzaron su rumbo hacia ciudad Portual, el próximo destino de Dawn y May para poder entrar al festival interregional.

Fue así como un nuevo viaje inicia.

Justo antes de que pudieran dejar Petalburgo, Ash se detuvo un instante, cosa que no fue detectada por sus amigos puesto que ellos iban más adelante.

Ash sentía algo extraño atrás de el así, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda causando que este diera media vuelta y observara de que se trataba. Aunque parecía raro, no había nada, pero él sentía que estaba siendo observado.

Decidió observar mejor y se dio cuenta de que la extraña persona que había visto en el bosque la noche anterior, ahora estaba sobre la rama de un árbol viéndolo desde lejos directamente a los ojos. Era la fría y oscura mirada de él lo que perturbaba a el azabache. Aún no sabía quien era él, pero no era el momento de ponerse a investigar, después de todo sabía que esta no seria la última vez que se encontrarían.

-Ash, que sucede- dijo Brock desde lejos al notar que su amigo estaba quieto observando hacia atrás.

-Nada- grito Ash viendo directamente hacia aquel ser oscuro –No es nada- dio media vuelta y reinicio la marcha hasta alcanzar a sus amigos para seguir junto con ellos el camino.

Durante todo el camino se la pasaron hablando sobre pokemon, concursos, batallas, anécdota….. sobre todo. La conversación era fluida y alegre para todos para todos. Se detuvieran dos veces en el camino para descansar puesto que habían recorrido una gran distancia y todavía faltaba un poco más para llegar a ciudad Portual.

Mientras Brock, May y Dawn preparaban una deliciosa merienda para todos. Max decidió salir un rato con Ash para ver de nuevo a Ralts. Por supuesto era mejor verlo algo alejado de los demás por ahora puesto que tanta gente a su alrededor alteraría al pequeño Ralts.

-Bien, hora de ver como esta ¿No lo crees Max?- dijo el entrenador junto con su Pikachu al hombro, ambos emocionados por volver a ver a ese pequeño.

-Tienes razón- Max tomo la pokebola de Ralts de su bolsillo y la arrojo no muy lejos de ahí –Ralts, sal ahora-.

El pequeño pokemon apareció después de que la pokebola se allá abierto. El pequeño parecía estar confundido, lo último que recordaba quera que estaba junto con el chico de gafas y shorts en un extraño cuarto mientras este le sonreía cariñosamente y bajaba hacia otra habitación para regresar con un poco de comida. Antes de eso solo recordaba el momento en el que estaba huyendo de esos tres chicos y el momento en el que el pequeño de shorts y gafas lo ayudaba a huir. Después de eso no recordaba nada.

-Parece algo raro ¿no o crees?- dijo el chico de gafas mientras observaba al pequeño Ralts de manera extraña.

-Debe estar algo confundido por todo esto- dijo el azabache.

Pikachu salto del hombro del entrenador para terminar justo al lado de Ralts, este aún no confiaba mucho sobre quien era el así que tomo distancia.

-Pikachu- dijo el roedor amarillo con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacia Ralts. Aún así, Ralts seguía con miedo de que algo pudiera pasar.

-Pika, pika pika- dijo Pikachu una vez más, todavía con la mano extendida.

Ralts se acerco lentamente, paso tras paso hasta finalmente darle la mano el pequeño roedor, él se alegro bastante de poder estar con alguien que no le hiciera daño ahora. Por el momento se sentía más seguro junto a ese Pikachu que transmitía alegría y por supuesto seguridad.

-Hola Ralts, yo soy Max, mucho gusto- Max se presento ante Ralts, pensó que al principio seria igual a como fue con pikachu, algo desconfiado. Pero para sorpresa de todos, este al verlo bien fue directo a sus brazos. Al parecer si lo recordaba muy bien a el. Esto alegro enormemente a Max.

-Yo soy Ash, y este es mi amigo Pikachu-

-Pika pika- dijo una vez más el roedor amarillo.

Con el tiempo, Ralts comenzó a perder la timidez con todos ellos, una vez que se dio cuenta que ellos no intentaban hacerle daño, comenzó a confiar más en ese extraño grupo de jóvenes. Pasado el tiempo, una vez que todo estaba listo para comer, Ralts fue presentado al resto del grupo, es decir, Brock, May, Dawn y Piplup, este último que salió corriendo para darle la bienvenida a el nuevo integrante pero en el camino tropezó y se fue rodando directamente contra un árbol.

-Definitivamente, las primeras impresiones no son lo de Piplup- dijo Dawn sabiendo que no era la primera vez que todo esto pasaba.

-Muy bien, todo esta listo- Brock saco de un pequeño pañuelo, unas bolas de arroz y unos sanduches que Caroline les había preparado para comer. Por supuesto, Brock no olvido a Ralts y preparo un poco de comida pokemon a base de el alimento de Pikachu para que este recuperara toda la energía posible.

Mientras todos comían a gusto, comenzaron a hablar sobre los posibles destinos que tendrían al terminar el concurso en ciudad Portual, lamentablemente Brock no pudo encontrar ningún concurso cerca de aquella ciudad, Max pudo encontrar uno en pueblo Arborada pero el concurso era demasiado pronto como para llegar a tiempo.

-No se preocupen, cuando lleguemos a ciudad Portual decidiremos que hacer- dijo el azabache dando un enorme bocado a su último sanduches.

Mientras las risas continuaban en el camino hacia ciudad Portual. 2 mujeres aparentemente idénticas acababan de llegar a ciudad Carmín en la región Kanto.

Ambas iban vestidas por una corta falda blanca y una camisa manga corta color verde. El cabello de ambas era café oscuro al igual que sus ojos. La única diferencia que había entre ambas era que una de ellas cargaba un bolso azul en su hombro izquierdo.

Una de las gemelas salió corriendo hacia la ciudad en cuanto el ferry abrió sus puertas.

-Oye espérame, no corras- la chica con el bolso azul salió corriendo detrás de su hermana para no perderla de vista.

La otra chica corría libre y alegremente por toda la ciudad, aquella región era tan distinta a su tierra natal. Quería conocerlo todo.

Continuo corriendo con su hermana tras de ella, giro hacia la derecha en una esquina y se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que por poco choca con un hombre.

Se detuvo para observarlo bien, era enorme, debía de medir por lo menos 2.11 metros. Vestía una camisa verde sin mangas, algo apretada debido a sus grandes musculos, un pantalón militar camuflado y unas botas de combate negras. Su cabello era amarillo y estaba todo hacia arriba.

La chica estaba asombrada ante aquel hombre, nunca había visto a alguien de tal masa corporal. Parecía un gigante junto a ella.

-Oye, no corras- la hermana de ella, giro en la esquina en la que se había detenido su hermana. Al verla frente a ese corpulento hombre imagino lo peor

-Señor, por favor perdone si ella le hizo algo. Trate de detenerla pero estaba muy emocionada por la ciudad, por favor perdónela- dijo la chica con el bolso de manera arrepentida para que ese gran hombre no les hiciera nada.

El gran militar solo sonrió.

-No se preocupen, esta pequeña no ha hecho nada malo-

-Que alivio- dijo la chica pero parecía más como si se lo dijera a si misma. -¿Perdone me podría decir quien es usted?-.

-Soy el teniente Surge de ciudad Carmín-.

-Ohh por Dios, usted es el teniente Surge. Líder del gimnasio de ciudad Carmín, usted es el líder de gimnasio de pokemon eléctricos.

-Veo que has oído hablar de mi. ¿Dices que están conociendo la ciudad?-

-Pues… de hecho, debemos llegar a pueblo paleta cuanto antes, esta ciudad es increíblemente grande pero debemos llegar urgente a ese lugar- dijo la chica con el bolso azul. Su hermana comenzó a correr alrededor de el militar mirándolo por ambos lados, cosa que incomodo a su hermana.

-Mmm… ya veo- dijo el militar –El camino hacia pueblo paleta se ha vuelto un poco peligroso, últimamente ha habido varios desastres naturales por aquí. Lo más seguro es que vayan hacia las islas canela y después vayan directo hacia Pueblo Paleta-.

-¿Cuanto tomaría eso exactamente?- pregunto la chica.

-Normalmente se podría llegar en aproximadamente 1 mes, pero con todo lo sucedido últimamente creo que tardarían unas 2 semanas más- dijo el militar.

En cuanto dijo esto, la chica lo interrumpió agitadamente.

-No podemos tardar tanto, por favor, es importante que lleguemos allá lo más rápido posible-.

-¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa en llegar a pueblo paleta?- pregunto con curiosidad el militar.

-Sabemos que ahí es donde vive un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum. Aunque no sabemos si estará allá, es la única pista que tenemos. Necesitamos encontrarlo. Mi hermana cree que el puede ayudarnos a nosotros y a nuestro pueblo. Por favor, necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible-.

-Ash Ketchum… Ash… Ketchum- a el militar le sonaba ese nombre de algún lado, no recordaba muy bien pero ya había escuchado ese nombre antes –Ash… Ketch…- ni siquiera pudo terminar el apellido al recordar la persona a la que le pertenecía ese nombre.

El militar recordó a un pequeño hombre que llego a su gimnasio junto con un Pikachu pidiendo por una batalla de gimnasio. Al principio no había sido muy impresionante, Su poderoso Raichu nunca había perdido contra un pokemon eléctrico, mucho menos contra un Pikachu. Fue en ese momento cuando le dio la piedra trueno para hacerlo evolucionar y así aumentar sus chances de ganar. Pero este se rehusó y se dedico a entrenar a su pikachu para ganarle específicamente a su Raichu. Al final ese Pikachu logro vencer, a pesar de rechazar la idea de evolucionar.

-Ash Ketchum, como olvidar al chico que me venció con un Pikachu-

La chica no quería interrumpir a el líder de gimnasio en su recuerdo. Era obvio que si conocía a el azabache aunque no entendía como.

-No puedo asegurar que el chico Ketchum este en estos momentos en pueblo paleta, pero se de alguien que podría saber donde esta. Yo mismo las llevare allá-.

-¿Y no hay algún problema si deja el gimnasio?- pregunto la chica.

-Voy a llamar a uno de mis asistentes para que se encargue mientras no estoy, debemos salir ya, el camino puede ser algo peligroso con todo lo sucedido últimamente- el teniente surge comenzó a caminar seguido por las gemelas.

-Por cierto, aún no me han dicho sus nombres- dijo el teniente hacia las chicas.

-Bueno, mi nombre es…-

El anochecer comenzaba a hacer presencia lentamente mientras Ash y los demás pasaban por un amplio camino a través de un pequeño bosque.

-Este lugar me parece muy familiar…-Ash volteaba la cabeza a los alrededores tratando de ver bien el paisaje.

-A mi también... ¿Alguna vez pasamos por aquí?- pregunto May.

-Eso creo- contesto Brock.

-Oigan, no quiero dañar la nostalgia pero ya esta anocheciendo y llevamos caminando un buen rato, ¿no podríamos descansar un poco más?- pregunto Dawn que era la que estaba más atrás por el cansancio.

-Pero si descansamos hace un rato Dawn- contesto Ash.

-Eso no es cierto!- contesto Dawn con furia en sus ojos –la última vez que descansamos fue hace 3 horas-.

La chica de cabello azul estaba furiosa con el entrenador mientras este solo mantenía una pequeña risa por ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Este lugar… Me recuerda a algo…Creo que ya se que es!- May se sorprendió mucho al recordar un pequeño suceso de el pasado.

Sin decir nada a nadie, May aumento el paso hacia la derecha desviándose así del camino y entrando un poco más a fondo en el bosque.

Esta extraña acción fue notada por el azabache.

-May, aguarda ¿a dónde vas?-

La chica de ojos zafiros no presto atención a lo que le dijo el azabache. En lugar de detenerse, continuo corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Al notar que la coordinadora no le presto atención, Ash la siguió por el bosque seguido por Pikachu. Ash, al comenzar a correr hizo que sus amigos se percataran de lo acontecido y decidieron seguir a sus amigos sin siquiera saber su rumbo.

-May, espera- El azabache continuo corriendo tras la coordinadora.

-Pika pi- Pikachu continuaba detrás de su entrenador, seguido por Brock, Dawn y Max.

-Oigan, no corran!- pedía Dawn de forma suplicante, las piernas comenzaban a arderle pero sabia que si se detenía podía quedar sola en el bosque y eso, en medio de la noche, podría ser malo.

May paso a través de unos arbustos hasta perderse de vista por los demás, el resto del grupo no tuvo más opción que seguir por el mismo camino. En cuanto atravesaron los arbustos, vieron un amplio lugar con un enorme lago en el centro en el que había un pequeño puerto junto a una cabaña a la izquierda del lago.

May había parado de correr, se había quedado quieta una vez que había atravesado aquellos arbustos, ahora estaba contemplando aquel maravilloso paisaje.

En cuanto Ash, Brock y Max vieron el lago, un sentimiento de emoción y asombro los lleno por dentro, ninguno había olvidado aquel gran lago sin embargo ninguno espero encontrar ese lugar otra vez, ahora sabían por que May salió corriendo a través del bosque.

Ash dio unos pasos hacía adelante hasta quedar a la misma distancia de la coordinadora (Que anteriormente se encontraba un poco más adelante que todos).

-Este es…- dijo Ash sorprendido observando el lago.

-El lago May- dijo Max desde atrás viendo el paisaje.

-¿El lago May?, ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿cómo es que lo conocen?- pregunto Dawn con cara de incredulidad.

-Cuando Ash, May, Max y yo viajábamos por Hoenn, encontramos este gran lugar para descansar y habíamos llegado en el momento perfecto para el festival - decía Brock observando el lago mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos

-Ahora lo recuerdo, este es el lago May…fue aquí donde ayudamos a Volbeat y a Romeo a estar junto a Illumise y a Julieta- dijo Ash recordando finalmente todo.

-No a cambiado en nada- dijo Max observando la belleza del lago –este seria un perfecto lugar para descansar-

no tardaron mucho en organizar todo el campamento, la leña y el agua la consiguieron fácilmente ya que estaban cerca al lago y a el pequeño bosque. Entre todos hicieron una fogata y Brock cocino como de costumbre.

El primer día de su aventura estaba por terminar, todos comieron satisfactoriamente gracias a las habilidades de Brock para cocinar junto con unas nuevas recetas que le dio Caroline para mejorar sus comida. Al terminar de comer, hicieron todo el campamento en una orilla cerca de el lago.

Aunque el lago se veía igual de esplendido que la vez anterior, esta vez no había mucha gente cerca debido a que el festival de danza de los Volbeat y los Illumise no ocurría en esta época del año.

La noche fue tranquila y fresca, todos habían estado frente a la fogata durante un tiempo hasta que empezaron a caer dormidos uno por uno. Finalmente solo quedo una persona, solo quedo May.

A la media noche, justo cuando la luna llena era reflejada sobre el lago una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de zafiro se encontraba un poco alejada de el campamento para sentarse en una colina a observar el lago. El lugar era tranquilo y fresco, perfecto para meditar si es que así lo querría alguien.

Para May no pudieron haberse encontrado con un mejor lugar que ese, todo lo que necesitaba ahora era un poco de paz y ese lugar se lo daba completamente. Desde que comenzó a tener aquellos extraños sueños, las noches se volvían más peligrosas que el día; la falta de sueño no le permitía concentrarse ni aclarar su mente. También estaba el asunto de Ash que, aunque después del incidente con el equipo magma había decidido olvidarlo todo, para ella nada había quedado olvidad, todo seguía tatuado sobre su corazón. Era ese momento por el que ella pasaba en el que se hacia presente un viejo dicho: "las heridas físicas sanan por si solas, las heridas del corazón".

Todo este extraño problema con Ash la estaba volviendo loca por dentro, ella no se sentía atraída por el entrenador; para ella, el era uno de sus más grandes amigos, el era su mentor, era su compañero. Aún así, algo ocurrió mientras viajaban juntos, algo extraño comenzó a aparecer dentro de ella mientras estaba cerca de el, pero no despertó completamente hasta que comenzó su viaje por si sola en la región Jotho, fue ahí cuando una noche un nuevo sentimiento apareció en su corazón, era muy extraño todo durante esa noche en Jotho pero en resumidas cuentas, fue esa noche cuando decidió ir a la región Shinnoh para volver a verlo. Aquella tarde en Shinnoh fue aún más rara, aquella tarde su mente no controlaba su cuerpo, lo que decía parecía salir por si solo de su boca sin poder controlarlo, ella no tenia pensado hacerle tal pregunta al entrenador aquella tarde, sin embargo la dijo. No debía decirla, pero la dijo.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió con Ash desde que él llego hace unos días a la región Hoenn, recordó la antigua pregunta que Dawn le hizo mientras entrenaba con ella lejos de su casa, la pregunta que la hizo recordar un millón de sensaciones en un solo segundo.

-Flashback-

_-Debes ser muy buena coordinadora…. Oye May, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Dawn mientras veía a sus pokemon correr junto con los pokemons de May._

_-Claro, ¿qué sucede?-_

_Dawn hizo una pausa mientras dudaba sobre si hacer o no la pregunta, al final ya era demasiado tarde. Ya debía hacerse la pregunta._

_-¿por qué te separaste de Ash y Brock y decidiste viajar sola por Jotho?- dijo esto queriendo ver a la coordinadora de cabellos castaños y ojos de zafiro a los ojos, pero esta de repente comenzó a tener una mirada perdida. Se pudo notar una leve sonrisa y a la vez una pequeña tristeza en la cara de May._

_May al principio no respondió y se hizo un profundo silencio, cosa que la coordinadora de cabello azul comprendió como si la chica de ojos zafiros no quisiera responder así que se resigno. Poco después escucho su voz._

_-Supongo que en parte fue porque Drew se fue a Jotho, el fue mi primer rival cuando comencé a participar en los concursos pokemon, es algo engreído pero lo respeto mucho- May relataba esa historia como si la estuviera reviviendo nuevamente en su mente_

_–__Pero también creo que en parte fue porque sabia que tarde o temprano debía separarme de Ash, de Brock y de mi hermano. Debía aprender a sobrevivir por mi misma y a asumir mis derrotas por mi misma. En cada una de mis batallas, sentí que Ash siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme y me ayudaba siempre que lo necesitara, el es un gran amigo. Pero no podía continuar dependiendo de ellos para crecer como coordinadora._

_Dawn solo escuchaba atentamente la historia mientras que May seguía con la mirada perdida._

_-Supongo que avecés creía que me estaba convirtiendo en una carga para Ash, aunque estoy segura que el no lo veía así, de cierto modo si era así pero esa no es la verdadera razón de que nos separamos- May hizo una pausa para recordar todo y expresar sus sentimientos al respecto –mientras más tiempo pasaba con Ash, más me daba cuenta de cuanto lo quería y de cuanto lo necesitaba. Pero también recordé que para el solo existen los pokemon, es lo único en lo que piensa, su sueño es convertirse en un maestro pokemon y no quería ser yo quien se interpusiera entre el y su sueño. _

_-Bock y Max siempre me animaron sin importar el resultado de las batallas. Yo se que aunque ya no este con ellos, siempre me apoyaran así que técnicamente nunca estaré sola.-_

_-Con Ash, fue algo diferente. Al igual que con Brock y mi hermano, sabía que el siempre me apoyaría sin importar en donde estuviera y sabía que el siempre trataría de hacer lo mejor por mi, fue por eso que decidí viajar sola-._

_May no se dio cuenta pero mientras hablaba, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla hasta caer en sus piernas._

_-Decidí viajar sola porque me di cuenta que cada vez lo necesitaba más a él de lo que pensaba y, pensé que si continuaba con él, no haría nada más que interponerme en su sueño. Me separé de el porque quiero que siga su sueño sin ninguna interrupción- _

_-Fin del Flashback-_

May seguía mirando fijamente hacia el gran lago May, levanto la mirada y miro las luces que estaban danzando en el centro del lago. Eran en realidad una manada de Volbeats y de Illumise que estaban volando uno frente a su pareja en el centro del lago, justo en medio de la noche.

-Esto es muy hermoso- dijo May observando aquella danza.

-Si que lo es-.

May se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz, no espera una respuesta. –Ash, ¿Qué haces despierto?-

-Quería ver este lugar una vez más antes de irnos- dijo Ash mientras se sentaba junto a la coordinadora.

La castaña dejo de ver al entrenador y volvió a poner su mirada hacia los Volbeats y los Illumise en el lago.

-Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos- Decía May mientras una leve corriente de viento movía su cabello una y otra vez.

-A mi también-. Al igual que la castaña, el entrenador mantenía su mirada fija en las parejas que volaban en el lago moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Sabes May…- dijo el azabache haciendo una pausa por un momento.

-Que cosa- la castaña miro fijamente a el azabache.

El entrenador noto que la coordinadora de ojos zafiros lo miraba directamente, en cuanto la vio, observo sus grandes ojos zafiros siendo iluminados por la gran luna de aquella noche.

-Desde que empecé a viajar por Shinnoh, las cosas no han sido iguales- el azabache comenzó a confesarle a la chica algo con lo que nunca había hablado con nadie, nadie excepto Pikachu.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo se, hay algo que falto en este viaje. Fue una aventura muy interesante, conocí grandes entrenadores, hice nuevos amigos y crecí como entrenador- el azabache dejo de mirar a la coordinadora y observo una vez más al lago –Pero sabia que no era lo mismo a nuestro viaje por Hoenn o por Kanto. No puedo decirte que es porque no lo se, me he hecho esa pregunta varias veces-.

-Que extraño- dijo la coordinadora observando hacia el lago.

-Es difícil de explicar, no espero que alguien me compren…- el azabache fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

-Es extraño, yo sentía lo mismo mientras viajaba por Jotho-

Ash no esperaba una respuesta como esa, guardo silencio para ver que diría la coordinadora y se quedo observándola una vez más directamente hacía los ojos.

-Sentí un vacío dentro de mi mientras estaba en Jotho. Al principio pensé que era normal al empezar a viajar sola, pero ese sentimiento era tan fuerte que no podía resistirlo. Fue por eso que viaje a Shinnoh por un momento, quería verlos. A Brock y a ti, Ash-.

Ash no respondió debido a la sorpresa que tenia en su rostro, por mucho tiempo pensó que era el único que se sentía así y en una noche se dio cuenta de que no era el único.

Por un momento se hizo un profundo silencio, aunque no fue incomodo para ninguno de los dos ya que ninguno quería arruinar aquel momento. Ese era un momento especial para ambos. Aunque no hablaban, sentían que por un instante se estaban conectando más que nunca, sentían que era un solo ser. Se sentían completos uno cerca del otro.

-Ash- May volteo la cabeza para ver la cara del entrenador –gracias, Por todo lo que has hecho por mi, especialmente durante estos días-.

-Sabes que siempre cuido de mis amigos, May- Ash también giro su cabeza y vio fijamente a los grandes ojos zafiros de la coordinadora, eran lindos a simple vista, pero hoy estaban esplendidos debido a luz de la luna -Yo jamás dejare que nada te pase. No me lo perdonaría jamás si algo llegara a ocurrirte-

Tanto Ash como May estaban sonrojados por aquella conversación que estaban teniendo aunque ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de nada y ninguno hizo algo para evitar ese momento. Continuaron viéndose a los ojos fijamente, aquel era un momento que ambos desearían jamás terminar. Ambos se miraban con ternura, permitiéndole a la otra persona ver en lo mas adentro de sus corazones con una simple mirada.

El corazón de Ash comenzó a latir fuertemente, al igual que la última vez que estuvo solo con May. Su mente comenzó a olvidar todo lo que no fuera necesario para ese momento, porque en ese momento no importaba nada que no fueran ellos dos.

El estomago de May comenzó a moverse produciendo la sensación conocida como "mariposas en el estomago", aunque era una sensación algo incomoda, a ella le agradaba sentir eso. Le agradaba que el azabache le hiciera producir aquella sensación.

Mientras veía el rostro de el entrenador, a May le vinieron a la mente los oscuros recuerdos sobre sus sueños en el que el entrenador sufría alguna herida grave o… Moría. Desde el impacto de el hiperrayo y la bola de sombra hasta la caída de 100 metros de altura, todos los sueños comenzaban a hacer presencia en su mente una vez que veía el rostro de el azabache.

-Prométeme algo Ash- dijo May mientras un continuaba viendo los grandes ojos de el entrenador.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ash con curiosidad.

May hizo una pausa, el momento se intensificaba, el viento volvió a soplar una vez más, la luna seguía completamente llena aquella noche.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, no importa que pase, no importa si debemos ir a lugares distintos. Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos-

Ash no entendía muy bien la razón por la cual May le pedía aquello, para el, siempre serian buenos amigos y nunca la olvidaría. No entendía por que la castaña le pedía tal cosa pero seguramente ella tenia una importante razón por la que le pedía eso, se veía en sus ojos. Había algo que nadie más sabia que la hacia sufrir por dentro y esa promesa parecía ser la única salida ante aquel sufrimiento.

Ash miro fijamente a los ojos de la castaña pensando en si podría o no cumplir esa promesa, no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera. Para el, una promesa como esa era un juramento de por vida, un juramento en el que se pondría a prueba su palabra como persona y su confianza. Normalmente no podría prometer tal cosa a una persona cualquiera, pero May no era una persona cualquiera.

-Te lo prometo May- Respondió Ash en voz baja de tal forma que aunque hubiera más gente en aquella escena, solo ella lo hubiera podido escuchar.

Aquellas palabras liberaron a May de una pesada carga que llevaba cargando en su corazón por varios días, esas fueron las mejores palabras que alguien podría haberle dicho aquella noche. Ella sabia que la única que podría ayudarla con ese sufrimiento era el entrenador ya que, esa carga se basaba en el.

Ambos volvieron a ver a los Volbeats e Illumise danzar a la luz de la luna, les recordaba mucho un viejo festival al que asistieron la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Unos segundos después, May recostó su cabeza en el hombro del entrenador. Esto hizo que Ash se sonrojara más que nunca, pero aun así no hizo nada solo pensó en lo agradable que se sentía todo esto.

Ambos se quedaron así durante bastante tiempo, quietos. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, todo esto era simplemente…Perfecto.

Fin…


End file.
